Deseos encontrados SSx HG
by Meg90
Summary: Severus Snape esta al borde de la muerte. Hermione lo salva y se convierte en la principal cuidadora de  un hombre hastiado de la vida que solo deseaba morir. Será capaz Hermione de que severus recuperare las ganas de vivir de nuevo...
1. prólogo

**Prólogo**

Hacía frío, un frío atroz que se calaba hasta los huesos y la hacia estremecerse. No era por la temperatura del ambiente, era por la situación. El saber que el señor tenebroso estaba allí, en la habitación contigua, que su vida corría peligro, la hacía temblar. Tenía miedo.

Quizás fuera eso, era miedo y no frío lo que tenía, quizás era el miedo lo que la hacía temblar. Se movió a penas perceptiblemente para colocarse más cerca de Harry. Podía oír las voces en el interior de la habitación desde donde estaba, y el reptar de la serpiente, pero a penas podía ver nada. Para ello tendría que moverse aún más. Y no quería exponerse y que Voldemort, les descubriera a Harry y a ella. "no seas tonta Hermione"- pensó- "él no puede veros con la capa de invisibilidad". Cerró los ojos, e intentó pensar en algo agradable, algo que la sacar aun poco del estado de shock en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Pero las palabras de Voldemort, no la dejaban concentrarse.

Estaba hablando de Matar a Snape.

Harry miraba todo desde su capa, intentando entender algo, Severus Snape tenía que morir. La maldad de Voldemort, llegaba hasta extremos inimaginables. Tenía que ser dueño de la varita, y para ello acabaría con la vida de todos los que se pusieran en su camino, incluso la de sus mal leales servidores.

Vio la figura de Voldemort aproximarse al mago. La rigidez de Snape, a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba todo. Se movió para asomarse un poco más y ver mejor, la madera crujió bajo sus pies y Sintió el apretón de Hermione en su brazo. La miró para tranquilizarla, la casa de los gritos era un sitio viejo, y los dos hombres de la sala de al lado estaban demasiado centrados en su conversación como para percatarse del ruido.

El joven mago vio como Voldemort se acercaba peligrosamente a Snape, que sujetaba con fuerza su varita. Iba a morir.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La enorme serpiente se deslizo a gran velocidad hasta el mago, esquivó su hechizo y se lanzó hacia él hundiendo sus largos colmillos en el cuello y el hombro de Snape. Bajo la atenta mirada, de su señor.

Harry sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca. Se estaba mordiendo los labios tan fuerte que se había hecho sangre.

El señor oscuro ya había abandonado la casa de los gritos cuando se sintió capaz de acercarse al cuerpo de Severus Snape, tirado en el suelo. Sangrando por la herida del cuello. Hermione parecía en shock a su lado, y más cuando sus rodillas se posaron sobre la sangre derramada en el suelo.

Se despojó de la capa de invisibilidad y miró a los ojos a hombre que odiaba. Hermione intentó sin mucho éxito, taponar la herida y evitar que perdiera más sangre.

Snape intentaba detener el aflujo e sangre de la herida a la vez que con un áspero sonido susurraba algo una y otra vez.

-cógelo….có-gelo…

Algo azul brillante surgía de la punta de la varita de Snape. Harry recogió esa sustancia plateada y la metió en un bote.

- …oh no, …¿Qué hacemos? – la castaña parecía en shock

Hermione le miró blanca como al cera. Se inclinó sobre el hombre y presionó la herida aún más fuerte.

Harry se adentró en los recuerdos del mortifago. La oleada de secretos del pasado secretos sobre su madre. Sobre Dumbledore y sobre su muerte.

Secretos que eximían a Snape de todos sus crímenes.

Volvió a la realidad. Como lanzado por un resorte. Había cometido un error terrible al creer que Snape era un mortifago los últimos siente años. Había odiado a aquel hombre desde su entrada en Hogwarts, había puesto en entredicho su lealtad… podía recordar todas las cosas sospechosas que había hecho Snape, pero de pronto todas ellas parecían tener explicación.

Se sentía absurdo y perdido. Y aquel hombre, iba a morir.

No… no podía permitirlo.

Miró a Hermione. Con las manos ensangrentadas, y los ojos llorosos.

- …se muere…. -Susurró ella.

- llévatelo

La castaña le miró como si aquello fuera la mayor locura del mundo.

-¿que?

-Llévatelo a un lugar seguro

-¿Donde…?

-donde sea, no hay protecciones en Hogwarts, aparécete en un sitio seguro. Y cuida de él…no vuelvas Hermione

La muchacha miró sus manos ensangrentadas y al hombre. ¿Qué haría?

Ella no era medimaga, no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Ni sabía a quien acudir. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos y centrarse en la situación.

-San Mungo…- -susurró para ella.

Vio los ojos de Snape clavados en su cara. Sin brillo, casi sin vida.

-de…je…me Gran…ger.- su voz era a penas un sonido audible, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada, para escuchar lo que decía.

Tenía que darse prisa. Cerró los ojos aferró con sus manos la casaca de Snape y se dejó llevar por la aparición. Deseando que aquella pesadilla terminara pronto.

*REEDITADO*

* * *

**N.A: Hola! Bueno soy muy novata en esto de escribir fanfics pero… espero no decepcionaros. Esta primera introducción es muy cortita solo era para ambientaros un del punto en el que se encuentra a historia.**

**Proximo capituo en breves.**

**Un beso a tods los que leeis esto!**


	2. Veneno

**Veneno**

Hermione calló al suelo enmoquetado, que frenó el golpe.

Había sentido el tirón de la aparición que había iniciado ella pero aquel no era el lugar que había elegido para ir.

Se incorporó como pudo. Tenía casi encima el cuerpo inmóvil de Snape. Intentó orientarse pero la sangre manchando sus manos la hizo reaccionar. Y tendió a su profesor en el suelo. Necesitaba un medimago.

Aferró de nuevo la túnica oscura del hombre. E intento aparecerse donde había intentado ir: a San Mungo . Pero nada ocurrió. Lo intentó de nuevo pero no era capaz.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

El rostro de Snape estaba pálido y su respiración se apagaba poco a poco.

Las palabras de Harry resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. _Llévalo a un lugar seguro_… le había fallado…

Miró a su alrededor. Había una chimenea, con un jarrón sobe ella.

-polvos flu…

San Mungo, tenía que ir a san Mungo y buscar un médico. Se abalanzó sobre la chimenea. Cogió un puñado de polvos flu y sintió como era arrastrada.

Fue lanzada por segunda vez aquel día al suelo al salir de la chimenea rápidamente. Se encontró en un despacho, frente a la mirada sorprendida de un hombre de mediana edad. Que al miraba decidiendo si sacar su varita y atacar o echarse a reir por lo torpe de la caída. Llevaba una bata banca sobre su túnica de mago y parecía tan atónito que no le había dado tiempo de asustarse.

-ayuda…necesito ayuda…se esta muriendo.

El hombre se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hermione se aferró a él y cerró los ojos memorizando el salón donde se había aparecido con Snape.

Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Y que Snape estuviera bien.

Aparecieron de Nuevo en aquel salón. El cuerpo de Snape estaba aún tendido en el suelo. Hermione se abalanzó sobre él , estaba frío al tacto pero aún respiraba.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-le mordió una serpiente. Hace unos minutos. No para de sangrar y necesita un medimago. Por eso fui a buscarle.

El hombre la miró serio y se inclinó sobre el herido.

- el pulso esta muy débil, ha perdido mucha sangre. Necesitaremos saber que serpiente le mordió para aplicar un antídoto.

-¿se salvará?

-no lo se… haremos todo lo posible. Le llevaré a la habitación. Vuelve a San Mungo, y Pide el antídoto de los muertos. Tráelo aquí, eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

La joven bruja se apareció aquella vez en una sala llena de medimagos que la miraron extrañados.

-el antídoto de los muertos. – su voz sonó clara, y amenazante. Sabía que había causado impresión. Varita en mano e imponiendo aquella poción había conseguido la atención de todos los presentes. Pensó en la sensación que debía causar a toda esa gente. Su aparición resultaba de los más extraño y su aspecto de lo más estrafalario, pero necesitaba salvar a Snape. Harry se lo había pedido. Y Sabía que era por algo importante.

Snape no podía morir. Al menos no aún.

…

Cuando volvió a aquella casa extraña, encontró a Snape y al medimago en una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Aferraba el frasco con la poción como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-he vuelto

-rápido, deja caer unas gotas de su sangre en el frasco y dale a beber un tapón y medio. Procura no derramar nada.

Hermione se acercó a la cama. Era enorme. Y el cuerpo de Snape, semidesnudo parecía un muñeco maltrecho. Lleno de cicatrices surcando su blanquecina piel y sus músculos definidos.

Abrió la poción y la acercó vacilante a la herida que aún sangraba. La sangre se mezcló rápidamente con el contenido desprendiendo un vapor oscuro que olía fatal.

Volcó el frasco sobre el tapón. No se había percatado hasta ese momento del temblor de sus manos. El líquido oscuro rellenó poco a poco el pequeño recipiente de cristal. Se acercó a la cama, y lo posó sobre los labios fríos e inmóviles del hombre. El líquido se deslizó poco a poco al interior de la boca mientras la joven cuidaba de no derramar ni una sola gota. Repitió aquello una segunda vez con la mitad del contenido anterior. Y después contempló al herido como si esperara su recuperación inmediata.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-voy a necesitar su ayuda. No se que le ha pasado a este hombre pero la herida no para de sangrar. Tengo que descubrir el tipo de veneno que corre por su sangre para poder tratarlo o lo perderemos en pocos días.

-¿pero tiene que haber alguna cura? Esa poción…

-el antídoto de los muertos es un antídoto general para cualquier veneno. Pero solo lo paraliza, no lo elimina. Si en unos días no hemos tomado medidas. Puede que no se salve.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer…?

-iré a San Mungo. Allí tengo material necesario para estabilizarle hasta que tengamos la cura. Hasta entonces necesito que se quede aquí y que le vigile la herida. No creo que pare de sangrar al meno son hasta que el antídoto que le hemos dado haga más efecto.

- pero…llévele a San Mungo con usted

-no creo que en la situación en la que se encuentra sea lo más recomendado. Debe permanecer aquí. Yo vendré en unos minutos e intentaremos solucionar esto.

Hermione contempló sus manos mientras presionaban el cuello de Snape. Estaban totalmente cubiertas del líquido de la vida. Vida que poco a poco se le escapaba por la herida.

-vuelva deprisa.

-señorita…

-Granger.

-señortia Granger. Estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible. Salvaremos a este hombre. Se lo prometo.

Hermione le vio desaparecer y fijó su mirada en su ex profesor. Parecía tan vulnerable… y todo por esa estupida serpiente. La odiaba y deseaba que Harry o Ron hicieran de ella bolsos de marca. Había matado tanta gente…Incluso el padre de Ron estuvo a punto de morir de no ser por Harry.

De pronto su mente se iluminó con una idea y vio la solución de su problema:

-Arthur Weasley…

**Bueno ahí va el primer capitulo de la historia. =) **

**Yahe visto que tenía dos Reviews y no quería decepcionar, por eso me he quedado hasta tarde. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!**

**Ahora asolo me queda que me enseñéis a responderlos para agradeceroslo personalmente. **

**Espero no decepcionaros con la hispiria mañana subiré otro capitulo **

**Besoooooos **


	3. Magia y Medicina

**Aclaraciones: **

**Diálogos con guión delante y pensamientos entre comillas y en cursiva =)**

**Magia y medicina**

Hermione no vio aparecer de nuevo al medimago hasta media hora después. Cuando ya empezaba a preocuparse. Cargaba con un maletín que parecía pesado.

-ha tardado mucho.

-verá es que…

-Arthur Weasley.

-¿Cómo?

-He descubierto el antídoto Señor…A. Cleveland.- dijo ella mirando el apellido bordado en su bata.

-eso no es posible.

-hace un par de años, Un conocido fue mordido por la misma serpiente. Salvaron su vida, y para ello encontraron el antídoto . Se por el libro de legislación Sanitaria Mágica que cualquier antídoto descubierto se guarda, al menos, una muestra del mismo y modo de preparación también, por si hay casos posteriores de intoxicación por ese veneno. Arthur Weasley fue el hombre al que mordió la misma serpiente, así que ustedes tienen el antídoto.

LA joven clavó sus ojos miel en los ojos grises del medimago. Que parecía nuevamente sorprendido con ella.

-¿Quién diablos eres?¿como sabes todo eso?

Hermione se sonrojó. Y mordió su labio con inocencia.

-leo mucho.- aclaró en un susurro.

-de cualquier modo… será mejor que nos pongamos ya con el señor Snape. No volveré a irme hasta que este estable y pueda ir al centro regulador de antídotos. Como usted bien ha dicho ,allí se guardará una muestra que puede ayudarnos a crear el antídoto para hacer desaparecer el veneno de serpiente. Pero el proceso será largo. Tendremos que demostrar que es el mismo veneno y llevará al menos unas horas.

Hermione sintió el alma en los pies. Snape no tendría unas horas para desperdiciarlas. Con cada minuto su vida se escapaba. Un par de vendas no harían más que frenar la hemorragia, pero en cuando el antídoto de los muertos dejara de hacer efecto... moriría.

-¿Cómo demostrará que es el mismo veneno?

-con Veritaserum…la poción de la verdad.

-pero se tarda demasiado en hacer esa poción. No tenemos tiempo.

-creo que tengo algunas reservas.

-¿cree? Por o que más quiera, no me vale con que crea nada, necesito que este hombre se salve. ¿Lo entiende? He prometido que lo salvaría.

-Hermione…- la voz del hombre se suavizó- Haremos lo posible. Se lo prometo. -La Bruja frunció los labios. Y asintió mientras el hombre comenzaba a sacar cosas del maletín.- Siento haber tardado tanto en volver del hospital, pero era imprescindible traer el máximo número de cosas posibles. Para perder el menor tiempo en ir y venir.

Ella se remangó y se anudó el pelo castaño como pudo para ayudar al medimago cuando lo necesitara.

-bien, solo dígame qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Quiero que sea consciente de cada paso que demos. ¿Va a hacerse responsable de los cuidados de este hombre?

Hermione miró a Snape en la cama. Y se mordió el labio. Aquel hombre la había hecho sufrir durante seis años, había asesinado a Dumbledore, y le era fiel a Voldemort . Sin embargo, Harry había descubierto algo en sus pensamientos que era de vital importancia. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Se suponía que debería de renunciar a todo el odio que sentía por ese hombre y dejarse llevar por e espíritu caritativo? ¿O debía dejarle en manos de otra persona?

"_Hermione Granger, no seas estúpida, ya es demasiado tarde para decidir que hacer. Ya decidiste salvarle hace un rato, ahora no hay marcha atrás. Se responsable de tus actos_"

-yo cuidaré de él- su voz salió susurrante pero con decisión. Y en cuanto Cleverland levantó los trapos que cubrían las heridas, la sangre comenzó a salir de nuevo a borbotones.

Había mucho que hacer.

**…

* * *

...**

Dos horas después Hermione se encontraba exhausta. Habían manchado multitud de vendas de sangre roja brillante y Snape ahora que ya estaba vendado, parecía más pálido que nunca. La bruja alzó la mirada de su profesor al medimago que cerraba un bote con sangre de Snape para comprobar el veneno.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y arropó a Snape con cuidado. Rozo su hombro con los dedos al hacerlo y notó su piel fría. ¿Aquella casa tendría calefacción?¿ o tendría que usar algún método mágico?.

-Esta muy débil…-susurró la bruja.

-si, necesitará sus cuidados veinticuatro horas de día.

-lo se

-¿está segura de que se siente capaz? Ya le he comentado que puedo traer a alguien que se encargue de él.

-no, está bien así.

-vendré todos los días a ayudarla.

-gracias Dr. Cleveland.

-Alan. Me gusta que mis compañeros de trabajo me llamen por mi nombre de pila.

Hermione sonrió por primera vez aquel día.

-está bien, Alan. Bueno…hechas las presentaciones, será mejor que vaya al centro regulador de antídotos y solucione los problemas que haya.

El hombre se levantó y dejó el maletín cerrado a los pies de la cama

-si, tendrá noticias de mi pronto. Si ocurre cualquier cosa que la preocupe, Mande un patronus a buscarme y vendré aquí en un instante.

-lo haré. Gracias. Y manténgame informada.

El hombre desapareció y la casa quedó en el más absoluto silencio y a oscuras. Se asomó por la ventana de la habitación que daba a un jardín descuidado lleno de vegetación salvaje y malas hierbas. No había ni un movimiento ni se oía un ruido.

Pensó en Harry y en Ron, quería volver a Hogwarts pero Harry le había pedido que no lo hiciera, así que esperaría allí las noticias de sus amigos. Les daría un par de horas más de margen. Si no sabía nada de ellos. Iría a buscarles.

Se paseó por la habitación con angustia. Era amplia y estaba casi vacía a excepción de un par de estanterías, un escritorio, un orejero y la enorme cama donde descansaba Snape.

Se dejó caer agotada en el orejero y contempló la luz de la luna entrando por el ventanal. Estaba tan cansada… y tenía tanto miedo de que a sus amigos pudiera pasarles algo.

Sintió los parpados cada vez más pesados. Y el sopor la fue invadiendo poco a poco.

No, no se dormiría. Esperaría despierta la llamada de Harry y Ron.

Solo cerraría los ojos un poco, solo un segundo…

**intentaré subir otro capitulo esta tarde ^^ gracias a Dulceysnape y a Aracei por sus comentarios =) me animarona seguir!**

**un besoooo**


	4. Casa Abandonada

**Casa Abandonada**

Se despertó sobresaltada, tenía frío y estaba a oscuraas, paseó la mirada desconcertada, no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba. Tardó en recordar lo que había sucedido las últimas horas. A Harry y a Ron en Hogwarts, a Nagini enroscándose en el cuerpo de Snape. ¡SNAPE! se había olvidado de él. Se abalanzó sobre la cama. El mago permanecía allí tal cual le había dejado a última vez retiró la ropa que le cubría y comprobó los vendajes. Aún estaban limpios. Posó su pequeña mano en el pecho del hombre, y sintió el débil palpitar del corazón. Alzó la mirada para contemplar el rostro pálido e inmóvil de Snape y retiró la mano de su pecho azorada. Era muy…íntimo verse sobre una cama con su profesor tumbado en ella mientras acariciaba su pecho.

"_Hermione ¿Qué estas pensando? Es un asesino. Y esto no es más que puramente clínico. Solo comprobabas… la fuerza con la que latía su corazón"_.

Arropó de nuevo a Snape y miró la habitación. Se acercó a una de las estanterías. Aún no entendía como había llegado a aquel lugar. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, no entendía que podía haber ocurrido. Tenía idea de que en un momento de estrés se podía producir un cambio del lugar al que se quería ir, pero era peligroso, se podían sufrir desparticiones y tanto el Profesor Snape como ella estaban bien. ¿Cuestión de suerte?

De cualquier modo, estaba en problemas. Aquella casa, no era de nadie conocido ¿Qué ocurriría si volvían los dueños? El doctoro Cleveland había aconsejado no mover a Snape al menos hasta que estuviera recuperado. Sería un problema explicarles la situación a los dueños de la casa, más aún si no eran magos.

Salió de aquel cuarto y dio a un estrecho corredor que se perdía en la oscuridad. Había multitud de puertas cerradas a lo largo de él. Conjuró luz con la varita y se aventuró unos pasos en el pasillo, sin embargo no se arriesgó a ir muy allá, estaba demasiado oscuro. Retrocedió y bajó por las escaleras. Había marcas de cuadros que estuvieron en el pasado, pero que alguien les había quitado. Quizás malos recuerdos.

Las escaleras la llevaron a un recibidor oscuro con una puerta enorme que debía ser la puerta de entrada. Pisó la alfombra que cubría el suelo y el polvo ascendió empañando el ambiente. Aquella casa, no podía estar habitada. El polvo y las telarañas lo cubrían todo. Después de todo puede que la casa estuviera deshabitada. Hermione se asomó a la ventana que había al lado de la puerta principal y vio la zona delantera. Había un pequeño jardín tan descuidado como el trasero. Que daba a una calle oscura y vacía que no reconocía. No tenía la menor idea de donde podía ubicarse la casa.

Continuó con la exploración. Pasó por otro par de habitaciones , un salón enorme , y una cocina destartalada, abrió los armarios. Había un caldero muy desgastado en el fuego y una chimenea muy sucia. La casa parecía ser de magos, si realmente vivía alguien allí, podría dar una explicación más sencilla que si fueran muggles. Abrió los armarios pero tampoco había nada de comida, pero había botes con sustancias extrañas y contenidos sospechosos ¿Qué clase de gente vivía en aquel lugar?

No, no vivía, se convenció. Aquella casa sin comida y llena de polvo y sin limpiar estaba abandonada.

La última habitación que le quedaba era un estudio, no era excesivamente amplio, pero tenía una cantidad innumerable de libros. De todos los tipos y tamaños. Aquello era un sueño para ella. Sintió la alegría la invadía, al final las horas que pasara cuidando de Snape podría al menos evadirse en todos aquellos libros. Su mirada estaba tan abstraída en las estanterías con todos aquellos ejemplares escritos que no vio una la silla del escritorio.

-Ah! Mierda!

Resbaló e intentó agarrarse a la mesa para no caerse, pero acabó en la moqueta de la habitación con un montón de papeles que estaban al borde de la mesa sobre ella.

Se levantó como pudo entre el montón de papeles. ¿Qué diablos era aquello?

Recogió los papeles y los colocó como pudo encima de la mesa. Intentaba ordenarles cuando algo le llamó la atención. En uno de los papeles se leía un nombre: _Severus Snape_.

¿Qué hacía una carta para el profesor Snape en aquella casa? revolvió los papeles, y en todos ellos encontró el mismo nombre en el remitente. No podía ser, aquellas cartas, en esa casa...¿Podía ser que fuera a casa de Severus Snape?

De pronto su visión cambió. Ahora entendía los frascos con contenidos extraños en la cocina, el caldero, las chimeneas en diferentes partes de la casa para la red flu, y la enorme cantidad de libros de aquel cuarto.

Rebuscó entre los papeles. Había uno de ellos con la dirección de aquel lugar "calle la hilandera" no reconocía aquel lugar, era la primera vez en su vida que oía aquel nombre.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Las cejas castañas de la joven bruja se fruncieron en un gesto de concentración. La pregunta ya no era a quién pertenecía la casa, Sino ¿cómo había llegado a un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado?

No acababa de salir de su asombro, aún sobre el reciente descubrimiento cuando una luz, plateada iluminó las escaleras de subida. ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Salió de aquel cuarto y corrió hacia a ellas. La luz plateada recorría el corredor superior y se adentraba en la habitación donde descansaba el herido.

-¿que diablos esta pasando?

Hermione sacó su varita y entró en la habitación en posición de ataque con ella. Encontró junto a la ventana un patronus con forma de ciervo.

-Harry…-susurró

El ciervo plateado volvió su cabeza hacia ella y movió la boca y habló con la voz del mago.

-Voldemort ha muerto. Estamos a salvo.

Los labios de Hermione formaron un grito ahogado que nunca salió, dejó a sus rodillas doblarse y las lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

La guerra había acabado.

Tardó unos minutos en serenarse. Deseaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien . Sabía que Harry lo estaba pero ¿Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, McGonagall…? Se levantó del suelo aún temblorosa y restregó los ojos para quitar todas las lágrimas que aún quedaban por salir. Aclaró su voz y conjuró un patronus para que indicara a sus amigos donde se encontraba. Esperaba su visita lo más pronto posible. Y sobre todo esperaba que se encontraran bien.

Se acercó a la cama donde Snape descansaba. Y se sentó en el borde. Retiró un poco las sábanas para volver a ver el vendaje. Seguía bien , y de no saber que un veneno mortal recorría su sangre habría pensado que el hombre descansaba plácidamente.

Su rostro estaba relajado, casi sin arrugas y sin aquella expresión huraña y amargada que solía postrar. Parecía veinte años más joven. Se preguntaba que era lo que Harry había visto en aquel pensamiento que merecía la pena salvar su vida. ¿Qué oscuros secretos guardaba Severus Snape en su pasado?

Contempló ascender y descender el pecho de hombre con cada respiración y se percató de lo resecos que tenía los labios. Alcanzó una copa con agua y le dio a beber como pudo intentando no derramar el líquido en las sábanas limpias. Se percató de que su piel había recuperado la tibieza normal, el antídoto empezaba a hacer efecto. Auque sabía que no era suficiente. Dejó la copa en su lugar y se encargó de recolocar el vendaje bien y las sábanas una y otra vez. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Y Snape era su nueva responsabilidad.

* * *

Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que hubiera mandado el mensaje. Y ni Harry ni ron daban señas de aparecer. Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro, vigilando la ventana una y otra vez deseando que el tiempo pasar más rápido.

El ruido de algo al caer y de unos pasos en el piso de abajo la distrajo Sobresaltó. Había alguien en la cocina. Aferró la varita con fuerza y bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido por si acaso era quien no se esperaba. Al asomarse en el marco de la puerta encontró al mago moreno cubierto de hollín y polvo, tosiendo e intentando ver algo con las gafas manchadas.

-¡HARRY!

Hermione no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues ya le estaba abrazando antes de que a él le diera tiempo a volverse hacia ella. La chimenea se encendió de nuevo y lazó al suelo de la cocina al otro mago pelirrojo que parecía desubicado.

-¡RONALD!

La muchacha le abrazó con fuerza también uns vez se hubo levantado.

-Herms…¿estas bien? , siento haberte tenido sin noticias, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco…-dijo Harry sonriente estrechando a su mejor amiga.

-Oh me alegro tanto de que estéis bien, he estado tan preocupada…

-Alguien me pude explicar que diablos pasó para que desaparecieras

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron y miraron a Ron que parecía desconcertado y no entendía nada.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos.-sugirió la castaña llevándoles hasta el piso de arriba- hay mucho que contar.

Al entrar en la habitación y ver a Snape Harry miró con complicidad a su amiga , sin embargo Ron puso el grito en el cielo.

-¿Qué Diablos es esto? Por Merlin es una locura. ¡Tenemos en esta casa a un asesino! ¿Qué significa esto Hermione?

-Bueno , eso mismo quisiera yo saber . La castaña atravesó con sus ojos miel a Harry mientras este paseaba por la habitación contemplando al herido tendido en la cama.

-Sinceramente Herms…no pensé que le trajeras a este lugar cuando te pedí que le pusieras a salvo.

-créeme, ni siquiera se exactamente donde estoy y como he llegado hasta aquí. Así que no preguntes demasiado, aunque creo que se trata de la casa de Snape.

-La casa de Snape? , ¿Ponerle a salvo?- Ron seguía sin Salir de su asombro y la castaña le fulminó con la mirada.

-deja de preguntar y escucha a Harry el es el único que sabe que pasa. Necesito que cuentes todo.

-Ron, no te alteres, ya escuchaste lo que le dije a Voldemort, Snape ha estado siemrpe de nuestro lado. Él…estaba enamorado de mi madre.

Los ojos miel de Hermione se agrandaron ante aquella noticia. ¿severus Snape Enamorado? Sonaba como un mal chiste.

-Harry…

-Hermione,Lo ví todo en ese recuerdo. Toda su infancia, y toda su juventud, como ayudó a la causa de la orden. Le hemos juzgado mal todo este tiempo. Ha vivido siendo odiado y despreciado por todos y sin embargo es un héroe. Merecía ser salvado.

- ¿Nosotros no podemos ver ese recuerdo?- preguntó Ron

-creo que no sería justo. Él decidio compartirlo conmigo. Será su decisión si alguin más quiere verlo.

-¿Qué pasó con el asesinato de Dumbledore?

-él se lo ordenó- sus palabras arrancaron un grito ahogado de la castaña.

-pero… eso es cruel.

-Dumbledore se estaba mueriendo, solo quería librar a Malfoy de cargar con su muerte y pidió a Snape que lo hiciera.

-¿y Snape cargaría con su muerte? Eso es aún más cruel , es como..si Snape no tuviera sentimientos.

-¿los tiene?

-¡Ron! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Para Snape tuvo que ser duro. Matar al único hombre que ha confiado ciegamente en ti todo el tiempo.

- Y a la vez el que más daño te ha hecho. Sentenció n Hermione con resquemor.

-Dumbledore no…

-Le pidió cosas imposibles Harry, confiaba en el pero a la vez arriesgó su vida en cada momento y le pidió que se sacrificara por todos los que le odiaban. Es cruel.

-Ahora todo puede cambiar. Con Voldemort muerto, la situación es diferente.

-entonces se acabó, Voldemort ya es historia. ¿Cómo fue?

-entendí muchas cosas con el recuerdo de Snape. Acepté mi muerte y me enfrenté a él.

-¿tu muerte?

-si, pero volví para matarle. Dumbledore me contó todo sobre mi, sobre él y las reliquias de la muerte. Y entonces lo entendí todo. Malfoy era el dueño de la varita, yo le vencí así que… La varita de Saúco, ahora es mía. Yo soy el dueño, por eso pude matar a Voldemort. Se acabó Herms… Ahora si que se acabó todo.

Harry sacó la varita de Sauco de bolsillo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-solo quiero recuperar mi antigua varita. Así que devolveré esta a quien le pertenece.

-Una vez que mueras…perderá su poder.

-lo se, peor no quiero la varita más poderosa del mundo. Solo quiero mi varita, estar con vosotros y que mi vida sea normal.

-Nunca será normal tonto- susurró Hermione con las lágrimas en los ojos.- siempre serás e niño que vivió.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero surgieron imprevistos. **

**De todos modos ya esta acabada la "introducción" a partir de los siguientes capitulos va a ser un sevmione en toda regla ^^ jaja siento haberme enrollado tanto. Además Intentaré que los capitulos sean un poco más largos =) **

**Sevillana: **jaja me alegro que te guste la historia. Si Hermione es una de las más buscadas, pero me parecía mas…natural que el hombre no la Reconociera. No es como si fuera Harry Potter. No se, me gustó así…y lo de la casa te me has adeantado jaja ^^

contaeré más adelante por que aparecieron allí.

Prometo hacer los capitulos más largos jiji

Gracias por seguir la historia! ^^

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que comentais Lilian , Araceli ,**** ferabertov y Joane ^^ me animáis muchisimo Y Araceli espero no meter más la pata en lo siguientes capitulos =)**

**Intentaré no decepcionaros**

**Gracias también a aquellos que la leen aunque no dejen comentarios.**

**Un beso a todos ^^**


	5. Fiebre

**Fiebre**

Hermione despertó tendida sobre la cama de Severus, parpadeó un par de veces y entrecerró los ojos al sentir los rayos de sol colándose por la ventana. Se incorporó en la silla y sintió un dolor terrible en lo riñones debido a la mala postura.

Se sentía cansada, había dormido muy poco. Harry y Ron Habían pasado allí la mayor parte de la noche y se habían vuelto a Hogwarts ya muy entrada la madrugada.

Se levantó con los músculos acorchados y tiritando.

Miró a Snape. Seguía tal cual lo había dejado la noche anterior, inmóvil. Fue hasta la puerta que había enfrente que comunicaba con un baño. Había polvo pero no estaba tan descuidado como el resto de la casa.

Abrió el grifo y el agua salió a chorro, limpiando el polvo acumulado en la enorme bañera. Pasó un trapo húmedo al espejo para limpiarlo bien y encontró ante si, su propia imagen destartalada. Aún conservaba la ropa del día anterior, tenia le pelo enmarañado y ojeras hasta los pies. Rebuscó en un armario una toalla para secarse. Encontró bastantes pero todas ellas muy desgastadas. Suspiró, si iba a vivir en esa casa, necesitaría muchas cosas para habilitarla. Comida, ropa limpia, limpiar todo…le llevaría bastante trabajo.

Quitó su ropa y la dejó doblada sobre un mueble de mármol, se deslizó en la bañera de agua caliente. Era muy relajante, pues la bañera era tan enorme que podía estirarse a placer. Tras pasar en remojo más rato del que debiera, salió a desgana y se vistió de nuevo.

Salió del baño y encontró sobre la cama a Alan removiendo los vendajes.

-¿Cuándo has venido?- preguntó fulminándole con la mirada.

-hace unos minutos. Escuché el agua en el baño y no quise molestarte.

-¿por q ué no te anuncias o usas la puerta como todo El mundo?

-lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte.

Hermione se percató de que restregaba los ojos y de que tenía tantas ojeras o más que ella. Continuaba con la misma ropa que la noche anterior y la barba sin afeitar de un día.

-pareces cansado- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y retiraba los vendajes con su ayuda.

- San Mungo esta en estado de Alerta. Si sales ahí fuera el mundo está alborotado.

-¿qué ocurre?

-Que el señor tenebroso ha muerto es noticia, la gente está como loca, desatada. La batalla con él fue en Hogwarts, y todos los heridos han sido trasladados a San Mungo . No damos abasto…bueno que voy a contarte, lo sabes de primera mano ¿No señorita Granger? No se como no te reconocí ayer, en qué estaría pensando.

Ella dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿no has dormido nada?- preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

-que va…cuando volví a hospital, todo era un caos. Me quedé para ayudarles.

- Necesitas descansar.

- si, cuando este todo un poco más solucionado. Por cierto, me acerqué al departamento que regula los antídotos. Está todo tan saturado que no me han puesto muchas pegas. No necesitaremos realizar toda la burocracia necesaria. Bastará con pedir un par de permisos y que yo ponga mi firma de responsable médico

-¿en serio?

-si, con todo este alboroto lo que menos quieren es trabajo extra. He habado con un par de compañeros, esta tarde te traeré la primera muestra del antídoto.

-eso será estupendo.

-esta bien que estéis aquí y que te hagas responsable de él . Estamos tan saturados que no quedan camas libres. Mucha gente que no esta demasiado grave esta en su casa, pero a esos también hay que visitarlos

Hermione se compadeció del hombre. Parecía tan exhausto…

-¿por que no te duchas y te sientas un poco? Yo saldré un momento a comprar algo de comer. Necesito hacer algo para alimentarnos tanto a mí como a él. Además ya prendí ayer a curarle, no tendré problema.

-no debería…

-venga…serán veinte minutos y le vigilarás en lo que yo salgo.

-veinte minutos, ni un segundo más

Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras, recogió su maltrecho bolso donde guardaba algo de dinero y se apareció en un callejón cercano a la casa de sus padres. Sabía que cerca había un supermercado donde podría comprar algunas cosas básicas. Salió del callejón y se dirigió a él lo más rápido que pudo para comprar lo más básico para comer unos días.

Salió de allí quince minutos más tarde cargada de bolsas, se dirigió hasta el callejón y volvió a aparecerse en la casa. Dejó las bolsas el la cocina y se asomó a las escaleras, aún se escuchaba el agua del baño. Miró el reloj, aún tenía cinco minutos, tiempo de sobra para pasar por algo de ropa a la casa de sus padres.

Se apareció en su habitación, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Las fotos, los libros…abrió el armario. Aún olía al ambientador favorito de su madre. Recogió algunas prendas de ropa y efectos personales que pudiera necesitar. Esperaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en aquella casa pero se había comprometido a cuidar de Snape, y dado la situación que había en el mundo mágico, y en San Mungo. Tendría que permanecer con el hasta que pudiera cuidarse por si solo.

Empaquetó todo con el hechizo reductor en su bolso y salió de allí. Ya volvería, cuando sus padres volvieran de Australia. El hechizo de olvido debía de estar a punto de revertir.

Al volver la casa colocó los alimentos en la despensa que había contigua a la cocina y dejó lo más ordenado que pudo mientras se hacía un poco de carne estofada y un caldo suave. Cuando tuvo todo organizado subió arriba con un plato de carne y una taza de caldo que dejó en la mesa de la habitación. Mientras Alan destapaba la herida de snape.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó la joven acercándose. La herida parecía igual que el día anterior pero no sangraba tanto. Fuera lo que fuera lo que habían puesto el día anterior había hecho parte de efecto.

- Parece mejor ¿No? – preguntó ella al ver la evolución de la herida.

-al menos no sangra tanto. Acércame el ungüento de ayer, hoy seguiremos con él hatsa que tengamos el antídoto.

-¿Vas a aplicarle el antídoto sobre la Herida.?

-no quiero arriesgarme a que quede veneno en su cuerpo que produzca algún efecto malo para él. Pero hasta que tenga un Ungüento con el antídoto, aplicaremos este.

-yo lo aplicaré. Tengo que aprender a hacerlo y tú tienes que comer algo.

-No pasa nada acércame…

-levanta ahora mismo y déjame. Si no comes, no rendirás en el hospital.

- eres una mandona.

Hermione sustituyó al medimago en la cama cerca de Snape. había un balde con agua y un par de paños limpios. Los empapó bien y los escurrió para limpiar la sangre que quedaba por los alrededores de la herida. A medida que quitaba la sangre se fijó en la mordedura de la serpiente. Había destrozado la piel y seguro que quedaría una cicatriz de aquella herida. Acercó el tarro con el ungüento y untó una esquina de uno de lo paños para extenderla por la herida, con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño, aunque Snape no daba señas de enterarse.

-¿te apañas bien?- Alan se acercó con la taza entre sus manos mientras disfrutaba del caldo.

-Si, es una carnicería- dijo la castaña a la vez que cubría de nuevo la herida. Y vendaba con cuidado la zona.

- Tuvo suerte de que estés loca y de que invadieras mi despacho.

- Si, suerte por primera vez en su vida…- susurró la joven al recordar las palabras de Harry sobre el pasado de Snape.

-¿Cómo?

-nada, nada. Hablaba sola

-se confirman mis sospechas…

Hermione lanzó el trapo hacia el medimago con mohín enfadado. ¿Se conocían hacía dos días y bromeaba con ella? Le caía bien ese tipo.

Alan dejó la taza sobre la mesa de nuevo y se puso de nuevo la bata blanca .

-será mejor que me vaya

-¿Ya? no has comido nada

-si no vuelvo vendrán a buscarme y créeme, no quieres conocer a mis jefes.

-¿Y el antídoto?

-esta tarde intentaré acercarme. No levantes la venda a no ser que traiga el nuevo ungüento. Trata que beba un poco de agua y dale un poco de caldo si puedes pero no el fuerces.

-¿algo más?

-no le dejes mucho tiempo solo. Solo por precaución

-no lo haré. Nos vemos.

El medimago desapareció en un instante, y Hermione se volvió hacia la cama. Recogió los trapos y el agua sucia y bajó a al cocina el plato con carne que no había probado Alan. No tenía hambre, así que comería más tarde. Rellenó otra taza limpia con un poco de caldo tibio y volvió de nuevo a la habitación.

Colocó más cojines bajo el herido, para que estuviera menos tumbado y no se atragantara. E intentó darle algo de caldo aunque resultó prácticamente imposible.

Desistió al rato decidiendo que si despertaba se lo daría y sino, intentaría darle algo más adelante.

Recolocó la ropa de cama y se sentó en el orejero a leer mientras vigilaba a cada poco al hombre. Estaba inmóvil, aún no se inmutaba con nada. Se preguntaba cuando iba a despertar.

Pasó el resto de la mañana recogiendo cosas, ordenando su ropa en la habitación contigua, limpió la cocina, arreglo las habitaciones más utilizadas. Incluso quitó el polvo a algunos de los libros del estudio. Así que tras tanta actividad, a medio día, tras comer un poco, se quedó dormida mientras leía.

Despertó bien entrada la tarde. Por el ruido de un golpeteo en la ventana.

Se levantó y encontró una lechuza gris enorme que portaba un tarro pequeño y un pergamino escrito.

La dejó entrar y se posó en el escritorio ululando orgullosa por haber encontrado el remitente de la carta. Al ver el tarro, supo a quein pertenecía aquella lechuza. Recogió el pergamino y

El tarro y le dio una chuchería de lechuza al animal mientras acariciaba su plumaje grisáceo. Efectivamente, la carta era de Alan.

_Hola Hermione. _

_Siento decirte que no voy a poder ir esta tarde, esto está peor que antes. Familiares angustiados, gente con problemas por el alcohol por las celebraciones, por peleas callejeras, Aurores heridos… esto es lo único que he podido conseguir del antídoto. Limpia bien la herida antes de ponerlo y vigílale bien. Seguramente le de reacción. _

_Mañana nos vemos. _

_Atentamente Alan Cleveland _

Contempló el tarro. Era pequeño, probablemente una dosis única. Sonrió y pensó agradecida en el medimago. Saturado como estaba de trabajo y aún tenía tiempo para Snape. Un gran profesional.

Untó su pluma de viaje en un tintero que había encontrado por ahí y escribió por la parte posterior del pergamino a falta de más papel. Tenía que recordar comprarlo.

_Gracias Alan. _

_Es de agradecer que hayas dedicado algo de tu escaso tiempo a esto. Comenzaré ahora con el ungüento. Estaré atenta para ver cualquier reacción. _

_Cuídate. _

_Atentamente Hermione Granger_

Enroscó la nota y la ató a la pata de la lechuza, que recibió un segundo premio antes de ser liberada por la ventana de la habitación.

Removió de nuevo las vendas y aplicó el ungüento. Después se sentó de nuevo cerca de su Ex –profesor y leyó esperando por si pasaba algo.

* * *

Aquella noche hubo tormenta. Los goterones de agua golpeaban contra los cristales con fuerza. Los truenos hacían retumbar la casa. encendió las luces de la habitación y la chimenea y cerró la puerta para conservar el Calor.

Mientras atizaba el fuego para que aumentara, sintió moverse algo tras ella.

Se volvió. Snape se agitó un poco más. Y removió las sábanas.

-¿Profesor Snape?

El hombre continuó moviéndose agitado. Parecía estar moviéndose en sueños. Se acercó a él. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, y al tocarlo notó que su temperatura había aumentado.

Tenía fiebre.

Revolvió en el maletín y encontró la poción para l afiebre. En el papel atado al cuello de la botella ponía las instrucciones. Echó un poco en el vaso con agua y se lo dio con cuidado de no derramar nada.

La castaña empapó en agua fresca un par de paños y los colocó sobre las axilas para acentuar el efecto de la poción. Y con un tercer paño refrescó la frente y las mejillas del hombre.

Parecía tan vulnerable, así tendido en la cama, febril, inconsciente…apartó un mechón oscuro empapado sin poder contenerse.

Justo él, abrió los ojos. Y Hermione quedó paralizada.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre estaban clavados en los suyos. Y la joven contuvo la mirada esperando una reprimenda.

-Lili…- a voz áspera rasgó el silencio de la habitación. Y después, su dueño cayó de nuevo sumido en el sueño.

La castaña soltó el aire de golpe y cerró los ojos decepcionada. Solo estaba delirando por la fiebre.

Cambió los paños por unos nuevos y continuó un rato refrescándole hasta que la poción hizo efecto.

Había sido tonta. Era demasiado pronto para que despertara. Aún estaba muy débil. Recolocó las sábanas con cuidado y le contempló a la luz titilante del fuego. Quien le habría dicho a ella que cuidaría del murciélago de las mazmorras

* * *

**Uff este capitulo es un poquito más largo =) jaja ya pensábais que iba a despertarse Snape eh? Lo siento me gusta que esté ahí tendido y vulnerable para poder cuidar de él. ^^**

**Muhcas gracias a los comentarios Chics ^^ : **

**Sevillana: jaja No soy genial , pero me anima mucho escribir si se que hay gente como tu a la que le gusta **** es una sensación increíble subir un capitulo y saber que alguien lo va a leer encantado. Tu tranquila voy a intentar mantener a los personajes como son si me desvio te dejo que me riñas ^^.**

**Ferabertov: jiji aun tardaré un par de capitulos en alcarar algunas cosas. Espero que te siga gustando ^^ . la verda que Dumbledore se porta muy mal con Snape. Yo nole odio, pero no me gusta como le trata. Intentaré que Snape se atratado como merece en esta historia :) **

**Gracias también a Konsntida ^^**

**Un beso y gracias a todos los que leeis y no comentais **

**Proxima actualización Mañana lo más pronto que pueda!**


	6. Desagradecido

**Desagradecido**

Fue el golpeteo de la puerta de la calle oque hizo que Hermione alzara la nariz de la cazuela donde preparaba un guiso de carne de buey .Secó sus manos al trapo de cocina y abrió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Harry!- la joven bruja se abalanzó a los brazos de su amigo. Que la alzó con facilidad.- Que sorpresa, ya pensé que no volverías, has dado tantas entrevistas al profeta, al quisquilloso…que imaginé que no tendrías tiempo para mi.

-Sabes que todo es mentira. No he hablado con nadie, pero el deporte favorito de Skeeter sigue siendo hurgar en la vida de los demás y tergiversar la verdad.

- tal vez necesite una nueva temporada en un tarro de cristal

Los amigos compartieron unas risas cómplices.

-Siento no haber venido antes pero quise estar con los Weasley un poco, ya sabes, por Ron y…

-si, Ginny, lo se.

Harry agachó la cabeza, azorado, mientras su amiga volvía a centrarse en el guiso.

-Y… ¿como te va? Bueno, ¿como os va?

-oh… bien, supongo que pasarme veinticuatro horas al día encerrada en casa aún no afecta a mi estado psicológico.

-ya… es duro, Quizás en San Mungo…

-no lo intentes. Está todo ocupado.

Los dos se volvieron a la puerta de la cocina. Donde un hombre alto de unos treinta años con el cabello castaño revuelto y los ojos grises, intentaba quitarse la bata, de una forma un poco torpe.

- Algún día vas a matarme del susto Alan

-técnicamente no se puede morir de un susto- aclaró el hombre, sonriente mientras se acercaba al puchero humeante. Y probaba una cucharada.- hum… sabe tan bien como huele…

Hermione frunció el ceño y resopló. No tenía remedio.

-Harry te presento a Alan, el medimago del que te hablé el otro día

-Harry Potter, vaya…me siento afortunado, hoy por hoy muchos pagarían por estar en mi lugar.

-si, es lo que tiene ser un mono de feria y no un mago de renombre. – gruñó a castaña por lo bajo.

-¿Es siempre así o es por la menstruación?

-Alan oigo perfectamente lo que dices. Así que sube arriba y haz algo productivo en lo que acabo esto y podamos comer.

-tus deseos son órdenes, especialmente cuando me miras así.

La figura alta y torpe de Alan desapreció por la puerta dejando nuevamente solos a los dos amigos.

-Parece amable.

-Bueno, me ayudó sin preguntar nada, incondicionalmente y hasta ahora, cumple su promesa de venir a ver la evolución todos los días.

-¿es cierto que no hay sitio en San Mungo? Quizás necesites salir de aquí un poco.

-Harry, me comprometí a esto ahora no voy a renunciar, no sería justo para Snape y… después de lo que contaste el otro día a cerca de su pasado. Creo que necesita a alguien que le de lo que le han negado siempre.

Hermione sabía que su amigo se extrañaría ante sus palabras pero era así como se sentía ella. Recordaba las palabras de Harry a cerca de lo que Snape había sentido por su madre. Había estado a punto de contarle que Snape aún soñaba con ella por lo que había sucedido la noche antes, pero después decidió que aquello eran intimidades del hombre que se llevaría a la tumba.

- Eres una gran bruja Herms.

- solo porque me uní a un gran mago.

Harry apretó con fuerza la mano de su amiga y mantuvo su mirada sobre los ojos color miel de la joven. Habían pasado mucho juntos. Su amistad era de Hierro. Además Harry había sido siempre incondicional a ella. No como con Ron co quien había tenido sus mas y sus menos, a pesar de lo que sentía por el.

Hermione puso la mesa en la cocina con la ayuda de su amigo y esperaron a que bajara Alan , que apareció diez minutos más tarde pora puerta de la cocina.

-La herida está igual que ayer. Habrá que esperar unos días para ver su evolución. ¿Tuviste algún problema?

-Tuvo fiebre. Le dí la poción que había en el maletín.

-pusiste…

-…dos gotas en agua tibia y se lo dí antes de pasados diez minutos si. Se leer.

-sabes bastante más que eso.

La castaña sonrió mientras ponía los platos humeantes en la mesa.

-sentaros a comer o se enfriará.

Pasaron la comida hablando de la situación del mundo mágico. Y del alboroto que había. Alan les contó de gente que ingresaba por heridas de mortífagos que ahora que no tenían nada que perder asesinaban sin importar a quien. Las calles no eran seguras para nadie. El despliegue de aurores era brutal y su profesión se había vuelto peligrosa, No se podían fiar de nadie.

-Azkaban volverá a llenarse. Los tribunales están llenos, no dan abasto.

-no volverán los dementores ¿No?

-no, ya escarmentaron. – Aclaró Alan mientras se levantaba.- será mejor que me vaya, tengo esta tarde multitud de consultas y papeleo.

Hermione se levantó con el y le acompaño hasta la puerta.

-¿Algo con respecto a Snape?

-eh…si, lo mismo de ayer, no le he tocado la herida, pero tu esta tarde haz lo mismo que ayer. He dejado un bote nuevo con más antídoto.

-Alan , si estas demasiado atareado no es necesario que vengas todos los días. Me siento capaz.

-y yo me siento responsable y culpable de hacerte cargo de un paciente. Ni siquiera eres Medimaga.

-tal vez lo sea algún día

El hombre se volvió hacia ella muy serio de pronto.

-¿te gustaría?

-La verdad es que… no había pensado demasiado en mi futuro, ya sabes con todo este problema de el señor tenebroso uno no sabe cuanto va a seguir viviendo.

-Pero ahora ya eres libre.

Los ojos grises de Alan no se movieron de la castaña. Ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Era como si intentara leer su mente.

- No lo se, Tengo que pensarlo, se que debo orientar mi vida profesional pero aún no estoy segura. Ni siquiera terminé el séptimo curso de Hogwarts

-escucha Hermione si realmente lo que quieres es ser medimaga, firmaré un trato con el hospital, serás mi alumna y no necesitarás acabar el ultimo curso de Hogwarts para ello.

-eso no sería justo

-estas demostrándome que vales. Tienes un hombre herido a tu cargo y le estas ayudando.

-tu eres quien prepara la medicación.

-eso puedo enseñártelo, pero nadie puede enseñarte a ser una buena medimaga.

-Prometo que lo pensaré.

-tienes tiempo de sobra. Mañana si tengo diez minutos pasaré por aquí. Sino, continua como hoy y ya le echo un vistazo pasado mañana ¿te parece?

-de acuerdo. Cuídate Alan.

Cerró la puerta de la calle cuando el hombre hubo desaparecido y volvió a la cocina.

-un gran tipo- dijo Harry sonriente desde la fregadera.

-si, tuve suerte de encontrarle a él.

-Así que ¿Snape esta bien?

-De momento no nos ha dado ningún susto. Continúa inconsciente por el efecto del veneno. Pero la herida parece mejorar. Es pronto aún para saber.

- me alegro.

-Sabes que cuando despierte habrá mucha gente en su contra. Será su palabra contra la de muchos. Esta acusado de traición, asesinato…

- si, lo se. No te preocupes. Yo hablaré por el. Se lo debo.

-Harry estamos hablando de Snape. ¿Quién dijo que el fuera a dejar que tu, la persona a la que más odia, le defienda?

-Pues tendrá que aceptarlo Hermione. Soy lo único que queda de lo que una vez amó. Si quiere que piense que soy parte de Lili para que se sienta mejor.

El silencio inundó la cocina mientras ellos terminaban de recoger. Hermione miró el reloj. Marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. Subiría a ver como iba el herido y curaría la herida. Además Snape necesitaba un aseo.

Harry también alzo la mirada hacia el reloj.

-será mejor que me vaya. He quedado con Ginny para dar una vuelta.

-Si yo continuaré con esto.

-Herms…si no te sientes capaz en algún momento de seguir con esto o te cansas…dilo, quizás encontremos a alguien que pueda sustituirte. No imaginé que sería una tarea tan complicada cuidar de él. Supuse que lo dejarías en san Mungo.

-si yo también lo suponía… pero de cualquier modo…ahora soy responsable de él y no voy a dejarle solo Harry. Me siento en deuda, por tantos años odiándole sin una buena razón.

El mago la estrechó entre sus brazos y apoyó la mejilla sobre su abultada melena castaña.

- vendré lo más pronto posible pequeña. Cuídate mucho.

- tranquilo. Estaremos bien. Sabes que estas invitado a venir cuando quieras aunque la casa no sea mía.

La joven bruja encendió la chimenea y vio desparecer a su amigo entre las llamas verdes. La dejó encendida y subió al piso de arriba donde rellenó dos barreños con agua caliente y sacó más paños que otros días. Aprovecharía que curaba a Snape para asearle un poco.

Susurró un hechizo para impermeabilizar la ropa de cama y así no se mancharía nada.

Retiró el vendaje con sumo cuidado y contempló la herida. Alan había dicho la verdad, continuaba igual que el día anterior. Quizás hiciera falta un poco más de ungüento. Probaría a añadir más cantidad para ver el efecto.

Tapó la herida con venda nueva y echó a lavar los trapos sucios.

Apartó hacia atrás las sabanas que cubrían a Severus. Aún conservaba el pantalón negro que llevaba el día de la lucha. Solo le habían quitado la levita negra y la camisa que había debajo. Encendió la chimenea para caldear el ambiente y volvió hasta la cama. Escurrió un trapo limpio y lo colocó sobre el pecho del hombre deslizándolo por el torso con ternura. No se había fijado antes pero Snape tenía un cuerpo prácticamente perfecto. Estaba delgado, pero los músculos estaban perfectamente definidos, había una ligera capa de vello negro que le daba un aspecto aún más varonil que descendía justo hasta el comienzo del pantalón. Hermione recorrió con el trapo aquella musculatura firme sintiendo bajo sus manos la dureza de aquellos músculos. Mientras contemplaba el abundante numero de cicatrices que tenía el hombre.

Echó el trapo de nuevo al barreño y acercó sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón para desabrocharlo. Sintió un intenso sofoco mientras deslizaba el pantalón por las fuertes piernas del mago, dejándole solo con un boxer negro que se ajustaba a cada parte de su anatomía masculina.

Dejó los pantalones sobre una silla y se retiro la abundante cascada de pelo castaño de la cara abanicándose para librarse del sofoco.

¿Hacía demasiado calor allí o era ella?

Se volvió hacia el hombre de nuevo preparada para continuar.

Sentada en el borde de la cama, deslizó sus dedos por la cinturilla de goma del Slip negro. De nuevo el rubor cubrió sus mejillas y su corazón latió a mil por hora.

"_Hermione compórtate, esto es puramente clínico, serás una futura medimaga, esto no tiene carácter sexual para ti"_

Convenciéndose con esas palabras deslizó el slip librándole de aquel trozo de lycra.

No quería hacerlo pero no pudo desviar su mirada hasta la zona entre las piernas .

-Por Merlín y Morgana…

Tapó su boca con ambas manos y sintió calor por todo su cuerpo allí sobre un lecho de rizos oscuros descansaba nada más y nada menos que la serpiente de Slytherine.

Aquello no podía ser normal, no, no lo era. Sufría de alucinaciones. Si era así en estado relajado ¿cómo sería en acción?

Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios ante semejantes pensamientos.

"'¡Hermione es Snape! ¡contrólate!"

Tapó rápidamente con un trapo seco la zona e intentó respirar y recuperar el pulso.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Tenía que tomarse aquello como una profesional no como una cría hiperhormonada. Además, ella nunca había visto desnudo a un hombre, no podía compararlo con nadie. No , No debía compararlo con nadie. Por dios solo faltaba que Snape se despertara y la encontrara así de sofocada por él , mejor dicho, por su…otro "el"

Limpió las piernas con otro tapo tibio, intentando no pensar en nada y le secó con cuidado para después arroparle lo más rápido posible. Tras haberle puesto unos pantalones que habían aparecido por la casa, intentando no mirar de nuevo más de lo debería ver.

* * *

La mañana siguiente siguió con la rutina establecida. Terminó de colocar la cocina y la despensa y después seleccionó unos cuantos libros para estar entretenida. Comió sola pues Alan no apareció en toda la mañana, y dudaba que apareciera ese día.

Cuando tuvo todo más o menos libre de polvo subió de nuevo al cuarto de Snape, y se sentó en el orejero que había frente a la cama, donde la gustaba sentarse a leer mientras le veía descansar.

Estaba tan enfras cada en la lectura sobre las especies vivas del lago de Hogwarts que ni se inmutó cuando severus comenzó a revolverse entre las sabanas. Fue el sonido de la voz áspera lo que le hizo alzar la vista del ejemplar. Lo dejó caer al suelo y se levantó para acercarse a la cama.

Severus parpadeó un par de veces intentando abrir los ojos. ¿Así era estar muerto? Menuda mierda. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía agarrotado y un dolor mortal en la zona de cuello hombro y brazo derecho hacía que le ardieran todos los músculos de esa zona. Había alguien que le hablaba. Una mujer joven con voz dulce que le llamaba Profesor.

La voz tomó forma y se apareció ante él con el rostro de una joven de unos dieciocho años, castaña y de ojos miel que le miraba entre asustada y preocupada.

-Profesor Snape. ¿sabe quien Soy?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y maldijo por lo bajo

-Granger.- escupió en tono áspero.

Intentó incorporarse un poco, y el dolor que sintió fue atroz, e hizo que se le fuera la cabeza. Sin embargo se apoyó en el codo bueno y echó una ojeada al lugar en el que se encontraba.

Aquello era su casa.

¿Qué diablos hacía él en ese lugar? Se suponía que tenía que estar muerto. Muerto y libre de toda esa mierda de vida que había llevado. ¿Por qué estaba vivo? ¿Qué habái sucedido? ¿y qué hacia esa insufrible sabelotodo allí?

-no debería moverse tanto, no es bueno… necesita descansar.

-cállese Granger, y no me de órdenes.

La joven castaña enmudeció. Y se apartó de él.

Severus Snape, había despertado en toda su gloria.

* * *

**Bueno…parece que empieza lo bueno. Jiji Disfrutaron desvistiendo a Snape jaja seguro que la que más disfrutó fue Hermione (que envida) **

**Veremos que sucede en el pr´çoximo capitulo, ahora que Snape havuelto de entre los muertos. **

**Besooooos**

**Respuestas: **

**Araceli: jaj vi tus reviews ^^ jaja me alegra que te guste la historia. Jiji pensé que Aan era un buen nombre. Suena tan sexy…mmm jaja**

**Sevillana: Pues el medimago es un personaje que me apeteció poner, dará juego en la historia =) ya verás más adelante. ^^**

**Mar sev: ^^ me alegra que te guste ya esta aquí la actualización =)**

**Sayuri Hasekura****: jaj yo tb sigo tus historias ^^ son geniales, no , son mejor aún jaja. espero con ansia las actuaizaciones de encontrados y en el nombre del honor. ;) un besoo ^^**


	7. Malherido y además gruñón

**Malherido y además Gruñón. **

La castaña removía con saña y mala leche el tazón de leche. Estaba enfadada, no, estaba enfadadísima y disgustada. Había intentado por todos los medios mantener una conversación civilizada con Snape, y ese pedazo de Bicho grasiento salido de las mazmorras, solo había respondido con groserías.

¿Acaso era su culpa que él deseara morir?

Resulta que debía sentirse culpable por haber salvado una vida ¡JA! ¡Eso era lo último!

Derramó un poco de leche al depositar con furia la taza.

Perfecto aquel no era su mejor día.

Desde la tarde anterior no había entrado de nuevo en la habitación. Estaba preocupada, por el, pero sabía que si intentaba cualquier cosa, el la respondería con una grosería y no la dejaría actuar. Así que aquella mañana tampoco entraría mas que para dejar un poco de comida para el hombre, al igual que había hecho la noche anterior.

Pasó al mañana recogiendo una habitación cercana a la de Snape, que era la más femenina de la casa, ahora que el estaba despierto no pasaría las noches a su lado a menos que fuera imprescindible. No se acercaría más a ese Murciélago gigante.

Abrió las ventanas de par en par y las puertas del armario además de todos los cajones. Tenía que despejar todo y dejarlo bien limpio. Aquello le llevó buena parte de la mañana lo que permitió que se despejara un poco y olvidara sus disputas con Snape.

Mientras colocaba mi ropa limpia en el armario con toda al casa en silencio, prestó atención para ver si Snape se movía, intentaba levantarse o salía de la habitación. Ella le había prevenido que no debería levantarse, pero con lo cabezota que era ese murciélago grasiento haría lo que le diera la gana. Bien pues si se desmayaba o le pasaba algo ella no iría a ayudarle. Por estúpido.

Pegó la oreja a la pared pero no escuchó nada. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de su exprofesor?

* * *

Severus Snape despertó con la cabeza abotargada y la garganta reseca. Parpadeó. La habitación estaba en penumbras y poco tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz. Miró alrededor todo lo que le permitía su ángulo de visión y no vio a aquella metomentodo de Ganger por ningún lado. Afortunadamente, a pesar de estar herido seguía causando el mismo miedo en ella.

Intento incorporarse y un dolor terrible le atravesó la zona del cuelo y la espalda. Se apoyó en el codo y resopló, intentando recuperar el aliento. Merlín… aquella condenada mordedura dolía muchísimo más que en el momento. Debía ser por el veneno.

Recolocó con gran esfuerzo las almohadas de la cama para poder estar un poco más sentado en la cama. Supuso un gran esfuerzo para él por el dolor y estuvo tentado a llamar a la chica para pedirle ayuda, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Había pasado toda su vida solo sin que nadie lo cuidara, ni siquiera cuando volvía malherido de sus reuniones con el señor oscuro podía pedir ayuda. Pues todo había sido un secreto. ¿Por qué iba a necesitar a alguien ahora?

Apoyó con cuidado la espalda sobre las almohadas y contempló la pared de la habitación. Su habitación. Frunció el ceño y resopló enfadado. Recordaba el momento en el que Potter había entrado en la casa de los gritos y le había visto en el suelo. Podía sentir aún el veneno quemando en sus venas, y la mirada de odio del joven. Tan presuntuoso como su padre, siempre creyendo que tenía la razón sin saber nada. Lástima que no hubiera sacado nada de su madre.

En el que creía su último momento antes de su descanso eterno, le había entregado sus más grandes secretos.

Había caído en la semiinconsciencia antes de la muerte, aletargado por el veneno y el cansancio, se había entregado de lleno a los brazos de la parca. Solo quería morir y descansar.

Sin embargo podía escuchar las maquinaciones de Potter pidiéndole a alguien que le sacara de allí y le salvara. Había querido gritar y pedir que le dejaran en paz. No quería salvarse y seguir viviendo aquel amago de vida llena de dolor, odio y rencores hacia su persona. Había convivido 16 años con el peso de la muerte de Lily, y uno con la carga de haber matado al único hombre que había creído en él. No quería más años de carga y sufrimiento. Había sentido unas manos pequeñas que le aferraban por la túnica, y el tirón al ser arrastrado a una aparición conjunta. Dedico sus últimos esfuerzos para evitar ser llevado a San Mungo o a cualquier otro centro de hospitalización. Solo quería morir en paz, y que le dejaran tranquilo. Y después todo se había vuelto negro.

Severus paseó su mirada por el cuarto y suspiró. Al parecer, su empeño por no ser trasladado a San Mungo había surtido efecto, sin embargo no sabía porque se habían aparecido en aquella casa, no guardaba ningún buen recuerdo de aquel lugar. Nada que le uniera a esa habitación. Resopló enojado consigo mismo y pensó en Granger. Aquella Pequeña bruja sabelotodo tenía que conseguir siempre lo que se proponía. A pesar de haber llegado a un lugar no esperado le había salvado la vida y se las estaba apañando bien porque él se sentía bastante bien, a pesar del enorme dolor. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho?

Retiró las sabanas. Y se incorporó con gran esfuerzo de nuevo. El dolor era agónico, y le mareaba, pero quería levantarse ir al baño y verse la herida. Apoyó los pies en el suelo y sintió como su cabeza giraba. Esperó un pequeño rato creyendo que se le pasaría el mareo, pero parecía ir a peor, así que decidió tumbarse de nuevo. Ya lo intentaría más adelante.

Ya con la cabeza apoyada en al almohada cerró los ojos para recuperarse y pudo escuchar la radio de fondo y a Granger tatareando música. Gruño enfadado. Lo que le faltaba para empeorar su dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Una lechuza girs gigante, que Hermione no tardó en reconocer, se coló por la ventana abierta de la cocina y dejó caer un pergamino en la mesa.

Hermione le dejó unas chucherías de lechuza sobre la mesa y leyó las letras de Alan a quien no había visto ese día tampoco. Al parecer tampoco iría ese día, asuntos del hospital. La muchacha respondió brevemente para quitarle importancia al que no fuera, cuando en realidad deseaba verle aunque fuera para charlar un rato con alguien. Estaba aburrida allí y a pesar que Snape estaba despierto, con su humor lo único que conseguiría era cabrearse más. Sirvió un poco de caldo tibio y un pedazo de pastel de carne y lo subió hasta la habitación de Snape. Al abrir la puerta esperó el torrente de palabras de desprecio sobre ella, sin embargo lo que oyó fue la respiración pausada del hombre. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y miró la de la noche anterior. Estaba intacta.

Se acercó a la cama. el hombre estaba desarropado. Y al borde de la cama. Habría intentado levantarse. Le cubrió con cuidado y cuando el hombre se movió ella se quedó paralizada esperando que no se despertara. Snape se removió un poco y volvió a respirar profundamente mientras ella salía de la habitación con la bandeja con la comida de la noche anterior. Volvería después a curarle.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Severus abrió los ojos. Y miró la bandeja de comida que había dejado ella cerca de la cama, a su alcance. Ella le había arropado y le había dejado comida. Se dio media vuelta en la cama. No probaría nada de lo que ella le diera. Iba a seguir cuidándose solo, iba a demostrarle a esa estúpida Granger que se valía por si mismo.

Sus tripas gruñeron ante el apetitoso olor de la comida y estuvo tentado a probar aunque fuera un poco, pero su terquedad y su orgullo se lo impidieron y poco a poco, debido al cansancio y a lo débil que se encontraba volvió a quedarse dormido.

No fue hasta horas más tarde cuando ya estaba oscuro en el exterior que se despertó de nuevo por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. La silueta delgada de Ganjer-sabelotodo se recortaba en el marco de la puerta iluminado por la luz del pasillo.

La bruja dejó algo pesado en el suelo y encendió la chimenea y puso luz tenue en la habitación. Se acercó a la bandeja de comida intacta y frenó en seco al verla así.

Volvió sus ojos miel hasta él y se quedó frente a la cama esperando que dijera algo.

-no ha comido nada.

-bravo Granger- escupió el con desprecio.-veo que es muy observadora, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Ella frunció los labios enojada y Snape pudo ver como se reprimía de responderle mal

-¿no tiene hambre?

-No

-lleva tres días sin comer. Quizá es que necesita ayuda…

-No necesito ayuda de nadie. Me valgo por mi mismo. Así que puede salir de la habitación y llevarse su estúpida comida porque no voy a probarla.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y retrocedió un paso y dos, se volvió y se alejó hacia la puerta, sin embargo algo cruzó su mente antes de salir de allí y se volvió.

Snape notó un cambió en su postura, estaba tensa y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Su mirada llameaba furiosa.

-¡Es usted un idiota!

No pudo responder sorprendido de verla así

-se cree que tiene derecho a pisotear a los demás. He pasado esta mañana entera haciendo esa comida para usted.

-nadie le dijo que quisiera comer

-Tiene que hacerlo, se morirá de hambre

-¿Quién dijo que no quisiera morirme Granger? ¿Le gustó jugar a ser dios?, ¿salvar la vida de una persona sin preguntarle si quería salvarse? NO QUERÍA SU AYUDA

Ella palideció y apretó los labios en un mohín de echarse a llorar. Sus ojos ya brillaban.

-Es cierto, no le preguntamos si quería seguir viviendo. Pero ahora, tiene una oportunidad de cambiar su vida. Ahora, será una persona diferente. Se sabrá toda la verdad sobre usted…Puede que su pasado fuera horrible, pero no luchar por un futuro distinto es de ser un cobarde- sus palabras fueron sentencia. Él intentó gritarle y decirle que no era un cobarde, demostrárselo, pero ella no se lo permitió - Quiere morirse. Usted mismo, pero no cargará su muerte sobre mi conciencia.

El portazo resonó en su cabeza y el silencio invadió todo de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba amargado, dolorido, mareado, enfadado, triste y aún deseaba morirse.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por su cara de porcelana e inundaron su suéter beige. Tapó su llanto con las manos para que él no pudiera oírla y se dejo escurrir por la pared en la que se apoyaba hasta sentarse en el suelo. Lloraba de angustia, por la presión a la que estaba sometida y sobre todo lloraba por él. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida para no querer seguir viviendo?

Le habría gustado ser más valiente, acercarse a él sentarse en la cama y obligarle a que comiera algo, a que se olvidara de sus problemas anteriores.

¿Y si borraba su memoria?

No, no debía, sus recuerdos eran suyos y de nadie más, el tenía derecho a conservarlos. Pero no a revolcarse en ellos hasta amargarse y sufrir de ese modo. Si él fuera diferente. No podía traer de vuelta a Lily Evans, ni a Dumbledore, no podía alejarle de Voldemort ni podía volver a atrás de todas las cosas que no le gustaban de su anterior vida. Pero, tenía que intentar superarlo todo. Restregó sus ojos y apartó las lágrimas de su cara. Poco a poco su llanto se había ido calmando. Pero seguía preocupada por el y triste, muy triste o por no poder ayudarle.

Recogió el bote de antídoto de su bolsillo y lo miró al trasluz. Aquello curaba su herida, pero todas las cicatrices internas que tenía, no podía hacer nada contra ellas. Suspiró, y se levantó del suelo aún secándose alguna lágrima rebelde.

Guardó el tarro en su pantalón y se dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí, por el momento. Por muy borde o muy grosero que fuera iba a cuidar de él.

* * *

Aquella noche el aire golpeaba la casa con fuerza, Snape no podía dormir. Se encontraba mucho peor y se sentía arder entero. El maldito veneno estaba cobrándose terreno de nuevo. Si seguía así pronto se encontraría de nuevo mucho peor. Otro temblor sacudió su cuerpo. Tenía frío a pesar de estar arropado y de estar sudando. La boca estaba reseca y el dolor de la herida había aumentado. Cerró los ojos e intentó descansar un rato a pesar del ruido del vendaval que se oía fuera.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez más aquel día. Y vio entre las nieblas de la semiinconsciencia a La pequeña Gryffindor sentarse en la cama a su lado y retirar la venda que cubría su cuello y su pecho.

-No se da por vencida.

-ya le dije que no cargaría con la culpa de su muerte

- debería dejarme…merezco morir.

La joven hizo caso omiso a su petición y deslizó un trapo húmedo por su cuello, su pecho y su frente.

Le recolocó más erguido y le dio unas gotas con el caldo que reconstituyó su estómago. Volvió a tumbarle y le cubrió con más mantas a parte de encender la chimenea.

En tan solo media hora había conseguido hacerle sentir en la gloria.

La joven recolocó de nuevo las mantas aunque no era necesario y clavó sus ojos miel en los suyos.

-nadie merece morir.-susurró- La muerte llega a su tiempo. Y le aseguro que después de la que se ha librado, este no era su momento.

* * *

**Sorry sorry, sorry por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar pero empecé la Universidad y se me complicó la semana. En fin ya está este nuevo cap que es un poco de transición sin nada emocionante. Prometo más acción en los siguientes. **

**Gracias a sevillana , MarSev y ****sailor mercuri o neptune**** por vuestro apoyo , me alegra que os guste. Y sevillana no odies a mi pobre Alan, es un personaje muyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tierno ;)**

**Un beso a todos espero que os guste .**


	8. Recuperación

**Recuperación. **

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales con intensidad, estaba siendo el peor verano en años. La joven castaña se dejó caer en el sofá y se acurrucó bajo una manta a leer. Aquello era la gloria. Un sofá, una manta y un tocho enorme para leer tranquilamente…

Un golpe seco se oyó en el piso de arriba.

Inspiró profundamente y cerró la tapa de libro antes de haber leído ni siquiera el título del primer capítulo.

¡Snape¡

Había despertado desde hacia una semana y no había parado de dar la lata. Entre sus gruñidos, sus quejas y sus demandas constantes se estaba agobiando.

Le había salvado si, pero si no cambiaba… ¡Iba a matarle ella!

Se levantó bruscamente y subió por las escaleras intentando invocar la paciencia que ya no tenía.

¿Qué sería aquella vez? un vaso de agua, que la venda que se había doblado un poco, tal vez la sábana que no estaba simétrica con la manta.

Inspiró antes de girar el picaporte y abrir la puerta. Snape se encontraba en al cama semisentado sujetando un libro que leía con dedicación.

- me pareció escuchar un ruido, pensé que necesitaría algo

- No, le pareció mal. Estaba leyendo pero el dolor impide que me concentre.

Por un segundo se ablandó, aquella herida tenía que dolerle mucho. Se acercó y la examinó con cuidado, había mejorado pero no tan rápido como Alan y ella habían esperado. Aún tenía episodios de fiebre, por el veneno que no había eliminado.

-es para hoy Granger.

La joven mordió la lengua para no destilar veneno. Maldito murciélago. Acercó el vaso y echó un par de gotas de la poción para el dolor, y lo dejó en la mesilla cerca del hombre por si necesitaba más. Se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Snape la reclamó.

-Granger, ya que está aquí…alcánceme el otro libro que está ahí en la mesa, este lo estoy acabando.

La castaña se volvió con la mejor de sus sonrisas forzada en sus labios y alcanzó el libro que depositó sobre la mesilla de noche al lado de su exprofesor.

-¿ya?

-baje la persiana también, me molesta la luz del sol.

Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida. ¿No tenía el su varita al lado para poder hacer todo eso sin necesidad de molestarla?

-espero q sea de su agrado así- dijo cortante mientras dejaba la habitación en penumbra.

-si, puede retirarse- el hombre se enfrascó en la lectura e ignoró su presencia. Ella se volvió con rapidez y salió de allí antes de que al hombre se le ocurriera una nueva forma de fastidiarla. Dejando en su ambiente de semioscuridad al maldito murciélago.

Snape Sonrió para si. Se había mordido a lengua, lo sabía, sabía que por primera vez había hecho callar a esa sabelotodo. Estaba demostrando más ahínco de lo que había creído al principio que mostraría, había pensado que al segundo día de cuidar de él se cansaría pero no, ya había pasado más de una semana. Y ella seguía soportándole. Y eso que el se había vuelto inaguantable a posta.

No quería resultar desagradecido con la joven Gryffindor, pero ella era joven y libre, seguro prefería estar por ahí librando al mundo del mal o saliendo en fotos y revistas con san Potter y su amigo pelirrojo. No en aquella casa encerrada con alguien como él. Pero era tan absolutamente tonta que se quedaba ahí con el por el sentimiento de responsabilidad.

Dejó el libro sobre la cama y se recostó cómodamente.

Se iba encontrando mejor poco a poco, bien fuera por las atenciones de la joven o bien por el antídoto, notaba con creces la mejoría, no se había atrevido a levantarse aún más que para acercarse al baño cerca de la cama. Pero pronto podría levantarse y volver a ser independiente del todo.

Escuchó un ruido abajo y agudizó el oído. Se oyó la voz de Hermione, aunque no se entendía lo que decía. Y después se escuchó la contestación de un hombre ¿Quién estaba en su casa?

* * *

-hola Alan- Saludó ella sin volverse

-¿como sabías que era yo?

-porque eres el único que no llama a la puerta.

-quería sorprenderte- sonrió radiante.

-¡oh, sorpresa!- su gesto de ironía y la falta de sonrisa hizo que el medimago riera con más ganas.

-¿se puede saber que te ocurre?

-creo que voy a matar a Snape hoy.

-oh, cierto, Snape. ¿Como esta mi paciente?

-tu paciente esta bien, la que probablemente necesite atención médica sea yo después de cuidarle a él

-puedo tratar a dos por el precio de uno

Alan Le guiñó un ojo a la castaña a pesar del gesto enfurruñado de ella.

-muy gracioso, pero te aseguro que él solo acabaría con tu paciencia, a veces creo que el veneno se ha quedado en su lengua.

-no lo se porque aún no me has dejado subir a verle cuando esta despierto.

-intento protegerte de él, no se como se tomará tu presencia.

-soy su medimago, debería agradecerme que le haya salvado.

Ella volteó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Alan no sabía de quien estaba hablando. No era como si Severus Snape fuera a inclinar su cabeza ante el y agradecer haber hecho esa poción.

-¿le has curado hoy?

-no…aún no.

-yo lo haré, y así echo un vistazo a como va todo ¿te parece?

-de acuerdo, tu sabrás.

-de acuerdo, guíame.

Ella le acompañó por las escaleras hasta al habitación de el y señaló la puerta.

Alan sujetó el picaporte y se volvió, pensándoselo mejor

-¿no vas a entrar?

-yo ya tuve suficiente de él por hoy. Es todo tuyo valiente.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y el medimago la vio desaparecer por el pasillo incrédulo. ¿De verdad era tan horrible?

Se encogió de hombros, llamó, empujó la puerta y puso sus pies en el terreno del murciélago de las Mazmorras.

El exprofesor de Hogwarts alzó la vista de su libro y miró al hombre junto a la puerta. Era joven, guapo y llevaba una bata con el símbolo de san Mungo bordado. Aquel era el médico del que le había hablado Granger.

- ¿Severus Snape?- el hombre se dedicó a mirarlo.- soy Alan Cleveland, el medimago de san Mungo que le ha seguido en el tratamiento.

Sanpe alzó una ceja y le miró escéptico. ¿Aquel niño imberbe le había seguido el tratamiento? por Merlín…a saber como estaba su herida entre Granger y aquel niño de San Mungo, temía lo peor.

¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él?

* * *

Hermione agudizó el oído intentado escuchar la conversación de Alan y Snape, pero no era capaz de oír nada. Por un momento temió que Snape hubiera maldecido a Alan. Pero después decidió que si había pasado eso, Alan se lo merecía, por cabezota. Ella le había advertido.

El reloj de pared del salón sonó por toda la casa dando las 5 de la tarde. E inmediatamente después el timbre de la puerta también sonó. ¡Por merlín!, había olvidado que Ginny iba a ir a verla.

Corrió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta, frente a la cual se encontraba su mejor amiga

-¡Hermione!

-¡Ginny! Cuanto tiempo… te he echado de menos.

Permanecieron un rato abrazadas hasta que el fresco de la tarde y la lluvia las obligó a refugiarse dentro.

- estas desaparecida. Ni lechuzas, ni vienes a vernos…mamá esta preocupada por ti. Y más sabiendo dónde estas.

La castaña se rió

-estoy bien en serio. Dile a la señora Weasley que no se angustie. He estado un poco ocupada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió? Salvar a Snape…y traerlo aquí y además ser su…cuidadora.

-fue idea de Harry que le salvara. – contestó la castaña, mientras echaba agua caliente para el te en dos tazas.- pero lo cierto es…que creo que el hubiera salvado aunque Harry no me lo hubiera pedido, Voldemort fue tan cruel…Snape había demostrado ser su más fiel servidor, aunque le estuviera traicionando, eso él no lo sabía, y aún así intentó matarle a sangre fría.

-Harry no me ha contado que vio en recuerdo ese.

Hermione vertió varias galletas en un plato mientras recordaba el rostro de su mejor amigo tras ver aquel recuerdo. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que Harry había visto. Un poco de la vida de Snape. Una vida que imaginaba no muy agradable. Sin embargo, no dio detalles a su amiga por respeto a la privacidad del hombre.

-No se lo ha contado a nadie. Y hace bien.

La pelirroja la miró fijamente un rato intentando averiguar si decía o no al verdad. pero al final se dio por vencida y ayudó a su amiga a llevar las cosas al salón.

-¿y como te va?

-bien, Snape se encuentra mejor y es un alivio. Pronto empezará a tener fuerzas para levantarse y a herida va a mejor.

-preguntaba por ti, no por el

Hermione se dio cuenta de su respuesta, y enmudeció. Había estado tan pendiente del hombre que no había pensado mucho en ella.

-bien yo estoy bien. Parece que no pero esto de cuidar de alguien te lía. Aunque tengo mis ratos libres, eso si él no se encuentra mal y le ayudo o…

-Hermione, estas absorbida por él. Todo el día aquí encerrada. Deberías librarte un poco de esta carga

-en serio estoy bien. No es algo horrible a veces un poco agobiante pero no horrible. Snape es agradecido.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa con tu vida?

-¿mi vida?

-si, tus amigos, tu familia esta apunto de volver de Australia y Ron, él habla de ti y te hecha de menos, deberías darle una oportunidad.

La castaña enmudeció.

-Ginny no…entiendes, estoy bien, no he olvidado nada, es solo que…me siento en deuda con Snape.

-no le debes nada

-Todos le debemos mucho.

-También hay gente que te necesita fuera de esta casa Hermione. Y los rumores empiezan a salir. Se habla mucho de Snape, cosas muy raras y mama y McGonagall no quieren que te veas afectada por esos rumores que estropearán tu imagen y tu excelente trayectoria.

Hermione estaba totalmente desconcertada. Y de pronto se sintió engañada y furiosa.

-has venido aquí solo como mensajera de esas dos.

-no , yo solo…

-es mi vida. Ese hombre necesita ayuda y yo me comprometí, díselo a todos lo que me juzguen. Soy libre y voy a hacer lo que me de la gana. Y me da igual que piensen de mí.

-Solo quiero que estés bien

-Lo estoy Ginny. De verdad que lo estoy.

El timbre sonó de nuevo sobresaltando a ambas. Alan estaba en la casa, Ginny también…

-Ron y Harry ¿quedaron venir?

-no…pero…

-Que extraño.

A castaña abrió la puerta y encontró ante ella a Lavender, a Parvati y a Luna que sonreían ampliamente, sosteniendo una caja gigante de pastas.

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritó entusiasmada lavender.

- hemos venido a animarte.

- y a hacer que desaparezcan los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados

Las chicas entraron en Tropel a la casa y buscaron la sala donde estaba Ginny sonriendo entusiasmada. Mientras Hermione las seguía desconcertada. Sin acabar de creérselo.

El revuelo del salón entre besos y abrazos abrigos cayendo sobre el sofá y risitas dejó a Hermione aún más en estado de Shock.

-pero…pero como… ¿cómo se os ha ocurrido esto?

-ya ves, queríamos animarte a volver al mundo exterior. ¡La vida continúa!- exclamó Parvati

-Dios mío…Snape va a matarme…

-Tranquila, hemos traído un par de amuletos contra el mal agüero – dijo Lavender enseñando un saco idéntico al de Parvati, espantoso y abundantemente relleno que colgaba de ambos cuellos.

La castaña sonrió forzada. Y se sentó en el sofá frente a todas sus compañeras.

- y ¿a que se debe esta inesperada visita?

- ¡eres famosa!, teníamos que pegarnos a ti a ver si nos conocen por la calle.

-sales en todas las revistas, junto a Ron y a Harry. En mil fotos. Y todo el mundo habla de ti y de cómo salvaste a Snape.

-No le salvé.

-si que lo hiciste. Cielo ahora eres la más buscada, todo el mundo se pregunta dónde esta la tercera componente del trío que derrotó a quien tu sabes.

-Harry derrotó a Voldemort. Yo solo le ayudé un poco. Y no salvé a Snape, solo intento ayudarle. No creáis todo lo que leéis…sea lo que sea.

-El quisquilloso es más verídico, en sus declaraciones a cerca de ti Hermione.- dijo luna sonriente mientras daba vueltas a la taza de te una y otra vez.

-Pero hay revistas mejores. Deberías leer corazón de bruja es lo más…

La castaña escuchó durante largos minutos la incesante conversación insulsa a cerca de revistas a la que Ginny se unió entusiasmada.

Le parecía increíble la cantidad de tonterías que podían leer y creerse. Y lo peor de todo es que eran cosas suyas. Tenía que empezar a leer la prensa. Había estado tan absorta en lo que sucedía en aquella casa que no había procurado preocuparse por lo que sucedía alrededor.

La conversación se alargó pasando por diversos temas que nada le interesaban y al final harta de tanta charla sin sentido se levantó con la escusa de ir a por más te. A pesar de que la tetera estaba llena.

Desde a cocina, se oía aún el alboroto de las chicas. Tapó sus ojos y suspiró angustiada

-va a matarme…-susurró

-¿Quién?

Se volvió asustada.

-¡Alan, no hagas eso! ¡Casi me matas!

- lo siento, he visto que tenías compañía y bajé a ver. Cuánta chica… dijo asomándose al salón

-son todas tuyas, menos la pelirroja que esta pillada.

Alan se rió.

-¿Tu te incluyes en todas?

Ella le golpeó el hombro con el puño bromeando. Y cambió de tema

-¿Cómo has visto a Snape?

-estupendo. Aunque estará convaleciente un tiempo. Pero va recuperándose.

-¿recuperándose?

-si, en poco tiempo volverá a estar como antes, la herida da más probemas de los previstos pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con el tiempo.

-¿estas seguro? Yo no le veo…

-Hermione…relájate. Este estupendo, no seas angustiosa. Pareces una abuela.

-y…por lo demás bien, por lo que veo…

Él la miró un Me ha resultado muy agradable. Quizás un poco escéptico de mis conocimientos de medicina.

Ella le miró. Ahora que se había quitado al bata, no parecía en absoluto medimago.

-bueno…ahora mismo pareces más un pijo que va a tomar el te a su club exclusivo.

Alan se rió, y alborotó aún más el pelo ya de por si revuelto de la muchacha. Recogió su maletín y la siguió hasta el salón.

Hermione intentó que sus amigas no lo vieran pero Alan no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-Hermione, no nos habías dicho que tenías mas visita.- dijo lavender desde el sofá.

-Hola- sudaron todas a la vez al abochornado Alan. Que saludó a todas con un gesto.

-gracias por venir

-mañana me pasaré por aquí, en un rato libre.

Ella sonrió y recolocó su chaquetón con cuidado.

-cuídate.

-si eh…me voy…- dijo encaminándose hacia el lado del pasillo equivocado.

-Alan…la puerta esta por el otro lado.

-ya lo sabía…pretendía aparecerme

La castaña le vió desaparecer entre risas y se volvió a sus amigas.

-Hermione… ¿pensabas ocultárnoslo?- preguntó Lavender falsamente enfadada.

-¿ocultaros que?

-¿Quién era ese?

-Alan Cleveland el medimago que sigue a Snape…

-¿de donde le has sacado?

-no se abrí una caja sorpresa y salió- la castaña resopló- ¿de donde va a ser? De San Mungo…donde están todos los medimagos

-pues yo cuando voy a visitar a mi abuela no veo ninguno que este así de bueno

-¿bueno? Es un Bombón andante.

-Es un buen medico que es lo que importa.

-ya seguro que es el mejor…-sugirió Luna sonriente.

-si , no me importaría averiguar si es de verdad el mejor, pero en la cama- dijo Parvati entre risas.

Las chicas rieron las palabras de Lavender a carcajadas Y Hermione no pudo por menos que taparse los ojos y suspirar deseando poner un poco de orden.

-veo que están entretenidas.

Los ojos miel de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar esa voz sedosa desde la puerta que había dejado mudas a todas las chicas.

Se volvió y encontró a Snape en el marco de la puerta. Había conseguido ponerse unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa a medio abrochar.

La venda de su cuello estaba limpia y se veía su continuación por el pecho debido a os botones desabrochados de su camisa. Sus ojos se clavaron en Hermione.

-¿Qué hace levantado?

-tengo permiso de ese… bombón con patas del que estaban hablando hace un momento.

-pero que…

Alan…ese maldito hijo de un sapo verrugoso hacía lo que le venía en gana y alteraba todo en su vida. Se iba a enterar al día siguiente ¿Cómo hacçia algo así sin consultar con ella? Vae el era el médico, pero la que aguantaba a Snape pululando por la casa era ella.

-no creo que deba…

-háblelo con el Doctor Cleveland, Granger ¿ O va a cuestionar su decisión?

-bueno…- dijo Ginny en un susurro- nosotras nos vamos ya… sino se hará tarde.

As chicas habían recogido todo en un segundo y salieron sigilosamente del salón con un breve "hasta Lugo" casi susurrado

Excepto luna que se volvió un segundo para añadir un " su casa esta libre de Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, es usted afortunado profesor" antes de que Ginny tirara de ella hacia la salida.

Hermione escuchó la puerta de la calle y hechizó las cosas del salón para que se recogieran.

Mientras Snape la seguía con la mirada. Ella recogía las tazas y los platos en una bandeja.

-usando mi casa para una fiesta privada

-ha sido improvisado, aparecieron sin invitación.

-Granger, no crea que porque este ligeramente convaleciente va a hacer lo que le de la gana.

-me esta amenazando.

Snape alzó una ceja, sarcástico y se apartó de su camino para que pudiera recoger más tazas.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella recogía as cosas bajo su atenta mirada. El hombre a siguió en todos sus movimientos, mientras revisaba disimuladamente la habitación. Estaba todo en orden, precia que después de todo, la sabelotodo Gryffindor, sabía ordenar las cosas.

-¿no me va a contar lo que le ha dicho Alan a cerca de la herida?

-¿Alan?

-el…Dr .Cleveland…quería decir.

-oh, ya veo, se tutean. -Los ojos oscuros del hombre se volvieron dos rendijas. E inspeccionaron el rostro sonrojado de la joven evaluando su reacción. –dado el grado de confianza que tienen…imagino que…él se lo habrá contado a usted después Granger con un lenguaje médico mucho más adecuado que el mío. Dígame, ¿Qué más quiere saber?

Ella frunció los labios.

-¿Cómo se encuentra por ejemplo?

-¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi?

-¿Por qué me responde con preguntas?

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los finos labios del hombre. Mientras ella intentaba sostener con dificultad la bandeja cargada hasta arriba.

- usted es la sabelotodo Gryffindor, no necesita que le cuente nada.

El hombre se acercó a ella y le arrebató la bandeja llevándole y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a la castaña con la duda.

* * *

**Hola ^^**

**Lo sieeeeento por tardar tantísimo, pero entre mis clases y mis prácticas... ya me he ganado alguna maldición por tardar tantísimo :S sorry sorry **

**Espero poder compensarlas esta semana, con más actualizaciones ya que el miércoles me dan las vacaciones. Estas navidades estaré más pendiente ;) **

**En fin aquí esta Snape, en sus plenas facultades nuevamente. Fastidiando a Hermione :D**

**Espero que os guste sino ya sabes donde podéis ponerme verde y mandarme vuestras maldiciones. **

**Y ahora… ¿Que será de esta pareja ahora que él se va mejorando y ella es reclamada por todos sus amigos y familia?¿se hará caso Hermione de los consejos de Ginny? XD **

**Prometo sacaros de dudas lo más pronto posible** .

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que seguís la historia en serio, cada comentario vuestro es una alegría para mi**

**Un besazo mis brujitas ^^**


	9. Retrato

**Retrato**

El agua tibia de grifo caía sobre las tazas, con restos de te, de la reunión clandestina. La castaña limpiaba con saña algunos marcas del pintalabios que algunas de las chicas había dejado en el reborde de las tazas, mientras agudizaba el oído para escuchar a Snape en el salón o en alguna parte de la casa. Maldito Alan, por su culpa tendría al murciélago pululando por la casa. Adiós a la tranquilidad. Tal vez hiciera caso a Ginny y volviera a su casa. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esa idea, no, no iba a abandonarle.

No pudo evitar sonreía al recordar la aparición repentina de Snape en el salón, el gesto de las chicas, y lo blancas que se habían quedado. Había sido el mejor modo de hacer callar la cháchara incesante e insulsa de sus amigas. Casi había parecido como en aquellos tiempos en los que el profesor irrumpía en las mazmorras y mandaba redacciones de un metro de largo sobre temas imposible. Su presencia había causado la misma impresión.

Suspiró, y dejó de reírse, al recordar que era ella la que debería lidiar con ese hombre cabezota y enfurruñado.

Fue dejando las tazas en el escurreplatos mientras escuchó los pasos de Snape acercarse a al cocina.

-se ha paseado por la casa como ha querido.

La voz sedosa del hombre la sobresaltó a pesar de ser consciente de su presencia en la cocina.

-Bueno, no iba a quedarme encerrada en una habitación. ¿No cree?

-espero que no se haya tomado…atribuciones que no son de su incumbencia y que no haya cotilleado nada.

-solo he limpiado un poco el polvo para hacer habitable la casa.

-estaba habitable

-si…para las arañas y las polillas. ¿Hace cuanto que no estaba aquí? ¿Siglos?

-no es de su incumbencia el tiempo que paso en esta casa Granger.

La castaña rodó los ojos. Snape y su lengua envenenada, había olvidado sus comentarios ácidos en cualquier ocasión.

Secó las manos a los vaqueros ajustados y se remangó. Eran ya las seis de la tarde. Mejor si preparaba ago de cenar. Se volvió al hombre que aún permanecía en la puerta de la cocina asesinándola con la mirada. Se le veía pálido. Bueno, era pálido normalmente, pero parecía como si no estuviera bien del todo. Se preguntó si Alan no se habría precipitado al dejarle levantarse. No parecía Snape. Vale, si , tenía ese carácter agrio y enfurruñado habitual suyo , e incluso así de pie, erguido y con aquellas ropas oscuras, tenía el mismo aire imponente que en Hogwarts, pero había algo más , como una apariencia cansada que la dejaba preocupada.

Un momento ¿preocupada?

No, no, no, no, nada de preocuparse por él. Solo estaba… intrigada por saber si sus cualidades de medimaga eran buenas. Al fin y al cabo aún tenía que plantearse la proposición de Alan a cerca de su futuro, quería saber si se dedicaría a eso o tal vez volvería a Hogwarts.

-voy a preparar algo de comer para cenar. ¿Le apetece algo especial?

Al volverse hacia la puerta de la cocina, Snape ya no estaba ahí. Haría lo primero que se le ocurriera.

Si no le gustaba, tampoco iba a quejarse más de lo habitual.

Severus se sentó en el sofá del salón pensativo recordando las palabras de la chica. "¿hace cuanto que no esta aquí? ¿Siglos?". Recorrió con la mirada el salón. Era tan tétrico como o recordaba de su infancia. Ella había recogido todo, pero las cosas seguían igual que siempre. Las paredes grises, los muebles oscuros y de madera retorcida, as alfombras empolvadas y las cortinas que ocultaban la luz exterior. Había vuelto a aquella casa en los últimos años alguna que otras vez, pero no había vivido en ella, solo había pasado algunos días evitando estar el menor tiempo posible entre los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado que le proporcionaba aquel lugar. Sobre su madre, sobre el desgraciado de su padre. Sobre Lily…

La mañana siguiente, La Hermione se despertó por los rayos de sol que filtraban por la habitación. Por fin parecía que el sol asomaba, no parecía que estuvieran en verano , pues a penas había podido disfrutar del astro solar un par de veces en el mes y medio de verano que había pasado. Se levantó de la cama con energía. No le importaba que fuera demasiado pronto. así , tendría tiempo para poder encargarse de organizar algunas cosas de su nueva habitación en aquella casa y salir a comprar cosas que necesitaba.

Salió al pasillo, y pasar frente a la puerta de cerezo oscuro que había junto a la suya, no pudo evitar asomarse a la habitación de Snape a ver si el seguía durmiendo y estaba bien. Sin embargo él ya no estaba ahí. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, y todo estaba bien organizado, y en orden, como si nadie hubiera estado allí.

Contuvo el aliento y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

¿Se habría ido?

No, no podía ser, no podía desaparecer así como así. Si se había ido era capaz de ir a buscarle y arrastrarle hasta aquel lugar hasta que no quedara una sola marca de la herida y estar totalmente segura de que estaba bien

Le buscó por la cocina, el salón. Y la sala donde descansaban los calderos. Subió de nuevo al piso de arriba y abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho,

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, con al respiración agitada, entre la carrera y el susto.

La figura oscura recostada en el orejero alzó la vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos, y la observó.

-¿Huye de algo Granger?

Ella no pudo responder debido al resuello de su respiración. Solo pudo fruncir el ceño y contener sus ganas de estrangularle.

- Baje a desayunar y coma algo. – dijo en tono cortante ante la falta de nada mejor que decir.

Severus, la vio desaparecer y permaneció un rato más contemplando el lugar donde ella había estado. No entendía muy bien su repentina aparición corriendo como un Hipogrifo desbocado, el gesto de enfado ni por que se había ido sin decir nada de importancia relevante.

Bajó de nuevo la vista hacia el libro y continuó enfrascado en su lectura.

Ya desayunaría más tarde.

Hermione por su parte subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, echando pestes de él. Ese… ese…pedazo de bicho de las mazmorras, la había hacho quedar mal , como una tonta, preocuparse por él era como ocuparse por nada.

Recorrió con la mirada el tercer piso. era más pequeño que los dos inferiores y había dos puertas. En el pasillo estrecho. Aún no había recogido nada de esos pisos. Y tenía la ligera sensación de que iba a ser un trabajo duro.

Deseó que Ginny o la Señora Weasley estuvieran allí , a ella se les daban mejor los hechizos de limpieza y orden.

Se decidió por una de las dos puertas de madera oscura, la que estaba más cerca de las escaleras. Al principio parecía no querer abrirse, pero tras empujar un poco, la cerradura cedió y la madera se balanceó sobre las bisagras chirriando como en las películas de miedo.

La castaña se adentró en la habitación y sintió un escalofrío que agitó su cuerpo hacía mucho más frío que en el resto de la casa, y estaba oscuro.

-Lumus. – susurró alzando al varita.

La habitación parecía un dormitorio, podía distinguir una cama, y algún mueble más. Parecía destartalado. Alcanzó a ver al fondo los ventanales cerrados y se acercó a ellos. Llevándose pro el camino algo pesado que marcó su espinilla

-¡ah! , me cago en merlín…que daño…

Descorrió las cortinas y Abrió los portones de madera que tapaban los ventanales, dejando que la luz entrara en al habitación. Tardó unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz. Se volvió hacia la habitación y Restregó los ojos para quitar el lagrimeo producido por el polvo del ambiente.

Definitivamente aquello era una habitación. Había una cama vieja, con un cabecero de hierro forjado, la colcha que cubría la cama estaba desgastada y cubierta de polvo. También había un armario grande y una estantería prácticamente vacía. Y un baúl semiabierto entre la cama y la ventana. Se había prometido no tocar nada más que lo indispensable para dejarlo recogido, sin embargo, la curiosidad pudio con ella. Se arrodilló y abrió el baúl. El contenido estaba tapado por un trapo descolorido y roído. Levantó con cuidado y encontró artilugios de todo tipo. Tal vez pertenencias de la familia Snape.

Sacó un par de copas de plata con la S gravada con un entrelazado dibujo, no brillaban pero eran un par de piezas muy bonitas que seguramente formarían parte de un juego completo. Dejó las copas sobre la tela que había cubierto el contenido y siguió sacando cosas. Había cajitas pequeñas de adorno de cerámica, un par de guantes de seda que a probárselos encajaron a la perfección en sus pequeñas manos, un candelabro sin velas, un juego de tocador, con el peine, el cepillo y un pequeño espejo ovalado que mostraba una imagen desfigurada. Había muchas más cosas pequeñas dentro, Pero no fue nada de eso lo que llamó su atención sino un marco de fotos de madera gravada astillado por el tiempo. Al darle la vuelta, encontró el retrato en blanco y negro de una mujer de mediana edad. Tenía el rostro muy pálido, y el pelo lacio oscuro recogido en un austero moño. su nariz ganchuda y el pelo lacio y oscuro recogido en un austero moño en la nuca no la hacían resultar agraciada. Además en sus ojos negros se apreciaba una gran tristeza.

La mujer miraba al horizonte y recolocaba una y Otra vez sus guantes nerviosos y disgustados. Bueno, lo que estaba claro es que era familiar de Snape, probablemente su madre, por su gran parecido físico. Se preguntó cuantos años habrían pasado desde esa foto, y por qué esa mujer parecía tan triste ¿que secretos ocultaba la familia Snape?

Un Ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Algo se había movido.

Se levantó aún con la foto en la mano, y se asomó al pasillo. No se oía absolutamente nada, retrocedió de nuevo tal vez solo estaba paranoica por lo tétrica que era la habitación.

Echó un vistazo general y decidió experimentar con el armario, quizás encontrara más cosas interesantes ahí.

Su mano rozó el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Ago pesado se movió desde dentro del armario y cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.

La castaña sintió que su respiración se congelaba. El cuerpo caído era el de una mujer joven, castaña, muy parecida a ella.

Su madre.

El grito salió de su garganta y rasgó el silencio.

Estaba muerta.

Severus intentaba concentrarse en el libro que tenía delante pero el dolor de la herida había aumentado. Parecía que no era suficiente con las dos gotas de poción para el dolor que había tomado otras veces. Necesitaba más.

Aquello hacía que su mal humor empeorara. ¿No se suponía que la herida ya estaba bien?

Ese maldito medimago. No tenía ni idea.

El grito desgarrador de mujer le hizo sobresaltarse. Venía del piso superior. Su primer pensamiento fue para Granger. Y sus largos años como mortifago , arriesgándose y viviendo entre la vida y la muerte. Le hizo poner los sentidos alerta ante un posible ataque. Salió rápidamente del despacho y subió las escaleras. Empujó la puerta de la habitación y encontró a la castaña en la antigua habitación de sus padres.

Estaba en estado de Shock, temblaba violentamente y sollozaba.

Su mirada oscura se paseó por la estancia, el cuerpo de la mujer en el suelo, el armario abierto…rápidamente entendió la situación.

- ¡_Riddíkulo_!

La figura de la mujer, desapareció como una voluta de humo. No era más que un Boggart. Esa estúpida Granger, todo matrículas en Hogwarts y no era capaz de acabar con un Boggart por sí misma.

La joven castaña aún parecía muy asustada y confusa, sin embargo sus sollozos se iban apagando al entender la situación.

Severus recorrió la habitación con la vista y un terrible enfado se apoderó de él. ¡Estúpida niña! ¿Qué se suponía que hacía allí?

Avanzó hasta ella y arrebató lo que aferraba entre sus manos. La foto en blanco y negro de su madre, sacó a flor de piel sus más oscuros recuerdos y desgracias vividas en aquella casa.

Y el enfado aumentó.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo aquí?

Ella no contestó, aun no podía articular palabra.

-¿acaso no el dije que no metiera sus narices en cosas que no le incumbían? ¡NADIE LE DIO DERECHO A VENIR A ESTA HABITACIÓN!

-Yo…- la voz de Hermione no se escuchó entre los gritos del hombre. Parecía realmente enfadado, tenía la vena de la sien hinchada y su rostro estaba enrojecido. – no fue mi intención…

-¡CÁLLESE GRANGER! VÁYASE, VAYASE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO.

La joven salió por la puerta rápidamente. y echó a correr escaleras abajo. El hombre intentó recuperar el aliento. Y masajeó con su mano las sienes, ante el dolor de la herida que se le extendía hasta la cabeza, y los gritos solo lo habían aumentado. Apuntó con su varita las cosas desperdigadas por el suelo y todo volvió a su lugar. Tapó co un trapo el retrato de su madre y lo dejó sobre el tocador. Saliendo de la habitación y cerrando de nuevo la puerta a sus secretos del pasado.

Hermione, se sentó en el suelo del salón aún con las piernas como gelatina. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta a comisura de sus labios y la barbilla. Pero no se molestó en quitarlas, estaba tan asustada, había pasado tanto miedo… ni siquiera había sido capaz de identificar al Boggart. Snape tenía razón era patético.

Solo deseaba que sus padres volvieran pronto.

* * *

Harry , Ginny y Ron se sentaron en la mesa del a cafetería y juntaron una silla más para cuando legara Hermione. Habían elegido una cafetería muggle en el centro, para evitar a los agobiantes magos y brujas que querían saludar al famoso Harry Potter y a sus dos inseparables amigos Ron Wesley y Hermione Granger. la idea había sido de la castaña, en aquella cafetería concurrida, nadie les asaltaría con preguntas, hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos y le apetecía pasar un tiempo a solas con sus amigos.

-llega tarde no?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando alrededor.

-se habrá retrasado un poco, ya llegará- dijo Harry quitándole importancia.

Una camarera joven con aparato de dientes y una coleta de lado con las uñas pintadas en un rosa fucsia es preguntó que iban a tomar a la vez que mascaba de forma ruidosa el chicle.

Harry pidió tres refrescos y dos hamburguesas una para él y otra para Ron que estaba entusiasmado con probar comida Muggle.

- A lo mejor se le ha olvidado- sugirió Ginny recordando lo abstraída que estaba su amiga castaña en Snape y lo poco que se preocupaba por todo lo demás.

-¿tu crees?

-fue idea suya, no seáis agonías, no creo que tarde.- dijo Harry defendiéndola fervientemente. – mira ahí está.

Hermione se acercaba por la acera de enfrente esquivando la gente que iba en sentido contrario a ella. Iba muy distraída, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. No había visto a Snape en lo que restaba de día y esperaba no verle hasta el día siguiente. Parecía tan enfadado…no había parado a pensarlo en el momento porque estaba con el susto en el cuerpo, pero después…recordaba sus gritos y el gesto desfigurado, la ira en sus ojos oscuros. Se paró en seco, y pidió disculpas a una mujer por no mirar por done iba y estar punto de chocar con ella.

Cruzó la calle mirando bien que no hubiera coches y se encaminó hacia a cafetería donde esperaban sus amigos. Aferró el picaporte de la puerta y al mirar de frente encontró su imagen reflejada en el cristal. Estaba un poco pálida y aún conservaba cara de susto. Se atusó el pelo y entró intentando esbozar una sonrisa convincente.

-¡Hola!

Los tres amigos se levantaron a saludarla. Harry al estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-hola Herms. – a miró fijamente y la examinó, pareció darse cuenta de algo extraño en ella porque frunció el ceño pero no preguntó y se sentó de nuevo dejando a la castaña al lado de Ron.

-Bueno, como te va- dijo el pelirrojo sonriente mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Hermione sintió la calidez del abrazo y sonrió. Al parecer Ron se iba a decidir de una vez a ir a por ella.

-Bien, se os echa de menos.

-Y nosotros a ti- dijo Harry sonriente.

-Hey Hermione. Mi madre hará una cena el próximo fin de semana, quiere que vengas, esta preocupada por ti.

-si, lo se, Ginny me comento algo la otra vez –los ojos miel de la castaña se cruzaron con los de Ginny que apartó rápido la mirada.

El ambiente era un poco tenso. Harry miraba a una y otra intentado averiguar que pasaba entre ellas mientras ron sorbía ruidosamente el refresco, sin enterarse de nada.

-¿y vosotros que tal? – preguntó Hermione intentando evitar cualquier tema relacionada con ella o Snape.

- jugamos al Quiddicht, intentamos relajarnos…

-estoy arreglando la casa de Sirius. Ahora que os Dursley no son mi familia, no puedo estar siempre en la madriguera.

-Eso es genial Harry

-lleva su trabajo, pero es interesante, tiene muchos recuerdos de mis padres y de Sirius. Me gusta saber cosas de ellos después de tanto tiempo.

La castaña sonrió. Gracias a Harry podría mantener el tema en torno a Grimmauld Place y evitar conversaciones incómodas.

La tarde se pasó bastante rápido. Era genial poder estar con sus amigos. Ahora que Hogwarts había terminado, echaba de menos pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Ginny por su parte estuvo un poco distante, pero supo disimularlo. Tenía que hablar con ella, pero ese no era el momento.

Se levantaron y salieron a la calle. Empezaba a refrescar otra vez. Harry y Ginny se despidieron brevemente, pero Ron se quedó un rato más queriendo decir algo.

-ha estado bien pasar la tarde juntos

Ella le miró entre sorprendida y divertida.

-si, ha sido genial

-Hermione…me gustaría…eh…quiero…bueno, quizás podríamos quedar otro día…

La castaña se rió Y apartó un par de mechones castaños de su cara. Al final Ron se decidía. Ya era hora.

-si…quizá

Le besó la mejilla y se encaminó calle abajo hacia la casa de Snape con paso ligero, para llegar antes de que anocheciera aún más.

* * *

Llegó a la casa cuando el reloj del salón daba las ocho de la tarde. Era tardísimo. Cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Todo estaba en silencio. Solo se oía el fuerte vendaval que se había preparado fuera. Quizás Snape estaría leyendo en la biblioteca, o a saber donde.

No quería verle.

Subió las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible y pasó frente a la habitación del hombre. Se volvió y miró en su interior.

Snape estaba tendido en la cama, completamente vestido y con los zapatos puestos. Cuidadoso.

Algo no andaba bien, él era muy cuidadoso.

Era como si se hubiera tendido un segundo y se hubiera quedado dormido.

Entró en la habitación y dejó caer el abrigo y el bolso a los pies de la puerta. Se acercó a la cama y rozó la cara del hombre. Estaba ardiendo. Las mejillas las tenía enrojecidas por la fiebre y el Sudor recorría su cuello hasta el vendaje.

Había sido tonta, no debería haber dejado al hombre solo en casa, y menso sabiendo que no estaba bien del todo aún. Alcanzó con el hechizo invocador las cosas que necesitaba para curarle y dejó el vendaje cambiado. Le quitó los zapatos y le metió en la cama y le arropó. Después se sentó al borde de la cama para refrescar su frente con paños húmedos.

El reloj ya daba las once de la noche.

Su mano deslizó un par de mechones oscuros del rostro pálido del exprofesor. Parecía indefenso así, no parecía el mismo Severus Snape que aquella mañana. Tan frío y tan enfadado. Así tendido en la cama, solo era un hombre herido que huía de su pasado. Y que necesitaba que el cuidaran.

Pasó una vez más el trapo por su frente. Los ojos se le cerraban.

no podía dormirse. Ella iba a cuidar de el.

Pero estaba tan cansada…

* * *

**FEIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Epero que estáis pasando unos días geniales. :) aquí esta la actualización de la historia. :)**

**como veis a algunas (las que estan registradas en la pagina) os he respondido a los reviws en privado ! y ha sido gracias a Sayuri Hasekura que me ha dicho como hacerlo (^^ muchiiisimas gracias!)**

**para las que no estáis registradas... (¡REGISTRAROS!) mientras tanto tendré que seguir contestando por aquí... ^^ y agradeceros por aquí que sigáis esta locura mía que espero que os guste. **

**sevillana: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Snape miró con ojos entrecerrados y enfadado a Alan XD (siento que le odies tanto) es mi favorito jaja asique va a estar ahí dando la lata muuucho rato jiji no me mandes ninguna maldición por este cap. un besooo que todos tus deseos para este año nuevo se cumplan ^^**

**Para todos los que leeis este Fanfic también Os deseo un año nuevo estupendo :) **

**un besoooooooooooooooooooooooo ^^ **


	10. La idea de Alan

**La idea de Alan **

Severus se removió en la cama. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y no sintió dolor alguno. Lo que sentía era calor. Estaba más cómodo que nunca en su vida. Había descansado mejor que en mucho tiempo.

Recordaba haberse tumbado en la cama la noche anterior, con un dolor intenso en la herida y una sensación de malestar que se había alargado todo el día. Debía haberse quedado dormido, no recordaba haberse metido en la cama.

Parpadeó un par de veces, pero dejó los ojos cerrados porque le molestaba la escasa luz que filtraba en el cuarto.

Respiró profundamente para estirar los pulmones y sintió una opresión, como algo pesado sobre el pecho. Desplazó su mano hacia la zona y sus dedos rozaron un montón de hebras suaves y sedosas.

Parpadeó de nuevo.

Sus ojos descendieron la cama y encontró lo último que esperaba ver.

Hermione Granger, estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. Sostenía un paño seco en su mano, y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y sobre su cabeza descansaba su mano, enredada en los mechones castaños de la joven.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella en su cama?

Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna explicación. Encontró el maletín con las pociones desperdigadas sobe la mesilla de noche, vendajes, y un par de barreños que seguramente la Noche anterior estuvieron rellenos con agua.

Se había quedado dormida, cuidando de él.

La mucha se removió, suspiró y acurrucó su cuerpo tendido sobre la colcha oscura junto al de Snape, que estaba dentro de la cama, seguramente en busca de calor. Al moverse, sus largos mechones castaños se desparramaron por la cama, sus labios quedaron entreabiertos y el primer botón de su camiseta se soltó del ojal, dejando ver el comienzo de su escote. La oscura mirada del hombre se deslizó por la cascada de mechones, y continuó deleitándose con la suave piel del cuello hasta el botón que se había desabrochado.

El olor a flores frescas de su perfume se apreciaba de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia una mujer tan cerca, y mucho menos en su cama, ya fuera con conocimiento de causa o por casualidad.

Agitó la cabeza para apartar las imágenes y aquellos pensamientos de su mente. ¿En que estaba pensando? Granger no era una mujer. Era una niña.

Se apartó con cuidado de no despertarla, y se sentó al borde de la cama. No se encontraba mareado ni parecía dolerle nada. Retiró su pelo oscuro de los ojos. Y volvió su mirada hacia la joven aún dormida.

Recordó la mañana anterior. Había encontrado a la Gryffindor cotilleando entre las cosas de sus padres. Se había enfadado mucho, incluso ahora, al recordarlo se sentía enfadado. Él ya la había advertido que debería tener cuidado y no cotillear las cosas. Esa maldita sabelotodo tenia que meter sus narices en todo.

Se volvió de nuevo a mirarla y frunció el ceño. Un ligero sentimiento de culpabilidad le inundó por dentro. Se había pasado un poco. Ella había recibido un buen susto por culpa del Boggart y él en vez de tenerlo en cuenta, había perdido los papeles y había gritado más de la cuenta.

Pasó su mano por la cara y restregó los ojos.

No iba a disculparse, pero debería tener más cuidado con su carácter, A veces era demasiado fuerte.

Se levantó de la cama y la rodeó para acercarse a la Muchacha. Continuaba durmiendo. Estuvo tentado a despertarla pero tras unos instantes viéndola dormir tan profundamente, cambió de idea. Necesitaba descansar.

Severus se inclinó hacia el cuerpo menudo de la castaña, la levantó y la sujetó sobre su pecho para poder retirar la ropa de cama bajo ella. Ella era cálida, liviana y suave. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a la camisa, arrugada tras haber pasado la noche con ella.

Él dejó de respirar.

Hermione enterró la nariz en el cuello del hombre, entre sueños, Severus sintió el cálido aliento de la joven sobre su cuello y el murmullo algo inteligible susurrado en su oído. Aquello hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera como un latigazo por el cuerpo y que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Retiró las mantas y las sabanas y la dejó sobre la cama tapándola hasta la barbilla y separándose rápidamente de ella y de su cuerpo menudo y cálido.

La castaña se enroscó nuevamente sobre si misma y se quedó quieta.

Snape le dio la espalda y salió de allí tan rápido como si le persiguiera el diablo.

El agua fresca de la ducha le sentó fenomenal e hizo que se le quitara e sofocón de los pensamientos sobre Granger. Tras cambiarse la ropa sucia Por unos pantalones limpios y una camisa sin arrugas. Retiró el pelo de la cara y cogió algo de abrigo. Tenía alguien a quien visitar.

Se apareció frente a una enorme verja de hierro forjado. Las bisagras Chirriaron al abrirse y despejar el camino de piedras que serpenteaba hasta una enorme mansión. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Las últimas veces que había visitado aquel lugar, había sido para encontrarse con el señor tenebroso.

Podía escuchar el sonido del agua de la fuente del jardín tras unos setos perfectamente recortados, y el incesante canto de varios pájaros de los árboles cercanos. Parecía que tras la muerte del señor tenebroso todo había vuelto a su lugar.

Legó hasta la puerta de madera oscura enorme de la entrada y alzó la mano para tocar con a aldaba, pero no le dio tiempo a llamar. La puerta se abrió lentamente hacia el oscuro interior, revelando entre las sombras una figura oscura, delgada y alta.

-Severus Snape…No estas muerto, después de todo.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos e intentó distinguir aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras. La asociaba a alguien pero…no podía ser…

Se adentró un paso y tras acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del interior. Pudo reconocer la figura.

-Draco. Al parecer tu también estas bien...

Le examinó con la mirada. No parecía el muchacho asustadizo que había visto al última vez, había crecido un poco más. Sus hombros parecían más anchos, o quizá fuera aquel elegante traje de negocios que llevaba. Sus mechones rubios estaban apartados del rostro repeinados hacia atrás y su rostro había perdido todo rastro infantil que pudiera conservar.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo.- susurró Snape

-Solo un mes y un par de semanas, pero el mundo ha cambiado tanto que parecen años.

Snape recorrió con su mirada la entrada. No se escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa.

El joven Malfoy, se removió incómodo de pronto. Y retrocedió un paso.

-¿No vas a ponerme al día? ¿Qué hay de los mortífagos, de tus padres, de todo lo que pasa? Te aseguro que levo todo este tiempo ajeno a todo.

-disculpa mi grosería, pasa no nos quedemos aquí de pie.

Se encaminaron hasta el salón principal . había un par de orejeros frente al fuego, y un libro con la página marcada, además de una copa servida. Al parecer había interrumpido el rato de relax de Draco.

-toma asiento. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-Un whiskey de fuego por favor.

El joven sirvió la copa y la dejó en la mesa cerca del sofá donde se había sentado el hombre. Pero él no se sentó. Sino que se paseó por la alfombra, degustando su propia copa.

-me preguntaba si vendrías alguna vez.

-Tu familia es lo más parecido a una familia que me queda. Soy tu padrino Draco, aunque no o creas, me preocupo por ti.

-tiene gracia que seas tu el que te preocupas, cuando eres tu el que has estado al borde de la muerte.

-¿tan grave ha sido?

El joven rubio, sonrió levemente al ver la mueca burlona en los finos labios de su padrino.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-en el ministerio. Ahora tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas en lo que se refiere a limpiar nuestro nombre. – Snape vio como una mueca sarcástica cruzaba el rostro del joven mago. – Al parecer ,Potter ha hablado en nuestro favor. Mi madre salvó su vida. San potter y su necesidad por hacer el bien. – escupió el joven.

-así que tus padres serán exculpados.

-si, pero no será tan fácil, les están sometiendo a una especie de juicio, tendrán que pagar por todo lo que hemos hecho. El dinero arreglará una gran parte, pero mi padre quizás pase un tiempo en Azkaban.

-Narcisa estará desolada.

Los labios finos de Draco se fruncieron y asintió a penas perceptiblemente.

- Se oye mucho sobre ti sobre todo en la prensa. Has sido noticia en los últimos tiempos.

Severus gruñó ante el giro que había dado la conversación. No le agradaba nada saber que se decía de él. Había pasado el último mes en la cama ignorando que sucedía a su alrededor. Había intentado olvidar lo sucedido durante el último mes, pero los recuerdos de aquella noche en la casa de los gritos, y de las últimas atrocidades que había tenido que cometer desde el regreso del señor tenebroso le atormentaban cuando intentaba dormir. No quería saber lo que el mundo pensaba de él , o mejor dicho lo que el mundo imaginaba que sabía de él.

-se oirán estupideces

-Si, nadie sabe muy bien como te salvaste. Solo se sabe que Potter te defiende con ahínco.

-supongo que le debo mi vida- dijo el hombre con resquemor – al menos en parte.

-¿en parte?

-la que más tiene que ver en todo esto es Hermione Granger

-¿Granger?- Draco apartó la copa de sus labios que formaban un gesto entre incredulidad y asco.

-ha estado cuidando de mi este tiempo.- reconoció a regañadientes Snape.

- vaya…que interesante noticia.- de pronto El joven parecía interesado- Con una cuidadora personificada y nada mas y nada menos que la niña lista de Gryffindor. ¿y a que se debe?

-circunstancias puntuales

Snape parecía reacio a dar más explicaciones del asunto y desvió el tema.

-¿y que hay de ti?

- intento adaptarme. He conseguido trabajo en el ministerio. Un buen puesto en el departamento de seguridad que hay paralelo al de los aurores.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-es un departamento de nueva creación, más cercano a la gente de la calle que los aurores, que están más especializados en situaciones de emergencia. Ahora mismo ese departamento está saturado y hacía falta a gente para resolver problemas más cotidianos además de todo lo relacionado con el señor tenebroso y la captura de seguidores. Necesitaban gente joven y mi padre aún tiene contactos y gente que le debe favores.

-¿te gusta?

-es un buen trabajo. Aún estoy en el despacho, me encargo de temas burocráticos, pero no descarto el trabajo de campo a pie de calle.

Severus sonrió levemente. Se sentía orgulloso de Draco. Había errado en algunas decisiones, pero había salido.

-en fin, creo que será mejor que vuelva, si no quiero escuchar las inoportunas quejas de cierta sabelotodo impertinente.

- parece como si tuvieras miedo.

-si…tiemblo ante la idea de uno de sus sermones.

Snape se levantó del confortable asiento y se colocó a la altura del joven.

-siento que hayas venido en el momento en que no estaban aquí. - dijo Malfoy

-no es un problema, puedo volver en cualquier otro momento, me gustaría hablar con…

-Severus.

La voz de mujer resonó por toda al estancia a pesar de que a penas había sususrrado el nombre.

Los dos hombres se volvieron y encontraron al figura de Narcisa Malfoy.

-pensé que no volverías por aquí.

* * *

Hermione se estiró entre las mantas aún en duermevela. Se encontraba tan cómoda que no quiso moverse. Más aún, enterró la cara en el colchón y aspiró el aroma a especias. Era como...como…era un olor conocido, como la sala de ingredientes de Hogwarts, se sintió embriagada por él. Parpadeó y entreabrió los ojos Ligeramente. Sentía el peso de las numerosas mantas sobre ella dándole un calor muy confortable, estaba tan agustito en la cama.

No había luz que la molestara pues aún estaba oscuro en la habitación se acurrucó de nuevo y se explayó. "_cinco minutos mas_" pensó. _"Snape puede esperar hoy"_ al fin y al cabo la noche anterior le había dedicado mucho tiempo a que se mejorara. Estaba tan cansada que había dormido como una marmota. No recordaba ni haberse metido en la cama.

Un momento.

Despegó un ojo y miró a su alrededor. ¿Sábanas oscuras y colcha oscura?, ¿cortinas verdes que tapaban la luz solar?

Se incorporó como movida por un resorte. Y miró a su alrededor.

¡oh Merlín! ¡Había dormido en la habitación de Snape!

¡En su cama!, ¡con el!, ¡oh Merlín, y el ya no estaba en la cama así que la había visto!. Solo esperaba no haber cometido ninguna locura.

Se levantó rápidamente e intentó recordar. Había estado intentando bajarle la fiebre, pero no recordaba haberse metido en la cama con el o nada parecido.

¿La habría metido el?

"_¡Maldito pervertido!"_

Se levantó rápidamente y se metió en la ducha intentando recordar algo pero fue imposible. Aún media hora después seguía dándole vueltas pero lo que mas le alteró fue comprobar que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo empañado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas de solopensarlo.

El timbre la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Se puso con dificultad los vaqueros por la piel húmeda y la camiseta sin mirar. Para bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

Al abrir la puerta de la calle encontró para su sorpresa la figura alta de Ron que sujetaba entre sus manos un ramillete de flores destratado, de colores muy vivos.

-Ron… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eh…yo…- el pelirrojo, que nunca había sido muy locuaz se había vuelto del color de la grana y sus enormes manos parecían no poder estar quietas. Y cada vez retorcían más el envoltorio del maltratado ramo.

-¿si?

-me preguntaba si…querrías salir a dar una vuelta, tu y yo. Pensé que…necesitabas despejarte.

La castaña le miró sorprendida. Se presentaba allí, sin avisar ni nada, con un ramo de flores. Y el solo. Aquello sonaba a cita. Se mordió la lengua para evitar reírse po el intento tan torpe del pelirrojo por sonar casual. Resultaba muy mono.

-si, vale.

Una sonrisa idiota se dibujó en el rostro pecoso de su amigo. Que la contempló de arriba abajo.

-Hermione ¿Por qué llevas la camiseta del revés?

Fue el turno de la castaña sonrojarse.

-deja que me cambie. En cinco minutos bajo.

-claro cinco minutos- respondió el vi8endola desaparecer escaleras arriba. – un momento Hermione, esta es la casa de Snape, ¿Qué haré si aparece?

-intenta no cabrearle

Genial, una gran idea. Solo esperaba que no apareciera en esos cinco minutos. Ya sería mala suerte.

* * *

Pero Severus estaba lejos de allí. Se encontraba en el salón de los Malfoy, paseándose ante la chimenea, y contemplando de reojo la pálida piel del rostro de Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer, parecía agotada, y tenía entre sus manos temblorosas una pequeña copa que le había traído uno de los elfos domésticos.

- Es bueno verte y saber que estas bien Severus. Nos has tenido preocupados. Desapareciste la noche que el señor tenebroso atacó Hogwarts.

-Las cosas se complicaron.

La mujer frunció los labios. Y palideció aún más. Aún recordaba con temor la mentira hacia su señor y el miedo en su cuerpo a haber perdido a su hijo o a perder su propia vida si él la descubría.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La mujer cogió aire y rememoró en su memoria lo ocurrido en aquella terrorífica noche. Recordaba el bosque oscuro el olor a tierra húmeda, el sonido de los animales salvajes que aquel lugar escondía. Tenía gravado en su mente el fogonazo de luz verde y el cuerpo de Potter tendido en el suelo.

-Potter estaba allí, le había plantado cara al señor tenebroso y había muerto por ello. Estaba pálido, inmóvil. Había caído sobre él la maldición imperdonable de la muerte, el _Avada Kedavra_. Pero…al acercarme a él, pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo y como su corazón seguía funcionando. Recordé a mi hijo que aún estaba en Hogwarts y Potter venía de allí. Tenía que saber si Draco aún estaba vivo. Así que me pegué a su pecho fingiendo explorarle y le pregunté por mi hijo.

-Traicionaste al señor tenebroso ante él. Le mentiste.

La mujer parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Sus labios estaban crispados en una mueca de auténtico disgusto, era como si reviviera en su mente paso a paso lo ocurrido.

-cometió el error de creerme, y con ello llegó su caída. Como bien sabrás.

Severus asintió gravemente. Aquello ya lo sabía.

-nunca supimos que pasó contigo.

-Me quería muerto, para poder llevar a cabo sus planes. Y casi lo consiguió.

El hombre soltó los primeros botones de la túnica que llevaba y mostró el aparatoso vendaje del cuello.

La mujer ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con la mano.

-¡por Merlín Severus!,¿ cómo sobreviviste?

-Potter, y su sentido del honor y por supuesto,y… la buena mano de Granger que ha sabido tratarme.

Volvió a tapar la herida y contempló a la mujer que había cambiado la forma de mirarle.

Aún era muy hermosa, conservaba la figura delgada y el porte elegante de su tierna juventud. Sus cabellos rubios conservaban su color natural, y su piel de porcelana no tenía ni una arruga, sin embargo, aquellos ojos grises, altivos y orgullosos, estaban llenos de tristeza y dolor. Severus sabia que algo le pasaba, Pero si ella decidía contárselo o no, era decisión suya. Era paciente. Y sabía que al final ella confiaría en el, solo necesitaba tiempo.

-Siempre fuiste tan valiente…

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Parecía tan derrumbada.

-yo Siempre he tenido tanto miedo por mi familia y por mí…

-no era valiente Cissy, solo no he tenido nada que perder. Él ya me lo arrebató todo hace mucho tiempo.

La mujer alzó la mirada y clavó sus ojos grises en los pozos oscuros del hombre. Había dolor en aquella mirada fría, siempre había existido ese dolor desde la muerte de la única mujer que había amado toda su vida.

Lily Potter.

* * *

Severus volvió al atardecer a la casa. no se oía ningún ruido. Buscó a Granger en su cuarto, en la biblioteca y en la cocina pero parecía no estar. Al pasar por su habitación encontró todo colocado, la cama bien hecha, y las cosas en su sitio. Se preguntó que habría paensado Granger al amanecer en su cama, quizá tenía que haber esperado para poder ver su rostro de desconcierto al abrir los ojos y encontrarse tendida sobre su pecho. No, había hecho bien marchándose, se había sentido, incómodo, como un adolescente de quince años hormonado. No había sido capaz de contener sus instintos, y por un instante había deseado permanecer allí , al abrigo del calor humano que le proporcionaba la joven.

Suspiró.

Se sirvió un Whiskey de Fuego, y miró por la ventana el ocaso, pronto se haría de noche. La madera del suelo crujió a sus espaldas, sus sentidos se dispararon y le faltó un segundo para sacar la varita y apuntar con ella a la persona que estaba de espaldas a él.

-eh , eh…cálmate

Severus bajó lentamente la varita y dejo de apuntar al joven medimago que se había colado en su casa. Alan Cleveland, el "amiguito" de Granger.

El medimago llevó una mano su pecho y resopló con alivio

-creí que iba a matarme

-créame Doctor, he estado a punto.

Por un instante Alan palideció y miró a su alrededor, ¿Dónde estaba Hermione cuando la necesitaba?

-he venido a ver como se encontraba.

-perfectamente, ahora que ya lo ha visto.

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-No venía a verme a mi?

-si pero…

-entonces no necesita a la señorita Granger para nada.

-En realidad, con quien quiero hablar es con usted sobre ella.

Snape se volvió hacia é con curiosidad y dio un pequeño sorbo de su copa. Decidió que ser un poco correcto con aquel joven no le vendría mal.

-¿y bien?

Alan se paseó un poco por el salón como meditando lo que iba a decir o cómo iba a decirlo.

-he estado pensando en Hermione- el ceño de Snape se hundió en el entrecejo al poner cara de pocos amigos. – y he llegado a la conclusión de que es la mejor cualificada para ser medimaga que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Es aplicada, tiene interés, le pone entusiasmo...

-la señorita Granger, tiene que cursar el último curso de Hogwarts que empieza en un par de semanas.

-Ya…pero realmente, para esto solo necesitaría un éxtasis en pociones. No todos los demás.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, no entendía muy bien que era lo que pretendía.

-verá, conozco a…ciertos, cargos del ministerios encargados de este tema del acceso apuestos de trabajo. Hace falta un examen de acceso que consiste en la destreza en pociones y algo de temario relacionado con la medicina mágica para acceder a Esta profesión, y después solo tiene que ser acogida como aprendiz de un medimago.

-no entiendo muy bien a donde quiere llegar.

-es muy sencillo. Podría hablar con estos amigos del ministerio para que se hiciera un excepción con Hermione para que no perdiera un año en repetir el curso de Hogwarts entero. Y así podría hacer el examen de acceso a San Mungo.

-la señorita Granger, no tiene el nivel en pociones suficiente para superar ese examen si no cursa séptimo.

-Ahí es donde entra usted.

Alan parecía emocionado y se acercó a é aferrándole por el hombro amistosamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. El gesto de Snape se agrió e intentó apartarse de él sin miramientos.

-Piénselo Snape, seguro que en su vida ha tenido una alumna tan talentosa, ella está destinada ser medimaga, Yo puedo tomarla de aprendiz, pero necesito que usted la ayude a entrar, Quiero que sea su profesor privado.

-esta loco. No pienso ser el profesor de nadie

-¿Por qué no? Lleva siendo profesor diecisiete años.

-no tuve más remedio, no pienso volver a Hogwarts.

-pues quédese aquí, tendrá tiempo de sobra para enseñarla. Solo serán unos meses. Después ella será medimaga y desaparecerá de su vida.

-olvídelo Cleveland. No voy a ser profesor de nadie, Granger , tendrá que apañárselas de otro modo.

El joven frunció él ceño y se apartó de él.

-De cualquier modo, piénselo, se lo debe y ella necesita su ayuda. - Snape se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana dándole la espalda. – tengo que volver a San Mungo, solo espero que el próximo día haya meditado su respuesta y piense un poco en la joven que le ha salvado la vida.

Severus se quedó solo, sus manos se cerraron en un puño apretado y tiró la copa al suelo. Malditos fueran todos, Creían que iban a controlarle a él así como así. Primero había sido Dumbledore con sus juegos estupidos de palabras y tocando los resortes que más daño le hacían para así conseguir de é lo que quería.

Y ahora, ese niñato rubio de San Mungo , venía haciendo de juez de la justicia. ¿Qué se lo debía? ¿Por qué?

Ella le había salvado la vida por voluntad propia, él no se lo había pedido. Preferiría que le hubiera dejado morir antes que manejarle así con semejante escusa.

Si quería que Granger fuera una maestra en pociones mejor que se buscara a otro.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y snape se volvió enojado deseando que no fuera de nuevo ese medimago engreído.

Resulto ser granger, que llegaba sonriente y acompañada.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta la entrada.

- Ya pensé que se había marchado Granger, pero ya veo que solo estaba en…pésimas compañías.

Ron, había perdido la capacidad de hablar, y se había quedado tan blanco que hasta as pecas habían perdido color.

-bueno…mejor me voy, nos vemos el sábado Hermione.

Le falto tiempo para desaparecer y cerrar la puerta de la calle.

La castaña se volvió hacia el hombre. Enojada.

-veo que ya esta muy bien – dijo mordazmente

-Oh, no lo crea Granger, si lo estuviera, habría sido o suficientemente rápido como para transformar a ese zoquete pelirrojo en una zanahoria o algo útil.

Los ojos miel de la castaña rodaron y suspiró.

No tenía remedio.

* * *

**Hola a todas :)**

**FELIZ AÑO!**

**uf al final he tardado más en actualizar de lo que esperaba porque he tenido que viajar :S espero que me perdonéis y que este capitulo lo compense ^^**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que lo leéis y que me comentáis vuestras dudas, sugerencias, insultos, maleficios y demás en los reviews jajaja y por supuesto muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que lo leen en el anonimato . todavía hay gente que esta descubriendo la historia y que también les gusta ^^ solo deseo seguir enganchandoos con mis locuras por son una y exclusivamente para vosotras :D**

**sevillana: ¿Que te pasa? mi loquisima favorita! Confiesa, puedes hacer legremancia no? Siempre te me adelantas jajajaj. Espero que este capitulo satisfaga todo lo que me has pedido en tu comentario ;)**

**gracias tambien a Aracei y a Dary que no tienen cuenta y no puedo agradecérselo por respuesta privada. **

**A todas las demás creo que os estoy respondiendo los comentarios si no es así, os dejo que me mandéis un maleficio por mi despiste, el próximo prometo responderlo solucionando todas vuestras dudas :)**

**UN BESOOOOOO **


	11. Comida familiar

**Comida "familiar"**

Severus Snape se levantó del sofá de la biblioteca, se había sentado a leer aquella mañana temprano y ya le dolía todo el cuerpo de lo incómodo que era aquel sillón apolillado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían en aquella casa esos sillones?, ¿cincuenta?, puede que sesenta años. Si no fuera porque odiaba aquella casa, la habría remodelado entera.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con el. La señorita Granger, parecía dispuesta a dar un cambio radical a aquel tenebroso lugar. Por merlín , si no la detenía de vez en cuando, convertiría aquella casa en el salón de te de madame Pudipié.

No era que tuviera mal gusto, pero esa obsesión por quitar las cortinas y dejar que la luz entrara, de cambiar los muebles de sitio, de guardar los adornos rocambolescos que habían sido la herencia de su madre. Aquellos objetos tenían mucha historia, eran las reliquias de una antigua familia de magos de sangre limpia, la herencia de su madre. No dejaría que los escondiera en armarios o baúles y los subiera al desván con los trastos.

Se asomó a la ventana. Ahora que él estaba bastante mejor y no necesitaba de sus cuidados constantemente, Granger había decidido arreglar el jardín. La zona donde se encontraba la casa estaba bien cuidada, y su jardín era el propio de la casa del terror. Snape se había mostrado reacio a que ella hiciera nada en el jardín, pero como de costumbre, le había ignorado, algo que últimamente sucedía muy a menudo.

Se había puesto manos a la obra hacía una semana, se enfundaba en unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta y removía toda la tierra del jardín. Como si aquello funcionara, todo en aquella casa estaba podrido.

Sin embargo ella creía que podía arreglar aquel estropicio. Había podado los árboles con magia, había quitado los hierbajos y por el momento intentaba plantar algunas de las semillas de plantas muggles y algunas plantas ya florecidas que había comprado.

Snape contempló el esfuerzo que realizaba en ir de un lado para otro, dedicándose a las diferentes partes del pequeño jardín.

Se sentó en una silla cercana a al ventana y dedicó el rato que ella estuvo allí a mirarla. Alan tenía razón, era una chica muy trabajadora, siempre lo había sido, recordaba el año que pidió el giratiempo para ir a ese montón de asignaturas. ¿Realmente querría ser medimaga? Acarició la venda de su cuello, no sentía dolor alguno, de hecho, aunque se mostraba reticente a reconocerlo a herida le dolía menos cuando ella le curaba. Le había dejado un par de veces solo para que viera como era, y otro par de veces le había tocado hacerlo porque habían discutido. Pero sin duda alguna prefería que las curas las hiciera ella. Puede que tuviera que darle la razón al medimago y aceptar que tenía un don, pero eso no significaba que él fuera a dedicar su vida al futuro de ella. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo de su vida mirando por el futuro de otros: el de Lily, el de Harry… ¿ahora Granger?, ni hablar.

Cuando volvió a la realidad saliendo de su mundo de pensamientos, ella ya no estaba en el jardín.

-¿hay algo emocionante ahí fuera?

Snape se volvió y no pudo evitar una leve mueca, parecida a una sonrisa burlona, en sus finos labios. Granger tenía el pelo desarreglado bajo el pañuelo que intentaba domar los largos y rebeldes mechones castaños; sus rodilleras estaban embarradas al igual que las deportivas y la camiseta, había pasado por épocas mejores. Parecía haber librado una batalla con el barro y haber perdido.

-solo contemplaba su…actividad matutina. Veo que sigue con su intento de arreglar "el jardín"

-¿Qué quiere? ese jardín parecía el ambiente ideal para un cementerio de película de terror de clase B

-buen trabajo, ahora parece un patatal

Ella le fulminó con la mirada

-inténtelo usted si es tan listo- gruñó ella en respuesta.

Snape quiso contestar, solo por el gusto de quedar sobre ella, pero alguien al otro lado de la puerta se lo impidió.

Hermione, Que seguramente no era consciente de las pintas que llevaba, abrió la puerta.

-Hola Herms

La castaña se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo Harry. Le hacía mucha ilusión que fuera a verla, y aunque no tenía todo le tiempo que querían para pasar un rato juntos hablaban por lechuza a menudo.

-Harry que agradable sorpresa

El chico se rió y la estrechó de nuevo cariñosamente.

-¿Cómo estas aquí?

-la señora Weasley esta empeñada en hacer una especia de reunión en honor a los que acabaron con Voldemort. Es una especie de comida familiar, dice que solo irán los más cercanos pero, ya la conoces. Quería enviarte una lechuza para invitarte a comer el sábado pero, como tenía tiempo libre, pensé en acercarme y decírtelo personalmente.

-Ron me comentó algo, claro que iré.- dijo la castaña arrastrándole al salón.

-creo que voy a cambiarme un segundo ¿esperas aquí Harry?

-si, si espero.

El chico se asomó a la ventana que daba la jardín trasero unos minutos, pero como no había nada que ver, paseó por el salón contemplando los escasos muebles que había, la chimenea no estaba encendida pues hacía calor, aquella casa, era muy lúgubre. Ojala Hermione no tardara mucho más

-Potter. ¿A que se debe el _honor_ de su visita?

El chico se dio la vuelta y se encontró ante al imponente imagen de Severus Snape.

-Profesor…

-ya no soy su profesor, por si no se había dado cuenta, esto no es Hogwarts.

-si, ya…eh…ya

Severus rodó los ojos con hastío, Potter y su locuacidad.

-venía para dar un mensaje a Hermione, señor.

-ahora tiene función de lechuza.

Harry se mordió la lengua por la paz, al recordar escenas puntuales de los recuerdos de Snape, a si que, ya se había recuperado.

-Veo que ya esta mejor. Dijo Harry intentando que el rato que estuvieran solos fuera menos incómodo.

- para la desgracia de muchos. ¿no es eso lo que pone en los periódicos?

- estoy intentando aclararlo todo

-muy heroico por su parte, como siempre. No necesito su ayuda, le aseguro que he sobrevivido perfectamente los últimos diecisiete años de mi vida sin que usted me salvara. O limpiara mi nombre.

Harry y Snape mantuvieron sus ojos fijos en un duelo de miradas.

Hermione irrumpido en aquel momento en el cuarto y se encontró a los dos. A lo mejor no tenía que haberse ido.

-Bueno ¿por donde íbamos?, Harry que despiste igual te apetece tomar…

-gracias Herms, pero le prometí a Ginny que la acompañaría así que no debo tardar mucho.

La castaña le miró con los ojos como platos.

-pero…

-solo venía a darte el mensaje, y a saber tu respuesta, ¿vendrás?

-Claro, si, si.

-Profesor, también esta invitado.

-le aseguro que ni al señora weasley ni nadie que vaya a esa fiesta deseará verme. O pasar una agradable velada conmigo señor Potter

-Y yo le aseguro, que no tiene ni idea de lo que esta habando.

El silencio se instauró en la sala, Snape fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, y el joven le miraba retándole a decir algo, Hermione por su parte miraba de uno a otro como si fuera un apartida de tenis.

-Me alegra verte Hermione, profesor Snape.

La castaña vio como su amigo se dirigía a la puerta de la salida a paso ligero y cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle se volvió hacia Snape. Fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿algo que alegar en su defensa?

Pero el hombre permaneció callado y pensativo. Desde luego, aquella inesperada visita le había dado cosas en que pensar.

El sábado por la mañana amaneció un día espléndido. Hermione se sintió exultante al levantarse. Le apetecía tanto ver a sus amigos…

Y ver a Ron. Para que engañarse, él había estado comportándose muy diferente en las últimas semanas. Le había mandado cartas frecuentemente, había salido con él un par de días, era como si la estuviera conquistando . Desde que se besaron el día de la lucha con Voldemort y los Mortífagos en Hogwarts, no había pasado nada más, ni siquiera lo habían hablado. Ella no iba a dar e primer paso, ya lo dio lanzándose a sus brazos aquel día.

Sería tonto si no hiciera nada. Y había perdido las esperanzas al ver que él parecía haberlo olvidado. Pero ahora Ron había reaccionado, Y se la estaba ganando.

Mientras tanto, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Snape, y su cabezonería de no querer asistír a la comida. Realmente aquel hombre le levantaba dolor de cabeza.

-pero lleva sin salir siglos, le vendrá bien socializarse

-le aseguro que no siento la necesidad de juntarme con gente que me odia y que me mirará y cuchicheará de mi todo el raro Granger.

-está invitado

-eso me da el derecho a negarme.

-tiene que salir de Aquí y conocer el mundo de fuera, ahora que quien-tu-sabes ha muerto todo habrá cambiado.

-No

A castaña se desesperó, se sentía tan frustrada, enfadada, y deseaba estrangularle por su testarudez.

-muy bien, es lo que quiere, pues vale, no iremos. Me quedaré aquí, sin ver a mis amigos y todo porque usted no quiere venir. – Snape la miró como quien mira un bicho de especie desconocida. ¿De que estaba hablando?- No, ni siquiera lo insinúe- continuó la castaña- no voy a dejarle solo, la última vez que salí de casa y le dejé solo al volver estaba medio moribundo en la cama con fiebre altísima. Es mi paciente, si se va a morir, al menos estaré presente.

Severus frunció el ceño. Maldita Granger y sus estúpidas ideas. Le daba igual lo que dijera, no iba a ceder.

-No iré y es mi última palabra.

No podía creer que hubiera caído al final en las sucias artimañas de esa maldita Bruja sabelotodo. Tenía que haberse quedado en su casa, a solas, No era su problema si ella se quedaba también por su cabezonería.

Pero no.

Su sentido…su falta de sentido común le había arrastrado hasta esa estúpida comida en la casa de los Weasley.

Hermione llamó a la puerta y esperaron a que les abrieran. Mientras contempló el aspecto de su acompañante, llevaba las mismas estúpidas ropas negras e siempre, túnicas, con mil botones, largas e incómodas para aquel caluroso día de finales de agosto. Se fijó en un par de de botones que estaban desabrochados y sin pensar en el gesto, los abrochó deslizando sus pequeñas manos por la pechera del hombre que la miró sorprendido.

Aquello era…extraño, actuaban como una pareja, discutiendo enfurruñados y atusándose la ropa. Aquel pequeño gesto, natural y espontáneo le resultaba demasiado íntimo.

La joven recolocó el cuello y soltó un par de botones de arriba para dejar que la piel de su cuello recibiera la agradable luz solar y la herida respirara.

-deja que se te vea un poco el vendaje, sabrán lo que hiciste por la guerra, además, contrasta con esas horrendas ropas negras.

¿Sería posible que ella se mordiera la lengua alguna vez y dejara sus comentarios hirientes? No, claro que no, no era posible, se envenenaría sola.

Las manos de la castaña rozaron su piel y sintió el cálido y suave toque de su piel a contra la suya. Por un segundo, contuvo al respiración, para después reprenderse a si mismo por esa estúpia reacción. ¡Por Merlín!, solo era un roce accidental y se comportaba como un adolescente. Ya iban dos veces que hacía eso en a penas unos días. Comenzaba a ser preocupante.

-¿Va a dejar ya de sobar mis ropas Granger?, a este paso las arrugarlas

Los ojos castaños rodaron con fastidio, y tras recolocar un poco más el cuello le soltó

-Cambie esa cara y sonría un poco, parecerá que le cuido mal.

La ceja derecha de Snape se alzó en un gesto irónico, pero una vez más, la puerta se abrió y Potter le quitó la oportunidad de responder.

La cara del chico quedó petrificada en un gesto de incredulidad al ver a Severus Snape al lado de su amiga en al madriguera.

-Vaya…que…sorpresa

-¿le sorprende que los invitados asistan a la comida Potter? – preguntó ácidamente Snape mientras entraba a la casa después de Hermione que ya se encontraba saludando a todo el mundo.

No perdía Tiempo había mucha gente. Estaban todos los hermanos de Ron, saludó a Felur y a Bill, a Charlie, a George, a Percy que estaba al lado del nievo ministro de magia kingsley shacklebolt, Ginny la estrechó con fuerza y la señora Weasley e plantó dos enormes besos en las mejilla y se cansó a pulular a su alrededor preocupada por lo delgada que se había quedado hasta que su marido el señor Wesley la sacó de allí hasta el jardín donde había aún más gente, de los cuales algunos no conocía y otros si. Se encontraba Luna y su padre, Algunos profesores de Hogwarts y algún trabajador del ministerio que conocía de oídas. Había al menos cuarenta personas invadiendo la madriguera.

-Esto es un lío tremendo- dijo Ginny a su lado sonriendo

-si, lo es, suerte que solo es una comida familiar.

- hemos estado toda la mañana cocinando, y los chicos han tenido que montar todas esas mesas.

-podríais haberme avisado, hubiera venido a ayudar.

-ya es igual.

La mirada de Hermione recorrió todo el ajetreo de gente hasta parar justo ante el robusto cuerpo de Ron, que intentaba mover una enorme mesa de madera con la ayuda de Bill, haciendo que sus poderosos músculos se marcaran a través de la camiseta azul. No le recordaba tan guapo.

-…se ha atrevido? , ¿Hermione?- la pelirroja se volvió a su amiga que parecía distraída. -¿me estabas escuchando?

-eh , perdona estaba pensando,¿ podrías repetir?

-decía que no se como has conseguido arrastrar a Snape hasta aquí?

- yo no le he arrastrado- dijo sonriente.

-si que lo has hecho, no hay más que ver su cara.

Hermione se volvió hacia donde residía la mirada de su amiga pelirroja. Severus estaba asomado desde la ventana de la cocina, donde sin duda no habría nadie que le molestara. Apostaba que casi nadie le había visto llegar y que solo unos pocos de los Weasley sabía que había ido. Se levantó de la silla decidida.

-si me disculpas, vengo en un momento

Ginny asintió distraída y fue a buscar conversación con Lunna, mientras Hermione se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Snape.

Se chocó contra algo duro al intentar entrar por la puerta.

-Lo siento- la voz grave de ron, la sorprendió- no te había visto…

-si, es normal cada vez estas más alto, y no ves so que estamos entre tus rodillas- bromeó ella.

El pelirrojo la dejó pasar pero la reclamó una vez más antes de que desapareciera en el interior de la casa.

-hey Mione, estas muy guapa.

La castaña solo le devolvió la sonrisa. Y entró en el cuarto donde estaba Severus Snape.

El hombre alzó sus ojos oscuros hacia la puerta cuando apareció la castaña con el revuelo de los volantes de su vestido veraniego. Así que Weasley no era tan estúpido como parecía, había escuchado su halago hacia Granger. Y al entrar ella conservaba el rubor en las mejillas.

Lo cierto es que estaba bonita con ese vestido veraniego floreado y el enmarañado pelo recogido en una trenza.

-ocurre algo con mi vestido?- preguntó ella

Snape volvió a la realidad, y se dio cuenta que tení su mirada clavada en la chica.

-¿solo me preguntaba que encuentra de bonito Weasley en ese vestido?- comentó mordaz haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-al menos no parezco un murciélago toda de negro.

La ceja de snape se alzó en tono burlón. Granger estaba de lo más respondona últimamente, era como si hubiera perdido la autoridad que ejercía sobre ella, según actuaba el recordaba a alguien , así dando órdenes, bromeando de vez en cuando e incluso criticando o ignorando lo que el decía. Ella no el veía como su profesor, le veía como a un igual, y había descubierto que bajo es apariencia de empollona, había una chica de carácter desenfadado, con mucho genio, y de sonrisa fácil.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-admirar las vistas al mar- ironizó el

-vamos, no ha venido aquí para estar encerrado solo, vamos fuera.

La voz de la señora Weasley llamando a comer a la gente atravesó el silencio de la sala donde estaban.

-me debe una por esta Granger.

-oh no se preocupe, seguro que ya encontrará la manera de cobrársela- respondió ella sonriendo mientras salían al jardín.

Al salir al jardín, Hermione notó como muchos de los presentes se volvían hacia Snape, y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Le pareció de muy mal gusto, sin embargo era de esperar. Se habían dicho tantas cosas de el en los últimos meses, que la gente no sabía que creer.

Sintió el cuerpo de Snape tenso a su lado , sin embargo ella actuó con la máxima naturalidad y decidió sentarse frente a é para servirle de apoyo. Por fortuna fueron kingsley shacklebolt y MacGonagall, quienes se sentaron al otro lado suyo, a castaña les conocía y sabía que estaban al corriente de la nueva situación de Snape, así que no habría problemas de comentarios indebidos.

Durante la comida la charla fue agradable, se oían las risas y el buen ambiente que había en general, incluso Snape entabló una conversación más o menos fluida con el ministro de magia. La gente aún le miraba con recelo o con curiosidad, pero el sabía hacer callar los murmullos con esa típica mirada de Severus-que –te – jodan Snape

Snape, hababa con kingsley y McGonagall de a situación de Hogwarts y el mundo mágico, un tema que le interesaba pues necesitaba ponerse al día. Sin embargo la conversación, a pesar de ser fluida no hacia que se sintiera a gusto. Estaba un poco incomodo entre tanta gente, tras el impacto de verle aparecer en el jardín, parecían haberse acostumbrado y ahora solo de vez en cuando algunas molestas miradas que intentaba ignorar.

Por el contrario Granger, parecía encantada de todo aquello, no paraba de parlotear con Ginny y Harry y de vez en cuando veía como su mirada se cruzaba con la del idiota-Weasley. Tenía calor, y la herida le daba pinchazos. Maldijo su mala cabeza, había dejado la poción para el dolor en su habitación y no podría tomarla. Pasó su mano distraídamente por el cuello acariciando al zona más dolorida esperando que no fuera a mas.

Vio como Granger removía algo entre sus cosas en el bolso que llevaba e inmediatamente después, su pequeña mano, dejaba junto a su copa un frasco oscuro cuyo contenido conocía muy bien. El hombre miró a la castaña pero ella seguía centrada en una absurda conversación con Luna y Harry. Cogió el frasco y lo miró. Rápidamente volvió a su mente la voz de Alan el día anterior.

Y al alzar la mirada, sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos ojos miel le miraban con suficiencia y divertidos.

Granger sería una estupenda Medimaga.

Durante el postre, el señor Weasley, se levantó de su asiento y reclamó la atención.

-por favor, Quiero agradecer a todos que hayáis venido. La razón de esta comida era, Brindar por Aquellos que más participación activa han tenido en la caída de quien vosotros sabéis, y ¿Qué mejor manera que hacerlo entre amigos? Propongo un brindis, por todos aquellos que no han llegado a este día, porque han entregado su vida para que nosotros continuemos con la nuestra, luchando con todas sus fuerzas. No solo los que cayeron hace dieciséis años sino so que se han ido ahora, porque gracias a ellos, hoy estamos Aquí. :la gente comenzó a tomar sus copas pero Arthur levantó la mano para indicar que se esperaran- sería justo mencionar también a todo el equipo de aurores y del ministerio que apoyóa ala orden cuando nadie lo hacía, y al nuevo ministro de magia que está sabiendo llevar la situación muy bien. Pero, debo decir, que hay alguien que se lo merece más que nadie: Harry Potter. Aún recuerdo cuando, recogimos a Harry en primer año en el anden 9 y 3/4, solo era un crío despistado que no lograba llegar al andén del tren correcto. No sabía nada de magia ni de magos, y sin embargo, ha sido el único capaz de hacer frente por dos veces al mago que ha aterrorizado nuestra comunidad en los últimos veinte años dos veces. Por eso pienso que deberíamos brindar por él porque gracias a su ayuda somos libres de nuevo. – el señor Weasley cogió la copa de la mesa y todos le imitaron. – por Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, dos veces.

Las risas se extendieron por la mesa y as copas se alzaron de una vez. en honor al chico que les habían otorgado al esperanza de un nuevo futuro.

-Salud.

Hermione vio frente a ella el gesto vacilante de Snape que tan solo tomó un ligero sorbo antes de dejar rápidamente la copa en la mes. Rodó sus ojos con disgusto y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, en fin, no se podía pedir mucho más, teniendo en cuenta que le odiaba desde siempre.

Los comensales volvieron a sentarse y dejaron las copas sobre la mesa, sin embargo al voz de Molly Weasley atrajo al atención de todos de nuevo.

-Bueno, se que esto no tiene mucho que ver , pero me siento tan orgullosa que quiero compartirlo con todos. Mi Ronald ha recibido una carta de admisión para jugar con los Cuddley Cannons.

Las voces de la gente se alzaron de alegría , los más cercanos a él estrechaban la mano del chico que tenía las orejas como remolachas pero sonreía más feliz que nadie. Aquellos que estaban más lejos le felicitaban y sonreían.

Snape permaneció en su asiento a penas sin moverse contemplando el espectáculo. Típico de Molly Weasley, convertir algo serio en un cotilleo de poca importancia, estaba más inflada que un pavo por el orgullo. En fin , su hijo acabaría como había predicho siete años atrás, jugando con una pelota, para lo único que daba el pequeño cerebro que hibernaba 365 dias del año bajo esa mata de pelo rojo.

Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron la larga mesa contemplando a la gente, hasta parar en la única cara que no sonreía en absoluto.

Hermione Granger, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

* * *

Antes de nada Lo :( he tenido una serie de problemas que no me han permitido subir la historia hasta ahora

en serio sorry, se que alguna sya estarías mandándome vuestras maldiciones :S pero de verdad que no ha podido ser antes.

este capitulo es un poco de transición, espero que os guste de todos modos

intentaré que el próximo sea pronto y que tenga más acción!

un besazo, y ya sabeis si os gusta o si no , donde podéis criticarme ^^


	12. Cambio de Planes

**hola a todos pirmero pedir mil perdones a todos aquellos que seguis la historia y que os gusta que se actualice pronto, ha sido terrible pro mi parte haceros esperar tanto :( pero mi vida ha dado un gran giro, he conocido a mi Severus Snape, y necesitaba tiempo para amoldar mi vida a una nueva persoan con quien compartirla y a un cambio de pasar de ser estudiante a la vida laboral, por ello he tenido mucho menos tiempo de hacer lo que me gusta q es escribir , solo porque se que hay gente al otro lado que ****le gusta leer lo que escribo. **

**A todos vosotros, mil perdones, especialmente a todos aquellos que me habeis maldecido pro abandonaros, prometo que ahora q mi vida esta más ordenada intentaré actualizar más frecuentemente. **

**un besazo a todooooooooooooooos **

**espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Cambio de planes.**

El fuego crepitaba en la pequeña chimenea del salón en aquella Lúgubre casa de la calle la hilandera. Era glorioso estar allí sentado, frente al fuego, mientras la lluvia empapaba el exterior. Severus apartó por un segundo la vista de su interesante libro de pociones que había rescatado de lo alto de una de las estanterías, para echar un vistazo al reloj de pared. Eran las nueve de la noche y Granger, aún no había salido de su habitación.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían llegado de la comida y la joven Gryffindor, había subido directamente desde la puerta de la calle hasta el piso de arriba donde solo había escuchado el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse.

No tenía que echarle mucha imaginación al asunto para saber que pasaba con Granger, no tenía más que recordar su cara de disgusto cuando Molly Weasley anunció ante todos la admisión de su hijo Ronald en el equipo de los Chuddley cannons. La joven a penas había hablado mucho más durante lo que restaba de la cena y después de despedirse brevemente se habían marchado de allí sin demorarse demasiado. Severus suspiró y pasó una hoja más del libro que leía. No debía alegrarse de la desgracia de la joven pero aquello había hecho que tuviera que sufrir menos la agonía de permanecer en aquella fiesta más tiempo. Además por otra parte no le vendría mal un poco de distanciamiento con ese pelirrojo descerebrado. Granger era una joven culta con un futuro laboral seguramente brillante. Su lado no estaba al de un jugador de Quiddicht famoso, arruinaría su futuro.

Pero ¿Qué futuro? Las palabras de Alan a cerca de las habilidades como medimaga de Hermione no hacían mas que darle vueltas a la cabeza. Su negativa había sido muy rotunda al principio pero cada vez estaba más convencido de que la joven realmente valía para ello. Aquella misma tarde se lo había demostrado al llevar sus medicinas por precaución, y al contemplar solo su lenguaje corporal había sabido que necesitaba.

Apartó el libro de sus manos desistiendo de la lectura poco productiva. Había releído el mismo renglón tres veces y no recordaba que decía.

Contempló el fuego ensimismado. Lo que Alan le había propuesto no estaba tan mal. Granger, pasaba mucho tiempo con el ahora que cuidaba de su herida. No estaría mal aprovechar ese tiempo en enseñarla lo que necesitaba saber sobre pociones. Al fin ya l cabo Granger era una buena alumna, no es como si fuera a tratar de enseñar a Longbottom.

Severus salio de su ensimismamiento al sentir el leve movimiento de las cortinas. Se giró bruscamente y apuntó detrás de el a al figura alta que había aparecido en el salón.

-no esperaba verle

Severus gruñó y guardó la varita, maldiciendo al medimago que dejaba con toda tranquilidad sus cosas sobre el sofá como si estuviera en su casa, aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño. Aquel maldito polluelo rubio se tomaba muchas confianzas.

-yo no esperaba tener que volver a verle- respondió con acritud.

- si bueno, puede que no, pero esa herida está pidiendo a gritos que le echen un vistazo y…- sus ojos vagaron por el cuarto- en vista de que Hermione no está… voy a ser yo quien la mire.

Snape desabrochó los primeros botones del cuello fulminándole con la mirada. Solo dese prisa y déjeme relajarme con mi lectura.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

- se encuentra indispuesta. Esta descansando.

- ¿En serio? Quizás deba pasar a verla por si es grave…

Snape miró el gesto Interrogatorio del medimago y alzó la ceja con ironía. Sería posible que Alan, que se movía por su casa con total libertad, le estuviera pidiendo permiso para ir a ver a Hermione.

- no soy el padre de la chica. Haz o que quieras.

-no se lo tome a mal pero... Tenía pensado hacerlo.

Los ojos oscuros de Snape rodaron y suspiró con cansancio, como si no lo supiera. Alan echó un vistazo rápido a la herida, sin levantar del todo la cura. Y valoró que estaba mejorando.

Igual era cosa suya pero juraría que había tardado muchísimo menos que cuando Hermione pululaba alrededor.

Cuando terminó de abrocharse el último botón de su túnica y se dirigió a las escaleras esperando a que el medimago le siguiera.

- y ha ocurrido algo para que Hermione se sintiera mal? ¿Alguna discusión… o algo?

- ¿insinúa que si soy el culpable Dr cleverland?

-no, no en absoluto – respondió a pesar de que su gesto decía todo lo contrario- solo preguntaba que podía haber sucedido.

-cansancio acumulado – respondió con ironía el hombre. – Los weasley pueden llegar a producir auténticos dolores de cabeza.

- entiendo…y esos weasley ¿han estado aquí?

- no, peor aún, hemos estado en su casa.

Alan contemplo el rostro serio del hombre mientras abría la puerta de una habitación. ¿Había dicho "hemos"?

- Vaya…

Alan se volvió hacia el interior de la habitación y encontró a la joven bruja tumbada sobre la cama dormida.

- realmente si estaba cansada. – dijo a la vez que pasaba al interior del cuarto.

Snape permaneció en el pasillo. Aquel cuarto no tenía nada de especial pero que fuera la habitación e Hermione hacía que tuviera una sensación extraña, como que no formaba parte de la casa de sus padres, sino que era un cuarto a parte. El cuarto estaba tal cual había estado siempre. La joven a penas tenía un par de efectos personales a la vista, y sin embargo el verla tumbada sobre la cama, hacía que se sintiera como un extraño en su propia casa.

Alan por el contrario se sentía perfectamente cómodo incluso invadiendo la intimidad de su joven alumna. Contempló como el medimago se acercó a la muchacha y la removió para poder meterla entre las sabanas. Hermione abrió los ojos levemente por el movimiento y el posó un dedo en sus labios

-es muy tarde, descansa – susurró y la joven se dio media vuelta entre las sabanas para continuar durmiendo.

Snape, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada extraña en el estómago. Él también había tenido entre sus brazos el cuerpo cálido de la joven y había hecho aquel mismo gesto de meterla entre las sábanas y arroparla. Y se preguntó por que Alan no se sentía tan incómodo con aquellos pequeños gestos de ternura como se sentía él.

Tal vez él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas o Tal vez había pasado una vida demasiado larga solo.

Esperó al medimago en el salón y sirvió un par de copas con whiskey de fuego. Cuando el hombre apreció por las escaleras le ofreció una de las copas y asiento en el sofá.

-¿le preocupa algo?

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-bueno, no todos los días desde que le conozco me ofrece una copa y asiento amablemente.

Severus admitió que tenía razón y decidió ir al grano.

- he estado pensando en lo que me dijo de Hermione, a cerca de sus cualidades como medimaga

- ¿y bien?

- puede que tenga algo de razón. – contestó ligeramente molesto ante el gesto de triunfo de Alan.

- bueno , eso es un gran paso, entonces, ¿será su maestro de pociones?

- no tan rápido. ¿En que consistiría exactamente el aprendizaje?

- bueno, sería prepararla igual que si fuera a examinarse de los ÉXTASIS y quizá un nivel un poco superior. Centrado principalmente en el ámbito que ella necesita.

- Podría enseñarle muchas cosas Señor cleverland debería especificar más.

- Bueno primero que aprenda lo que debería haber estudiado en Hogwarts y después hablaremos. Ella llevará un aprendizaje paralelo conmigo en San mungo o en alguna clase que yo le de. A partir de ahí sabrá que necesita aprender.

- ¿y esto se puede hacer?

- el caso de Hermione será particular, por su situación y demás. Creo que me darán el permiso. Sino se de buena tinta que la profesora McGonagall hablará por ella muy bien.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio mirando al vacío. Compartiendo el silencio y saboreando el líquido que llenaba sus copas.

- es consciente de que Granger es probablemente la mejor alumna que tendrá nunca ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Alan iluminó su rostro aunque no apartó la vista del punto inefinido de la alfombra donde la tenía fijada.

- lo se muy bien, y eso es lo que más me anima de todo. Espero que llegue a ser una gran medimaga.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Alan? Es tardísimo.

La figura delgada de la joven había aparecido sin hacer ningún ruido en el rellano de las escaleras. Tenía aún el ligero vestido de aquella tarde y el pelo alborotado de haber estado en la cama descansando.

- Herms, había venido a ver a mi paciente.

- tu paciente tiene que descansar, aún le duele la herida

Alan miró interrogativo a Snape ¿aquello era cierto? Y no se lo había dicho… frunció el ceño, y se enfurruño, su nueva alumna era mas aventajada de lo que esperaba realmente.

- será mejor que me vaya y mañana me pase otro rato. – dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

- mañana vengo, que tengáis buena noche.

La castaña bajó a despedirle hasta el Hall y cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta con magia volvió hasta el salón.

- ¿no debería estar descansando?-preguntó la joven a Snape que a penas había abierto la boca para despedirse de Alan con un seco hasta luego.

- No siento la necesidad de una mama gallina que me proteja Granger.

-¿no? Vaya no parecía lo mismo esta tarde cuando tomó el antídoto contra el dolor que yo había recordado llevar.

La ironía en sus palabras y el golpe bajo hicieron acallar las quejas de Severus.

-no soy el único que necesita descansar Granger, al parecer no recuerda que se ha quedado dormida nada mas tumbarse en la cama.

- no soy yo la que esta enferma, profesor - replicó ella- soy la que esta cuidando de usted y la que valora si necesita o no descansar. Así que si quiere seguir leyendo que sea en la cama, no quiero que se quede trasnochando y que le pase algo por su cabezonería.

Severus la fulminó con la mirada oscura de sus ojos. Era realmente una sabelotodo insufrible.

**…...**

Los dos días siguientes a la charla que Snape mantuvo con Alan el medimago no apareció por la casa. No había comentado nada a Granger aún a cerca de su idea de que fuera medimaga, ni de su predisposición a ser su maestro en pociones si ella decidía seguir aquel futuro, pero no quería hacerlo hasta que Alan hubiera hablado con a dirección de Hogwarts y del consejo de medimago, por si aquello no era legal y al final no se lo permitían.

Mientras, Hermione seguía pululando por la casa levantando cada rincón abandonado y quitando la última mota de polvo que existiera en las esquinas. No era de extrañar ver los platos fregarse solos en la pila o la fregona y el cepillo danzando por las habitaciones.

Y por supuesto, la joven Gryffindor aún le atendía a el.

- quiere dejar de gruñir de una vez, no puede estar doliéndole tanto

- por supuesto que me duele, No sabe o que yo siento Granger así que no sea presuntuosa

La joven resopló y un mechón castaño se apartó de su frente arrugada por el enfado. Las curas diarias eran una rutina. La herida estaba tardando bastante en mejorar, pero ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor. A penas tenía fiebre ya, y el dolor había remitido hasta el punto de no necesitar calmante más que por las noches para poder conciliar bien su sueño, ya de por si disperso.

Realmente, no necesitaba la ayuda de Granger, podía hacerlo el solo perfectamente, pero debía admitir que le gustaba el trato de la castaña, las atenciones que ella le prestaba, porque era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien le trataba así. Quizá por ello se comportaba de esa forma tan quejita e insoportable, solo por seguir teniendo a Granger pendiente de sus atenciones.

Sabía que pronto acabarían porque su mejoría sería demasiado evidente, pero, pensaba aprovechar al máximo los cuidados de la joven.

-realmente no puedo creer que sea tan insoportable, ya esta mucho mejor.

-A lo mejor no estoy tan bien

-se sentiría mejor si comiera algo más. A penas come nada de lo que le preparo

- no se que obsesión le ha entrado por ser la mujer de la casa perfecta Granger, pero le aseguro que no necesito que sea así. ¿Por que no retoma sus estudios en vez de limpiar y cocinar tanto?

-he leído varios de los libros de su biblioteca particular. Y son entretenidos pero no puedo estar todo el día leyendo

-en Hogwarts lo estaba.

-¿Y usted que sabe? Tenía mi vida ¿vale?

-Oh si… tomaba el te todos los días con las chicas de su casa y tenía citas todos los fines de semana con un chico diferente, Miss popular.

Severus vio como las pequeñas manos estrujaban el trapo con el que había limpiado la herida, con furia.

- Para su información hay cosas de mí que no sabe.

- ¿si? ¿Cómo que?, su amor imposible por el señor Weasley-cabeza- de–bludger? Créame Granger que hay pocas cosas que me pueda esconder, su rostro es como un libro abierto.

El gesto de la joven había perdido parte de su color y había pasado de la furia a la sorpresa ante el comentario, inesperado, sobre sus sentimientos.

-bueno, creo que este tema no es de su incumbencia- respondió lo más serena que pudo aunque le temblaba el parpado del ojo en un tic nervioso por la furia. – ahora si me disculpa, termine de curarse solo, tengo cosas q hacer.

Snape la vio salir del cuarto a toda prisa y frunció el ceño. Genial, gracias a su maldita bocaza Granger se había enfadado y no iba a terminar de curarle.

Seguro que había vuelto a las tareas de la casa.

Un estruendo de platos rotos y cosas caídas al suelo le sobresaltó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza restregando sus ojos cansados

Severus solo esperaba que Alan tardara poco en los trámites burocráticos o Hermione destrozaría la casa.

Enfadada, no, furiosa, NO, aún peor… muy pero que muy muy ¡CABREADA! Era exactamente así como se sentía Hermione tras su conversación accidental con Snape, aquel murciélago de pelo grasiento y lengua venenosa la hacía cabrearse con sus comentarios acidos a cerca de su vida personal, y de sus sentimientos hacia Weasley…

Ronald…¡ahgggg!, Le daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos y entregársela a los hipogrifos más salvajes de todos . la furia se canalizó en su varita y a vajilla de cerámica cayo sobre la mesa con más ímpetu del debido, haciéndose pedazos.

Había malgastado siete años de su vida, enamorada de ese pedazo de idiota sin cerebro que no se enteraba de nada ¡nada!

Y ahora, la abandonaba en aquella estupida ciudad, y se iba con los chudly cans esos, dejó caer el cepillo y los trozos de la cerámica quedaron esparcidos por el suelo. Sin importarle se dejó caer a él clavandose algunos trozos en las palmas de las manos.

Y ahora él y su idiotez máxima estaría camino de firmar el contrato aquel…

Resopló.

Estaba cansada, cansada de ser la empollona, de responder siempre como se esperaba de ella. Quería cambiar, ser otra persona y disfrutar de os pequeños detalles que se había perdido en esos siete años.

Pero Ron le había hecho tanto daño…

-¿Hermione?

La muchacha no alzó la vista, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que nuevamente Alan había aparecido en la casa sin avisar. Perfecto, ahora el la vería hecha una mierda.

Alan no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. La cocina parecía un caos completo. Las ollas al fuego, los platos lavándose y secándose solos atravesando la cocina, la otra mitad d la vajilla rota en el suelo y un cepillo medio loco esparciendo los trozos de cerámica aún más, en vez de rejuntarlos todos. Y lo peor de todo es que el cuerpo menudo de Hermione estaba arrodillado en e suelo, con el pelo sobre la cara, sentada sobre los cristales rotos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – realizó un movimiento de varita y la magia paró al instante, los cristales fueron a la basura el cepillo volvió a su lugar, y los cacharros sucios se quedaron en la pila en remojo.

Una vez fue seguro entrar allí Alan se acercó a la joven.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tirada Hermione? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿ha sido Snape?

-ella quería gritar que si, que había sido Snape, pero no era cierto. Él se había limitado a decirle una verdad, una verdad que había desencadenado todo los sentimientos que ella había intentado aplastar y esconder en su interior. Negó con la cabeza ante la incapacidad de articular palabra. – Hermione cuéntame que ha pasado…

La castaña sorbió los mocos y se limpió uan lagruma de su mejilla con su mano ensangrentada por los cristales.

Alan se alarmó al ver la mano magullada. Y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, sosteniéndola.

Alan la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la estrechó con cuidado contra su pecho.

-shhhh, todo estará bien – susurró el joven a pesar de no saber que pasaba con ella.

La castaña restregó su nariz contra la chaqueta azul del medimago sintiéndose confortada. Si no fuera por el…

Un carraspeo repentino les separó. La figura oscura de Severus Snape , estaba junto a la puerta. Atravesándoles con al mirada

-cuanto, amor- replicó con su tono ácido mientras miraba fijamente a Alan.

Hermione intentó ocultar su rostro entre los pliegues de la túnica de Alan, para que Snape no viera su estado. Pero el hombre no la miró en ningún momento, pues no apartaba su oscura mirada de Alan.

- esta lechuza lleva un mensaje con un sello de San Mungo y su nombre, Dr Cleverland… debe ser importante si ha venido hasta aquí, para buscarle.

Alan alargó la mano y la lechuza apoyada en la estantería alargó la pata para permitirle ver el mensaje, que leyó en a penas unos segundos.

- Podría usar la chimenea del salón? Tengo que comunicarme con alguien urgentemente.

Severus se apartó de la puerta dejándole pasar y él salió con rapidez de la cocina, dejándole a solas con la Gryffindor, que se había puesto a recoger cosas de espaldas a donde estaba él. No la veía el rostro, pero podía apreciar el temblor de su espalda por el llanto.

Alan a penas tardó unos minutos que se hicieron eternos en el silencio de la cocina, donde nada se había movido en su ausencia. El medimago se acercó a Hermione que había recobrado un poco la compostura a pesar de continuar con los ojos hinchados por el berrinche.

- Tengo que ir a algo urgente. Pero prometo volver esta tarde.- susurró acariciando las manos de la muchacha.- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes donde puedes encontrarme. La red flu de mi despacho está abierta para ti.

Ella asintió sin decir nada y se volvió a hacer sus cosas.

Alan, Salió hacia al puerta principal , pero antes de llegar la mano blanca y fuerte de Snape le retuvo sujetándole por la manga de la túnica. Al alzar la vista sus ojos grises se clavaron en los oscuros del hombre, no dijo nada hablado , pero su mirada había dejado todo dicho.

A Severus Snape, no el gustaba su trato hacia Hermione.


	13. El futuro a elegir

**Hola a todas! **

**Espero que os gustara el capitulo anterior. Como veis esta semana me siento con fuerza y he retomado con ganas la historia. Aprovechando que tengo más tiempo libre! Jiji**

**He descubirto por alguan extraña razón q no puedo contestar a los mensajes que em dejais asique cualquier cosa que me pregunteis la contestaré por aquí. **

**Antes de nada solo quería aclarar el papel de Alan. Joooo no es mi intención que le odieis. Su papel es más que nada reforzar el sentimiento de Hermione por Snape, es decir. Alan es un chico joven guapo agradable, medimago… Y Snape , bu****eno esmcuho mayor que ella y no es la persona ideal para Hermione, segun canones sociales.**

** Por eso , al poner un personaje tan perfecto, que Hermione elijaa Snape da como un triunfo más absoluto sobre o que todo el muno esperaría q hiciera.**

**En fin , este capitulo lo he centrado más en ellos dos y pronto comenzará al acción. **

**Espero que os guste**

**Un besazo a todos!**

* * *

**El futuro a elegir**

Una vez Alan se hubo ido, Snape hizo un esfuerzo terrible por cerrar la puerta con calma y no dar un portazo.

No había escuchado el sollozo de Hermione hasta que no se había acercado a la cocina, pero no esperaba haberla encontrado con Alan abrazándola de aquella forma tan íntima.

Frunció el ceño aún más.

Aquello no el había gustado nada. Esas confianzas con su alumna… en su casa. No lo iba a permitir.

Por alguna extraña razón le había dado un vuelco el estómago al ver como la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Él Nunca había tenido ese tipo de relación con nadie.

Volvió a la cocina donde Granger estaba terminando de recoger las cosas. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y la tomó de a muñeca. Volteándola para ver las palmas ensangrentadas.

La muchacha le miró en silencio mientras valoraba las pequeñas heridas de sus manos. Entre esperando una reprimenda o un sermón.

-será mejor que me deje echar un vistazo Granger, esto puede dejarle marca si no hacemos algo.

Hermione le siguió hasta su cuarto. Perfectamente ordenado donde él la hizo sentarse al borde de la cama y esperar en lo que desaparecía entre las estanterías, para buscar algo.

Volvió a los segundos con un tarro oscuro y unas vendas limpias que cogió de la mesilla de noche.

No habó mucho mientras untaba sus manos y cubría las de ella con una crema suave que cubría su piel y las heridas y Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada tampoco. Estaba francamente impresionada. Las manos de Snape eran grandes y fuertes pero esparcían con un cuidado infinito aquella crema por las suyas, que parecían tan pequeñas entre sus dedos fuertes y cálidos. Le gustaba la sensación. Aunque, por alguna extraña razón sentía su corazón latiendo enérgico y desbocado.

Las manos de Snape recorrieron cada parte de su mano nuevamente masajeando la piel.

Aquello era tan…íntimo. Snape acariciaba sus manos de una forma tan suave y a la vez tan firme.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y suspiró sin poder evitar pensar como se sentirían unas manos así de fuertes sobre su cuerpo recorriéndolo y acariciándolo como acariciaba aquellas manos.

Snape, alzó sus ojos oscuros para mirarla y el corazón golpeó aun más fuerte contra su pecho y el rubor subió a sus mejillas.

Parpadeó y apartó la vista de él.

"Hermione no seas loca, ¿Qué te está pasando? ¡Es Snape!"

Severus se había percatado del cambio de la joven. Había pasado de estar tensa y poco relajada a estar tranquila, sentía comos sus manos se habían relajado. Sin embargo al alzar la vista juraría que había visto cómo se sonrojaba, antes de que apartara la vista y se escondiera entre sus largos mechones castaños que caían revueltos sobre su cara.

Le gustaba la sensación de la piel suave aunque magullada de la castaña contra sus manos callosas. Aquellas pequeñas manos milagrosas le habían salvado la vida, aquello era solo un pequeño agradecimiento de lo que ella había hecho por el.

Hermione Miró de reojo el rostro del hombre mientras la vendaba, concentrado en su tarea, con los cabellos oscuros cayendo sobre su cara y el ceño relajado, cosa rara en él. Le daba un aspecto mucho más juvenil y menos gruñón. Sonrió levemente sin poder evitarlo y alzó la mano vendada hasta su rostro.

Hermione acarició con el pulgar la zona del entrecejo dejándole sin aliento ante la sorpresa por el contacto aquel.

- esta mucho mejor cuando no parece tan enfadado, y no frunce el ceño.

La ceja de Snape se alzó irónica y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa leve e inesperada. Que parecía más una mueca de burla que cualquier otra cosa.

- no se crea graciosa Granger…o me veré obligado a ponerle una retención.

La castaña dejó escapar una leve risita mientras se levantaba de la cama y se alejaba hacia la puerta.

- si, sería terrible no poder ir a Hogsmade este fin de semana.

Severus alzó una ceja en aquel gesto irónico suyo, ¿era cosa suya o Granger estaba bromeando con el?

* * *

La lechuza de Alan con el papeleo a cerca de la educación de Hermione, llegó a la mañana siguiente. Aunque el medimago no había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.

Severus releyó los papeles un par de veces, para asegurarse de que no había ningún vacío legal y de que Hermione podría completar sus estudios y apartó a un lado la nota de Alan donde le pedía que fuera él quien comentara su idea a la joven bruja.

Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que todo estaba bien salió en busca de su joven nueva alumna.

Hermione se había levantado aquella mañana de mucho mejor humor que los días anteriores. La encontró en la biblioteca seleccionando algo para leer.

-¡Granger! ¿Se puede saber que hace en esa escalera? No ve que no es estable

- no mido 2 metros 10 señor, tendré que alcanzar los libros de alguna forma.

-¿que tal un hechizo convocador?

-no, quiero leer primero de que van, por eso me subo aquí. Además no hay ningún tipo de peligro.

La madera de la escalera crujió siniestramente. Y ambos miraron hacia ella.

- bueno creo que me quedaré con este. – dijo al castaña sosteniendo el libro que tenía entre sus manos y disponiéndose a bajar. Algo realmente difícil con el libro de la mano y las pésimas condiciones de la escalera.

- ¿que hace ahí pasmado?- preguntó enojada sin poder moverse en una postura nada cómoda

- espero a que se caiga, por su cabezonería.

- ¿no va a ayudarme?

-ya le advertí…

-oh está bien, minipunto para usted. Es el mejor del mundo y el que más sabe- gruñó irónica. – ¿ahora va a ayudarme a bajar de aquí? ¿O tendré que quedarme parapléjica para que se compadezca de mí?

Severus dejó los papeles que le había enviado Alan en el escritorio y se acercó a la muchacha, quien juraría, que cada vez estaba en una posición más imposible para bajar.

- no se mueva.

Los brazos de Snape la cogieron por las piernas y ella se removió insegura

- voy a caerme

-He dicho que no se mueva Granger, o nos caeremos los dos

Los brazos de Snape la dejaron resbalar ligeramente y ella se removió haciéndole trastabillar hasta la estantería donde se golpeó su cabeza con un estante. Mientras que Hermione permanecía entre sus brazos bien sujeta contra su pecho, aferrada a su túnica con miedo a que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¿se ha hecho daño?

-¿usted que cree?- gruñó mientras ella buscaba magulladuras entre su cabello oscuro. Severus se congeló al ser consciente de la situación. Hermione estaba entre sus brazos, fuertemente estrechada rodeándole con los suyos por el cuello para no caerse y una de sus pequeñas manos rebuscaba entre sus mechones de pelo el golpe que se había dado con la estantería.

Tenía cada milímetro de su joven cuerpo tan cerca que podía sentir hasta el movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

-voy a dejarla en el suelo Granger, pero estaría bien que dejara de asfixiarme con sus brazos cual pulpo.

Los brazos de la chica se deslizaron por sus hombros, sonrojada. Severus sintió el contacto electrizante que bajó hasta su estómago.

-disculpe…

La dejó en el suelo y ella se apartó y estrechó su libro sin mirarle.

Severus tocó en la zona de la magulladura en la cabeza pero no parecía tener nada.

- No vuelva a subirse ahí arriba, podría haberse caído. No tengo tiempo para andar cuidando de que no le pase nada.- gruñó mientras alcanzaba los papeles de Alan del escritorio.

- disculpa mi caballero andante, mil gracias por salvarme la vida- repicó ella ácida- pero me las habría apañado perfectamente sin su ayuda.

-si, ya lo he visto.

Hermione dejó el libro encima de la mesa y colocó otros que había fuera en sus sitios usando la magia.

-¿Qué le ha sacado de su lectura profesor?

Snape se asomó a la ventana para contemplar el día otoñal y alzó la mano donde sostenía los papeles que reglaban la educación futura de la castaña.

- esto Granger-dijo alanzándoselos a ella.- la muchacha los alcanzó y les echó un vistazo sin entender muy bien que querían decir esos papeles.

- aquí pone mi nombre. Pero no se muy bien que quiere decir.

Severus alzó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia. No era tan sabelotodo.

-Me preguntaba si le atraía la idea de ser medimaga en el futuro.

La castaña alzó la vista sorprendida, y le miró fijamente.

-Bueno…Alan ya me había comentado esa opción alguna vez, dice que tengo cualidades… lo cierto es que…no lo había pensado.

Severus gruñó y se sentó en la silla del escritorio masajeándose las sienes. Maldito Cleveland. Pensaba que aquel era el mayor deseo de la Gryffindor, pero ella solo se lo había planteado como una posibilidad. ¿Qué tramaba el medimago?

-Granger ¿quiere o no quiere? Sea clara por favor.

La muchacha acarició los papeles entre sus manos. Y recordó las palabras de Alan a cerca de sus cualidades. Lo cierto era que el gustaba mucho aquella rama de la magia para dedicar su carrera profesional a ella pero…¿sería buena en ello de verdad? ¿o Alan solo decía que se le daba bien por alabarla?

-¿en que esta pensando?

-bueno… necesitaría un par de días para… pensarlo… ¿Por qué o pegunta? ¿Qué tienen que ver estos papeles?

-esos papeles, son unos certificados para que no tenga que volver a Hogwarts a hacer el séptimo año. Yo mismo la instruiré en pociones avanzadas y el Dr. Cleveland la supervisará y la tomará por alumna. Si usted quiere…

Los ojos oscuros de Severus observaban los movimientos de la castaña. Se mordía el labio con indecisión. Parecía querer decir que si y a la vez no estar del todo segura, ago dentro de ella la reconcomía por dentro, pero no parecía dispuesta a contarlo.

-¿puedo contestarle en otro momento? Estamos hablando de mi futro, y quiero meditarlo bien.

-por supuesto Granger.- respondió tomando los papeles de sus manos.- tómeselo con calma. Al fin y al cabo va a dedicarse a ello toda su vida.

* * *

El tema a cerca de los estudios de Hermione no se tocó más ese día. La muchacha había salido a visitar a Harry aquella tarde y volvió de muy buen humor.

Severus se había vestido para salir a visitar a los Malfoy y estaba abotonándose su camisa cuando ella entraba por la puerta tarareando una canción.

-vaya… ¿va a salir de casa?- preguntó al verle arreglarse.

-tengo que ver a alguien.- respondió

-¿quiere que le haga un plano? lo mas probable es que no sea capaz de recordar después el camino de vuelta, teniendo en cuenta lo que sale.

- No se engañe Granger, no seguiría un plano trazado por usted- respondió alzando la voz para que ella le escuchara desde la cocina.

Escuchó una risa de fondo. y sintió el mismo cosquilleo que los días anteriores en su estómago.

Su risa era refrescante. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba a nadie reír por él.

Retiró las vendas para ver su herida, aquel día no el había curado. Ya no lo hacía todos los días uno cada dos, para darle tiempo a curar ahora que había mejorado.

Snape descubrió que echaba de menos sus pequeñas manos recorriendo la piel de su cuello, apartando con cuidado el pelo oscuro y el gesto de concentración que ponía mientras le cuidaba.

Porque le cuidaba, había sido la primera persona que se había preocupado por el en toda su vida desde la muerte de su madre. Incluso más que Lily. Ella solo había tenido ojos para James, había fingido ser su amiga pero siempre habían existido perjuicios insalvables entre ellos.

Contempló la herida ya casi curada. Quedaría una terrible cicatriz pero a quien le importaba, no es como si la fuera a ver nadie.

Abotonó los últimos botones de su túnica negra y salió de allí.

-dios mío…creí que era un murciélago enorme acechándome. ¿Pensé que había tirado eso?- comentó la castaña al verle aparecer en la cocina todo de negro.

-¿se cree graciosa?

-bueno si, no es como si pudiera quitarme puntos para Gryffindor ;)

- no sea listilla Granger

-creo que necesita ropa nueva, algo que le de vida

Severus la miró consternado, parecía llena de vida, exultante. Mientras acariciaba la túnica negra y la recolocaba en sus hombros parloteando alegremente a cerca de túnicas de colores.

-¿Qué le ha echado Potter en la bebida? Espero que no sea de efecto alargado…

La joven se rodó los ojos con fastidio divertida y escondió el vendaje de su cuello por dentro del oscuro cuello de la túnica.

- cuando haya vuelto a lo mejor habrán pasado los efectos.- bromeó con una sonrisa divertida.

Severus la miró sonreír y pensó que no quería que hubieran pasado. Le gustaba verla así.

Un golpeteo en la puerta les sacó de a conversación.

-¿espera a alguien?- preguntó Hermione

-no.

-¿Quién podrá ser?

La castaña abrió la puerta y encontró ante ella a Alan sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica y sonriente

-¿Alan…? ¿Tu llamando a la puerta?

-alguien…ha hechizado al casa para que no pueda aparecerme dentro.

A castaña miró a Severus que permaneció inmóvil sin cambiar el gesto

-creí haber hechizado también el jardín. Debería ser más cuidadoso…

La joven Gryffindor suspiró y salió de nuevo hacia la cocina dejando a los dos hombres solos en el Hall. Severus vio de refilón el gesto de su cara y juraría que la había visto sonreír al desaparecer por la puerta.

-bueno… ¿Cómo van esas clases de pociones? – preguntó el joven

-pregúnteselo a Granger, ella aún esta decidiendo que hacer con su futuro Dr Cleveland.

-¿Cómo?

-lo que está escuchando. Quizá la próxima vez deba consultar a la gente que desea hacer con su vida antes de predisponer nada. - Los ojos grises de Alan se clavaron en el. Pero no dijo nada. -ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme. – dijo acercándose a al puerta de la calle- ah y… tenga cuidado con lo que hace o le dice.

* * *

¡YA TENGO LA MITAD DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESCRITA…! y va a ser muy interesante ^^

de este finde no pasa que la suba

Os quiero!


	14. San Mungo

**San Mungo**

Hermione escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse y sonrió. Snape se encontraba muchísimo mejor. Cada vez requería menos de sus atenciones. Ya eran contadas las veces que le curaba la herida. Sus funciones en aquella casa eran cada vez menos. Había terminado de ordenar todo y la casa parecía otra nueva, había terminado de arreglar el jardín o al menos la parte mas gorda, y su paciente estaba ya estupendo de la salud. Pero había algo en ella que no quería que las cosas cambiasen. Le gustaba la sensación de que él la necesitara, aunque fuera solo para atar bien la venda, porque se sentía mal… la hacía sentirse útil. Además la convivencia con Severus le suponía una concentración constante, pues era un hombre de lengua afilada, y requería las contestaciones necesarias para aplacar su mal humor. Aquello la mantenía despierta, entretenida, alejada de sus problemas como la marcha de ron o el retraso en la vuelta de sus padres.

Pero no todo eran disputas constantes con su profesor. También estaban los momentos de paz, los momentos en los que la conversación era interesante.

Había descubierto que Snape era un hombre muy entregado a sus estudios y que sabía una gran cantidad de cosas no solo referente a las pociones sino a otras materias. Y aquello le gustaba. Le gustaba saber que preguntara lo que preguntara el hombre sabía que debía contestar. Podía pasarse horas escuchándole hablar de cualquier tema que él le contara.

Lastima que sus palabras solo llenaran unos minutos. Pues era hombre de pocas palabras.

Alan entró en la cocina distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

-Herms, Snape acaba de decirme que no sabes si quieres ser medimaga…- por su voz parecía disgustado.

-no es que no sepa Alan, es solo que quería pensarlo bien. Es mi futuro, quiero estar segura de que es lo que me gusta.

-Has pasado dos meses de tu vida cuidando de una persona que ni siquiera te caía bien. ¿Y no sabes si te gusta? Eso no lo hace cualquiera.

- bueno tampoco es que Snape sea tan horrible.

La ceja de Alan se alzó en un gesto escéptico y al miró fijamente.

-no me mires así , no era mi mejor amigo pero era mi profesor.

- era el hombre que mató a Albus Dumbledore.

-No, era el hombre que había salvado la vida de Harry. Mi mejor amigo. Por eso le salvé. Porque Harry me lo pidió.

- pero Harry no te pidió que te quedaras con el dos meses.

Ella se volvió y le dio la espalda.

-Alan no me presiones lo he estado meditando

-¿y?

- Alan…yo…

-¿Qué?

- ¿realmente crees que pueda ser una buena Medimaga?

- Si, se que vas a serlo. Sino no habría recorrido todos los departamentos ministeriales para que me concedieran mil permisos para evitar que volvieras a Hogwarts. Snape va a ayudarte, aprovéchate de ello. Aprende de él y vente conmigo a San Mungo para convertirte en una gran Medimaga.

Hermione se volvió dándole la espalda. Y se quedó pensativa. Aquello era una oportunidad de alargar un poco más su tiempo en aquella casa en compañía de Snape. Eso era lo que quería en aquel momento. No volver a su casa Muggle vacía o a casa de los Weasley donde oiría hablar de Ron. Quedarse allí le propiciaba una oportunidad para cambiar su vida.

* * *

- lo haré

Severus Snape alzó la vista de su periódico y la miró con la ceja alzada. Preguntándose de que hablaba.

-No me diga que va a volver a colocar todos los libros de la biblioteca, no creo que sea capaz de superar ver los libros por el suelo, otra vez

Ella frunció el ceño y se puso en jarras.

- muy gracioso, profesor, pero me refería a lo de ser medimaga.

Ahora fueron ambas cejas las que se alzaron en la frente de él.

- ¿y a que se debe ese…repentino cambio?

Sabía muy bien a que se debía pero, a sus oídos masoquistas les gustaría escuchar que era por aquel estúpido mequetrefe rubio trajeado.

- En realidad es solo una escusa para no volver a la casa de los Weasley. Si me quedo aquí estudiando pociones, no tendré que volver allí.

-si es por eso puede volver a su casa.

- La señora Weasley no lo permitirá sabiendo que mis padres aún no han vuelto. Instinto maternal supongo.

Severus se quedó mirándola pensativo

-Bueno ¿Qué me dice? ¿Aún sigue en pie su oferta para aprender pociones?

Una leve sonrisa salió de los labios de Snape. así que solo era una escusa para pasar más tiempo allí en su casa, con el. Al fin y al cabo no era tan terrible su compañía a pesar de las continuas discusiones.

-si, aunque en realidad solo sea un instrumento más en su malvada trama de librarse de la señora Weasley…

La joven se rió y se sentó a su lado con un par de vendas nuevas.

- no lo diga así, suena terrible…

El hombre sonrió levemente y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en o que ella desabrochaba un poco su camisa para quitar todo el vendaje.

Era la única persona en la que confiaba plenamente para relajarse hasta el punto de cerrar los ojos y dejar que hiciera de él lo que quisiera.

Hermione contempló el rostro de Snape silenciosamente. Parecía relajado y tranquilo, con al respiración pausada y aún una mueca ligeramente divertida que nunca antes en sus seis años de profesor le había visto.

Era humano al fin y al cabo. Recordó que había estado enamorado de Lily. Él no sabía que ella conocía ese secreto suyo, quizás era mejor. No debía haberse enterado, aquello era algo privado suyo. Y tenía derecho a elegir si lo compartía o no…

Pensó en la madre de Harry y se preguntó que clase de relación tendría con Severus Snape, y por qué no había decidido casarse con él.

Era un hombre calmado e inteligente. Contempló su pecho medio descubierto. Y recordó como se definían los músculos en su cuerpo, aunque delgado, fibroso y en forma.

Sus dedos acariciaron la piel ya cicatrizada de la herida. Absorta en la textura y el cosquilleo que producía aquella caricia en su piel, sus dedos, siguieron deslizándose inconscientemente hasta el reborde de la camisa oscura, donde los botones abrochados no le dejaban seguir.

Sus labios se despegaron y dejaron escapar en un silencioso suspiro el aire. Mientras sus dedos recorrían de nuevo la misma distancia ascendiendo ahora, desde su pecho hasta su cuello. Y haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago.

Snape movió ligeramente la cabeza y su mano rozó contra el reborde de su mandíbula, la barba que comenzaba a salirle raspó su piel haciendo el cosquilleo aún más intenso.

¿Cómo sería rozar aquella piel con los labios?

Parpadeó.

Y despertó de su sueño sonrojándose. ¿En que estaba pensando?

Alcanzó el tarro con la crema que había estado aplicando en la herida en los últimos días intentando distraer su mente de sus pensamientos anteriores. Y contempló como estaba la herida. Quizás no debería vendarla de nuevo.

Snape abrió los ojos y vio como dejaba la venda sobre la mesa del salón. Se habían acabado. Había llegado el día. Su herida estaba lo suficientemente. Y las atenciones de Granger se habían acabado.

* * *

La mañana del lunes Hermione esperaba impaciente frente a los grandes almacenes de ladrillo rojo , con aspecto destartalado.

Había recibido su carta a noche del sábado, para que se presentara allí a primera hora de la mañana del lunes, y eso mismo había hecho. Había dejado una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina al salir de la casa pues Snape ya no estaba allí aquella mañana cuando se había levantado, y después de ponerse un vestido sencillo y unas sandalias cómodas, se había dirigido allí.

Alan tardó en presentarse diez minutos más desde su llegada. Nunca era puntual, así que tampoco tenía que extrañarse. Legaba sonriente, con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas encendidas. Había ido corriendo un buen trecho seguro.

Hermione se tapó con disimulo la boca para evitar que la viera reírse por su aspecto desarreglado.

- ¿llevas mucho esperando?

- lo cierto es que si, más de lo que me gustaría.

- lo siento, tuve que acercarme a por unos papeles para un paciente, y me los tenías que dar en una oficina dos pisos más abajo.

- si Alan si, la cuestión es… que llegas tarde. Como siempre.- bromeó ella.

- La cuestión n es señorita Granger, que aquí el maestro soy yo, y usted solo es la alumna así que, limítese a mantenerme contento y su nota será estupenda.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, se sentí exultante aquella mañana, entusiasmada por conocer un poco como funcionaba aquello. Y se preguntaba si se parecería a lo que conocía de los hospitales muggles.

Alan la tomó de la mano y se acercó con disimulo al maniquí espantoso que había en el escaparate.

-Buenos días Bertha, ¿nos das permiso?

Hermione miró asombrada como el maniquí asentía casi imperceptiblemente y después solo sintió la mano cálida de Alan tirar de ella hacia adentro hasta una sala abarrotada de gente. Pestañeó entre horrorizada e impresionada. Aquello era como un zoo. Había gente con todo tipo de alteraciones. Parecía una película de terror de clase B

- ¿que es esto?

- Bienvenida a San Mungo preciosa.

Pasaron rápido al lado de un par de sanadores que tomaban nota a los magos y brujas que esperaban ser atendidos y Alan les saludó amablemente sin pararse a hablar con ellos.

Alan se acercó a un mostrador con una larga cola de personas en diferentes estados de transformación y se puso al lado de la mujer que estaba tras el mostrador atendiendo.

La mujer , que según ponía en un enorme rotulo en la pared de atrás se llamaba Dilys, dedicó una enorme sonrisa con tres dientes de oro a Alan.

-buenos días Dr Cleveland, que agradable sorpresa que venga a visitarme.

-Buenos días Dilys, verás necesito una bata para esta encantadora bruja que me acompaña

La mujer la examinó de pies a cabeza y sonrió de nuevo mientras se levantaba entusiasmada y les pedía que esperaran. Dejando a su compañera de recepción sola y a su fotografía del cuadro guiñando el ojo a Alan.

Hermione aún no se había recobrado de su impresión cuando La mujer de pelo plateado volvió con una bata blanca impoluta para ella.

Sonrió y le agradeció la mujer al cogerla y después siguió a Alan hacia el ascensor.

Había leído el cartel de las plantas y la especialidad de cada una pero, no sabía cual era la de Alan.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-tercera planta: envenenamientos producidos por pociones y plantas. . Respondió sonriente mientras la ayudaba a abrocharse la bata.

-gracias – dijo ella que estaba tan nerviosa que le costaba abrochar bien los botones.

- no me las des, es una autentica pena que tengas que ponértela. Estabas realmente preciosa con el vestido.

Hermione se sonrojó y apartó la vista. Ese era Alan, siempre soltando lo primero que pensaba. Incluso sin ser consciente que la estaba incomodando por a gran cantidad de gente que había con ellos en el ascensor y que se les había quedado mirando.

Por suerte, ninguno de los que subían bajó en la misma planta que ellos. Lo que significaba que ninguno era compañero de la misma planta y nadie sabría que Alan tenía cierta debilidad por su nueva alumna. Había varias puertas, con el nombre de diferentes salas en función de la gravedad. Alan la guió hasta la tercera puerta a la derecha y antes de entrar pudo ver un cartel: _sanador responsable: Alan Cleveland , Sanador en prácticas: Hermione Granger_

La muchacha miró a Alan sorprendida. Y este solo la guiño un ojo , antes de guiarla al interior de una sala pequeña. Con seis camas de las cuales solo cuatro estaban ocupadas.

-bueno Hermione Granger. Esto es una pequeña parte de mi mundo. Esta sala es mi responsabilidad, pero los otros dos sanadores y yo colaboramos en los pacientes de las cinco salas de esta planta.

-esto es… nunca lo hubiera imaginado así…

- Alan Sonrió – me alegro que te guste.

* * *

Hermione pasó todo el día intentando orientarse un poco en la sala que le había mostrado Alan. Solo eran cuatro pacientes pero daban mucho trabajo. Ayudó a Alan a recuperar la historia de o sucedido con cada uno de ellos. Saber que habían usado en cada poción o que habían manipulado. Era una entrevista meticulosa y a veces era difícil legar au na conclusión porque el paciente mentía o no colaboraba.

Le había explicado los síntomas más característicos de algunos envenenamientos, y donde estaban distribuidos los antídotos mas importantes en casos de urgencia.

Estaba tan emocionada que cuando el reloj de la sala de reuniones dio las siete se sorprendió de que fuera tan tarde. Había sido un día absolutamente fantástico.

Alan entró por la puerta y la miró sonriente.

-¿Cómo va?

-ya tengo la mayoría de los síntomas, la historia, he revisado su historial clínico y ya le ha pasado esto alguna vez. Podría ser que esta mujer cultivara ago que le de alergia.

-¿a cuestión es que? Habrá que investigarlo.

Hermione le miró con ojos como platos.

-¿lo sabías?

-¿Qué?

-que era alérgica a algo

-pues claro

-y a pesar de todo me has hecho escribir todo y hacer todo el trámite como si fuera un caso dificilísimo.

Alan se rió alegremente.

- esto me hace ver lo buena que eres en tu trabajo

- ya…

-prometo darte algo más difícil el próximo día, pero vayamos poco a poco.

Hermione sonrió levemente y se restregó los ojos con cansancio.

- había pensado que has trabajado genial y… bueno, ¿te apetece ir a cenar conmigo? Así celebraremos tu primer día de prácticas.

Ella sonrió encantada.

-por supuesto.

* * *

Snape, alzó la vista al reloj de su salón.

Las nueve.

Bebió un trago más de su copa. El mejor whiskey de fuego que tenía y le estaba sabiendo fatal. Suspiró y soltó una carcajada con amargura al ver las cajitas de lata donde estaban los ingredientes que había comprado aquella mañana para su clase con Granger.

Solo que al volver, Granger se había largado con aquel medimago.

Al final, todas eran iguales, Granger, Lily…

Restregó sus ojos con cansancio.

Y escucho la puerta de la calle abrirse. Los pasos suaves de Granger y el olor dulce a su perfume inundaros sus sentidos haciéndole sentir aún más amargado.

La joven apareció en el salón con su vestido ligero azulado y sus sandalias y le miró como si no le reconociera.

-profesor…

-vaya, al fin llega- dijo en tono agrio.

Ella le miró sorprendida y frunció levemente el ceño al darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-¿es ese el nuevo uniforme de san mungo? No sabía que fuera cómo trabajar así de elegante.

- Alan me ha llevado a cenar al salir.

-entiendo, eso también entraba en el plan de su Profesor o simplemente quería llevarla a la cama

-No se atreva a insinuar nada de eso. Es solo un compañero de trabajo.

-¿que la lleva a cenar a un restaurante de gala un día cualquiera al salir del trabajo?

- Si tanto le molesta, ¿por qué no me lleva usted?

- céntrese en sus estudios Granger, le irá mejor que saliendo de cena por ahí hasta las tantas.

-céntrese en su vida Profesor, le irá mejor que meter las narices en la de los demás. Usted no es nadie, para decirme con quien debo o no salir y divertirme.

- Se lo diré mientras sea mi alumna le guste o no, esta en mi casa y es mi responsabilidad.

-no soy su hija, solo su pupila, no me diga que debo hacer y que no, he cuidado de mi siempre sin que usted estuviera ahí.

-estupida niña

-no soy ninguna niña

-si, una que cree que lo sabe todo y no sabe nada Granger

-y usted que sabe? Toda su vida solo, sin nadie, como un ermitaño envenenándose con sus propias pociones y su soledad. Y va a enseñarme a como debo socializarme con la gente, ¿cuando debo salir? NUNCA me oye NUNCA

Severus se acercó a ella. Acorralándola contra la pared.

Su figura parecía el doble de alta que otras veces, oscura, proyectando sombras en la habitación escasamente iluminada por las brasas del fuego. Rozando su cuerpo, casi encima de ella. Sin darle pie a escapar. Sus ojos se pusieron a la altura de los de ella brillando con una furia intensísima.

-no tiene ni idea de nada

A joven alzó la mano para abofetearle pero él fue más rápido y la sostuvo en alto contra la pared

-suéltame ahora mismo pedazo de…

El insulto quedó sofocado por su boca, que la devoró en un beso enfebrecido por la furia y la pasión.

Hermione sintió el peso del cuerpo del hombre contra ella y los labios acariciando en un baile desatado los suyos.

La soltó y sus bocas se separaron. Ella clavó sus ojos melados en él. Su respiración estaba agitada, y no sabía si era por la sorpresa, por la discusión o por la excitación del beso prohibido.

Los labios de Snape se vencieron de nuevo hacia su boca y aquella vez ella no se quedó atrás. Sus manos se deslizaron por su pelo y se devoraron uno a otro como si solo existiera ese segundo para ellos. Las mano de Severus la estrecharon contra él y su erección palpitante se clavó en la cadera de ella, haciéndola desear aún más. Desearlo entero y solo Para ella.

El gemido largo y sensual de la joven sacó de la realidad a Snape.

se apartó de ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Los labios de Hermione estaban enrojecidos, húmedos e hinchados, su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación. Y le miraba como si lo extraño fuera que se hubiera separado de ella.

Deseaba con toda su alma quedarse con ella, y hacerla suya, allí mismo, en aquel rincón.

Pero sus pasos le llevaron lejos de su deseable presa.

No, Granger era solo una niña. Y el solo un murciélago amargado y ahogado en whiskey de fuego.

Aquello no podía ser.


	15. Ginny

**Ginny.**

La luz de la luna se colaba por el balcón esparciendo sus rayos tenues sobre la cama de Hermione. la joven se volteó por milésima vez para mirar el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla de noche. Las tres de la madrugada y había sido incapaz de cerrar los ojos tan siquiera.

Resopló.

Se levantó de la cama y se asomó al cristal del balcón. No se veía nada en la calle solo oscuridad. Su vista paseó por los árboles que adornaban la acera de enfrente y después por las casas silenciosas enfrente de la suya. Pero no servía de nada.

Seguía recordando a cada segundo el sabor del beso con Snape.

Dejó caer su frente sobre el cristal frío que alivió un poco sus ideas revolucionadas en su mente.

Aún no podía creerse lo sucedido. Era una locura. Severus Snape, el gran murciélago de slytherin besándo a alguien. A ELLA!

Y eso no era lo más sorprendente. Su reacción había sido lo más sorprendente. Le había gustado. Por todos los…magos de la historia, había sentido un cosquilleo agradable en el vientre, había deseado que la levantara en brazos y la estrechara contra su cuerpo fibroso.

Sin embargo el Severus Snape que conocía había resurgido de nuevo y había huído como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras arriba.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Ni siquiera Ron Weasley la había hecho sentir así el día que la había besado.

Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. Lo que más la intrigaba era que iba a hacer al día siguiente.

No, si que lo sabía. Aquello no sucedería más. Nunca más.

Aquella semana, fue una especie de infierno personal para Hermione. Severus estaba distanciado, más distanciado que nunca. Y aquel distanciamiento hacía que no hubiera comenzado aún con pociones avanzadas, pues ninguno de los dos se cruzaba más de tres segundos en la misma habitación o se dirigía la palabra. Hermione pasó las mañanas en san Mungo, centrada en superarse a si misma, para intentar sacar de la cabeza lo sucedido con Snape.

* * *

-buenos días Alan.

El hombre alzó sus ojos grises y miró extrañado su reloj.

-las 9 y media…

-si yo también se leer la hora – respondió ella escuetamente. Mientras se colocaba su bata nueva y dejaba los libros sobre su escritorio. Alan había tenido la amabilidad de pedir un escritorio pequeño para ella en su enorme despacho.

- solo me preguntaba… ¿Qué te hace madrugar tanto últimamente?

-bueno hacía un calor sofocante en casa y… así saldré antes por la tarde.- la joven mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa desde su llegada.

-cierto, será mejor que no te quedes todos los días hasta tan tarde o suspenderás pociones avanzadas.

Hermione empalideció instantáneamente. Cerró los ojos y respiró intentando tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón desbocado.

¿Quién la había mandado a ella meterse en semejante lío?

-si tienes razón. Ahora voy a concentrarme en mis cosas.- respondió recuperando aquella sonrisa amplia y poco convincente.

Alan sonrió. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Hermione y ella era realmente la mejor alumna que había tenido nunca. Aquello le hacía intentar superarse para enseñarle todo lo que supiera. Aunque si seguía así pronto le superaría.

* * *

Severus Snape, había madrugado esa mañana. Bueno, en realidad, no había descansado en Toda a noche. ¡Qué demonios! No había podido pegar ojo en toda la semana.

Maldita Granger.

En aquel momento, paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como un gato enjaulado. Se sentía Enfadado consigo mismo y no sabía si era por su reacción impulsiva de besar a la joven o por dejarla escapar cuando las propias manos de ella enredaban su pelo y sus labios le devoraban. Había pensado en ello toda la semana. Había evitado a toda costa cruzarse con ella. Pues aún podía oler el perfume de su cuerpo embriagándole, mientras se acomodaba en sus suaves curvas femeninas.

Sacudió la cabeza y aparto él recuerdo de su mente.

Como podía haberse dejado llevar así. Él. Severus Snape, el hombre que no tenía sentimientos. Se había dejado llevar hasta el punto de perder el control con aquella niña.

Por merlín que aquello había sido una equivocación. Se había dejado llevar por la furia, por la mirada de ella, por el sentimiento de lujuria que despertaba en el sus cabellos castaños cayendo en bucles sobre su rostro ovalado de piel suave.

Aún podía saborear el tacto de sus labios rojos por la furia de sus besos.

Granger se había rendido a él. La pregunta era ¿por qué?

* * *

Hermione llegó a la casa a las 3 de la tarde como había hecho esa última semana. Cargaba con un par de libros sobre remedios para los envenenamientos caseros más típicos y otro sobre plantas exóticas del mundo mágico que le había llamado la atención al verlo en el despacho de Alan. Subió las escaleras ,sigilosa, para no alertar a su profesor de que había llegado a la casa y se dirigió a su cuarto al fondo del pasillo.

Le esperaba un largo fin de semana. Alan tenía un importante evento y no estaría en a consulta, así que ella lo pasaría revisando pociones avanzadas. La pregunta era ¿cómo?

Desde la ventana del segundo piso se veía la hermosa tarde otoñal y apacible. Le daba pena encerrarse en la casa y más aún con el ambiente tenso que había en aquel lugar, pero, por otro lado, la perspectiva de un buen libro…

-Granger.

La voz gélida, sensual y suave hizo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca. Severus Snape la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación.

-buenas tardes pro- profesor

Snape miró a al joven con los vaqueros desgastados y el jersey de punto fino ajustado y sintió las mariposas removerle las tripas en su interior y sentir un escalofrío. Cogió aire y lo expulsó poco a poco intentando recuperar la compostura.

Había ensayado sus palabras toda la semana, incluso su actitud ante la joven Gryffindor, debía permanecer impasible ante ella como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo, sus rodillas habían flaqueado al oírla titubear al llamarle profesor.

-me ha sorprenduido encontrarla aquí tan pronto. He revisado sus horarios en san Mungo, y me he dado cuenta de que pasa demasiado tiempo allí. Sus clases de pociones deberán tener un horario estricto. No puedo permitir que se presente a semejante examen de pociones avanzadas nombrándome como su tutor y que me deje en vergüenza Granger.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. Él tenía toda al razón.

-¿Qué pretende pues?

-hablaré con el Dr Cleveland para que sus horarios sean más flexibles. Me he informado y por lo general, si usted no tiene el experto en pociones no debería pasar tanto tiempo en san Mungo. Sin embargo y…dado su "buena" relación con su mentor, su Caso es excepcional.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante a mención de su relación con Alan. Bueno , si era cierto que se llevaban bien pero era lógico. Disfrutaban estudiando juntos casos clínicos y él tenía mucho que enseñarle. "estúpido murciélago idiota… no es Alan el que me restriega su…ahg!"

-lo mejor será Granger que comencemos cuanto antes nuestras clases.

Ella asintió. Aunque lo que menos le apetecía era una tarde de clase con Severus Snape. pero no iba a demostrárselo, si él iba a actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, genial. Ella no sería menos indiferente.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

* * *

Cuando el reloj del salón tocaba las nueve de la noche, Hermione despegó su pequeña nariz respingona del libro que le había entregado Snape. Aquel Maldito murciélago grasiento la había entregado tres enormes libros que hablaban solo de especies de plantas y de sus múltiples usos. Y le había recomendado que hiciera una lectura rápida pero a la vez intensa, de ellos, para así recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y ella había pasado toda la maldita tarde leyendo como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo mejor que hacer. La lectura era interesante, pero le resultaba soporífera. Y necesitaba despejarse.

Bajó al piso de abajo. Todas las habitaciones estaban a oscuras. Excepto el salón. Donde Sanpe estaba enfrascado en la lectura.

-Son las nueve- apuntó la castaña mirándole desde la puerta.

-una brillante anotación Granger, ahora entiendo por qué era usted la mejor de su curso según McGonagall. No creo que hubiera sido capaz de saberlo si usted no me lo dice.

Ella le miró enfurecida. Conseguía sacarla de sus casillas.

-Bien , ahora entiendo pues por qué no ha hecho nada de cena. Ni siquiera sabe en que hora vive.

Severus alzó la vista de su libo para verla voltearse hacia la cocina y encaminarse allí con su andar indignado.

Hermione casi gruñía en la cocina. Y sacaba los cacharros haciendo un estruendo espantoso, golpeando unos con otros sin querer por la furia contenida. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer semejante castigo?

Suspiro y puso al fuego una sartén para hacer algo de cena. Mientras escuchaba el silencio absoluto del resto de la casa. Snape era un hombre extraño que la desconcertaba. Hacía tan solo una semana se había abalanzado sobre ella para devorar su boca y recorrer con sus manos todos los rincones de su cuerpo, y ahora, cuando ella no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza aquello, él actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, siendo igual de ácido en sus comentarios hacia ella y lo que era peor aún, comportándose como el murciélago de las mazmorras que había sido en sus seis años en Hogwarts. ¿por qué era tan complicado entender a los hombres?

Suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse, mientras removía con una cuchara de madera el contenido de una cacerola. No sabía que le indignaba más, el beso de su profesor, o el hecho de que el ignorara que ese hecho había ocurrido. Bueno, tampoco esperaba una declaración de amor, ni que él se abalanzara sobre ella cada vez que girara una esquina, pero había disfrutado tanto de aquel beso frugal… aquel cosquilleo en su vientre, y la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Aparto un mechón rebelde de su cara, y sonrió con amargura.

-estaba destinada a que los hombres mostraran interés por ella y después desaparecían de su vida sin explicación. Krum, Ronald… y ahora, Snape.

El olor a quemado del contenido de la cazuela la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando? No es como si fuera a iniciar un romance con ese hombre. ¡La sacaba casi veinte años!

Sería mejor que siguiera dedicándose a sus estudios y consiguiera pronto esa plaza de sanadora en San Mungo.

* * *

Molly Weasley dejó la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas ya preparadas. Para las dos muchachas. Y salió de la cocina excusándose de lo mucho que tenía que hacer. En realidad era mentira, pero la relación de las dos chicas se había enfriado en los últimos meses y necesitaban hablar ellas dos solas.

Hermione había salido aquella tarde de su casa dejando a Snape en su lugar habitual, frente al fuego, leyendo un libro ensimismado y sin preocuparse por lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer, como había ocurrido en las dos últimas semanas después de aquel pequeño incidente.

La castaña miro como Ginny sirvió té en las tazas aún en silencio, casi como desde que había llegado.

-bueno, ¿Cómo te va?- dijo al final la castaña intentando iniciar así una conversación decente.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo de ti.

Hermione sonrió a notar el rencor en las palabras de su amiga que aparentaba estar dolida.

-Sabes que estoy Bien Ginny.

-oh, ahora se llama estar bien a pasar de tu amiga, a ignorarme, a no contarme nada…

-Ginny. Es suficiente. te comportas como una cría que riñe a su amiga porque no la avisó para decidir su vida.

-No quiero decidir tu vida. Quiero que vuelvas a incluirme en ella.

-estas incluida. Donde estoy puedes ir a verme cuando quieras.

-pero no es tu casa. Es la casa de Sape Hermione, ¿no lo ves? No es normal como te comportas. Durmiendo, comiendo, estudiando en la casa de un hombre que…que…

-¿Qué?

-un hombre que es un Mortífago

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo.

-¿por que le defiendes?

-¿Por qué le odias?

-¡Porque no estas siendo justa contigo misma! ¡EL NO TE APORTA NADA!

-¿Y Ron si?

Ya.

Lo había dicho.

La pregunta que podía decidir si conservaba a su amiga, o la perdía para siempre.

-¿estas comparando a Ronald con Snape?

-solo me preguntaba si tu lo hacías.

Ginny no podía articular palabras. Pero sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas de dolor. ¿Qué pasaba con su amiga?

Hermione, se derrumbó y dejó caer el peso de su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas, clavando su vista en la mesa de madera desgastada de la cocina de la madriguera.

-siento haber estado demasiado ocupada este tiempo de atrás. Siento no haberme preocupado por nosotras. Pero necesitaba tiempo. Ronald, se marchó sin darme tiempo siquiera a asumir que no iba a verle mas en una larga temporada. Y que mi amor por el… durante seis largos años, había sido estúpido, infantil y sin resultados.

Ginny dejó escapar un par de lágrimas rebeldes y alargó su mano para tomar entre sus dedos la mano de su amiga, para que la conexión fuera aún mayor.

-Ron nunca te ha apreciado como mereces.

-¿tu crees? Entonces he sido tonta mucho tiempo.

-Y yo te he dejado serlo- susurró la pelirroja con culpabilidad. – en el fondo sabía que él no era bueno para ti. Pero seguía insistiendo en vosotros, y vuestro futuro ficticio.

Quedaron largo rato en silencio, silencio reconfortante que decía mucho y a la vez no decía nada. Ellas sólo no soltaban sus manos unidas.

-Quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado. – pidió Ginny sin dejar de mirarla.

-Nunca he pretendido lo contrario.

Sonrieron y el silencio volvió a reinar unos segundos.

-siento realmente lo del estupido de mi hermano.

-Bueno, nadie nos dijo nunca que el futuro fuera como nosotros deseamos.- dijo la castaña intentando sonreír alegre. Recordar a Ron aún la dolía.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres ahora tu para tu futuro?

-Quiero, conseguir aquello por lo que lucho. Ser medimaga.

-¿y donde queda Snape en todo esto?- preguntó Ginny.

-¿quieres que te sea sincera?- la pelirroja asintió- No tengo ni la menor idea…


	16. La clase de snape

_Hola!_

_Os preguntaréis por que no hice comentario alguno de mi larguísima ausencia, pues bien , en realidad se debió a que me resultó muy difícil continuar en este punto. Mi mente había quedado bloqueada porque no sabía que hacer con la historia. El cap 15 esta bien para empezar un romance pero… adoro realmente el tira y afloja de esta pareja, el deseo oculto en miradas, en pensamientos, el pique verbal entre ellos._

_He leído bastantes fic que hay escritos sobre la pareja y quiero un Severus y una Hermione auténticos, o al menos lo más auténticos que se puedan. Quiero que sean fieles a lo que ha creado JK. Con lo cual, he replanteado en estos meses la historia y tras mucho borrar y escribir esto es lo que ha surgido. El capitulo anterior era de transición pero promento escenas y capitulos mejores en las próximas entregas, que espero no se demoren tanto como esta anterior._

_Mil gracias para los que seguis esta historia, por darme el tiempo que he necesitado para no decepcionaros._

_Espero realmente que os guste._

_Sino ya sabeis…acepto críticas implacables con humildad para mejorarlo._

_Un saludo!_

_PD: se aceptan criticas a cerca de la personalidad de los personajes. Si creéis o no que se parecen a lo que pretendo. Y bueno ya vale de tanto rollo que no habéis esperado todo este tiempo para que os cuente milongas._

_!_

* * *

**La calase de Snape. **

Arrojó con furia el Blog de notas sobre el que intentaba que su último estudio tuviera sentido. Pero era difícil concentrarse en aquella poción y sus retoques cuando marcaba una hora tan tardía y la casa aún seguía vacía. Sin la presencia de su, a veces insufrible, inquilina.

Había conseguido seguir con su convivencia sin que lo sucedido con Granger, hiciera que las cosas cambiaran. O eso intentaba hacerse creer a si mismo. Sin embargo, aun quedaba algo de esas mariposas cuando ella se acercaba a él y dejaba el olor de su pelo, de su piel cálida junto a él. Aún estaba esa sensación punzante en el estómago cuando ella mencionaba a Alan, y sus magnificas enseñanzas.

Cerró los ojos y esperó.

El silencio era tan… devastador. Se había acostumbrado a los pasos rápidos de Hermione por las escaleras, el ruido de los muebles moverse, la voz refunfuñona de la joven cuando algo no salía como ella deseaba. El olor a comida recién hecha.

Sus tripas rugieron y el reloj del salón marco las diez de la noche.

¡Maldición! Si ella no volvía en cinco minutos él mismo saldría a buscarla y la arrastraría hasta la casa.

El sonido de la puerta de la calle le sacó de su enfado. Los pasos suaves sobre la moqueta de la entrada le relajaron.

La figura de la joven envuelta en ropa abrigada apareció en el salón. Quedando frente al cuadernillo que había tirado.

-Alguien olvidó terminar sus deberes. ¿Nadie te dijo que hay que dejar las cosas recogidas?

-se me cayeron.

La ceja de ella se alzó irónica.

-¿cansado?

-Cabreado.

Ella bufó mientras lanzaba su bufanda y abrigo contra el orejero para acomodarse a la temperatura cálida del interior de la casa.

-Nuevamente va a reñirme por mis horarios.

-desobedece mis órdenes abiertamente. Me insulta con su comportamiento.

-Y a mi usted con sus críticas.

-diga lo que quiera Granger. Pero es mi casa, y tengo mis normas.

-estuve ocupada.

-no ha sida la única, fíjese que yo también.

Ella bostezó. Se encontraba cansada para discutir con Snape.

-creo que necesito dormir.- gruñó para acallar al hombre.

- Mañana a las 8 en punto la quiero despierta, preparada y dispuesta para una importante lección de Pociones.

-pero… ¿y san Mungo?

-puede esperar.

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama realmente enojada. Él, él y su absoluta prepotencia y amargura. Se miro al espejo en la pared de enfrente. Ahg ya fruncía el ceño igual que él. Al paso que iban, se convertiría en la misma persona amargada y enojada que Snape.

Suspiró. Intentó calmarse. Se sentó en su mesa y escribió una nota para Alan comunicándole que su profesor de Pociones la requería para la mañana siguiente, con lo cual, no iba a poder ir a San Mungo.

Ató la nota a la pata de la lechuza y abrió la ventana esperando que el sanador la leyera pronto y decidiera Reclamar sus horas de enseñanza al día siguiente, y así no tener que soportar el oscuro temperamento de su profesor.

Se dejó caer en la cama y se durmió imaginando al rubio y atractivo Alan, enfrentándose a Snape por llevársela Con él. Sin embargo su sueño se tornó en algo diferente de lo que su parte racional predijera. Snape Fulminaba a Alan con su mirada y el se alejaba de la casa. Ella tomaba la mano de Snape, se miraban y sus bocas volvían a juntarse en un apasionado beso con sabor a whiskey.

Despertó sobresaltada por aquello. Y apagó la luz que se había dejado encendida al quedarse dormida, para acurrucarse después bajo las sábanas.

Su maldito subconsciente, aún seguía traicionándola con aquellos sueños calientes con su Profesor.

* * *

Toc toc toc toc toc.

Toc toc toc toc toc

-¡Granger! ¿Qué diablos esta haciendo ahí dentro?

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

-¿siente la necesidad de tocarme la moral a cada segundo, Profesor?

-siento la necesidad de que si digo a las ocho sea a las ocho y ya son y media.

Ella fingió un gesto de sorpresa. Cuando en realidad sabía muy bien la hora que era.

-Disculpe. Pero buscaba a mi hada madrina, creo que hoy voy a necesitar que me conceda un deseo.

Una ceja oscura y delineada del profesor se alzó con ironía y se inclinó ligeramente, suavizando el tono gélido de su voz.

-¿y que es lo que desea?

Hermione sintió que sus pulmones no podrían coger más aire nunca más. Aquella pregunta era puro pecado por si sola.

Su tono grave, bajo, cadencioso y increíblemente sexy, acompañaba a la terrible respuesta que había pensado la castaña nada mas escucharla.

-terminaré en un poco. Pero si está aquí… molestando y...y llamando a mi puerta no puedo terminar.

La puerta se cerró en sus narices y Snape no supo que le había sorprendido más. La reacción impulsiva de Granger de darle plantón frente a la oscura puerta O el rubor que había visto en sus mejillas.

Por un momento, habría jurado que el color miel de los ojos de Granger, se tornaba más oscuro, como oro viejo a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían.

Sacudió la cabeza y manoseó su rostro mientras bajaba las escaleras. No, aquello debía habérselo imaginado.

Veinte minutos después ella bajó las escaleras cerrando su mochila de cuero para que no se perdiera lo que había puesto en el interior. Iba bien abrigada. Y había recogido su alborotado pelo en una coleta alta despejando su rostro de facciones suaves.

-Al fin Granger.

-¿nuevamente preocupado por mi?- preguntó la joven que había recuperado su compostura y su acritud hacia el profesor estaba renovada.

-pensé que su hada madrina la habría raptado. Planeaba subir a rescatarla si no bajaba.

-No finja. En realidad sólo deseba verme en ropa interior

Hermione sintió arder sus mejillas y se arrepintió de haber recogido el pelo por no poder ocultarse tras él. Pero al ver el gesto de desconcierto de Snape y su incapacidad de reacción se alegró. "uno a uno Profesor" pensó recordando su sugerente pregunta de hacía un rato. Si Snape quería Guerra ella se la daría.

Severus decidió ignorar la provocación de la joven. Sus contestaciones eran audaces, pero él no iba a caer en el juego de ¿a ver quien gana? Con una adolescente inmadura y atolondrada como Granger. La había afectado a su cerebro pasar tantos años con Potter y Weasley.

Miró el reloj. Ya eran casi las nueve.

Llegarían tarde por culpa de ella. Pero no dijo nada a cerca de aquello. Mejor dejar de discutir y marcharse ya.

-venga aquí Granger.

Ella le miró ofrecerle la mano, aunque el gesto de su cara decía mas bien Aléjate de mi si no quieres morir.

-no tengo todo el día.

Ella se acercó un paso con prudencia y alargó un poco su mano hacia la de él. Bueno al fin y al cabo ya había mantenido contacto físico con el. "le has estado curando mucho tiempo Hermione. No seas cría" pensó mientras se acercaba a él. "no seas cínica. Os habéis devorado uno a otro" maldita conciencia la suya. ¿No iba a dejarla tranquila nunca?

La mano de Snape se encerró en torno a la suya y aquel contacto se sintió agradable al tacto. Estaba cálida. Sintió un tirón en el estómago y todo se volvió un torbellino de colores.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaban en una calle concurrida del Londres mágico.

-¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó la castaña sin poder aguantarse las ganas.

-espere Granger, no sea impaciente.

Ella le siguió a paso ligero hacia un edificio bastante cochambroso que se veía al final de la calle. Iba bastante animada, aunque miedo le daba las ideas que pudiera tener Snape en la cabeza. El fin de semana anterior lo había pasado engullendo capítulos y capítulos de plantas medicinales, venenos, plantas para fragancias de moda, para enamorar, para matar. De todo. Pero aquel día la clase parecía diferente. Al menos no la había encerrado en la biblioteca con una pila de tareas.

Llegaron hasta el edificio que ella había supuesto que irían. Subieron las escaleras y snape golpeó 3 veces en la madera de la enorme puerta. Hermione dudó que alguien pudiera escuchar algo al otro lado si golpeaba de aquel modo tan suave.

Esperaron unos segundos en silencio y nadie respondió o abrió la puerta.

Ella bufó. Hacía frío, no quería esperar toda la mañana allí. ¿Por qué no llamaba de nuevo?

Snape pareció reaccionar y se acercó aún más a la pesada puerta.

-Vamos Granger.

-¿Dónde? No hay nadie.

Él no respondió y se encaminó hacia la madera oscura.

-Oh, ahora compite por ser el nuevo fantasma de slytherin, no crea que…

Snape desapareció de allí.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida. ¿Estaba dentro? No…si fuera el hechizo para hacer que la puerta pudiera traspasarse también podría ver el interior y no veía más que la sólida madera que parecía muy muy real. Ni hablar. O le abrían la puerta o allí se moria de frío.

Una mano resurgió de la madera y la sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues tiró con fuerza de ella y la arrastró contra la sólida madera. Cerró los ojos cuando su nariz estuvo a un milímetro de estamparse contra la puerta pero lo que ocurrió fue que sus pies trastabillaron y mantuvo el equilibrio por los pelos.

-oh dios mío.

Aquello fue todo lo que pudo decir al levantar la vista y centrarla en el lugar donde estaba.

La primera impresión que tuvo fue de una inmensidad blanca que se extendía en todas las direcciones. Techos blancos y altísimos, suelos de cerámica blancos y paredes tan lejanas que a penas podía decidir si realmente eran blancas también.

Y después. Verde, verde fresco y frondoso, el verde de miles de plantas que crecían hasta el interminable cielo banco de aquel pabellón gigante. Verde que se extendía salvaje hacia el fondo sin fin.

¿Dónde diablos estaban?

Aquel enorme y extraño hall blanco impoluto, y vacío y aquella espesa selva que se veía a unos metros sólo eran separados por una pequeña valla de metal que a penas alcanzaría el metro de altura. Sin embargo la vegetación respetaba esa pequeña barrera impuesta por los magos.

-oh profesor Snape, ya pensé que no vendría hoy.

Un hombre mayor, encorvado con gafas de topo y un bigote ralo y gris se acercó a Snape con pasos cortos y rápidos.

-Que bien verle por aquí de nuevo.

-si, pasó largo tiempo desde que pude volver- respondió Snape en un tono seco que indicaba que no quería iniciar una conversación.

El hombre se fijo por unos segundos en Hermione con sus pequeños ojos de topillo, oscuros y brillantes. Hermione sonrió levemente mirando a uno y otro hombre, si bien el hombre-topo se moría de la curiosidad sobe ella, no lo demostró con preguntas ya que el claro lenguaje no verbal de Snape daba pie a que no preguntara nada.

- hemos venido a dar una larga vuelta, no habrá problema me supongo.

- si, si efectivamente señor. Efectivamente. El tiempo que quieran.

El hombre-topo se alejó por el enorme hall que daba acceso a un pasillo que parecía la selva tropical. Hermione se preguntó cómo de profundo sería aquello. Y cuántas especímenes tendrían allí guardados. La pequeña vaya metálica se abrió para ellos cuando se acercaron. Y pasaron al otro lado.

-Estaré encantado de ayudarles para cualquier cosa que necesiten- dijo el hombrecillo sonriente, mientras arrugaba el bajo de su bata blanca.

-Gracias Edmund. De momento esta bien todo.

El llamado Edmund, se alejó siempre sonriente y haciendo ligeras reverencias mientas Hermione se decidía si quería o no adentrarse aún más en el espesor de aquella selva en mitad de Londres.

-Bienvenida al jardín botánico de los magos.- Snape parecía realmente emocionado en aquel lugar. Y se adentró unos pasos más por el pasillo que se abría ante ellos, rodeándolos de la más absoluta naturaleza. -¿a que espera Granger? Hay mucho que ver.

Hermione le miró sorprendida. ¿Realmente iban a entrar allí? ¿Y luego como saldrían?

Sin embargo Snape parecía no haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Caminó tras los pasos de su profesor, que se deslizaba por el pasillo contemplando las plantas. Había pequeños carteles junto a los especímenes indicando el tipo de planta.

-¿ve eso de ahí?

-¿Aquella de florecillas amarillas?

-si, es una _Biscutella_, se usa para las pociones que se aplican a los jugadores de Quiddicht cuando se golpean, para evitar que se infame el músculo. Es muy efectiva en el momento, aunque si hay lesión en hueso, evitara la inflamación pero no el dolor. Los muggles también la consideran curativa aunque con diferente uso que nosotros.

Hermione le miraba embelesada Aquel hombre era una enciclopedia. Continuó con su divagación a cerca de la _Biscutella_ pero antes de que pudiera continuar con más propiedes de la misma, Apareció un nuevo cartel.

Y ella se entretuvo mirando el pequeño cáliz de pétalos amarillos en cuyo interior albergaba lo que parecía una avellana.

-_Avellana__de__bruja_- dijo Snape concentrado. Hermione le miró perderse un segundo en su mente y después continuó con a lección- es realmente bueno en las pociones cicatrizantes pero…eso usted seguramente ya lo sabe ¿no Granger?

-Bueno, aplico las pociones, pero aún no me enseñaron a hacerlas.

-ya…pues esto no debe olvidarlo, al fin y al cabo es una poción sencilla básica para cualquier medimago. Será interesante que lo aprenda bien. – él alzó su varita y con un movimiento cortante quitó un trozo del arbusto que desapareció ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué hace?

- Granger, no pretenderá aprender a hacer las pociones sin los ingredientes ¿no?

La joven Gryffindor parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces.

¿Ingredientes?

¡Por merlín! ¡Estaban en la tienda de ingredientes de pociones más grande del mundo!

Severus Snape, no perdió detalle de la sorpresa del joven rostro. Así que había conseguido sorprender a la joven Granger, eso le alegró por un momento. Ahora ese Doctor Cleveland iba a tener que esforzarse más para superar su sorpresa.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo seguido de su joven alumna. Si, era realmente agradable y grato explicar para alguien que se empapaba de cada palabra que pronunciaba su boca.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, que no había alguien que demostrara aquella pasión por las pociones y los ingredientes. Suspiró. si, realmente hacía mucho tiempo, exactamente veinte años, que había disfrutado de un paseo como aquel; solo que en aquella ocasión, él también era joven y la mujer que caminaba junto a él respondía a otro nombre.

Lily Evans.

Hermione había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Solo veía plantas y más plantas y recibía más y más información interesante a cerca de ellas.

Al final, para su pena, el pasillo desembocó de nuevo en aquel enorme hall blanco que viera nada más entrar. Y lo que al principio le pareció grandioso, en aquel momento se apenó de haber salido de ese jardín maravilloso.

Suspiró como saliendo de un sueño. Le había gustado muchísimo aquella visita. Había olvidado discusiones, san mungo…todo.

Solo se dio cuenta de la enorme cantidad de tiempo que llevaban ahí fuera cuando su estómago rugió por el hambre. ¿Qué hora sería?

Snape regresó a su lado tras recoger una pequeña caja de madera con dibujos en la tapa.

-¿Qué es?

-los ingredientes que seleccionamos. Edmund los colocó aquí, mediante magia reductora. Muy práctico para transportar.

-eligió muchos. –dijo ella mirando la caja

-si Granger. Usted va a tener que trabajar muy duro y yo voy a encargarme de eso.

Ella gruño. Bien de nuevo había vuelto la acidez propia de Snape. El influjo de las plantas había perdido su efecto. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente mientras se encaminaban a la puerta. ¿Que le iba a hacer? En el fondo compensaba el carácter del profesor si después iba a enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido aquel día.

Sin embargo tenía que ser sincera consigo misma Aquella había sido una clase magistral en toda regla. Severus había sacado una parte suya que no conocía, la de disfrutar. Se el había visto distendido, relajado, incluso el gesto de sus facciones se asimiló ligeramente a la tranquilidad que solo había visto en el, cuando dormía.

Hermione se mordió el labio para ocultar una sonrisa cuando su profesor la tomó de la mano para aparecerse juntos. Quizá se lo estaba imaginando pero, había conocido facetas de Snape que nadie más había visto nunca.

Y aquello le gustó más de lo que debería.

* * *

La mesa de la cocina se extendía enorme y llena de miles de plantas sobre ella. Y eso que solo había sacado una parte de todo lo que habían adquirido aquella mañana. Hermione se apartó un mechón que se había soltado de su coleta castaña.

Después de haber comido y de una ducha reconfortante Se había dejado caer en el sofá muerta de cansancio. Tan solo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Podría dormir un rato y depues continuar con su estudio. Sin embargo aquel murciélago enfurruñado y gruñón había alterado su tranquilidad

_-Granger ¿Qué es eso de tirarse en el sofá de ese modo? Parece Weasley_

_-solo intentaba tomar mi descanso para continuar con el estudio después profesor. – Respondió ella de mala gana- le doy permiso para que haga lo mismo. Verá que es reconfortante. _

_- Muy graciosa. Quiero que vaya ahora mismo a la cocina y clasifique las plantas en botes, con nombre y propiedad principal en etiquetas. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-lo que ha oído. ¿No querrá que se estropee todo lo que compramos hoy no?_

Así que allí estaba ella, enfurruñada y trabajando duro, seleccionando plantas, juntándolas y colocándolas en botes mientras escribía con letra pulcra el nombre en grande y la propiedad principal.

Las llamas de la chimenea foguearon tras ella y una sonora tos, irrumpió su tranquilidad.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un botánico?

A Hermione no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber quien era. Pero se giró al escuchar que tiraba algo al suelo.

-Alan, pensé que no podías aparecerte.

-la red flu, no esta hechizada- dijo exultante.

- ¿y no puedes no preparar un escándalo cada vez que vienes?

-tengo que hacerme notar, soy alguien importante.

-oh ¿en serio?

-¡orden de merlín de segunda clase!- dijo visiblemente emocionado

Ella le miró boquiabierta.

-¿Qué?

-lo que oyes, han reconocido mi estudio sobre la aplicación de los antivenenos en las heridas en vez de ingeridos. Mi estudio con el profesor Snape ha sido definitivo y me lo han concedido.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Así que la cura de Snape había sido experimental? Por un segundo tuvo intenciones homicidas por experimentar con Snape, pero recordar los buenos resultados que habían obtenido la hizo recapacitar, sintiéndose contagiada por su estado de euforia le abrazó con entusiasmo.

-es estupendo Alan.

El medimago sonrió embelesado con su nariz en el cabello de la castaña, si lo era, pero no sabía muy bien decantarse por qué era mejor: la orden de merlín o el abrazo de Hermione.

-Que agradable visión de amor en estado puro.- Snape estaba expectante a la entrada de la cocina. Clavando, su mirada oscura, en las manos de Alan reacias a soltar la cintura de la castaña.- Granger, no veo que haya finalizado su tarea.

-estoy…bueno, ya me queda menos.

-si su profesor Cleveland no respeta mis clases voy a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto. Creo que yo no me presento en su despacho de San Mungo profesor y distraigo a sus alumnos.

-Lo siento profesor, quizá tenga razón. Lo mejor será que me retire.

-pero acabas de venir…- dijo la castaña que había encontrado en Alan la escusa perfecta para deshacerse de sus tareas.

-Lo siento pequeña. Prometo venir otro rato, además, mañana nos vemos.

A castaña vio desaparecer entre las llamas verdes el pelo rubio alborotado de Alan y supo lo que le esperaba toda la tarde. Volvió su mirada hacia Snape, y su gesto agrio y pálido junto con su mirada oscura y fría le hizo entender que debería seguir con su tarea.

Resopló moviendo mechones rebeldes de su cabello. Debería sacar más a menudo a Snape de aquellas cuatro paredes. Juraría que era esa casa la que le ponía en aquel estado de Amargura ¿o No?

* * *

_Bueno, fin. Estaré de vuelta pronto espero que con este capitulo perdoneis mi ausencia y que os guste la dirección que toma la historia. Habrá acción lo prometo pero un pelin más adelante. _

_**yue****yuna** : Prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda_

_**Lantano** mmm aun estoy indecisa con alan… igual sorprende!_

_**TequilaNervous**__:Uhhh una crítica! Jajajja J si vana recapacitar, pero un pelín más adelante. Por lo que he explicado de que quiero un snape verídico. Y severus –me-han –jodido-la-vida-Snape tiene que ser frío y poner distancia ante un sentimiento que no puede controlar. De momento lujuria, pero más adelante, se verá ;) tranquila por Alan, solo va a besar a Hermione, a acostarse con ella la primera vez y después desaparecerá :p (ups lo dije jjijiji ^^) no seré tan mala, si se que tanto le odias me portaré bien._

_Ojalá que te siga encantando! Y que sigas criticando todo lo que te parezca mal J_

_**sailor****mercuri****o****neptune** : me da un poco de pena apartar a Ginny de la amistad con Hermione. si les ayudará. Pero un pelin más adelante. jiji_

_**KamyMunozSS**: gracias por comentar! No prometo no demorarme tanto a partor de ahora._

_Respondo a los Reviews de este capitulo sólo, me alegra todos los que comentasteis el capitulo 14_

_Si tenéis cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, opinión, nota, observación… estoy a vuestro servicio . Contestaré proximos reviews. _

_Un beso. _

_Nos leemos pronto!_


	17. La Carta

Nada de esta historia me pertenece, excepto mis locas idea.

**La carta**

Los días de finales de octubre se iban haciendo más y más fríos a medida que noviembre se acercaba, pero Hermione no tenía tiempo de apreciarlo. Snape y Alan, Parecían estar en una continua batalla por ver quien estaba más tiempo enseñándole cosas. Parecía como si, ambos intentaran ser aún mejor que el otro.

-¿entonces que hiciste?- la voz de Ginny estaba muy interesada en eso que su amiga le contaba. Parecía tan sorprendida como al propia Hermione.

-Pues le dije a Alan que estaba cansada. Que necesitaba irme a casa y descansar. Llevaba desde las nueve de la mañana viendo el departamento de enfermedades mágicas raras. Lo que en un principio me parecía interesante empezó a darme dolor de cabeza.

Ginny dio un sorbo con su pajita del zumo de calabaza que habían pedido su amiga y ella, pensativa.

-¿sabes? Parece como si se pelearan por ti

Hermione se atragantó.

-¿Qué?

-Si es como… como cuando yo intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Harry y ser mejor que Cho Chang.

-Pero eso es diferente Ginny, En este caso, yo no soy el amor por el que luchar.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Hermione la miró raro.

Bueno, sería bien raro que Alan y Snape se pegaran por ella y por llamar su atención. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener su prototipo de mujer en alguien como ella. Y si acaso más normal sería en Alan que era más joven y se le daban mejor las relaciones con la gente. Pero Snape…la piel del cuello se le erizó al pensar en Snape, luchando por conseguir su amor.

-Ginebra Weasley, deja de decir bobadas- Gruñó la castaña. Ginny se reía a carcajadas, quizá por imaginar lo mismo que ella. Era absurdo, totalmente absurdo. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que, algo en su mente, no adaba bien.

-Te has quedado un poco preocupada.

-Oh no, estoy bien, sólo que lo que dijiste suena absurdo.

Ginny sonrió.

-Si claro, sería terrible si Snape realmente te cortejara

Hermione forzó una sonrisa, y mordió su labio inferior, Pensativa. Si claro, realmente terrible ¿o no?

Afortunadamente Su amigo Harry llegó a recogerlas. Había quedado con Ginny para ir a dar una vuelta y los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia la casa de Snape, para dejar a la castaña allí. Hablaron poco en el camino, y casi todo el rato de Ron. El joven Weasley estaba muy contento con su nuevo trabajo, o eso le contaba a Harry por lo que sabía de las lechuzas que su amigo mandaba. Hermione tuvo la sensación durante el camino que Harry seleccionaba la información que le contaba a ella para protegerla. Sin embargo la castaña ya estaba bastante resignada en cuanto a Ron. Por ella como si no volvía nunca más. Había asumido en aquel tiempo que su relación con el sería imposible. Y ahora que le habían ofrecido oportunidades de futuro en algo que le gustaba, iba a luchar aún más, y a pasar de lo que sabía en cuanto a Ron y su vida como súper estrella.

Cuando llegaron a la calle de la Hilandera, se despidió de sus amigos prometiéndoles una visita pronto. Abrazó a ambos y se encaminó a la casa donde sabía que encontraría a profesor Snape.

Abrió la puerta principal de la casa y todo parecía en silencio. Le extrañó ver las luces del pasillo superior encendidas y sin embargo el salón estaba a oscuras sólo iuminado por la chimenea donde solo quedaban las brasas del fuego.

Dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y se adentró en el hall para subir por las escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba. Apoyó un pie en el primer escalón y el quejido de la madera la hizo sobresaltarse.

La figura de Snape apareció repentinamente de una de las habitaciones de la planta baja.

- No pensé que llegara tan temprano Granger.

Ella se giró al escuchar su voz.

-ni yo que estuviera en… casa…- su voz se congeló en a garganta. Snape se presentaba ante ella con su pecho casi totalmente al descubierto mientras abrochaba desde abajo , los primeros botones de la camisa. Hacía tanto que no le curaba que había olvidado lo absolutamente masculino que resultaba el hombre. No, en realidad, mientras descansaba en la cama, no le había resultado tan sexy como en ese momento. Su pecho descubierto, el pelo oscuro caía aún un poco mojado casi sobre sus hombros, su gesto parecía relajado, y había una maravillosa fragancia muy suave pero a la vez embriagadora que le envolvía.

-¿Granger va a quedarse ahí todo el día?

Ella parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y abrió la boca para contestar deseando que su brillante cerebro tuviera una respuesta que no la dejara en peor lugar del que la habían hecho quedar sus hormonas alocadas.

-No, solo me preguntaba si se quedara a cenar.

Snape alzó una ceja.

- No, voy a salir.

Hermione parpadeó nuevamente al verle desparecer en el interior del mismo cuarto del que había salido. Subió las escaleras, pensativa, y se tiró en la cama sin quitarse ni siquiera el abrigo. ¿Voy a salir?

Se encontraba sorprendida. Severus Snape iba a salir. Tenía una cita. No, no podía ser una cita. Tenía que ser un encuentro con algún amigo o algo así.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué iba con el pelo recién lavado y con aquella elegante camisa?

* * *

Hermione dio media vuelta en la cama muy calentita entre las sabanas. Tanteó la mesilla para buscar el despertador era extraño que no hubiera sonado. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó ante la luz que se filtraba en la mañana con niebla espesa y vio el despertador tirado en el suelo. Bien, lo había apagado y se había dado media vuelta. ¿Por qué no la había despertado Snape? recogió el despertador del suelo. Bueno solo se había dormido media hora, si se duchaba rápido Snape no notaría demasiado su retraso.

Se dio una ducha rápida y cambió su pijama por unos vaqueros y un suéter gris cómodo y bajó a la cocina, para desayunar algo rápido antes de que su profesor reclamara sus horas de clase.

Encontó allí al profesor Snape sentado en la amplia mesa de madera leyendo el periódico absorto en las letras impresas. La figura oscura ni se inmutó cuando ella apareció por la puerta. Así que dispuso a tomarse el desayuno con calma. Calentó la leche y se quedó de pie, frente a la ventana. Miraba el exterior a través de los cristales empañados y removía con una cucharilla el contenido de la taza, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a su profesor. Parecía exactamente la misma persona de siempre. Seria , silenciosa, y oscura. Con las mismas ropas odiosas de negro oscuro abotonadas hasta el final del cuello. Por un momentó pensó que había imaginado lo de la noche anterior. La camisa, el pelo limpio el olor a colonia masculina…

-Granger – el susurro cortante la sacó de su recuerdo.- espero que haya descansado bien esta noche. Hoy queda un largo día de trabajo.

Ella volteó la mirada y contuvo un gruñido. Si definitivamente, se lo había imaginado. Nadie ligaría con semejante murciélago amargado.

-si señor.

-ah y… restaremos media hora de su almuerzo. Por su retraso esta mañana.

* * *

Un par de días después, llegó de san Mungo, abstraída en lo que había aprendido aquel día. Había parado en una librería para conseguir un par de libros sobre antídotos y emplastos, y algo de compra para la cena así que no le sorprendió que al llegar a la casa esta estuviera vacía. ida privada de Snape, últimamente la vida privada de Snape , estaba en pleno apogeo, aquella sería la cuarta vez en dos semanas que salía al atardecer, hasta altas horas de la noche. No era como si a ella le importara saber que hacía el en sus ratos libres. solo sentía curiosidad por saber con quien se vería el hombre. ¿quien sería capaz de aguantar a Severus Snape?

Dejó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina , el abrigo en el recibidor de la entrada y recogió el correo que estaba en la mesilla del salón. Era un pergamino doblado, pero sin sellar.

Lo desdobló y leyó lo que contenía.

_Estimado Señor Snape. _

_Se le comunica que debido a la reciente infracción contra la ley de seguridad mágica sección novena de la confederación internacional del estatuto de brujos, se requiere su presencia en la vista disciplinar en el ministerio de Magia el día 28 de octubre a las 08:00 horas._

_Con mis mejores deseos_

_Atentamente,_

_Oficina de Servicios de administración del wizengamot_

_Departamente de aplicación de la ley mágica_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Hermione contempló la carta y la leyó otro par de veces más. ¿por qué habría dejado Snape aquello a la vista? ¿sabría harry lo de la vista en el ministerio? ¿sería un jucio para culparle por la muerte de Dumbledore?

La muchacha tembló, no le gustaba la idea de se Snape tuviera que someterse a jucicio, porque eso podría significar su ingreso en prisión. Hacía unos meses habría rezado porque eso sucediera, pero aquella tarde de noviembre, se sentía asustada.

No quería que fuera acusado injustamente. Dejó la carta en su sitio y continuó con sus cosas, sin dejar de pensar en la vista. Sería la mañana siguiente, ella había quedado con Alan para conocer otros departamentos de San Mungo, pero de pronto, el hospital, le pareció vanal en comparación con la vista.

Dejó las cosas de la compra desparramadas en la cocina y corrió escaleras arriba. Tenía que mandar una lechuza.

* * *

**espero que os guste. he estado muuuucho tiempo desaparecida, pero tenía que recuperar a mi musa. **

**Un beso a mis lectoras!**


	18. Visita al ministerio

**Visita al Ministerio**

Severus Snape, arregló la camisa oscura, y su túnica para que no tuviera arrugas. Retiró los mechones de pelo oscuro de su cara y recogió la carta con la vista al Ministerio. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la de un hombre cansado, y asustado. Dumbledore ya no estaba para sacarle de Azkaban, y para colmo, tendría que cargar con su muerte, ante el tribunal del Wizengamot.

Miró el reloj una vez mas, debía ser la milésima aquella mañana. Aún era muy temprano, las 7.30, pero él era un hombre puntual, salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido, pues Granger aún continuaría descansando en la habitación contigua. Solo el leve roce de la capa negra contra el suelo, alteraba el silencio de aquella mañana.

- veo que ya ha terminado de arreglarse. – se volvió sorprendido hacia la voz de la joven tras él. Hermione se había vestido de forma austera pero elegante, con aquella gabardina Beige, bajo la que asomaba el escote rojo de un vestido, con el pelo recogido, y un ligero toque de maquillaje, parecía dos o tres años mayor de lo que era.

-Muy madrugadora Granger, ¿a que se debe? ¿Sus pacientes no pueden esperar a verla?

-en realidad, hoy voy con usted profesor.

Severus no se habría sentido más sorprendido si ella lo hubiera abofeteado.

- Hoy no hay clase de pociones.

- cierto, pero la cita del ministerio es tanto o más importante que mis clases.

- nadie le dijo que quiera que venga.

Ella sonrió, con suavidad y con ternura, como una madre que sonríe a su hijo cuando dice algo gracioso y sinsentido propio de un bebe. Caminó un par de pasos hacia él y atusó su ropa, y su pelo, con suavidad. Y se agarró de su brazo.

- llegaremos tarde si no salimos ya.

- después de todo sigue siendo una insufrible sabelotodo.

Los oscuros ojos del mago la miraron fijamente, segundos antes de aparecerse, y después, sintió el fuerte tirón en su estomago, aunque no supo muy bien si era por la aparición conjunta, o por la sonrisa en la cara de la muchacha.

Fueron a dar a un callejón contiguo a una calle concurrida, donde lo único que había era una cabina de teléfono de un rojo brillante.

-Nunca había entrado por aquí.

- es la entrada para invitados. Podríamos haber usado la red flu, pero estará muy saturada a estas horas. – Severus abrió la puerta y a invitó a entrar primero. Al pasar dentro de la cabina, comprendió que el espacio era muy pequeño para que lo compartieran sin invadir su espacio vital.

- ¿ocurre algo profesor?- preguntó la castaña con una media sonrisa al ver la incomodidad del hombre.

Snape, entrecerró los ojos y metió la moneda en la cabina. El cubículo se hundió súbitamente en el suelo de Londres, Hermione ahogó un grito, y se agarró con fuerza de la ropa de su profesor. En a penas unos segundos la cabina les dejó en un enorme hall lleno de gente que iba y venía: el atrio.

Ella parpadeó, y aún aferrada a él alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de aquellos ojos oscuros.

- ¿ocurre algo Granger?

Hermione se apartó de él sofocada, y recolocó los mechones de su recogido, mientras seguía a paso rápido a Snape, aún con las piernas como gelatina.

Eran ya casi las ocho cuando lograron encontrar el pasillo de acceso a la sala de la vista. Un mago delgado de pelo ralo les dio el alto a la puerta.

-Nombres por favor- Snape le entregó la carta que había recibido. El hombre alzó la vista de su lista, y le miró detenidamente.- ¿Severus Snape?

- el mismo.

El hombre se apartó de la puerta para darle paso. Hermione intentó seguirle, pero el hombre la paró también.

- su nombre señorita.

- Granger, Hermione Granger.

Se detuvo unos segundos en mirar la lista, pasó dos hojas, tres, y al final alzó la vista.

-lo siento pero no esta en la lista, tendrá que esperar aquí.

Ella parpadeó indignada.

-¿Aquí?, pero… Por favor no podría hacer nada por… yo querría.

El hombre pareció compadecerse de ella y echó otro vistazo a la lista.

-¿es usted familiar del señor Snape?

-no pero…

-¿su esposa?

-su esposa…no…eh…- Hermione estaba azorada, por la situación, pero quería entrar, tenía que entrar. – Soy su prometida- contestó sin pensar

-¿mi promet…?- Snape ahogó su voz ante el pisotón de ella.

-Si , con todo este…jaleo, no hemos tenido tiempo de organizar la boda, ya sabe…

La castaña se deslizó con rapidez lo más cerca que pudo de su "prometido" rezando porque su sonrisa fuera suficientemente convincente.

- no debería pasar, si no esta en la lista.- la castaña le miró suplicante- pero, con el jaleo que hay hoy en día de juicios a los mortifagos…no creo que nadie se de cuenta. Pase, pero procure no hacer mucho ruido.

-gracias, no sabe como se lo agradezco- contestó con una sonrisa mientras empujaba a Snape al interior de la sala lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿prometida?- la voz de Snape, martilleó en su oído cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?, tenía que ablandar su corazón

- realmente no entiendo su interés por mi…juicio, Granger.

Ella evitó su mirada fingiendo rebuscar en su bolso algo.

-será mejor que me siente allí arriba, esto va a empezar en cualquier momento.

-¿esta segura de que no quiere sentarse en mis rodillas durante el jucio?

Ella rodó los ojos con hastío mientras se dirigía a las gradas de piedra. La sala era realmente enorme, de piedra sólida, y con capacidad para muchísima gente, y a pesa de ello estaba bastante llena, había varios profesores de Hogwarts, incluida la profesora McGonagall; antiguos alumnos, y gente que no conocía de nada. Se preguntó si toda aquella gente, iría por el morbo de conocer la verdad sobre Severus Snape.

La castaña se sentó en una de las gradas, la piedra estaba fría, su aliento hacía vaho en la sala, y sin embargo, sus manos estaban sudorosas.

-hola Herms.

-¡Harry! , que alegría verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-me han llamado a declarar como testigo.

- vas a declarar a su favor ¿no es verdad?

-pues claro. – Harry fijó sus ojos verdes en los castaños de la joven maga. Había preocupación en ella. estaba preocupada por Snape. Al final había cogido cariño a aquel murciélago- ¡Ey Herms!, tranquila, sacaremos a Snape de esta.

Hermione sintió que sus labios temblaban de la emoción, y pestañeó rápido para evitar un par de lágrimas.

-no es justo Harry, él… sólo hizo lo que Dumbledore le pidió. Ha sido leal a Dumbledore todo este tiempo, no merece ir a Azkaban, ya ha sufrido bastante en toda su vida.

Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos. Hermione tenía un corazón enorme.

- había un snorlack cerca de vosotros. .

Los chicos se volvieron al oír la voz de Luna Loovegood.

-luna, que sorpresa. Es agradable verte aquí.

Se abrazaron para saludarse. Y Harry se apartó de ellas para bajar hacia la zona central de la sala.

- será mejor que baje. Mi sitio está en aquel estrado de la derecha. Por si me llaman. Hablamos a la salida.

Luna se sentó al lado Hermione, abstraída en la observación de la sala.

- es una sala fría.- aclaró al rato de silencio.

- es una sala para mortifagos, aquí, ya saben lo que les espera en Azkaban. – susurró Hermione, sin mirarla.

- Snape no es un Mortifago.

-pero lo fue en su día. Sólo recemos porque el pasado no pese demasiado.

El murmullo que había en la sala se apagó poco a poco cuando un hombre mayor, de pelo blanco y gafas que dirigía la vista se puso en pie.

Hermione estiró el cuello para buscar a Snape en el centro de la sala, estaba rígido, parecía nuevamente el hombre de Hogwarts que había conocido siete años atrás. No había nada de aquel mago silencioso, calmado e inteligente que leía hasta entradas horas en la noche, junto al fuego, disfrutando de un whiskey de fuego. Hermione cerró los ojos, y casi pudo oír las hojas pasar, sentir el calor del fuego, y saborear el whiskey de los labios de Snape, como el día que la besó.

- vista disciplinaria del 28 de Octubre -La voz del letrado la saco de sus ensoñaciones y la centró en aquella horrible sala. – por el delito contra la seguridad mágica, el decreto de regulación del uso de magia oscura sección novena de la confederación internacional del estatuto de brujos, cometido por Severus Snape, residente en la calle de la Hilandera, Cokeworth.

"interrogadores: Kingsley Shackelbolt , ministro de magia, Amelia Susane Bones, jefa del departmento de seguridad Magico..."

Hermione escuchó una larga lista de nombres y cargos ministeriales. Pero se alegró saber que no sólo Harry había acudido a la defensa de Snape, Arthur Weasley, y la profesora McGonagall habían ido también para declarar a favor del ex- mortifago.

- "… los cargos contra el acusado son los siguientes: actividades relacionada con los mortifagos, y el asesinato de Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore. ¿Es usted Severus Snape, residente en la calle de la Hilandera, Cokeworth?

- si. – la voz de Snape resonó clara en la sala, con seguridad.

- Severus Snape, ha sido usted convocado ante la junta de la ley mágica para responder ante estos cargos. Los admite.

-No.

-afirma pues su inocencia de todos ellos.

-si.

- se llama al testigo de la defensa Madam Minerva Macgonagall.

La profesora de Hogwarts, bajó por las escaleras hasta la zona central, donde tomó asiento al lado del acusado.

- ¿nombre completo?

- Minerva Macgonagall

-proceda con su versión.

- El profesor Snape, ha llevado el cargo de Director de Hogwarts este año pasado, compaginándolo con su doble papel de espía de Voldemort. Ha, protegido a los alumnos lo máximo que ha podido contra los Hermano Carrow, en ningún momento ha maltratado a los alumnos Muggles o Mestizos, y ha impedido en la medida de lo posible que se hiciera, jugándose con ello la vida. Ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto por el señor tenebroso.

- Corríjame si me confundo Madame Mcgonagall, pero creí que usted y los otros profesores de Hogwarts estaban en contra del director. – dijo la voz de Madame Bones

- tenía que hacer bien su papel de doble Espía. Y nosotros… le creímos.

-¿vio usted como mató a Albus Dumbledore?

- no, no lo vi. Pero quiero hacer hincapié en que de no ser por el profesor Snape, Hogwarts habría sido un infierno, puede que incluso hubieran muerto alumnos.

- gracias por su aportación Madame Macgonagall. Puede retirarse. Siguiente testigo de la defensa Harry James Potter.

Severus Snape, se congeló al oír aquel nombre ver al joven Potter bajando por las gradas hacia la zona central de la sala de juicios. El hijo de James Potter, y Lily Evans.

Se miraron y pudo ver a su madre en los ojos verdes del mago.

Lily Evans…

Si ella le viera allí, lo que él habría dado por ella, por un rato a su lado, por no haber discutido jamás, por haber salvado su vida, por haberla tenido entre sus brazos. Habría muerto por ella.

Lily… él no merecía estar vivo y ella no merecía estar muerta.

- ¿nombre completo?

La mirada de Harry se volvió por un segundo a la figura oscura de Snape. Ahora, sabía todo de él. Lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que había amado a su madre. Lo difícil que había sido su vida y las duras decisiones que había tomado. Pero él podía compensarle, y Hermione… Hermione iba a cuidar de él.

- Harry James Potter.

- Díganos señor Potter, ¿cuál es su versión?.

- El profesor Snape, es inocente de cualquier cargo que se le acuse. Él…me ha protegido toda su vida, ha velado por que la misión que Dumbledore dejó a medias de destruir los horrocruxes siguiera adelante, ayudándome a encontrar pistas, distrayendo al señor tenebroso. Haciéndole creer que Hogwarts era suyo.

-¿y no lo era?- un mago de avanzada edad levantó una poblada ceja mirando interrogativo al joven mago.

- hasta lo que se, los Carrow han sido los verdugos de Hogwarts este último año. – añadió Susan Bones

-si, pero la dirección del colegio estaba en manos de Snape. Él me entregó la espada de Godric Griffindor para destruir los Horrocruxes, él me explicó cómo debía hacer para matar a Voldemort. Consiguió engañar al señor tenebroso, y engañarnos a nosotros. Ha estado en nuestro bando siempre.

- Veo que su…afán por defender al profesor Snape es tan grande como el de Albus Dumbledore en su día. Sin embargo, lo que está claro es que Severus Snape le mató.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala de vistas, ante las palabras de Susan Bones. Hermione sintió un tirón en el estómago por la angustia que aquella situación le producía. ¿Cómo iba a hacer Harry para que Snape pudiera librarse de Azkaban? – Severus Snape, ¿Niega haber matado a Albus Dumbledore?

La sala se quedó en silencio sepulcral. Hermione pudo ver lo pálida que estaba la piel de Snape desde la distancia, y la rigidez de su cuerpo.

- No, yo le maté.

Los murmullos volvieron con gran estruendo a la sala, la gente comentaba en alto la confesión. Hermione sintió su estomago revolverse y las piernas como gelatina. Miró a los miembros del Wizengamot removerse y cuchichear también. Ya estaba hecho, había confesado el asesinato

-¡SILENCIO!, o tendrán que abandonar todos la sala. -El murmullo se fue apagando poco a poco y el anciano que guiaba la vista, miró a Harry quien parecía muy interesado en hacerse escuchar. – señor Potter, quiere agregar algo a la confesión del señor Snape.

- si, El profesor Snape, no mató voluntariamente a Albus Dumbledore, el mismo director le obligó a ello, porque de todos modos moriría a los meses por una maldición terrible, y así, de ese modo, protegería la vida de Draco Malfoy, el que debería haber ido el verdadero verdugo del Director.

- señor Potter- la voz de Susane Bones, se elevó por el murmullo que volvía a surgir en la sala. ¿Es usted consciente de lo que está diciendo…? esta haciendo una acusación muy seria.

-Estoy totalmente seguro. – Harry echó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un frasco pequeño con una sustancia plateada en su interior. - Y tengo pruebas de ello.

El orador Golpeó con fuerza la tabla donde sostenía sus papeles para calmar el ambiente. Aquello era totalmente imprevisto. Había una nueva prueba que había que valorar. Se volvió hacia el ministro de magia y cuchicheó con el mientras todo el mundo en la sala comentaba lo ocurrido.

-¿crees que la darán por válida?- preguntó luna.

-no lo se, creo que no hay…precedentes que incluyan un recuerdo como prueba. Podría estar alterado…

- siempre se puede recurrir a veritaserum.

- creo que esta prohibida, no lo se no he tenido tiempo de leerme toda la legislación Mágica esta noche.

Luna la miró sonriente y entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione.

- tranquila, se hará justicia.

El orador volvió a su lugar y golpeó nuevamente el atril donde leía.

- ante esta nueva prueba aportada el Wizengamot tendrá que verla y sopesar su validez y fiabilidad. Se pospone pues la vista para la semana que viene.

Hermione sintió sus rodillas desfallecer, otra semana más esperando con la intriga, no iba a poder sobrevivir a aquello.

Bajó las gradas acompañada de Luna y abrazo a Harry al llegar abajo.

- has estado genial Harry.

- gracias, espero que sirva de algo.

Hermione, se separó del abrazo y miró a Snape, aun en el centro de la sala, pensativo. Caminó hacia él y le tocó el brazo con suavidad.

- ¿se encuentra bien?

- No me ha mordido ninguna serpiente Granger, no la necesito

Ella dio un paso atrás.

- hay mas tipos de mordedura que duelen tanto o más que la de serpiente Profesor, si tan solo...

- suficiente Granger, necesito salir de aquí.

Ella le vio alejarse y salir de la sala solo, perseguido por las miradas y cuchicheos de la gente. Si una parte de toda aquella gente pudiera entender como se sentiría él en aquel momento. Estaba tan solo en el mundo. Sin el amor de su vida, sin el hombre que le había apoyado todo el tiempo, con su reputación al borde de un abismo… a Hermione se le rompía el corazón de pensar en todo el dolor que tenía que soportar el solo, de toda la tristeza que había en su vida. Habría querido abrazarle, estrecharle tan fuerte que nadie nunca jamás le volviera a herir.

- vamos Herms, salgamos de aquí.

Luna la cogió del brazo y juntos salieron de la sala por el oscuro pasillo empedrado. Una vez en el atrio, los tres jóvenes se despidieron. Harry la besó en la mejilla y luna le entregó un estrafalario colgante con forma de cuerno.

- es un amuleto, es la punta de un cuerno de unicornio, y trae buena suerte, nos vemos el próximo día.

- Gracias luna, es muy bonito.

Hermione cerró su mano con el colgante dentro de ella y salió a la calle. Por un momento pensó que él se había marchado a casa, pero le vio al final de la calle, mirando el mundo Muggle y suspiró aliviada. Se acercó a el y se colocó a su lado, contemplando los ajetreados Muggles que paseaban sin percatarse de nada que pasara a su alrededor.

Snape la miró y frunció el ceño.

- no ha estudiado nada esta mañana señorita Granger. Espero que sepa preparar la poción que le expliqué el otro día.

Hermione sonrió. Ese era el Severus Snape que ella conocía. Y a pesar de que fuera un gruñón. Le gustaba.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Como veis, he vuelto con ganas, dos capitulos en dos días! se que el de ayer fue un poco flojo, pero necesitaba recuperar práctica. Espero que cada vez os vayan gustando mas!**

**BlackCherryBlood: tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber con quien se ve Snape ;) **

**patybenededmalfoy: se que he tardado mucho, pero espero recompensaros con mas de esta loca historia!**

**TequilaNervous: pobre Alan... jajaj yo realmente adoro ese personaje ^^ pero tranquila, severus siempre será el mejor! (L) **

**y por cierto, mucha gracias a todos aquellos seguidores a los que he mencionado y a los que no, a los que dejáis reviews , favoritos; porque al final sois los que me inspirais a que esta historia siga. para un escritor, incluso para los que lo hacemos como hobby las criticas y comentario son muy importantes para poder crecer, y crear historias mucho mejores. **

**Un saludo!**


	19. Halloween

**Halloween**

El caldero borbotaba lleno de un líquido espumoso y de color marrón asqueroso, se suponía que si daba 20 vueltas mas debía quedar absolutamente trasparente.

- Granger eso parece moco de trol, mueva la cuchara más despacio, con suavidad,

-lo hago todo lo despacio que puedo, pero esto es…

-es lo que usted con su deplorable habilidad para hacer pociones ha conseguido

Hermione tenía el cabello encrespado y los ojos chispeantes, apestaba a raíces de saúco, y a sapo verrugoso.

- He dado las 20 vueltas que ponía no entiendo por que no se aclara.

- ¿ha echado las dos gotas de jengibre que le dije?

- no habló de ninguna gota de jengibre, lo recordaría. Y aquí en mis instrucciones del libro no pone nada.

- le expliqué que el jengibre suaviza las pociones. Si estuviera atenta a mí.- dijo el hombre, echando dos pequeñas gotas en el caldero- sabría hacer buenas pociones.

El contenido del caldero se aclaró repentinamente, y ella le miró sorprendida.

- no me ha dado las instrucciones correctas , el jengibre no estaba en la lista de lo que tenía que echar.

- no en todas las pociones viene exactamente paso por paso, es ahí donde se marca la diferencia entre un pocionista, y el mejor.

Hermione intentó replicar, pero el golpeteo de una lechuza en el cristal, la sorprendió.

La lechuza levaba una arilla metálica en la pata con las palabras "colegio Hogwarts "

- es de Hogwarts. y es para usted. – dijo tendiéndole la carta. Otra lechuza entro en el salón unos segundos después revoloteando hasta la mesa, donde se poso esperando a que recogieran la carta.

Hermione vio que aquel pergamino llevaba su nombre, y también provenía de Hogwarts.

_Estimada señorita Granger, _

_Me complace invitarla a la fiesta de Halloween que se celebrará en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería en honor a los que acabaron con el señor tenebroso. _

_Reciba un cordial saludo_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Directora en funciones_

_ Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. _

Hermione sonrió exultante, se preguntaba si irían sus amigos.

- es una invitación. Para Halloween, ¿no es genial?

El gesto de Snape decía lo contrario.

- es un formalismo.

- vamos profesor, es Halloween, un poco de espíritu, ¿no tiene ganas de volver a Hogwarts?

Snape la miró distraído.

- Esa fiesta llena de mocosos y calabazas por toda partes. No gracias

- le vendrá bien. Debería distraerse. Por lo de… la vista, ya sabe.

Snape, releyó otro par de veces la carta. Hogwarts, no tenía especialmente ganas de ir. Aquel lugar tenía recuerdos que no quería recordar.

* * *

Hermione parecía bastante estresada, el vestido negro que había elegido era sin lugar a dudas muy elegante, pero extremadamente justo para lo que ella solía llevar, y no paraba de removerse dentro de la carroza que les llevaría a Hogwarts, intentado reajustar el vestido.

- Quieres estarte quieta, parece que tienes Gnomos dentro del vestido.

- no creo que quepa nada más a parte de mi en este vestido Alan.

El Medimago la miró, y sonrió radiante

- creo que estas más que preciosa.

- y terriblemente incomoda.

-relájate, cuando salgas de esta pequeña carroza te sentirá mejor.

La carroza paró ante la puerta de Hogwarts, Alan la ayudó a bajar de la carroza, hacía un viento gélido. Así que se apresuraron a entrar rápidamente al hall donde el calor les envolvió acogedoramente.

-Hermione que gusto verte.- la profesora Mcgonagall la estrechó afectuosa entre sus brazos.

- profesora McGonagall, este es Alan, mi tutor en el San Mungo. Y el que salvo al profesor Snape de la mordedura.

La mujer le saludó cortésmente.

- el profesor Snape, también ha llegado ya no falta ya casi nadie. Por que no pasáis al gran comedor y cogéis un asiento, la cena será en unos minutos.

Alan y ella entraron en el gran comedor. Estaba Lleno de gente, saludaron a Luna y a Neville, a Harry y a Ginny, notó la ausencia de Ron y supuso que estaría concentrado con los chuddley Cannons.

La decoración era preciosa, con calabazas y velas por todas partes. Charlaron con muchos conocidos, especialmente antiguas compañeras de Hermione deseosas de conocer al Doctor Cleveland. Pero hacía demasiado calor y Hermione se sentía ligeramente mareada por el agobio.

- Alan, voy a salir un momento a las terrazas. Volveré en un segundo.

- a la terraza? Hace frío para salir así.

- créeme necesito aire fresco.

- seguro que estas bien?

Ella rodó los ojos cansada ante la insistencia de su amigo.

-si, solo necesito fresco. Quédate, las hermanas Patil se decepcionarán si desapareces de su vista.

El medimago intentó replicar, pero la castaña ya se había perdido entre la gente. Se abrió paso hasta las terrazas, donde el aire gélido la acarició con suavidad, haciéndola volver a la realidad.

No había visto a Snape por ningún lado. Sabía que iría acompañado, pero era un misterio por quien. Un par de profesores la habían preguntado por él pero nadie más lo había hecho. Sabía que la gente había hablado mucho a cerca de su nuevo papel en la vida de Snape, pero que hubiera acudido un par de veces a actos sociales acompañada de un medimago de renombre y su nueva y brillante carrera a punto de despegar, hacía que la gente lo olvidara poco a poco. En cierto modo, le alegraba que no la preguntaran por él. A veces se sentía incapaz de esconder el desagrado que sentía cuando el profesor desaparecía por las tardes, o cuando acudía a aquellas fiestas en otra compañía.

-Hermione ¿ya estas mejor?

La voz de una la hizo sobresaltarse. No esperaba encontrar a nadie aquella noche tan fría.

- Luna… que susto me has dado…¿mejor de que?

-el otro día parecías realmente preocupada.

Ella se sonrojó. Se refería a la vista de Snape

- si, si, ese día estaba… preocupada.- respondió brevemente e intentó cambiar de tema- ¿Dónde está Neville?

- Creo que habando con la profesora Sprout, pero no encontraba interesante el tema, prefería distraerme con mis polvos de hada.

Hermione la miró extrañada

-¿ polvos de hadas? Nunca había oído hablar de ello

-oh ¿de veras no?- luna sacó de su enorme bolso una cajita sencilla con grabados grises, que abrió con cuidado. Dentro estaba lleno de algo que parecía polvo grisáceo y sucio. ¿Qué sería aquello?- lo compré en sortilegios Weasley la semana pasada. Por lo visto querían que fueran polvos para estornudar, lo cual encuentro muy divertido, pero salió mal y resultó esto, que es aún mejor.

Hermione frunció el ceño y estrechó los labios en una mueca fina. ¿Sortilegios Weasley? Que peligro…

- ¿Sabes? Con ese gesto te pareces al profesor snape. Supongo que será por todo el tiempo que pasáis juntos.

La castaña se sonrojó y apartó la vista de luna.

-eh… si, puede…puede ser. Bueno, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que es lo que hacen esos polvos de hada?

-¡oh! claro, mira.- La mano de Luna se hundió en la cajita cogió un poco y cerró la caja- es para que no se escape…

-¿que no se escape que Luna?

- la magia…- sopló la pizca de polvo que había entre sus dedos y las motas se arremolinaron en un torbellino de colores que adoptó la forma de pájaro. La figurilla parecía de fuegos artificiales, en miniatura, y revoloteó junto a las jóvenes, para después elevarse al cielo y desaparecer en la sala.

Hermione estaba impresionada.

- luna es increíble…es…magia preciosa.

-¿te gusta?

- me encanta, no esperaba algo así.

- puedes quedártela...

-¿Cómo?

- quédatela, yo puedo ir a por otra, y te ha gustado mucho, se que has estado preocupada estos días. si te hace feliz, a mi me hace feliz que la tengas.

-muchas gracias Luna.

La rubia sonrió complaciente mientas le entregaba la cajita.

-mira ahí esta Neville, vamos, la cena debe estar a punto de servirse.

La velada pasó entretenida, el coro de Hogwarts cantó un repertorio de canciones, se sirvió una cena abundante llena de dulces y cosas típicas de Halloween. Hermione se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

Finalizada la cena, se retiraron las mesas para dejar despejada la pista para el cocktail, y la música, se servían bebidas y en la zona central del colegio había parejas bailando. Tenía ganas de bailar, pero no con aquel vestido. Quizás tuviera solución.

- Alan, voy un segundo al baño

- claro, te espero aquí.

Se escondió en un pasillo desierto y sacó su varita conjurando un hechizo para que el vestido no la agobiara tanto. El hechizo hizo que la tela se estirase, cambió la textura, y calló hasta los pies. Se miró en el reflejo de la ventana, genial, ahora parecía que llevaba un camisón de gasa hasta los pies con purpurina. ¿Por qué no había practicado más los hechizos de actividades cotidianas?

- Granger, - se sobresaltó al ver a Snape tras ella en el cristal- recuerdo haberla visto salir de casa con un vestido bastante más…pequeño.

- bueno, siempre llevo uno de cambio y…me manché.

-ya…- la vista de Snape la recorrió entera, y se sintió totalmente vulnerable ante sus ojos oscuros. Las piernas se le volvieron gelatina. Y el aliento se le congeló entre los labios.

- particularmente, prefiero este vestido, al menos podrá respirar.

A figura alta y espigada de una mujer rubia, apareció en la esquina, también iba de negro austero, pero elegante. Y caminaba como una reina.

-Severus… Draco y yo te buscábamos. La fiesta continúa. Es de mal gusto desaparecer así.

-Cissy, si, ya voy. – los ojos oscuros se volvieron nuevamente a Hermione y después dio media vuelta acompañado de aquella mujer. – que tenga buena noche señorita Granger.

Hermione se quedó allí, estática, aún con el aliento congelado, aquella mujer, era Narcisa Malfoy. Y la había agarrado del brazo, deliberadamente, había ido con ella a la fiesta, sin que tuviera que llevarlo a rastras. Y se tuteaban. No había un profesor ni una señora Malfoy, eran Severus y Cissy…

-Hermione, te buscaba…que… ¿Qué has hecho con tu vestido?

Ella parpadeó aturdida.

-oh, el vestido, me siento mas a gusto con este.

Vamos, o nos perderemos el ganador del baile.

* * *

Alan la había dejado en casa pasada la medianoche. Se había comportado como un caballero con ella, la sacó a bailar varias veces, charló agradable con sus conocidos y compañeros de clase, e incluso recibió varias miradas de envidia por ir de su brazo, pero su mente había estado en el profesor Snape, toda la noche. Al final, siempre prefería la compañía oscura de los Malfoy.

Estaba en el salón, no tenía sueño, haber visto a Snape y a Narcisa Malfoy juntos la hacía sentirse extraña, era un nudo ene l estómago, una sensación de soledad, y un deseo de que las cosas no fueran así. Las llaves en la puerta la hicieron distraerse de su nuevo regalo. Snape entró al salón con la capa en la mano y un par de botones desabrochados.

-¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas, Granger?

La imagen del hombre ante ella la hizo sorprenderse de sus pensamientos. Él estaba, elegante, y absolutamente sexy con aquellos botones desabrochados, y el pelo ligeramente desordenado.

- jugaba. –mintió , sonriendo al ver el gesto de desconcierto de Snape.

-¿jugaba? ¿A que?

Ella no contestó, quería mostrarle lo bonito que era aquello, a ver si de una vez por todas conseguía una sonrisa completa.

Cogió un pequeño puñado y repitió el gesto que luna le había enseñado aquella noche.

Snape, vio como la castaña soplaba algo en su dirección, y un montón de polvo dorado formó un torbellino brillante ante ellos. Hermione hizo un movimiento de varita, y el torbellino se transformó en una pequeña figurita humana alada, que danzaba por el aire entre ellos. Estaba realmente sorprendido, escuchaba la risa de Hermione, de fondo y por unos segundos se sintió bien. La figura ascendió hasta el techo y se disgregó en un montón de partículas brillantes que se desintegraron antes de llegar al suelo.

-¿no es precioso?- susurró la castaña

Hermione se levantó del sofá aún con la sonrisa en los labios. Snape la miraba fijamente, como si quisiera ver más allá, en su interior. Como si viera algo de ella que jamás imaginó encontrar.

_Flashback_

_- vamos túmbate y olvida ese libro por una vez sev._

_La pelirroja sonreía alegremente mientras tiraba de su mano para que se tumbara junto a ella. Era preciosa, con el sol reluciendo en su fulgurante cabello. _

_Se dejó caer torpemente en el suave césped verde y tierno de Mayo, junto al lago a su lado. _

_- Lily pronto serán los exámenes. Deberíamos estar en la biblioteca. _

_- pero yo estoy muy bien aquí, contigo. -Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.- esto es hermoso. _

_La joven bruja se tumbó bajo la sombra del sauce. Y el viento les acarició. Lily levantó su varita haciendo que las hojas del sauce que se desprendían revolotearan sobre._

_- esto debería ser la magia Severus. Esto y no las cosas oscuras que hacen Avery o __Mulciber._

_Severus no contestó, solo deslizó su mano para rozar la de Lily y alzó la varita, para hacer que las hojas, parecieran mariposas, escuchando de fondo las risas de Lily. _

_Fin flashbacks_

Hermione le miraba aún sonriente, esperando su respuesta.

- debería dejar de juntarse con ciertas compañías Granger. Le afecta demasiado.

Ella no pudo por menos que sonreír más ampliamente. Él quería haber sido ácido, sin embargo un amago de sonrisa asomaba la comisura de sus labios. Y aún la miraba de aquella forma que la hacía sentirse desnuda y expuesta. Pasó a su lado y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- buenas noches profesor.

Snape, estaba gratamente sorprendido, la vio subir por las escaleras con la cascada de pelo castaño y brillante ondulando con su caminar.

Ella, le hacía recordar.

* * *

**Hola a todas! **

**Ya estoy de vuelta. Este cap es para desconectar un poco del anterior. Al fin se ve con quien se ve Severus , jeje, aunque supongo que era de esperar. Estoy teniendo un poco de problemas para avanzar en la relación de Sev y Hermione, no es tan fácil como creí. Quiero ceñirme a los personajes de Rowling lo máximo que pueda , por ello Snape no puede sentirse de repente enamorado de ella, ni Hermione sentir que no puede vivir sin el de un capitulo a otro. Se que esperáis un romance de lo más hot y os prometo que llegará, pero un poquito de paciencia. ^^ Ya queda menos, el amor no es cosa de un día ;) **

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews. Me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos! ****Gracias a Mama shimi, blackcherryblood, tequilanervous, Black heart, nuane, Alexza Snape, ErreDeRojas, patybendedmalfoy. ^^**

**tequilanervous: puedes odiar a Alan todo lo que quieras jajaj. yo lo adoro porque es una pequeña parte de mi en ese maravilloso mundo de Harry potter. **

**Alexza Snape: aún te mantendré con la intriga sobre el juicio un poquito mas. ;) **

**ErreDeRojas: me alegro de que te guste! Espero que todas sigais disfrutando de mis locuras.**

**Blackcherryblood: luna esta de periodista, al releer el capitulo me doy cuenta de que no lo he puesto. de todos modos en el siguiente capitulo si que comento que esta escribiendo para el quisquilloso. :) **

**PD: he actualizado el primer capitulo, porque al releerlo me pareció muy pobre. Por si alguna se anima. **

**UN BESOOOOO! **


	20. Sentencia

**Sentencia**

El vino de elfo daba vueltas una y otra vez, dejando las marcas en el fino cristal de la copa, allí donde tocaba. Severus, contemplaba absorto. El color rojo le recordó a los labios de Granger, su palada tenía el regusto afrutado de la bebida, y se permitió el lujo de recordar que los labios de Granger también le habían sabido afrutados aquella vez. Bebió un pequeño sorbo para no perder el sabor en su lengua, y seguir manteniendo el recuerdo. Pero los labios de la joven bruja habían sido suaves, mucho más suaves y cálidos que aquel frío y duro cristal. Apartó la copa y se paseó con aire inquieto por el enorme salón donde esperaba. Había acudido a otra de sus, últimamente, habituales visitas a la Mansión Malfoy. Narcissa era una buena amiga, de las pocas que le quedaban y necesitaba ayuda. Desde en ingreso en prisión de su marido, para cumplir un encarcelamiento temporal, ella se había visto sumergida en la desdicha. Había perdido parte del prestigio social que suponía ser un Malfoy, un sangre limpia, había perdido a su esposo, y había caído en un pozo negro en el que él mismo había estado alguna vez en su triste vida. No quería que una mujer como ella, pasara por aquello, y se había propuesto ayudarla. Al fin y al cabo ella y su marido le habían protegido y respetado siempre.

Las enormes puertas de la estancia se abrieron y dieron paso a la frágil figura de la mujer. Había perdido bastante peso, pero a pesar de la tristeza, seguía siendo hermosa.

- perdona el retraso Severus- se acercó y le besó con suavidad la mejilla- hay cosas que hacía Lucios que yo tengo que retomar ahora, no puedo dejar a Draco con todo el peso él solo. Es sólo un niño.

- no era mi intención importunarte, podría pasarme más tarde si lo prefieres. Incluso, mañana.

-no, es igual. Dime…- los ojos de Narcisa le evitaban.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- me preguntaba si ya has encontrado lo que te pedí hace unos días.

Ella se removió incómoda en el asiento, pero su gesto no cambió.

-ah… los papeles, si… he estado buscando pero… Severus, no hay prueba ninguna de que mi marido o Draco firmaran nada sobre la muerte de Dumbledore con el señor tenebroso. Fue sólo un pacto. – Snape permaneció serio, ausente, y preocupado. – de todos modos, aunque lo hubiera, ¿no crees que mi familia ha caído ya bastante en desdicha? Suficiente que Potter haya nombrado a otro Malfoy en un juicio. ¿a caso quieres que también encierren a mi hijo?

- Cissy, no es eso lo que pretendo, pero no tengo muchas intenciones de ir a Azkaban, y la única opción que tengo son las pruebas, y las que valgan.

- Potter ya entregó una prueba.

- Necesito cosas útiles. Los recuerdos nunca han sido usados como pruebas en un juicio Narcisa. Y lo sabes.

- me estás pidiendo que venda a mi familia

- te pido limpiar tu nombre. Piénsalo, si hablas en el juicio, la gente sabrá que fuisteis obligados a aquello. que realmente Draco no quería hacer eso.

- severus es mi hijo. Eso sería reconocer que planeó el asesinato de Dumbledore, eso también tiene pena de cárcel.

El hombre dejó caer la espalda sobre el respaldo terriblemente agotado. Se acabó. Ella no lo haría. Había sido un iluso al pensar que ella podría la verdad por delante de su familia. Y más aún tratándose de algo que involucraba a su hijo en un asesinato y confabulación con los mortífagos.

Adiós a su libertad.

Adiós a las pruebas que necesitaba.

Tomó el último trago de la copa. Ya no le supo tan bien. Tenía un regusto amargo al final. Como todo en su vida. Conocer a Lily y verla morir, conseguir la libertad y trabajo en Hogwarts, y tener que "servir" a los propósitos de Dumbledore, salvarse de la muerte, y tener que ir a Azkaban.

Suspiró. Y dejó la copa en la mesa.

- debo irme. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer.

La mujer le acompañó hasta la puerta. Y le retuvo antes de verle salir.

- severus, sólo espero que me perdones.

- buenas tardes Narcisa.

* * *

Hermione había invitado a Ginny y a Luna a una tarde de chicas. Sabía que Snape desaparecía a media tarde, y no volvería hasta tarde, así que no habría nada de malo en un rato divertido con sus amigas, y poder olvidarse del juicio que se celebraría un par de días después. Retiró los sofás hacia los lados para dejar la enorme alfombra vacía y poder sentarse allí junto al fuego, la llenó de cojines y se echó un par de hechizos "_made in señora Weasley_" para que estuviera limpia y suave.

Después se metió en la cocina a preparar té de Jazmín y dulce de calabaza con chocolate, el favorito de Luna.

Toc- toc-toc- toc- toc

- voy… un segundo. – aún faltaba un rato para que sus amigas llegaran. ¿A caso snape volvería tan pronto? Salió al pasillo y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Buenas tardes mi brujita de la suerte!

-Alan, ¿Cómo es que has venido?

- oh, venía a traerte un par de invitaciones para mi gran día.- respondió sonriendo y pasándose la mano por el pelo sonriente.

-ah…si, la orden de merlín, casi lo olvido

-¿cómo podías olvidar algo así?

Ella sonrió a modo de disculpa y le entregó un par de trozos del dulce que preparaba recién hecho. Realmente, no podía sacarse el jucio de snape del día siguiente.

-Eh… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- preguntó Alan percatándose de su estado de ánimo

- nada- intento mentir, pero fue en vano

- vamos, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te pasa algo.

- realmente no, me siente muy bien, gracias.

- si? ¿y por que no me has echado la bronca por presentarme sin avisar cuando se ve que ya tienes planes? ¿o por que no me has dado en las manos cuando he intentado coger otro trozo de calabaza?

Ella retiró la mirada de sus ojos claros.

- Me preocupa Snape, y su juicio.

- si, he leído en el profeta que será mañana.

- ¿lees esa basura del profeta?

- es prensa, me mantiene al día de lo que pasa en ese lugar de locos en e que trabajo, donde por cierto llevo dos días sin verte.

- lo siento, se que he descuidado un poco San Mungo, no tengo la cabeza para mucho.

- vamos Hermione, no debes preocuparte. Se demostrará que snape a pesar de su gesto agrio es un gran mago. Todo saldrá bien.

- ¿y si no es Así? El es…- se sonrojó- bueno es mi tutor, sin el tendría q empezar Hogwarts, ¡en noviembre!

El medimago la abrazo con cariño para consolarla

- tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Alan se quedó con ella hasta que llegaron sus amigas. Aunque fue más un estorbo que otra cosa. Picoteando del dulce y charlando a cerca de su discurso el día de la orden de merlín. A Hermione en el fondo le vino bien, porque su voz de fondo, mitigaba todos los malos pensamientos que le llegaban a la cabeza.

* * *

Snape Paseó tranquilamente por las calles de Corkworth. Era un día gélido, quizás le pareciera más gélido por lo deprimentes que eran sus pensamientos a cerca de su posible destino en Azkaban. El cielo estaba tan nublado que parecía que se rompería en mil pedazos, pero qué importaba, su vida si estaba rota en mil pedazos.

Caminó por la lóbrega calle de la hilandera. Ni siquiera había podido salir de aquel antro, lo que siempre había soñado en toda su vida. Poder abandonar aquel antro de ciudad y de casa. Suspiró agotado, mirando el jardín de la casa, al menos los matojos y el aspecto destartalado había desaparecido gracias a Granger. Recordó su imagen embarrada y desarreglada, y no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa.

Insufrible sabelotodo.

Entró en la casa y el olor a te con jazmín, a dulce de calabaza y a madera caliente le invadió. Hacía calor dentro, pero no un calor agobiante, sino acogedor, que le envolvía y le acariciaba. Acogedora era la palabra de la casa desde que ella estaba allí con el.

Las voces de tres mujeres diferentes llenaban el pasillo, provenían del salón.

- ¿crees que así esta bien?- preguntó luna Loovegood a La castaña sentada a su lado.

- si definitivamente esta frase e mucho mejor, da mas… énfasis.

- léela en alto por favor, quiero oír que tal suena- pidió Ginny Weasley

- "… y miró con ojos oscuros a la profundidad de la sala, sin temor, sin compasión, sin arrepentimiento."

- si definitivamente es genial Luna. Quedará estupendo en la publicación de mañana.

- mi padre esta muy contento de que pueda participar con estas columnas.

-claro, es una buena forma de empezar- añadió Hermione mordisqueando un trozo de calabaza cubierta de chocolate. – sólo prométeme que no serás como esa Rita Skeeter.

- pero querrás expandirte pronto ¿no? La hija del editor debería poder escribir algún artículo más largo. O una primera plana quizás. – preguntó Ginny

- mi padre quiere que hable sobre el Juicio de Snape, Harry se lo pidió.

Hermione quedó en shock.

- pero luna, eso es un reto difícil. – Las dos chicas la miraron en silencio interrogantes- es decir… no es que tu no puedas escribir algo bueno. Claro que puedes, ya lo haces, pero la historia de snape es… es algo…algo diferente, es difícil, dura, con sus lados malos y buenos, con sus cosas honestas y las que no lo son tanto… pero es…es…- se sentía azorada torpe, sin capacidad de expresión.- hay que saber explicarlo- dijo al fin- para poder llegar a la verdad la auténtica verdad de severus Snape, y que todo el mundo mágico sepa que él es único, y el hombre más valiente y leal que jamás ha existido.

Todo quedó bajo un silencio sepulcral. Snape, había quedado congelado junto a la puerta del salón, escondido tras la madera. Su corazón, latía rápido, descontrolado ante las palabras de la bruja. Ella, creía en él. Hermione Granger, había hablado con el corazón y le había defendido con una pasión que nunca jamás había visto en nadie.

La voz de luna se escuchó a través del espeso silencio.

- eso ha sido… precioso. Podría ponerlo en el artículo si quieres.

- N-n-no… lo que tú escribas será perfecto Luna.

Snape al otro lado de la puerta se recompuso de la impresión tomó aire y decidió que era hora de interrumpir aquella reunión.

Apareció en la puerta, intentando mostrar indiferencia ante lo que había escuchado, no le costó mucho, ver su salón, su sala sagrada de lectura totalmente patas arriba, con aquellas tres mocosas en el suelo tomando te, rodeadas de papeles le hizo recuperarse rápido.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Las tres se volvieron sorprendidas.

- profesor, no creí que llegaría a casa tan temprano.

- ¿Qué cree que voy a hacer por ahí con el tiempo que hace Granger?

- no se, lo mismo que ha hecho todos estos días ¿no?- respondió, sorprendiéndole por la acidez del comentario. – sino le importa, querría disfrutar de un rato más de compañía.

- esta invitado si quiere sentarse con nosotras. – añadió luna tomando un poco de te de su taza.

- no, tengo cosas que hacer. Y Granger, ya hablaremos de esto usted y yo en privado.

La mañana de la vista Hermione retorcía el colgante de supuesto cuerno de unicornio en sus manos una y otra vez en un tic nervioso. ¿Funcionaría? Resopló apartando los mechones de su cara, menuda tontería, ella nunca había sido supersticiosa, eso eran cosas de la profesora Trelawney. Snape la miró con curiosidad mientras se dirigían por los pasillos del ministerio. Parecía realmente nerviosa, no había color en sus mejillas ni en sus labios. Y a penas había atinado a hacer nada a derechas aquella mañana. Los cereales por el suelo, el zumo de calabaza por la mesa… ¿estaría realmente preocupada por el?

Caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta las salas de juicios. Habían llegado muy pronto, y aún así , Snape caminaba a paso rápido como si tuviera prisa. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Y podía que aquella mañana fuera la última de su libertad.

Dumbledore. Le había dado su lealtad, su vida y ahora, tendría que dar su libertad por lo que él le pidió.

Llegaron ante el guardia de la puerta, que les recordó de la vez anterior. Y les dejó pasar sin mayor problema. La sala estaba abarrotada para lo pronto que era. La expectación era aún mayor que el día anterior. Aquello la hacía enfadar. ¿Cuantos de los allí presentes esperaban una condena para Snape?

Se acercó a él en el centro de la sala, le miró. Snape parecía en otro mundo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir en ese momento?

-profesor…yo…- Snape volvió los ojos oscuros a ella Y su mente quedó en blanco- mucha suerte.

Su mano agarró torpemente la de Snape, estaba caliente en comparación con sus dedos helados. Colocó el cuerno de unicornio en la mano de su profesor, y dio media vuelta buscando un hueco donde sentarse.

La vista no tardó en empezar. Los miembros de Wizengamot, se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos. Eran más que el día anterior.

El mismo hombre mayor que en el juicio anterior, se subió al estrado y golpeó con el mazo de madera la mesa para pedir silencio.

- bien, estando presente el acusado, podemos empezar.¿están preparados? – preguntó a los miembros del tribunal que asintieron en respuesta a la pregunta. - Severus Snape, está aquí acusado por el delio contra la seguridad mágica, al haber sido relacionado con actividades mortífagas y el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore. La semana pasada, fueron aportadas pruebas. Los recuerdos han sido sometidos a examen y no han sido alterados, Sin embargo, fueron pruebas aportadas por el Señor Potter. ¿Podría contarnos su versión?

Snape se levantó de su silla. Querían verificar que los recuerdos encajaban con su historia.

- Albus Dumbledore, y yo llegamos a…un pacto hace diecisiete años.

- Profesor Snape- la voz de Susanne Bones, interrumpió su discurso. – ¿podría decirnos que tipo de pacto?

Snape frunció los labios y quedó en silencio. Aquello era su privacidad. Su vida.

- él protegería a los Potter, y yo sería un doble espía para él. Lo sería siempre, le debería mi lealtad.

-¿Qué relación tenía usted con los Potter?

La sala quedó en silencio. Hermione vio la rigidez de Snape desde donde estaba y contuvo el aliento. Le estaban pidiendo que contara aquellos que había escondido durante toda su vida.

El silencio se prolongo en la sala. Hermione ya pensaba que él no hablaría más.

- habíamos sido compañeros en Hogwarts. Lily Evans… Potter, fue en su día una gran amiga.- la jefa del departamento de seguridad asintió complacida por la respuesta. – mi lealtad hacia Dumbledore se volvió absoluta.

-¿incluso después de la muerte de los Potter?

- estaba su hijo, y yo debía proteger a Harry de todo aquello que pudiera pasarle. Dumbledore sabía que el señor tenebroso, no había muerto del todo. Y que volvería. Cuando lo hizo, yo trabajaba de doble espía. Dumbledore me daba información para que yo pudiera contársela a Voldemort, y yo le contaba lo que el señor tenebroso planeaba. Pero no era fácil. A veces Voldemort no tenía suficiente con lo que le contaba y pedía más, otras no le gustaba lo que escuchaba y la pagaba conmigo. El profesor Dumbledore descubrió el secreto de los Horrocruxes. Para conseguir las distintas piezas se exponía a peligros inimaginables. Una noche llegó con un anillo. Y la mano ennegrecida, por una maldición. Conseguí pararla pero, no era suficiente. A penas le quedaba un año de vida.

-¿Dumbledore iba a morir?

-si, sabía que ese año los mortífagas querían buscar la forma de infiltrarse en Hogwarts, y que alguien matara a Dumbledore.

-díganos Profesor ¿A quien destino el señor tenebroso para matar a Dumbledore?

Snape permaneció en silencio. Tendría que acusar a su ahijado.

-A mi- la voz del joven Malfoy resonó desde una de las gradas laterales. El murmullo de los asistentes se elevó y la gente se levantaba para buscarle entre la multitud. Draco Malfoy se separó de su madre allí presente, y bajó hasta la zona central.

el orador golpeó nuevamente con el mazo en la mesa

- señor Malfoy, no esta usted autorizado para hablar.

- pero han hecho una pregunta para la que tengo respuesta.

- Hubbert, dejemos al chico que hable- pidió Susan Bones. Dando la palabra al joven mago.

- Aquel año, mi padre había caído en desgracia al ingresar en Azkaban por lo de la sala de los misterios. El señor tenebroso, estaba disgustado, y para castigar a mi padre, me pidió que yo matara a Dumbledore. Para muchos mortifagos sería un gran honor una tarea así, pero para mi, era una gran carga. Así que, mi madre- la mirada de Draco se vovió a las gradas. Donde la Señora Malfoy permaneció erguida con una sonrisa de orgullo al oír hablar a su hijo. – quiso protegerme. Y le pidió al profesor Snape que cuidara de mi, mediante un pacto de juramento inquebrantable.

- ¿Dumbledore sabía eso profesor Snape?

-Si, yo mismo se lo conté. Él creía en que Draco no era realmente un mortífago, sabía que se había visto obligado a serlo por proteger a su familia. Y no quería que tuviera que cargar con su muerte. Así que me pidió que si llegaba el momento, sería yo quien le matara. Y así, confirmar a Voldemort que realmente estaba de su lado.

-yo estuve allí- añadió Draco Malfoy- y las últimas palabras de Albus Dumbledore fueron, "Severus, por favor"

Hermione Granger sentía los lagrimones calientes escurrirse por sus mejillas. Tenía la nariz totalmente taponada y a penas era capaz de contener los hipidos del llanto. Aquella era la historia más terrible jamás contada.

La mitad de la sala estaba tan conmocionada como ella. Nadie había esperado una historia así.

El hombre llamado Hubbert, carraspeó y se centró nuevamente en el juicio.

- bien eh… ejem, haremos una votación para ver el veredicto a mano alzada.

Snape, sintió que su corazón latía desbocado. No era capaz de respirar con normalidad, como si algo aplastara su pecho dejándole sin aliento. Miró hacia atrás y encontó la figura de Narcisa Malfoy tan pálida como él. Y dos filas más atrás estaba Hermione, pudo apreciar al brillo de las lágrimas en su cara. Ella, le había defendido desde el primer momento. Le había ayudado incluso antes de saber nada de lo sucedido, cuando aún era culpable.

A cambio de nada.

Por ella y sólo por ella era capaz de aguantar con estoicidad, allí, de pie frente al tribunal Wizengamot, el veredicto final.

- Los que estén a favor de condenar al acusado

La palabra condenar golpeó a Hermione como un mazo. Vio como las manos de algunos de los miembros de Wizengamot se alzaban frente a ella. Diez, doce, quince… si seguía así iban a condenarle.

- los que estén a favor del acusado- anunció la voz de Susanne Bones. Mientras ella era la primera que alzaba su mano. Hermione esperó en silencio, vio como una a una las manos se fueron alzando con timidez, muchos de los magos cercanos a Susanne Bones lo hicieron, el ministro de magia, el subsecretario, el jefe del departamento de aurores… había más de treinta manos levantadas.

- muy bien- dijo el orador golpeando con el mazo.- Severus Snape, Queda absuelto de todos los cargos.

La absolución la escuchó de fondo, oía el eco de la gente comentando el final del juicio y aplausos sueltos en las gradas. Tenía un extraño pitido en los oídos que no le dejaba volver a la realidad. Era más consciente de su respiración que de lo que Draco Malfoy le decía palmeando su hombro. La figura esbelta de Narcissa se acercó a él con paso lento y le abrazó.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías Severus… lo sabía.

Hermione se levantó como un resorte, lo había conseguido, estaba absuelto. Intentó apartar a toda la gente que caminaba contra ella tenía que llegar a él y abrazarle. Pero al llegar al pasillo central de las gradas, se paró en seco. Allí estaba él, con Narcisa Malfoy en sus brazos.

* * *

**Tachaaaan! Jaja que mala que soy, me estoy haciendo de rogar ¿eh?**

**Ya va quedando menos, lo prometo, pronto llegará el momento deseado por todas. **

**Buff que de comentarios! Muchiiisimas gracias, me animáis un montón de verdad!**

**Nuane: Snape siempre es elegante y sexy… (L) por eso todas lo adoramos ^^**

**Mama Shimi: seguro vas a enviarme algún crucio por hacer que Narcisa y Snape se abracen, pero espero conseguir tu perdón prontito, ^^ tranquila, se verán las caras desnudos ;) **

**Tentación prohibida: cada 2 días aquí estoy como un reloj! ;) más o menos depende del tiempo que tenga pero si que lo intento. **

**Alexza Snape: me alegra que te estén gustando los Cap! Si necesitaba a Narcissa para que Hermione sienta celos. Snape ya los siente de Alan tienen que sufrir los dos ¿no? **

**Tequilanervous: espero que te guste!**

**Aria: suerte que no me mandaste el crucio, jeje como ves ya he vuelto y actualizo bastante a menudo. Espero que te siga gustando tanto!**

**Patybendedmalfoy: siiiii está celosa y eso es genial ;) xq al fin se irá dando cuenta de lo que sienten. **

**ErreDeRojas: Narcisa y Snape son compañeros, es el padrino de su hijo, ¿Por qué no un romance? :P es broma! **

**Y a todos aquellos que leeis en el anonimato, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia. Espero que os guste mucho. **

**Un beso enorme!**


	21. la cena

**La cena**

Los primero días de noviembre que habían resultado ser muy fríos, Se siguieron por las primeras nevadas, que bañaron el jardín y la calle de una espesa capa de nieve blanca. Dándole a la calle un aspecto de postal precioso, incluso para un lugar tan sombría como la calle la Hilandera. Sin embargo aquel día nada alegraba a Hermione.

Había amanecido con una edición del profeta con una foto de portada del profesor Snape y un artículo a cerca del juicio del día anterior. Por supuesto, el artículo tenía de todo menos contenido jurídico y de interés público. Era una sarta de tonterías y prensa rosa escrita por su ya vieja conocida Rita Skeeter, titulada **El intrépido del espía de Dumbledore**

_ Después de conocer estos días la apasionante y difícil historia de Severus Snape,_

_ profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, hemos querido indagar más a cerca de la emocionante_

_ vida de este hombre. Tras una impresionantes buenas notas al terminar los estudios._

_ El intrépido Severus Snape se unió a las filas de los mortífagos para ser un doble espía _

_ a las órdenes de Dumbledore._

_ En esta última gran guerra sabemos que sufrió una grave herida que le dejó casi al borde _

_ de la muerte y es por eso que para lamento de todos sus alumnos de Hogwarts aún _

_ no se ha incorporado a las clases._

_ es una pena que aún no haya vuelto- declara una bonita alumna de Slytherin- es el mejor_

_ profesor que hemos tenido nunca. tiene una voz tan profunda y seductora- declara otra_

_ de las alumnas del profesor- ojalá vuelva pronto_

_ Sin embargo, no se sabe cuando volverá a las clases, ni siquiera si lo hará pues según ha podido _

_ saber Rita Skeeter ha sido visto en compañía de la sorprendentemente bella Narcissa Malfoy. _

_ Que a pesar de estar casada, no sabemos si podría haber iniciado los trámites de separación_

_ para poder vivir un tórrido romance con el valiente espía. Nuestra reportera Rita Skeeter se _

_ encargará de averiguar a quien pertenece el corazón del seductor Severus Snape._

¿Emocionante vida? ¿enamorado? Hermione tenía la tentación de lanzar el periódico a la chimenea, sin embargo se contuvo. Aquello era basura, no valía ni para quemar. La mitad de lo que ponía ahí era mentira. Ni siquiera entendía como esa mujer podía ser periodista de renombre.

Dejó el periódico en al mesa y continuó con su libro de enfermedades por virus de Dragón. Si no lo terminaba Alan iba a enfadarse. No había sabido mucho de él aquella semana. Había tenido unos asuntos que resolver de su trabajo, y había estado preparando la exposición de su estudio sobre la aplicación de los antivenenos.

El acto iba a ser en el salón de actos del hospital y acudirían importantes personalidades. Por ello la sorprendió de encontrar al joven médico en su puerta pasadas las diez de la noche.

-¿como es que has venido? – pregunto ya vestida en pijama- mañana es el gran día. Tienes que descansar.

- creo que voy a sufrir un colapso nervioso. – respondió el medimago con un gesto desencajado. Hermione tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa para no hacerle sentir mal. – ¿no esta Snape?.

-No, ha salido. Últimamente sale todas las tardes. – respondió la castaña con cierto resquemor en la voz y un nudo en el estómago.

Llevó a Alan hasta e salón de la casa y le hizo sentarse en el sillón orejero cercano al fuego. Hermione fue hasta la vitrina y sacó la botella de cristal con el whiskey de fuego, y sirvió un poco en un vaso, ofreciéndoselo a Alan.

Le vio dar un pequeño trago y arrugar la nariz y preguntó.

- ¿te sientes mejor?

- esto al menos embotará mis nervios- dijo pegando otro trago- y hará que duerma como un bebe- vació el contenido del vaso

Hermione retiró un poco la botella de su alcance.

-creo que ya es suficiente. Mañana al fin y al cabo expones. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- es una gran responsabilidad Herms, estarán medimagos de muchas partes del mundo. Gente muy importante.

-lo vas a hacer muy bien Alan, estoy segura de ello.

-Herms, no he venido solo para desahogarme. Eh… bueno, estará bien visto si llevo…bueno si llevo acompañante. Y había pensado que ya que tu has estado implicada en todo esto… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? -La castaña parpadeó sorprendida.- te prometo una cena para compensarte

-vaya…eso si que es una sorpresa. No se si tendré nada adecuado para la ocasión, pero me encantaría la verdad.

-¿si?- Alan parecía un niño pequeño. Sus ojos se iluminaron, aunque la castaña dudó si era por el whiskey de fuego o por la emoción. – el vestido de la noche de Halloween era espectacular

-Ni lo sueñes Alan.

El medimago se encogió de hombros.

- es una pena. ¿Sabes si Snape vendrá? – Hermione negó.- de todos modos ya te di las invitaciones para él y su acompañante. -El gesto de Hermione se torció al oír la palabra acompañante junto al nombre de Snape- sería un honor para mi, más ahora que es noticia, portada en todos los periódicos. El intrépido espía de Dumbledore enamorado.

Afortunadamente Alan cambió rápido de tema y se mantuvo ocupado en explicarle lo horarios y comentarle los cambios que había hecho en la exposición , como para darse cuenta que a Hermione, no le hacía precisamente gracia el tema de Snape.

Pasaron un par de horas hablando, y Alan tomó otro par de vasos de whiskey de fuego que seguramente le pasarían factura al día siguiente.

Para cuando se fue. Snape aún no había llegado.

¿Dónde se metería ese hombre?

* * *

Al día siguiente, tras una intensa mañana de pociones con Snape, la tarde pasó volada para Hermione. Tardó casi dos horas en terminar la poción para alisarse el pelo para recogerlo en un elegante moño simple. Otra hora en decidirse por un elegante vestido salmón de gasa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. No sabía si sería lo más apropiado pero no podía perder mas tiempo. Quería llegar pronto para desearle suerte a Alan.

Se permitió el lujo de un poco de tacón y se bajó los escalones hasta el salón. Snape estaba allí leyendo un libro de pastas desgastadas del que no levantó la vista hasta que ella no estuvo casi a su lado.

- creí que la exposición era a las siete.

- si lo es.

- aún faltan dos horas.

- lo se quiero desearle suerte a Alan, y coger un buen sitio. ¿usted irá?

-si, pero posiblemte llegue a la hora que me pone la invitación.

- entonces le veré allí profesor.

Se dio media vuelta preguntándose el por que del gesto sombrío de Snape. Quizá tampoco le agradara ese vestido suyo. No, sería cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo él siempre tenía gesto sombrío.

Se apareció en el hospital y subió hasta el despacho de Alan, donde le encontró dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. Pálido y nervioso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-como si tuviera que enfrentarme a un colacuerno Húngaro.

-oh bueno, he visto un hombre subir por la escaleras que tenía el mismo gesto gruñón que un colacuerno – bromeó la castaña para relajarle.

Alan intentó colocarse los mechones de pelo que le invadían la frente y no paraba de tirar de la corbata como si esta le ahogara.

Hermione ordenó sus hojas del escritorio mientras él no paraba de quejarse de la iluminación del escenario, tartamudeaba a cerca de sus escritos, y paseaba de un lado a otro.

Diez minutos antes de la hora la castaña le atusó el pelo, recolocó su corbata aflojándola ligeramente y abotonó al chaqueta.

- vas a hacerlo genial Alan. Relájate.

La castaña dejó a su amigo solo para que repasase una última vez lo que iba a exponer.

* * *

-en esas mesas de la ventana, Tom.

Alan la había llevado al finalizar la exposición, la enrega de premios y una larga hora de feliciaciones al mejor restaurante de Londres mágico. El camarero les acompañó hasta la mesa y ayudo a Hermione a sentarse en la silla. Para después retirarse y dejarles elegir.

El joven medimago se aflojó ligeramente la corbata. Hermione sonrió al verle aún tan estresado.

-relájate, has estado genial.

-¿en serio?

- pues claro, la gente ha aplaudido tu idea, incluso el primer ministro parecía muy satisfecho de tu trabajo, aunque dudo mucho que se haya enterado de algo

-shh… no lo digas muy alto… este sitio este frecuentado por gente importante, no querría que tiraras mi carrera por la borda antes de haber comenzado.

Hermione se rió, Alan era muy gracioso, era realmente agradable tener aquellos ratos libres con el. Echó un vistazo al local era un restaurante amplio, en el centro del callejón Diagon, de reciente apertura y gran prestigio. Cenar allí debía costar una fortuna.

- ¿Cómo has hecho para conseguir mesa?

- Bueno…digamos que uno tiene sus contactos- dijo sonriente mientras apartaba un mechón castaño de su frente. -una orden de merlín de segunda clase tiene sus…privilegios Granger. – ¡No me llames Granger! Severus lo hace

- ¿SEVERUS? ¿Desde cuando es… Severus y no Snape?

Hermione intentó quitarle importancia a pesar de estar totalmente sofocada.

- que yo sepa siempre ha sido ese su nombre. Además leo tanto en los periódicos de él que ya es como si le conociera.

El camarero entregó una carta a cada uno y les ofreció un vino de Elfo que era el especial de la casa para acompañar. Alan pidió una botella para los dos.

- no se si debería tomar vino.

-¿Por qué?

- no me sienta demasiado bien.

- este es extremadamente dulce, ni te afectará.

La velada fue agradable. Alan compartió con ella cosas de su vida. Como que Había pasado un par de años por los países del norte de Europa, para especializarse dentro de su profesión. Bromearon. Charlaron sobre los avances de Hermione con sus estudios. Y para cuando terminaron la cena sabían un poco más el uno del otro y Se habían bebido la botella entera de Vino entre los dos.

Alan la dejó en casa sobre medianoche. Y se despidió de ella con un tierno beso en la frente. Hermione, se sentía mareada, más aún después de aparecerse. No debía haber bebido tanto vino. Sacó la llave de la puerta e intentó encajar la llave en la cerradura. Veía doble, o triple, o quizá fuera que tenía las manos frías y no atinaba muy bien. De repente la puerta se abrió y Severus Snape apareció ante ella en la puerta.

- ocurre algo con su llave Granger.

Ella se sonrojó, y rezó porque con la escasa luz él no se percatara de las mejillas totalmente encendidas por la vergüenza. ¿Debía contestar o se notaría que su lengua había perdido velocidad por el vino?

- hay poca luz.

El mago se apartó para dejarla entrar.

- según creo recordar la exposición terminó a las diez.

- si eh… Alan me llevó a cenar. Muy buena la cena por cierto- respondió ella con acidez, a pesar de que sentía la lengua pesada en su paladar. – usted cenó con la señora Malfoy? Bueno, quizás hoy no, pero cena con ella todos los días ¿no? Y nadie le dice nada.

- Granger no pretenda meterse en mi vida.

- entonces hagamos un pacto y usted no se meta en la mía.

Hermione intentó retirarse con dignidad pero el embotamiento mental le impidió calcular bien la altura del primer escalón. Haciéndola tropezar.

Snape, la vio caer a cámara lenta, pero no llegó a tiempo para evitar que la bruja cayera sobre sus rodillas. Se acuclilló a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse. Pero subir fue peor para la cabeza de Hermione, que rodó como una peonza así que dejó caer la frente sobre lo más cercano que tenía, el pecho de Snape, y cerró los ojos.

- el vino estaba tan dulce… no debí tomar esa última copa.

Snape se vio acorralado contra la pared y las escaleras con el cuerpo de la joven bruja vencido sobre el suyo. Podía oler aún el champú en su pelo y el ligero toque de perfume floral de su cuerpo.

- no debió beber si no sabe hacerlo. – gruño. – ¿cree que puede subir los escalones si la ayudo?

- podría intentarlo

Ella alzó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en él. Pequeños mechones de cabello castaño suave caían sobre su rostro joven. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca para mirarla bien. Sus ojos eran grandes y almendrados, y la nariz pequeña y graciosa, el aliento le golpeaba como suave brisa con olor a vino dulce de elfo; ella entreabrió sus labios rojos y húmedos, que incitaban a probarlos. Un débil suspiro escapó de los labios de Snape. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un segundo a Lily así, pero ella no era Lily, era Hermione, su alumna, y aún así, despertaba cosas en él que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Hermione cerró los ojos, y él volvió a la realidad cuando dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, apoyando su pequeña nariz en su cuello.

- …todo me da vueltas…

Snape suspiró apartando los fantasmas del pasado y del presente. Y la cargó en sus brazos. Subió los escalones hasta el piso superior, sintiendo el cálido aliento de ella en su cuello. Y la llevó a su habitación, donde dejó descansar su cálido cuerpo en la enorme cama que una vez fue la habitación de invitados.

Se alejó hasta la puerta y miró el bulto sobre la cama en la penumbra.

"Hermione Granger, ¿qué me estas haciendo?"

* * *

**Hola mis chicas! **

**¡Aquí esa la nueva actualización! ¡Espero que os guste! **

**Mil gracias como siempre a mis fieles lectoras que me aqpoyan con sus comentarios **

**Tentación prohibida, Alexza Snape, Tequilanervous, Aria, Patybendedmalfoy, ErreDeRojas, Blackcherryblood, mama Shimi, 73… etc!**

**¡Espero que os encante! ya hay un poquito de amoor! (L) **

**Un beso enorme!**


	22. ¿Volver a hogwarts?

**¿Volver a Hogwarts?**

La mañana siguiente Hermione despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron el cuarto en el que dormía. Al abrir los ojos y moverse sintió como si un martillo enorme golpeara su cabeza. Tenía la lengua pegada al paladar, y el estomago como un trapo recién escurrido. Despegó los labios resecos y resopló apartándose los mechones del moño, totalmente deshecho, de la cara. Recordaba vagamente algo de la noche anterior. Y lo que recordaba, no era precisamente bueno. Snape la había abierto la puerta de casa, con lo cual había sido testigo de su deplorable condición. Maldito Alan, al final todo era siempre culpa suya.

Agradeció cuando el agua de la ducha golpeó con fuerza su cara y su cuerpo, era agradable el contacto refrescante, para recolocar sus ideas.

Para cuando bajó su despertador a penas marcaba las nueve de la mañana, pero ya encontró a Snape en la mesa de la sala de estar, rodeado de pergaminos escribiendo algo muy concentrado. Afortunadamente estaba de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que pudo escabullirse hasta la cocina sin ser vista.

Rebusco entre los frascos de las pociones, rezando porque hubiera un poco para el dolor de cabeza. Afortunadamente, quedaban unas gotas que pudo echarlas en su zumo de calabaza.

- veo que sigue viva después de todo.

Ella cerró los ojos y se maldijo por hacer tanto ruido.

- ahórrese los comentarios, me duele demasiado la cabeza.

- anoche se encontraba muy bien para salir.

Dejó el vaso en el fregadero y sintió como la poción iba reactivando nuevamente sus neuronas. Aunque no lo suficiente como para una guerra verbal con Snape.

Recogió su libro de pociones avanzadas de la estantería y se dejó caer en la mesa donde Snape estaba trabajando. Había un montón de pergaminos de pociones. Algunas sencillas y otras más complicadas. Pero todas ellas cotidianas, para pequeñas cosas de la vida diaria.

-¿Qué es esto?

- mi trabajo de los últimos meses- aclaró el hombre mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Hermione cogió uno de los pergaminos de letra elegante y estilizada escritos a mano por Snape. Era una poción para solucionar cuando la comida se quemaba. Llevaba cuatro ingredientes. Y la preparación no era nada complicada, pero nunca había oído hablar de ella.

-¿Qué esta haciendo con todas estas pociones? Ella leyó más pergaminos y quedó gratamente sorprendida. Había multitud como esa.

- quiero recopilarlas en un libro.

-¿un libro? – pareció sorprendida ante aquello. - ¿Cuándo se le ha ocurrido eso?

- solo con verla se me ocurrió Granger

-soy su musa- se atrevió a bromear ella.

- si, no tengo más que ver lo negada que es para los pequeños hechizos de la vida cotidiana. Y pensé en cuantas brujas más como usted habría Granger. Y recopilar un libro de pociones sencillas, me pareció práctico. -Ella le miró sorprendida. Desde luego era una gran idea. – todos estos libros y pergaminos les he ido seleccionando de la biblioteca, buscando las mejores pociones para incluir.

Hermione se quedó sin habla. ¿Biblioteca?

-¿Quiere decir que…Todas estas tardes que no estaba ha ido a la biblioteca a hacer este trabajo?

-si.

Se sintió mareada. Ella había creído que salía por ahí con alguien. Seguramente algún día habría salido, pero en su mayor parte tenía que haber estado haciendo ese trabajo. Estaba muy avanzado.

- es…una idea genial profesor.

Hermione pasó parte de la mañana entretenida con las pociones de los libros que tenía Snape. Le ayudaba a seleccionar las que le parecían más prácticas para la gente de la calle. Quitó un par de las que él tenía seleccionadas porque eran demasiado difíciles a pesar de que A Snape no le hizo mucha gracia tener que quitarlas.

- profesor, piense que la gente de la calle es como Neville, que no son especialmente brillantes en lo que son las pociones. Tienen que ser cosas que estén a su alcance.

Al final, Snape se dejó convencer. Y quitó los pergaminos que ella le dijo.

Snape se alegró de la ilusión que vio en los ojos de Hermione al conocer su trabajo. Estaba tan emocionada con él que olvidó su tarea de aquella mañana y se puso a elegir pociones del día a día. Fue realmente agradable pasar la mañana compartiendo su tiempo con ella en aquel trabajo.

Le gustaba ver la ilusión con la que ella trabajaba. Era agradable. Y realmente tenía talento para aquello, incluso corrigió un par de pociones que encontró mal en un libro muy antiguo.

Definitivamente Hermione Granger sería una gran pocionista y medimaga.

* * *

Hogsmade estaba plagado de estudiantes aquella tarde de finales de noviembre. Aquella era la última salida antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Snape paseó por las calles nevadas del pueblo, los alumnos a su paso le miraban con curiosidad y cuchicheaban. Pero él no hacía caso alguno a los comentarios. Hogsmade le recordaba un pasado en el que él había sido feliz.

_*flashbacks*_

_-Quieres una rana de chocolate_

_-prefiero las grageas._

_- oh mejor- sonrió la pelirroja- así tendré más para mi- le dio un enorme mordisco a la rana de chocolate y lo saboreó con un delicioso gesto de placer. Él la miró con codicia. Daría lo que fuera por probar el chocolate de sus labios. _

_-¿Quién te ha tocado en la tarjeta?- preguntó intentando sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente_

_- Albus Dumbledore otra vez. Lo tengo diez veces ya. _

_Snape se encogió de hombros. Mientras ella guardaba la tarjeta en su bolso y chupaba sus dedos para quitar el chocolate. _

_- ¿Sabes? Igual algún día estaré yo en esas tarjetas._

_-¿para que quieres salir?_

_- seré una gran bruja de prestigio. ¿tu no quieres salir?_

_- yo seré el gran profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Hogwarts, está claro que saldré en ellas. _

_Lily se rió y le sujetó del brazo amistosamente apoyando su pelirroja cabeza en su hombro. _

_-Claro Sev, serás el mejor profesor. Eso seguro. _

_*fin del flashback*_

Había recorrido aquellas calles con ella. Era hermoso y a la vez triste recordarla tan vívidamente y no haberla tenido nunca. Ella había sido su ángel.

-profesor Snape- la voz del profesor Flickwitk le sacó de sus recuerdos. – es agradable verle por aquí.

- buenos días.- respondió acercándose al profesores de encantamientos que iba acompañado por la profesora Sinista, el profesor Shlugron y la profesora Sprout.

- es agradable verle por aquí de nuevo después de Halloween. ¿Por qué no se toma algo con nosotros?

- gracias, pero he quedado con Minerva, tengo asuntos que resolver.

-nos veremos en otro rato pues.

Minerva Macgonagall le había mandado una carta hacía un par de días para hablar a cerca de su cargo en Hogwarts. aún era pronto y podría haberse tomado perfectamente algo en las tres escobas con sus compañeros, pero había algo que quería hacer antes de ir a hablar con Macgonagall.

La casa de los espíritus se alzaba imponente y cubierta de nieve ante él. Aquella casa, había marcado su vida en muchas ocasiones. Casi había sido mordido por un hombre lobo, se vengó de Sirius Black, y casi había muerto a Manos de Voldemort.

Las escaleras de la entrada, crujieron bajo su peso, y la puerta tardó en ceder a su empuje para poder entrar dentro de la casa.

Hacía mas frío dentro que fuera, y todo estaba más destrozado de lo que recordaba. aquella casa, había escondido multitud de secretos. Recordó a Potter y a sus amigos en ella en tercer año intentando ayudar a escapar a Sirius Black, subió al piso de arriba y encontró la habitación donde Nagini le había atacado. Había una mancha de sangre enorme en el suelo, o al menos en su día fue sangre. Aquella mañana era un cerco casi negruzco que empodrecía aún más la madera vieja de la casa. Sentía el corazón latiéndole rápido. Si Harry Potter y Hermione Granger no hubieran estado allí, el habría muerto seguramente.

Aún podía recordar la pequeña mano de Hermione presionando su cuello, y la voz nerviosa de Harry pidiéndola que se le llevara lejos.

Si él hubiera llegado a tiempo diecisiete años atrás a Godric's Hollow…

Suspiro.

Sólo habían pasado cinco meses de aquello y parecía que había ocurrido hacía un siglo. Se estaba haciendo mayor, Y sentimental.

Bajó nuevamente al piso inferior y salió de la casa. si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde a su reunión con MacGonagall.

Llegó al despacho de la profesora de transformaciones y llamó a la puerta. Al entrar ella ya estaba allí mirando por la ventana las pequeñas figuras de lo alumnos más pequeños jugando junto al lago.

-buenos días Minerva.

- Severus, que bien que has llegado, así podremos charlar tranquilamente.

Se quitó la capa de viaje y la dejó en la silla sentándose en uno de los sillones que le ofreció la jefa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras de tu herida?

-perfectamente recuperado. A veces me da molestias, pero nada que no pase con el tiempo. A señorita Granger hizo un gran trabajo.

- si, me comentó en Halloween que la has tomado tutelada como alumna.

- si, lo he hecho.

-¿debido a que?

- le debía un…gran favor. Y ella realmente quería ser medimaga. Es una pequeña a insufrible sabelotodo pero, conseguirá ser buena en su trabajo.

- Bien, el caso es que te he llamado porque aún conservas tu puesto como profesor contra las artes oscuras. Aquel que perdiste…bueno, con el malentendido que hubo con lo de Dumbledore. Y también podrías recuperar el puesto de Director de Hogwarts si deseas.

Snape se había quedado congelado en su asiento. Debía haber supuesto que era para eso para lo que Minerva le quería ver.

-Severus… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó MacGonagall al verle palidecer.

Aún tardó un par de segundos en conseguir que su mente ordenara las ideas. Por supuesto no había pensado en volver a Hogwarts, pero tampoco había pensado en que hacer con su vida. Granger la había alterado de tal modo que no había pensado en el futuro. Solo vivía el día a día enseñando a esa pequeña ratilla de biblioteca.

- si, bien… si te soy sincero… no había pensado en volver.

MacGonagall se sorprendió.

- te estoy ofreciendo el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Siempre has querido ese puesto Severus.

Seré el mejor profesor de defensa contra las arte oscuras Lily.

- lo se pero, me gustaría que me dieras un tiempo para pensar. Pronto serán navidades y yo aún no me he planteado que hacer con mi vida que como pudiste ver la semana pasada aún está llena de cambios. Hasta hace una semana era un criminal asesino.

- estoy segura que Granger y Potter no habrían dado todo por usted si lo fuera. Tenía que haber visto al chico profesor. Se encargó de limpiar su nombre allí donde fue.

-si...algo he oído. - Se limitó a decir escasamente.

- me complace saber que no lo rechazará del todo al menos.

- lo que si… quería decirle es que no voy a ser director Minerva. Creo que esa tarea no me compete a mí, el curso pasado lo fui por… circunstancias especiales, nada más. Creo que los alumnos la prefieren Minerva.

La charla continuó distendida toda la mañana. Compartieron un paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, comentando la reconstrucción ya muy avanzada del colegio y los nuevos profesores en plantilla.

A media mañana, Severus Snape se alejaba n del lugar donde había pasado los últimos diecisiete años de su vida. Caminó con paso firme por los jardines nevados dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida del recinto. Al cruzar la enorme puerta de hierro forjado, miró un segundo hacia atrás. Hogwarts. había pasado la mitad de su vida allí. Y sin embargo tenía la extraña sensación de que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta. Al menos de momento. Rebuscó en su bolsillo interno de la túnica y encontró el colgante de cuerno de unicornio que Hermione le había Dade el día del juicio. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Y continuó caminando con paso decidido. Sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Draco Malfoy y Snape caminaban por el callejón Diagón a paso relajado. Habían quedado aquella mañana para hablar a cerca del juicio. Y Snape quería interesarse por el nuevo trabajo de su ahijado en el ministerio.

- entonces te va bien en la nueva oficina.

-si, más que bien. Parece que el nombre de los Malfoy cada vez va recuperando más su antiguo peso.

-las cosas irán cambiando. La gente solo tiene que olvidar, y tú sólo tienes que añadir méritos para que los recuerden.

- si bueno, mi madre además ha pensado que me vendría bien una relación con los Greengrass. Son de noble cuna y comparten los ideales de mi familia. Pero no se han visto tan involucrados en esta guerra. Tienen una hija un par de años mayor que yo, Astoria.

Snape creía recordar algo de esa muchacha. Pero no demasiado. Una más de los muchos alumnos que habían pasado por su casa.

Se acercaron a Flourish y Blotts , su destino aquel día.

-aún no me has contado para que querías venir aquí.

- bueno he estado buscando un libro.

-¿Qué libro?

-aún no lo sé.

-¿y cómo sabrá cual va a llevarse?

- Draco, si no lo miro, no sabré cual me interesa. Puedes dar una vuelta por el callejón. Creo recordar que adorabas la tienda de _quidditch_.

- eso ya pasó.- dijo el joven abochornado mientras se recolocaba la corbata. Aflojándola.- ahora soy un trabajador del ministerio ¿recuerda?

- si…que tremendamente maduro.

Snape se perdió entre las estanterías de la librería. En busca del libro perfecto para Hermione. Se acercaban las navidades y con el mes de diciembre tan avanzado, necesitaba un regalo para ella. La Bruja, había conseguido sorprenderle en las últimas semanas con su actitud. Su humor había mejorado bastante, y parecía muy receptiva a las clases de Snape, aunque por los comentarios que el Dr Cleveland hacía de ella , en san Mungo también estaba avanzando mucho.

Miró las estanterías lentamente, título por título, busco entre los más nuevos de última publicación, pero no había nada que realmente creyera que fuera a sorprenderla. Aquella chica no leía, devoraba los libros. Tenía que ser uno especial. La figura de Malfoy lo seguía de cerca y aquello le ponía nervioso.

- no tiene nada mejor que hacer Draco?

-bueno, no mucho

- ¿Por qué no elije un libro para esa señorita….?

- Greengrass. Bueno, en realidad no se si ella agradecerá algo así, quizá sea mejor un bonito anillo a juego con los pendientes que le regalé el mes pasado.

Snape rodó los ojos con hastío. Una joven de lo más simple desde su punto de vista. No apreciar un libro era simple y sencillamente un insulto a la cultura.

Volvió a concentrarse en su búsqueda y revolvió en las estanterías. Retirando os que no le interesaban, y entonces lo vio. _"leyendas y misterios para brujos"_

Cogió el libro entre sus manos. Era una edición realmente antigua. Seguramente tuviera unos veinte o treinta años. Aquel libro, había sido su favorito desde pequeño. Lo había releído un millar de veces. Recordaba las historias, recordaba su joven madre leérselas cuando él a penas era un niño pequeño. Hacía muchos años que no veía aquel libro. El suyo se lo había regalado a Lily. Abrió las pastas de cuero y el papel al desplegarse inundó su nariz con olor a nuevo, a tinta, a pergamino. Las paginas tenían dibujos y las historias eran las mismas que el recordaba.

Cerró el libro y lo colocó bajo el brazo. Tenía lo que había ido a buscar.

- Ya preguntó un Malfoy aburrido al principio del pasillo.

- si – respondió enseñándole el viejo ejemplar.

- eso es chatarra. Al menos le harán descuento. – comentó el heredero Malfoy.

- Draco si no sabe apreciar el arte, mejor no haga comentarios.

- ¿cómo sabe que es el libro que quería y no quizás otro más... Nuevo?

- créame señor Malfoy, este es el libro adecuado

Draco le vio encaminarse al mostrador. Su padrino siempre había sido particular. Un par de mujeres pasaron al lado de Snape, eran jóvenes y guapas. Draco se colocó erguido, junto a la salida, esperando que ellas le miraran, pero para su sorpresa, ambas se volvieron para ver la imponente figura del profesor. y salieron de la tienda cuchicheando riendo y volviéndose una vez mas a mirar a hombre ¿era posible aquello?

Al llegar casa, a medio día tras haberse despedido de Draco, El olor a comida recién hecha le envolvió. Era un olor realmente agradable. La casa ya no olía a humedad, ni a vieja. Ni siquiera parecía tan destartalada como lo había estado hacía unos meses. Ella la había convertido en una casa decente, limpia ordenada. Había removido sus muebles. Desterrando los más viejos al salón. Retocando aquellos rallados o arañados por el tiempo. Había puesto cuadros y ceniceros con velas de olores y colores.

Las alfombras estaban limpias aunque algo descoloridas. Y la madera del suelo, brillaba más de lo que había hecho nunca. Snape casi tenía ganas de hacer reformas. Casi.

Dejó el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y se encaminó a la cocina. Hermione estaba sobre un taburete con las piernas cruzadas en una incómoda postura sobre la pequeña base de la silla y la espalda apoyada en la pared. La mesa puesta y la comida en el fuego.

- ¡ya ha vuelto!, fantástico, a este paso se me iba a quemar la comida.

- cada día se me parece más a Molly Weasley

- quizás si en vez de desaparecer me ayudara con la comida, no me volvería tan maruja. A mi también me gustaría haberme pasado la mañana en el sofá leyendo más sobre pociones. He encontrado un libro fantástico. Habla sobre las propiedades de plantas que se usan muy comúnmente en el mundo Muggles, es genial, podríamos añadir incluso alguna a su libro- Snape escucho la verborrea de la joven bruja mientras se servía el estofado caliente en el plato. Le gustaba el entusiasmo de la chica Gryffindor sobre las pociones. La ilusión con la que hablaba y comentaba.

Sonrió para dentro, mientras la voz de Hermione le acompañaba de fondo mientras escondia el libro bajo su capa en su habitación y volvía al piso de abajo mientras ella seguía parloteando alegremente.

-¿me esta escuchando?- le preguntó mientras le miraba bajar la escalera.

- mas o menos. ¿Qué decía?

- que nos han invitado a pasar la navidad con los Weasley.

-¿nos?

-si

-no gracias, creo que no volveré a ese lugar.

- van a ir muchos de los miembros de la orden.

-yo no

-pero usted fue muy importante para la orden.

- ha hecho falta un juicio para que la gente lo creyera. Le repito que no pasaré la navidad en la Madriguera.

-pero profesor…la orden del Fenix sin usted…

- ¡YO NUNCA FUI UN MIEMBRO BIEN RECIBIDO! ¡NUNCA GRANGER! – ella se quedó estática. Estaba…furioso, pero recuperó su tono normal, su siseo venenoso- No iré a pasar la navidad allí.

Hermione le vio desaparecer en el salón. Dejo caer su espalda contra la pared del hall, en silencio, aún impactada por su reacción "¿Qué esperabas Hermione? él sigue siendo y siempre será Severus Snape."

* * *

**Sorpresa!**

**Y hoy estoy de vuelta ras publicar ayer también y esque este finde no voy a poder actualizar, porque me voy con mi chico. Por descgracia la distancia que nos separa no nos deja vernos muy a menudo así que no voy a poder escribir. Peero no os preocupeis, que no os dejo abandonadas. Hoy os dejo este pequeño regalito y sabed que el siguiente cap lo tengo casi terminado así que el domingo a última hora espero que esté subido. : )**

**Un besio muy fuerte a mis niñas Tentación prohibida, Alexza Snape, Tequilanervous, Aria, Patybendedmalfoy, ErreDeRojas, Blackcherryblood, mama Shimi, 73, nuane, sevsanp,… **

**Y Dana, me alegra que te gustase como dejé el prólogo. Me he dado cuenta un año después de escribirlo por primera vez que un momento así tenía que ser descrito mejor. Intento de todos modos que la historia os llegue A todas muy dentro. Que lloréis y riáis con ellos, que sintais su miedo, su pena, su angustia…y su placer ;)**

**¡Espero que os encante! **

**Un beso enorme!**


	23. El dulce sabor a hidromiel de la navidad

**El dulce sabor a hidromiel de la navidad.**

Nevaba abundantemente cuando Hermione se apreció en los campos salvajes que rodeaban la madriguera. Podía oler la chimenea de la casa. Ya casi estaba. Le gustaban esas fechas. A veintitrés de diciembre, todo le parecía precioso, los campos nevados, el agua del charco helada, y la enorme casa de los weasley iluminada y desprendiendo calor.

Tuvo que llamar tres veces a la puerta para que una agitada señora weasley llegara a abrirla. Para cuando lo hizo, la joven bruja estaba castañeando los dientes con los labios morados de frío.

-¡Hermione! que alegría querida, cuanto tiempo sin verte. – la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta deprisa.- perdona que haya tardado tanto, estos hijos míos me van a matar. Están probando sus nuevos inventos para la tienda de sortilegios Weasley y no paran de estorbar- Hermione sonreía mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba del brazo. Sabía que en el fondo la señora Weasley se sentía muy orgullosa de los gemelos. Y más después de que Fred casi perdiera la vida en la batalla de Hogwarts. –que delgada te has quedado, trabajas demasiado, esos dos profesores tuyos van a acabar contigo. No puedes ser medimaga si no puedes con el peso de la cuchara al remover el caldero. Ven, te pondré algo para comer.

-oh, no se preocupe señora Weasley he desayunado esta mañana muy bien, gracias.

-tonterías, un buen desayuno no lo es si no te lo preparan.

-mama, déjala un poco respirar- Hermione se alegró de ver a Ginny en la escalera sonriéndola. Se abrazaron con fuerza cuando al pelirroja estuvo a su altura- deja que se instale. Luego bajamos a comer.

Molly se dio por vencida y desapareció en la cocina para atender el fuego.

- ¿Cómo te va? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- sobrevivo, que no es poco. – respondió ella. Tenía pocas ganas de hablar de sus últimos días con Snape. Y de la discusión.

-vamos a mi cuarto, tenemos que colocar todo. Harry llegará pronto.

Desplegó su ropa en el armario de Ginny y recolocó las cosas con cuidado. Era agradable estar allí. Era como sentirse en casa. Al salir de la habitación para ir al baño y se cruzó con una figura alta y musculosa.

- Hermione. ¿Qué tal?

-Ron…cuanto…cuanto tiempo.

Los dos parecían azorados. Ron había crecido en los últimos meses. Y había echado espaldas. Estaba guapo, con el pelo recién cortado y desordenado.

-si eh…el equipo, me ha tenido entrenando duro.

-si he visto los titulares. Aunque ya sabes yo, no entiendo demasiado de _quidditch_.

- si ya…bueno…

-bueno, te veo abajo ahora. –Hermione deseaba salir de aquella situación tan absurda e incómoda. Y avanzó por el pasillo dejándole atrás.

- Hermione. – Se giró para mirarle.- se que… me fui un poco de improviso, que no te he escrito y… bueno que no he hecho bien las cosas. – ella frunció los labios y apartó la mirada. – quería pedirte perdón.

Aquello la sorprendió. Ron pidiendo perdon. Se miraron por unos segundos, en la penumbra del pasillo. Y sintió como se le ablandaba el corazón y sus ojos se de lágrimas, casi podía recordar el primer día que se habían conocido. Tenía miles de recuerdos agradables con Ron. Y otros no tanto. Pero al final, por encima de todas las cosas era su amigo.

- yo tampoco lo he hecho del todo bien Ron. .- admitió.

El muchacho sonrió y se acercó para rodearla en un torpe abrazo. Ella era Hermione Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo con la que había compartido la mitad de su vida. No quería perderla. Al menos no como amiga.

- te he echado de menos.

Aquella noche, la familia Weasley al completo, con Harry y Hermione entre ellos, compartió una agradable cena de salchichas y huevos rotos, de alegría y viejas anécdotas. De noticias sobre viejos conocidos distanciados. Compartieron el calor de la chimenea y del saber que el día de nochebuena estaba ahí, que solo quedaba un día. Y que por primera vez en años, no había señor tenebroso que importunara las fiestas tan familiares.

Pero una pequeña parte de Hermione se sentía mal consigo misma, pensando en la soledad que viviría en aquel momento su tutor. Severus Snape.

* * *

La tarde previa a la cena de nochebuena todo era una auténtica algarabía en la casa de los Weasley. Hermione, Luna y Ginny ayudaban a la señora weasley con los preparativos. Habían lanzado un hechizo de ampliación porque con todos los invitados de aquella noche No cabían en el apretado comedor de los weasley, y aún así , se iban a ver justos de espacio.

- podríamos haberlo hecho en Grimlaud Palace, habría mas espacio.

-Harry deja de repetirlo- le pidió luna en un descanso que tuvieron a media tarde. Se habían escabullido al piso de arriba para poder hablar. Neville tenía a Luna entre sus rodillas. Mientras que Harry se había apoyado sobre Ginny y ron y Hermione ocupaban puntas opuestas del cuarto.

– Todos sabemos que adoras esa casa- añadió Ginny- pero mama se habría puesto como loca. Ya sabes esta Sin limpiar.

- esta limpia.

- no lo suficiente para mama y lo sabes. Eso supondría haber tenido que limpiar toda la cubertería de plata, por no hablar de las copas.

- eso suponiendo que Mundungus Fleatcher no se llevara todo – respondió Hermione con Amargura.

- Pues a mi me gusta- repitió el chico con empeño.

- Hermione, ¿al final leíste mi artículo sobre el juicio?- preguntó luna con interés intentando cambiar de tema. No habían tenido ocasión de verse el día de la sentencia y tampoco después.

- si, lo leí. Mucho mejor que el profeta.

- el profeta solo dice mentiras- añadió Neville- el quisquilloso es mucho más de fiar.

Harry Ginny Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos intentando contener la Risa. Neville estaba realmente enamorado.

- mentiras o no son graciosas. Mama ha leído todos los artículos sobre Snape desde que fue el juicio- dijo Ron- lloraba por el. "pobrecito, tan sólo todo este tiempo… hemos sido tan malos"- añadió con la voz en falsete para imitar a su madre.

- vamos Ron, no seas así. – dijo Hermione tensa por el tema de Snape en el aire. – tu madre siempre ha sido muy sensible.

- si pero preocuparse por Snape, es absurdo.

- venga ron, deja atrás el rencor. – Añadió Harry – snape ha demostrado no ser un mal tio.

- ¡Harry! Te pones de su lado. Snape nos hizo la vida imposible durante seis años en Hogwarts, por si no lo recuerdas.

- Es que tu no estudiabas su asignatura- replicó la castaña sonriendo.

- desparezco dos días con el equipo y esa Skeeter os envenena con sus mentiras. ¿Qué es esto?- parecía indignado- sabéis que el profeta lo inventa todo. ¿Snape enamorado? Venga ya, además es la madre de Draco, esta casada.

- sabemos que eso es mentira- respondió luna.

- ¿por que no iba serlo lo demás?

- ya vale Ronald, es suficiente. – contestó Hermione ligeramente enfadada. – Supera ya la etapa de alumno de Hogwarts y asume que Snape ya no es tu profesor. Además no se le ha juzgado por ser buen o mal profesor, sino por ser o no un Mortifago.

- si.- añadió Harry. – y ha demostrado ser mucho mas valiente que gente que conocemos que se proclamaba seguidor de Dumbledore. Nos caerá mejor o peor, pero hay cosas innegables, tío.

Ron pareció darse por vencido.

-Harry cuéntanos ¿Qué fue lo que mostraste al Wizengamot de Snape en los recuerdos?

El chico, se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Todos en la habitación parecían expectantes a su respuesta. Excepto Hermione que le miraba consciente de que se trataba de los secretos mejor guardados de un hombre al que le debía su vida.

- eso, en realidad es cosa del Profesor Snape Luna. Pero digamos que es mucho mejor persona de lo que aparenta ser. Él es…

- es Snape. – añadió Hermione con una sonrisa nostálgica. Si tan solo alguno de sus amigos supiera lo que aquello significaba.

A partir de las seis de la tarde, se acabó su rato de calma y tranquilidad. Molly Weasley les encontró vagueando en el cuarto y les asignó a cada uno una tarea.

Por suerte Hermione y Ginny les tocó juntas organizar la cubertería y la vajilla del salón. Así que pusieron en la radio la emisora corazón de bruja y se entretuvieron colocando las cosas al ritmo de música animada.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar poco más tarde. Y la casa se llenó de gente conocida. Los primeros en llegar fueron La profesora MacGonagall, el ministro de Magia, y Hagrid que estrechó a los tres amigos con fuerza, y les contó cosas a cerca de Hogwarts y su casi terminada reconstrucción. Y sobre su medio hermano Grawp .

-ya casi habla

-¿en serio? No sabía que pudiera aprender eso- comentó Ron, que recibió un pisotón de Hermione por su comentario insensible. Por suerte Hagrid no pareció darle importancia.

-si, con un poco de suerte incluso puede que sea capaz de enseñarle para que me ayude con las clases.- respondió muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Ellos no se molestaron en explicarle a Hagrid que ni aunque aprendiera a bailar ballet como una bailarina profesional la profesora Macgonagall permitiría que se acercara a los alumnos. Pero daba igual. Hagrid no lo entendería jamás.

Los padres de Tonks llegaron un poco más tarde con el pequeño hijo huérfano de Lupin y la metamorfamaga. Bill y Fleur llegaron cargados de postres dulces típicos de navidad y Charly, con un enorme Dragón de chocolate, fue el último en llegar a la desordenada fiesta.

El ruido era atronador en el comedor. Sin embargo Hermione, fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar aquella voz susurrante e imponente que sonaba desde la puerta de la calle. La conocía demasiado bien

- nos alegra que hayas decidido venir Severus.

- he estado algo ocupado. Siento el retraso. He traído estas botellas de hidromiel para la cena.

-oh , no hacía falta, muchas gracias, estará delicioso con el pavo.

La castaña corrió hasta el hall, y se paró frente a la puerta, contemplando la imponente figura negra de Snape frente a ella. No dijeron nada, solo bastaba con mirarse. Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo antes de volverse al salón con sus amigos.

Molly Weasley les mandó a sentarse a todos en la mesa porque se iba a servir la cena. El señor weasley sirvió el hidromiel que había llevado Snape en las copas y Hermione tomó la suya para probarlo.

- ¿esta segura que debería beber eso? La última vez no le sentó muy bien, señorita Granger.

Ella miró a Snape tomó un segundo sorbo, retándole con la mirada. Mientras escondía una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿y usted esta seguro de que debería estar aquí?. Socializarse tampoco le sienta bien.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los finos labios de Snape. Hermione podía sentir electricidad entre ellos cuando se miraban quizás fuera la atmosfera, el calor, el ambiente navideño, o puede que simplemente fuera el hidromiel.

Se sentó entre Ginny y luna esperando que la cena comenzara. Una parte de ella se sentía más feliz, sabiendo que él estaba allí.

Después de una gran variedad de canapés, pavo, frutas confitadas y dulces caseros e incluso una enorme porción de dragón de chocolate. La algarabía del principio se había convertido en una tranquila sobremesa de ambiente mas relajado. Todos estaban separados en pequeños grupos en los sofás dispersos del salón, mientras los restos de la cena se fregaban en la cocina, controlados por la señora weasley y la madre de Tonks.

Hermione compartía una interesante charla sobre aurores con Harry y Ginny desde hacía un rato. Aunque casi escuchaba más que hablaba. Harry parecía realmente entusiasmado con el tema y acaparaba casi toda la conversación. Recorrió con la mirada el salón. Había visto salir a Snape hacía un rato de él y había escuchado la puerta de la calle. Sabía que no se había ido, pero se preguntaba que le empujaba a salir fuera aquella fría noche.

Se disculpó con Harry y Ginny y se deslizó sigilosamente sin llamar la atención hasta el hall donde se abrochó bien su abrigo y salió al jardín.

Fuera estaba bastante oscuro. A penas funcionaban dos o tres de las lámparas del exterior y con la niebla que había, le daba un aspecto brumoso y blanco de cuento de hadas. Distinguió al fondo la figura del profesor, junto a la ventana que daba al comedor. Estaba apoyado en la pared, mirando a la nada.

- ¿es bonita verdad?- preguntó acercándose a él mientras bajo sus pies crepitaba la nieve blanca. – es una imagen de postal, aunque hace demasiado frío para no preferir verla desde a ventana.

Se apoyó en la pared junto a él. Con el aire gélido helando su pequeña nariz.

-hace demasiado calor ahí dentro.

- querrá decir que hay demasiada gente. – respondió ella sonriente.

- ¿tan evidente es?- la ceja oscura de Snape se alzó como interrogación.

- nos vamos conociendo. Quizás solo es eso.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo del ambiente. Era un silencio cómodo. Con el viento como música de fondo.

- realmente creí que no vendría.

-si, pareció muy sorprendida al verme.

Hermione cambió de posición apoyando su hombro en la pared y mirándole con curiosidad.

-¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?

Él dudó. Y se colocó frente a ella apoyando también su hombro contra la piedra.

-dejémoslo en que cambié de opinión.

Hermione sonrió una sonrisa lenta pero deslumbrante. Se acercó un poco más y bajó la voz.

-¿sabe? Me alegro de que esté aquí.

Las miradas se cruzaron, el viento agitó su pelo y Sus pies la alzaron sobre sus puntas haciendo que sus labios se encontraran con los de Snape. Solo iba a ser un roce instantáneo, pero él se inclinó más sobre ella atrapando con sus labios los de Hermione. Sabían a hidromiel, y eran tan suaves como les recordaba, o aún mejor. Las manos de la castaña se deslizaron por sus hombros y se enredaron en su pelo oscuro, podía sentir las frías yemas de sus dedos en el cuello lanzándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, Su aliento calentándole el alma. Y se dejó llevar. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Mientras sus labios no dejaban de encontrarse en un movimiento cadente con suavidad y con impaciencia, con ternura y ansia, deseando ser uno solo.

-¡Hermione!- la voz de la señora Weasley desde la ventana de la cocina les sacó de su universo propio haciéndoles volver a la realidad. Y la realidad era que se estaban devorando en el jardín de los Weasley. – hace frío tesoro. Entra antes de que te resfríes.

Snape miró a la joven bruja, ella sólo le miraba a él ajena a todo lo demás. Tenía las mejillas rojas de frío y los labios húmedos y aún más rojos del beso. Volvió a besarle una vez más. A penas un roce imperceptible y se apartó de él.

- Feliz navidad Profesor.

* * *

**Espero que os guste **** como veis me he tomado la libertad de dejar a Fred vivo, y es que me daba mucha pena que faltara uno de los pelirrojos gemelos. Se que quiero que la historia sea lo más parecida posible al libro pero este pequeño desliz me lo he querido permitir. Espero que no os importe. **

**Y por fin… el esperado beso… ¿Qué ocurrirá en los próximos capítulos? **

**Besitos!**

**Gracias a ****Tentación prohibida, Alexza Snape, Tequilanervous, Aria, Patybendedmalfoy, ErreDeRojas, Blackcherryblood, mama Shimi, sailor mercuri o neptune, lady Prince, sevsanp, lun Black …**

**MUAAAAKKKKKK**


	24. Regalo de Navidad

**El regalo de navidad.**

Cuando se tumbó en la cama en la habitación de Ginny, Aún flotaba en una nube. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Era una sensación agradable. La puerta se entreabrió y pudo ver por la rendija a Ginny hablando con Harry en susurros. Les vio besarse un par de veces y les escuchó darse las buenas noches al menos cuatro. Pero aquello era amor ¿no? Una parte dentro de ella se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener una relación así con alguien y si ella y Snape podrían tener algo así. Se ruborizó sólo de pensarlo. Aún recordaba el calor de los labios de él sobre los suyos, su fuerte brazo estrechándola contra su cuerpo duro. Había sido tan tierno. No recordaba haber tenido la necesidad de respirar. Sólo se habría pasado el resto de la noche con él besándose. Sin embargo se había marchado pronto a su casa. Ella se habría ido con él de buena gana, solo por saber que ocurriría después del beso, pero ya había acordado con Ginny que pasarían la noche de navidad juntas. No podía huir así sin levantar sospechas. Tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente donde no sabía muy bien que le esperaba al volver a la Hilandera.

- ¿lo has pasado bien? – preguntó Ginny inocentemente. Y ella rezó porque con la oscuridad no viera lo roja que se había puesto.

- si, estupendamente- y su pelirroja amiga no imaginaba cuanto.

A mañana siguiente Hermione seguía en su nube particular. Desayunaba de pie, mirando por la ventana de la cocina viendo como Harry y Ron desgnomizaban el jardín. Estaba nerviosa. O histérica, o quizás solo estaba deseosa de que llegara la tarde y tuviera una escuda para volverse a casa.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan tonta de decirle a la señora Weasley que comería con ellos el día de navidad. Quizás con suerte Snape fuera a comer también. Después de todo era navidad ¿no? Se mordió el labio indeciso. Si era así, sería mejor que se alisara el pelo y se cambiara de ropa. Subió con decisión a su cuarto y removió la ropa en su maleta. Rebuscó por el fondo hasta que sus manos se toparon con algo duro en el interior.

¿Qué era aquello?

Sacó el paquete del interior y para su sorpresa vio que era un regalo envuelto. Pero ella había encontrado todos sus regalos de navidad a los pies de su cama. ¿Qué era aquello?

Le dio un par de vueltas buscando tarjeta o algún nombre pero no lo encontró.

Despegó con cuidado el papel que lo envolvía. Se preguntó si no estaría haciendo mal al abrir aquel paquete. No había tampoco ninguna referencia de que fuera para ella. " deja de pensar bobadas Hermione, estaba en tu maleta" Quizás fuera alguna broma de sus amigos.

Al desenvolverlo encontró un tomo antiguo, con pastas de piel cosidas cuidadosamente, estaba un poco pelado en una esquina pero era realmente bonito. En la portada pudo ver el título gravado con letras negras "_Leyendas de magos antes de acostarse"_ despegó con cuidado las tapas. Olía a pergamino viejo, a usado, aunque las páginas estaban intactas, paso por algunas páginas y apreció que eran historias cortas. Aquel libro parecía una auténtica joya. Entre las hojas encontró una pequeña nota con la letra apretada del profesor Snape y sonrió. Se había acordado de ella.

* * *

Severus Snape despertó muy temprano la mañana de navidad. La chimenea de su habitación se había apagado hacía tiempo, ni siquiera las ascuas brillaban ya y hacía frío. Pero no se molestó en encenderla. Prefirió bajar a la sala de estar y encender la de abajo. Desde la ventana se podía ver el día brumoso que se había levantado. En aquella lóbrega calle, la nieve y la niebla le daban aspecto aún más siniestro. Se sirvió café caliente y con un libro debajo del brazo se dirigió al salón a disfrutar de su mañana a solas.

Al llegar a la sala le sorprendió encontrarse en su sofá, con un paquete envuelto.

Era navidad. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía regalos. Caramelos de limón de Dumbledore los últimos años, pero no regalos de verdad como aquel día. Se sentó con el paquete entre sus piernas y lo fue abriendo poco a poco evitando que el papel de regalo se estropease. Al deshacer el paquete quedó gratamente sorprendido. Era un peacoat de lana, en gris marengo realmente elegante. Y tenía una nota escrita con la pequeña letra apretada de Hermione.

_Espero que le guste profesor. Es realmente elegante y juvenil. Seguro que sus fans estarán locas al verle con el._

_Con todo mi cariño_

_Feliz navidad._

_Hermione Granger._

Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro. Ella, y sólo ella podía sorprenderle así. El abrigo era realmente elegante e informal. Esperaba que su regalo también le hubiese gustado. Se reclinó en el sillón pensativo. Y miró en derredor. La casa estaba realmente vacía sin ella. Y él aún recordaba el tacto aterciopelado de su beso.

Deseaba besarla una y otra vez hasta que sus labios se desgastasen, sin embargo él sólo era su oscuro profesor de pociones. Restregó el cansancio de sus ojos y prefirió no pensar. El reloj del salón dio las doce de la mañana. Sería mejor que se diera prisa, o llegaría tarde a comer con los Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione pelaba la zanahoria con mañana. La señora Weasley la había dejado sola en la cocina y sólo faltaba añadir un poco de zanahoria a la sopa para la que la comida estuviera terminada. Ya era muy tarde. Y se preguntaba si Snpae comería con ellos o no. No se había atrevido a preguntar. Pero esperaba que se presentara por sorpresa como la noche anterior.

Unas manos grandes taparon sus ojos de pronto. Se puso rígida, ¿Snape? no, un gesto demasiado propio de él. Tocó los dedos finos que le tapaban los ojos y sonrió.

- Alan, quiero terminar esto ya, dejame.

las manos se quitaron de sus ojos y la risa clara del medimago resonó en su oído.

- ¿Cómo esta mi bruja preferida? – preguntó y dio un suave beso en la sien a Hermione.

- no tenías que trabajar?

-se han portado bien conmigo y he acabado ya

- eso es genial. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-me ha invitado Harry.

-¿Harry?

-si , bueno, hemos charlado varias veces desde que nos presentaste. – la guió un ojo mientras se apoyaba a su lado - Ya tengo un autógrafo

-mira que eres tonto.

- te habría invitado a comer a mi casa con mis padres, pero habría tenido que dar muchas explicaciones a cerca de ti. Mi madre esta pidiéndome a gritos que me busque esposa.

-¿esposa? – la castaña le miró con burla- tendrás que tener novia antes no? Es como se hacen las cosas en este siglo.

- que más da, ¿Quién no iba a querer a un partidazo como yo?

- hasta ahora nadie lo ha querido- replicó la castaña sonriendo, mientras atacaba allí donde más le dolía a su amigo.

-eh…no seas cruel. Eso es que no se atreven- Alan cogió el bol e la sopa para que Hermione no tuviera que cargar y la siguió por el pasillo hasta el salón. – además. Me reservo para alguien especial

- no puedes evitarlo verdad?

-evitarlo? – las manos del medimago apartaron sus mechones de la cara.- ¿evitar que?

- hacerte el interesante.

Hermione desapreció otra vez hacia la cocina sonriendo. No parecía que Snape fuera a ir, aquello la desilusionó, pero al menos, Alan estaba allí para sacarle una sonrisa.

* * *

La comida en la mansion Malfoy resultó absolutamente exquisita como de costumbre. Tuvo el gusto de conocer a la nueva prometida de su ahijado. Una joven guapa y elegante que sólo sonreía pero a penas hablaba. Probablemente la hubieran enseñado a eso. Una leve sonrisa se el escapó al recordar la lengua afilada de su pupila. Hermione tenia una agilidad mental increíble, lo que convertía de discutir con ella en algo estimulante por el reto que le suponía ganarla en su batalla verbal. Realmente no tenía nada que envidiar a la joven sentada frente a él, graduada con honores, mucho más inteligente y absolutamente preciosa.

-Severus. ¿Ocurre algo?- la voz de Narcisa cortó sus pensamientos.

-no, nada.

-no has probado bocado desde hace un rato, pareces pensativo.

- solo es que estoy lleno. Todo es delicioso Narcissa, sobre todo la compañía, perdóname por estar distraído

Narcisa Malfoy, era una mujer inteligente y conocía los suficiente a Snape como para saber que él mentía. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, y su expresión no eran tan seria como otros días. juraría haberle visto sonreír. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

* * *

Al atardecer de aquella tarde, después de una alegre comida familiar con los Weasley y una sobremesa de cotilleos con Ginny, Hermione se despidió de la familia y de su amigo Harry, prometiendo volver pronto y pasar más tiempo juntos.

Alan la acompañó hasta a casa cargando con su bolsa de la ropa mientras daban un paseo.

- Has pensado cuando examinarte?

-si, me gustaría no dejarlo mucho. Aún no he hablado con el profesor Snape a cerca de ello pero creo que pronto estaré preparada – respondió ella abriendo la puerta de la casa. Todo estaba a oscuras, para su decepción no había nadie.

Alan dejó caer a bolsa de la ropa en el suelo, y se sentó en el sofá.

- seguro que sale bien.

Ella le miró distraía.

-¿Cómo?

- el examen , que seguro que te sale bien. No debes preocuparte por ello yo confío en ti.

Ella sonrió y se abrazó pensativa.

- a veces, pienso que no voy a poder y que voy a defraudaros a los dos.

Alan se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Hermione restregó la nariz contra la camisa del medimago. Le gustaba como olía. Le gustaba la confianza entre ellos.

Alan sujetó la cabeza de la bruja entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

- escúchame bien Hermione Granger. Vas a ser la mejor bruja medimaga de la historia. Y se que aprobarás ese examen sin problemas.

la voz fría y cortante de severus Snape desde la puerta les hizo separarse.

- lo hará si la deja estudiar de una vez doctor Cleveland.

* * *

**hola a mis niñaaas! y niños si hay alguno ;) **

**perdonad por la espera, esta semana y la que viene estoy de exámenes y no me concentro en esto tanto como me gustaría. **

**aqui os dejo la actualización. tengo la mitad del otro cap ya escrita asique en pasado mañan actualizaré de nuevo ^^**

**espero que os gustara la faceta tierna de Snape ;) **

**kamyMunozSS: si todas queremos ser Hermione :) y que él nos bese... (L)**

**Nuane: jaja me alegro aberte sorprendido con algo tan tierno como el beso! MUAK!**

**sailor mercuri o neptune: ^^ me alegra que te gustara. Yo tab adoro a Sev**

**Alexa Snape: sii por fin otro beso, ya sabes ahora otros 20 cap sin besos ni nada... muahaha que noo... ;) **

**Lun Black: siii les ha costado llegar a esto, pero hermione tenía que ganarse primero a Snape ;)**

**QueenSlytherin: muchas gracias pro hacer el esfuerzo de escribir! para mi es genial leer todas vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas. :) espero que te siga gustando. **

**sev Snape: mas bien fue mama noel :)**

**Patyvendemalfoy: jaja siii no aún no quiero que nadie se entere de esto... poco a poco, Molly ya tendrá su momento de gloria de enterarse de esta relación. **

**Aria: si, Snape tb necesita una dosis de celos... ;) por eso tengo a Alan. es el personaje con el que mejor puedo jugar a los celos. **

**se que este capitulo no es lo que esperabais, jajaj pero creedme las cosas buenas se hacen esperar, un poco de paciencia y se verá que pasa en el siguiente :) **

**Un besazo a todas chicas!**

**espero seguir sorprendiendoos!**


	25. Sólo acéptalo

**Sólo acéptalo**

Snape estaba congelado ante la imagen. Alan siempre era especialmente cariñoso con Hermione, siempre lo había sido. Desde su punto de vista como un pulpo que con dos tentáculos abarcaba más que con ocho. Pero aquel día. Le había dolido realmente verles abrazados. había sido como una puñalada helada en su corazón. le hacía recordar cosas. Cosas del pasado que le traían recuerdos dolorosos. había vuelto a ocurrir como con Lily.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que sería diferente?

Estaba frente a la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos, Hermione podía sentir su gélida mirada. Pero no dijo nada.

Alan miró a Hermione y después al mago, había algo, en su cruce miradas que le indicaba que debía irse en aquel momento.

- Bueno Herms…ejem, quizás sea un buen momento para que estudies ahora. ¿Qué tal si te veo pasado mañana en San Mungo?

Ella sonrió con esfuerzo y asintió.

- cuídate Alan.

Snape ni siquiera le miró cuando salió del salón. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos?

Hermione se apoyó en la pared y rodó la vista por el salón. Sabía lo que Snape estría pensando. No era eso exactamente su idea de reencontrarse. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera sido al revés?

Snape estaba demasiado enfurecido para decir nada inteligente o racional. No quería hablar del tema, no quería recordar la escena. Quería olvidarlo todo. Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y se dirigió a la escalera. Hermione se incorporó rápido para ir tras él. Si subía a su cuarto se acabó. No habría una tercera oportunidad.

- no es lo que parece… solo me abrazaba.- intento explicar. Pero él ni la miró.- Espere profesor- ella se golpeó en el codo al intentar alcanzarlo.- ¡Ahh…!¡ouch…! que daño.

Aquello hizo que el se detuviera, pero al volverse la miró con frialdad.

-¿Quizás quiera que llame al Dr Cleveland – ella le miró desafiante y enfurecida. Ese murciélago estúpido, tenía que tergiversarlo todo y estropearlo. –ah...lo olvidaba, para usted es Alan.

Ella alzó la mano para abofetearle, pero Snape la sujetó de la muñeca.

- ni se atreva…- su susurro sonó peligroso

Los ojos se mantuvieron fijos en él estaban húmedos y le miraba con rabia. Le habría abofeteado y dos veces si él soltara su muñeca, por idiota, por estropearlo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se soltó de un tirón le miró con la respiración entrecortada. Él estaba allí, alto imponente, oscuro atractivo, y herido.

Y sin esperarlo se adelantó un paso y le besó.

Snape sintió los labios calientes de la castaña fugazmente. Aquello fue un mazado a la gélida capa de su corazón. No, no podía seguir así. Retrocedió un paso para apartarse de ella.

- deje de jugar Granger…ya es sufic…- los labios de ella callaron de nuevo los suyos. Eran tan absolutamente suaves.

La castaña se apartó ligeramente, respirando entrecortadamente. Él ni se movía. Sus ojos castaños estaban clavados en los suyos, húmedos, brillantes y le miraban como lo habían hecho a noche anterior. El silencio lo llenaba todo. Hermione sentía su corazón saltar en el pecho y sus manos temblar. Se inclinó ligeramente, para tenerlo más cerca, su cuerpo se vencía inconsciente hacia él poco a poco, mientras él se inclinaba también hacia ella. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y sus labios se entreabrieron en un suspiro.

-Severus…

Snape sintió un fuerte tirón en el estómago al oír su nombre en sus labios. Y terminó con la distancia que les separaba para besarla torpemente. Sus manos cubrieron las mejillas de la bruja mientras sus labios la devoraban en un beso lento y apasionado. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido cuando la lengua de Snape tanteó la entrada de su boca. Ella aventuró la suya en busca de un beso mucho más apasionado y ambas se encontraron en un torbellino de sensaciones. Se acercaron aún más uno a otro, las manos de Hermione acariciaban su pelo su espalda, y el la rodeaba la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo duro.

Se separó de ella un segundo de lucidez para coger aliento.

-Hermione…esto se nos va de las manos. – ella se mordió el labio inferior y le miraba como si no entendiese nada. Ya nada importaba. Su pulgar rozó la boca de su profesor y su mano continuó acariciando hasta su cuello. Sobre la cicatriz de Nagini.

- por una vez ¿podría no pensar tanto?.

Sanpe parpadeó. La rodeó con un brazo por a cintura, Sus dedos acariciaron lentamente el pelo castaño de la chica, peinándolo hacia atrás, mientras su nariz acariciaba su mejilla y su cuello.

- ahora mismo quiero mucho más de lo que quizás este dispuesta a darme Granger.

Ella se estremeció con el susurro de su voz.

- no me llame Granger. Y no piense más. Sólo acepte esto de una vez.

Él apoyo su frente en la de ella. Nariz con nariz sus miradas conectadas.

- ¿es consciente de lo que hablo? ¿Está segura? Yo no soy…

Ella frenó sus palabras con un dedo en su boca.

- cállese ya y béseme.

La lengua de Snape acarició su dedo haciéndola sentir escalofríos e imaginar tórridas escenas de sexo donde ellos eran protagonistas. Rápidamente sus labios volvieron a atacar su boca. Nunca la habían besado así. Con esa pasión y esa ternura. No tenía muy claro como sería lo que iba a suceder, pero no tenía miedo o dudas. Se sintió rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, y sus pies se despegaron del suelo cuando la alzó, sin soltar sus labios.

- vamos a un lugar más cómodo…-murmuró él junto a su boca con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Cargó con ella hasta el piso de arriba, hasta su cuarto y la dejó sobre la oscura colcha de su cama, Quedando sobre ella.

La miró despacio. Con el pelo desparramado por la cama, los labios húmedos y los ojos entrecerrados, era absolutamente preciosa. Y para él.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía ser real.

Bajó su rostro hasta rozar su nariz con la de ella. Olía a flores, dulce, y sabía aún mejor. Sus labios descendieron por el suave cuello blanco de la joven y mordisqueó su hombro haciéndola estremecerse. Sus manos grandes se deslizaron bajo su camiseta sacándosela con cuidado. Repitiendo lo mismo con sus pantalones. Y la observó nuevamente. Hermione se sentía torpe y azorada en ropa interior, expuesta ante el.

- eres preciosa.

Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada por la vergüenza. Le empujó levemente para que se tumbara en la cama y se echó a su lado. Sus pequeñas manos recorrieron los botones de la camisa de Snape sacando uno a uno de su ojal, dejando su pecho al descubierto, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la piel del hombre, la cicatriz del cuello, mientras sus ojos oscuros la seguían con la mirada. Le besó despacio, con ternura, recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca.

La mano de Snape acarició su cintura su espalda y desabrochó el sujetador. Hermione lo sintió deslizarse por sus hombres. Y la vergüenza de quedar casi desnuda la hizo apartarse y cubrirse con los brazos. Snape se incorporó y apartó el pelo de su cara con cuidado. Ella era tan inocente y a la vez tan apeteciblemente sexy, quería tenerla jadeando su nombre, pero no tenía prisa. Acarició sus brazos y la espalda, la besó en el hombro y volvió a sus labios. Ella cedió en su vergüenza y descruzó los brazos para poder rodear el cuello de su profesor. Un ligero gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando la mano de Snape cubrió totalmente su pecho, abrió los ojos sorprendida y le miró totalmente roja de la vergüenza. Los hábiles dedos del hombre la acariciaron, rodearon la areola, y jugaron con el pezón haciendo que se endureciera. Ella dejó caer la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, mientras el jugaba con sus pechos.

Los labios finos de Snape se inclinaron sobre su pecho y atraparon el pezón mientras su lengua jugaba en círculos húmedos haciéndola estremecerse. Hermione se incorporó para que sus bocas volvieran a encontrarse, se sentía muy agradable tener parte del peso de él sobre ella mientras sus bocas se juntaban y sus lenguas se enredaban una y otra vez. podía sentir la pesada erección en su cadera y los dedos de él explorando bajo el reborde de sus braguitas. Y jadeó cuando tocó justo entre sus piernas.

Snape, tuvo que tomar aire cuando llegó a tocar justo en su centro. Estaba húmeda y caliente, la habría hecho suya en aquel mismo momento, pero quería que disfrutara. Movió despacio la mano, en un masaje suave, tocando aquel botón duro que la hacía jadear y removerse. Si, era justo ahí donde le gustaba.

- Severus… ah… dios…

- ¿ahí verdad?

- si… por favor, no pares.

- no voy a parar hasta que te retuerzas de placer.

El sonrió triunfal, si, era aquello lo que el quería. Tenerla jadeando en sus brazos. Continuó con el masaje lentamente haciéndola sofocarse y retorcerse con su acertado toque. Ella jadeaba, gemía y susurraba su nombre. Le tenía al borde y ni siquiera la había hecho suya. Aventuró uno de sus dedos un poco más dentro, estaba estrecha, y totalmente empapada y al mover el dedo un poco más, sintió como ella se contraía en un orgasmo.

-¡SEVERUS!

La escuchó gemir. Sintió sus paredes palpitar y la humedad entre sus piernas aumentó. Estaba lista para él.

Hermione le vio deshacerse de los pantalones y tumbarse junto a ella mientras se recuperaba. Aun estaba sofocada y temblorosa por el increíble orgasmo que él la había hecho tener. Había sido fantástico. Nunca pensó que el sexo fuera tan bueno. Pero la asustaba verle desnudo, ver la enorme erección y pensar en lo que él la haría con ella.

- ¿estas bien?- preguntó él al mirarla.

- si- alcanzó a susurrar.

- ¿quieres seguir?

-si por favor…

El sonrió aliviado, no podría haber soportado un no. No con aquella erección palpitante, pidiendo entrar en ella de una vez.

La castaña le empujó sobre la cama y se aventuró a retirar la ropa que aún le cubría Se sofocó al dejar al descubierto su hinchado miembro, sus pequeñas manos lo tomaron con cuidado y lo acarició iniciando un suave masaje inexperto. Que dejó a Snape temblando por intentar controlarse.

La mano del mago la sujetó.

- si sigues así no podré controlarme.

Ella sonrió mientras mordía con sensualidad su labio. Aquel gesto hizo gemir de necesidad a Severus. Que rodó para colocarse sobre ella y la besarla nuevamente, haciéndola retorcerse de necesidad. Hermione le necesitaba a él, necesitaba tenerle dentro. Lo sabía, sabía que aquello calmaría aquel palpitante fuego entre sus piernas.

-mírame Hermione…- sus manos se deslizaban por su vientre- quiero ver tus ojos cuando te haga mía.

Ella clavó sus ojos miel en él mientras colocó en su entrada su duro y enorme miembro, deseando ya estar dentro de ella, y empujó con suavidad. Hermione sintió como entraba parte el él en su interior. Snape se balanceó un poco más, despacio, introduciéndose cada vez más dentro. Ella no parecía dolorida, solo excitada y deseosa.

- no pares…Severus…

Él se balanceó un poco después de un empujón se enterró hasta llegar al fondo, llenándola entera.

Gruño de puro placer de sentirse rodeado por ella.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella negó. Sentía un poco las molestias, pero se entremezclaban con el placer.

- sólo ve despacio.

Snape comenzó a moverse lento pero profundamente dentro de ella. Hermione no sabía que era más excitante, si sentirle dentro de ella o ver su gesto de absoluto placer mientras se enterraba profundamente entre sus piernas y jadeaba en su cuello.

-Hermione… - dijo sin aliento

Ella gimió. El dolor había desaparecido a causa del placer que sentía. La cadencia de los movimientos aumentó el ritmo y la profundidad, era muy íntimo sentirle así. Snape golpeaba en su interior a golpes secos, haciéndola estremecerse en cada uno, su mirada oscura no se apartaba de ella, le sentía jadear, y podía disfrutar de su gesto de placer mientras la hacía suya a un ritmo frenético. sus envestidas le proporcionaban oleadas de placer increíble. Hermione comenzó a sentir de nuevo el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. Jadeó con fuerza. Y araño su espalda al sentir el orgasmo que estaba a punto de sentir. Snape mordió su cuello con suavidad.

- Dios…Severus…

Él jadeó.

-Hermione…- su nombre escapó de sus labios mientras ella explotaba en un segundo orgasmo mejor que el anterior, la sintió palpitar sobre su endurecido miembro y fue demasiado para él, se dejó llevar derramándose en su interior.

Se dejó caer sobre ella, exhausto después del intenso orgasmo. Su respiración agitaba los mechones castaños sueltos del pelo de la muchacha. Levantó la cabeza y la miró. Hermione sonreía mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de la excitación y los ojos brillantes por el placer. Las pequeñas manos de la bruja se entrelazaron entre sus mechones de pelo, peinándolos con suavidad. Snape no quería moverse nunca, quería que aquel momento durara siempre, sin embargo pesaba demasiado para permanecer encima de ella.

La miró y en el sopor después del intenso placer acarició su pelo sonriente. Permanecieron en silencio mucho rato, mirándose, acariciándose.

Hermione se retorció entre las sábanas oscuras de la enorme sábana y frotó su nariz con ternura sobre el pecho de Snape que acarició su espesa melena suspirando. Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo y se incorporó sobre sus codos y él repaso su figura con la mirada. allí tendida en su cama, entre las sábanas negras con los labios rojos y el pelo alborotado sobre su rostro y sus hombros. Sus brazos se cruzaban sobre el colchón tapando sus pechos, y los juntaban haciendo que se formara un apetitoso canalillo. Severus deslizó su mano por la suavidad de su espalda, haciendo que se acercara más a él.

-¿acerté?

Ella jugaba con sus dedos recorriendo cada parte de su pecho. y alzó la mirada cuando habló

-¿Cómo?

-me preguntaba si acerté con el libro que escogí.

- si, ¿Cómo sabía que me gustan las historias cortas?

- sabía que le gusta leer.

Ella apartó un mechón rebelde de su pelo liberando un pecho. La vista de Snape la devoró con la mirada.

- ¿y el abrigo?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, ajena a las sensaciones que despertaba en él.

- casi negro.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- si bueno, ya sabe que opino de que siempre vaya de negro

-no ha pareció importarte ni ayer ni hoy.

Ella se acurrucó sobre él y le besó con ternura. La lengua de él dibujó sus labios y mordisqueó con ternura el labio inferior.

- ¿sabe? ha sido la mejor clase de mi vida, profesor.- comentó la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa en un arrebato de atrevimiento.

Él se rió, sus carcajadas eran graves y agradables. Era una Risa de lo más sensual. Besó su hombro con suavidad.

- aún tiene mucho que aprender Granger

- bueno, quizás quiera enseñarme…profesor. – sus ojos oscuros la miraron, ella se mordía el labio de aquella forma tan sensual. Sintió un tirón en la entrepierna.

Sonrió como un lobo hambriento y tiró de ella para colocarla encima. Hermione pudo sentir lo duro que estaba otra vez, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

**primero de todo deciros que UFFF ha sido difícil escribir una escena así es la primera vez que lo hago y he releído el capitulo 12 veces y las 12 he cambiado algo jaja probablemente lo relea mañana y quiera cambiar cosas. pero ya esta hecho. y espero que sea lo que esperabais. **

**después de todo Hermione y Snape ya están juntos, no va a ser un camino de rosas pero ;) por algo se empieza. **

**os agradecería que me comentarais que os ha parecido. que os gusta que no, porque así a la próxima, puedo cambiar cosas y mejorarlo. **

**TequilaNervous: Ves, Alan se retira porque sabe que no tiene nada que hacer ;)**

**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune: JAJAJ siiiii, era por darle un poco de picante a la relación los celos en snape me parecen muy tiernos. **

**mama shimi: bueeeno, parece que no ha hecho falta quitarles las varitas ;) **

**ErreDeRojas: como ves ya se puso las pilas con Hermione jiji, a pesar de Alan**

**Alexza Snape: sorpresa, ves el acercamiento entre Alan y Hermione ha llevado a una situación de lo mas placentera :) **

**patybendemalfoy: parece que Hermione sabe salir de los embrollos en los que la mete Alan y ha salido muy bien parada. ^^**

**viviana: no se si has empzado ahora a leer, si es así no te he hecho sufrir toodas estas semanas esperando por este deseado momento jajaj auqnue espero que lo disfrutes mucho. gracias por apreciar mi pequeña aportación. un beso!**

**Niñas quiero deciros que este sábado dia 2 tengo un super examen muy importante asi que esta semana lo siento muchísimo pero no podré actualizar. os prometo que la semana que viene tendré una nueva actualización. pero esta semana tengo que estudiar!**

**un besooo!**


	26. no voy a dejarte

**No voy a dejarte**

Hermione despertó con las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Se desperezó ligeramente y pudo sentir el calor que provenía junto a ella. La chimenea estaba encendida. Pero lo que le daba calor no era el fuego, sino el hombre que estaba junto a ella en la cama. Abrió los ojos. Y levantó ligeramente la cabeza. Él aún dormía. Así que ella se dedicó a mirar sus finos labios, la línea de su mandíbula, el vello que salpicaba ligeramente su pecho de músculos definidos, y que se perdía más espeso justo debajo de las sábanas. Se sonrojó. Era absurdo después de la larga noche de sexo que él la había dado. Aquel hombre era un auténtico dios.

Continuó observándole por un rato. Aquella noche habían perdido los papeles los dos. Había sido increíble si. Pero ¿Qué ocurriría cuando se despertara? Realmente no sabía muy bien que era lo que quería de él. Esa noche simplemente había tomado lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Pero ¿y ahora qué? Sonrió al intentar imaginarse en una relación con Snape. Era una locura. Le sacaba veinte años. ¿Qué pensarían todos? Y no sólo eso, él tenía una vida. Y ella quería tener la suya en el hospital. ¿Podrían ser compatibles? Acarició el pelo oscuro y sedoso de él. Nunca habría imaginado que su pelo pudiera ser tan suave. Le encantaba. En realidad tampoco había imaginado nunca que a Snape como su amante haciéndola suya, y besándola con la ternura con la que lo había hecho. Si había algo indiscutible es que él se había comportado como un caballero a la vez que la había llevado a lo más alto del placer. Aquello si que le gustaba. Y mucho. ¿Pero que opinaría él? ¿Qué le pasaría por la cabeza cuando despertara por la mañana y analizara lo que había sucedido?

Torció la nariz pensativa, mientras le miraba dormir, Y se le enterneció el corazón. Podía sentir hormigueo en su estomago, y mariposas. Vale, no tenía claro que aquello fuera a ser una relación. Pero le gustaba el Snape que había visto esa noche y no pensaba dejarle volver a ser el gruñón de los meses de atrás. Ya se vería después que ocurría.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla. Aún era demasiado pronto para levantarse. Así que se tumbó junto a él, cerró los ojos y suspirando con placidez se dejó llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando se despertó otra vez, ya entraba el sol por la ventana. Se estiró y comprobó que la cama estaba fría. Él ya se había levantado. Una pena, le habría gustado ver su cara al despertar. Ver las emociones que mostraría. Se desperezó y levantó de la cama. La camisa de Snape de la noche anterior estaba tirada en una silla. La recogió y se cubrió con ella dejando que el olor a él la inundara. Sabía que estaría en el piso de abajo así que se dirigió allí, para enfrentarse a su nuevo día.

Él estaba en la cocina de pie, terminando su café mientras revisaba unos papeles. Estaba vestido para salir.

Snape la vio aparecer por la puerta de la cocina y abandonó los papeles en la encimera. Su aliento se congeló al verla. Ella sólo llevaba puesta su camisa negra que dejaba a descubierto la piel cremosa de sus piernas y un pronunciado escote. Sintió como se le secaba la boca mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿vas a salir?- si…su voz era realmente hermosa también.

- si, he de arreglar unos papeles. – "una lastima" pensó. Se le ocurrían mil formas mejores de pasar la mañana. – he dejado algo de trabajo en el salón para que lo mires. Puedes ir empezando con la poción veritaserum en lo que llego. No creo que tarde demasiado.

Hermione alzó el brazo para apartarse los mechones de pelo de la cara, y la camisa se alzó hasta el límite, justo al principio de sus muslos haciendo que su vista se desviara justo entre sus piernas con codicia.

- nunca he hecho esa poción.

Él alzó una ceja mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿debo temer por la casa? – su tono era burlón

- en absoluto…- ella deslizó sus manos por su pecho mirándole juguetona- yo cuidaré de ella.

"señor…" Snape contuvo el aliento mientras sentía endurecerse. Se mordió la lengua para contenerse. Aquella mujer iba a volverle loco.

Dejó a Hermione en la casa dándose una ducha y con tareas suficientes para cumplir su estudio diario y salió hacia la calle. El aire frío le despejó la mente. La nieve estaba derretida, a pesar de que el sol sólo asomaba a ratos. Así que fue esquivando unos cuantos charcos, mientras intentaba aclararse internamente. Aquella mañana había despertado en el auténtico Nirvana. Al principio había tardado en reaccionar, pero al verla a ella en su cama, desnuda, con toda aquella piel de su espalda cremosa y el alborotado pelo castaño desparramado sobre la almohada, su corazón había saltado recordando todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Por todos los magos de la historia, se había puesto duro otra vez, como un adolescente inexperto, como si la noche anterior no hubiera tenido suficiente después de la larga maratón de sexo.

Suspiró.

Hacía mucho que no había compartido aquella intimidad con nadie, demasiado. No habían sido muchas veces Y realmente nunca había significado mucho para él puesto que su corazón sólo había pertenecido a Lily. Pero Hermione, había despertado un fuego en el que desconocía. Aquella mañana la habría tendido sobre la mesa de la cocina y habría olvidado todas sus obligaciones. ¿En que clase de pervertido se estaba convirtiendo?

Ella le había entregado su primera vez. Se había arrepentido aquella mañana por ello, al despertar, pensó que se merecía a alguien mejor que él, alguien como Alan, con dinero guapo, con éxito en la vida. Pero cuando ella se había levantado no parecía en absoluto arrepentida. Sonrió levemente al recordar su descaro de llevar su camisa favorita y nada más debajo.

Intentó aclarar su mente al llegar a un callejón oscuro. No era momento de pensar en Granger y su apasionada noche con ella.

Se apareció en Hogsmade, allí aún estaba nevado. Y seguramente el camino a Hogwarts también. Maldijo por lo bajo las medidas de seguridad del colegio y se encaminó por la cuesta. Al llegar a las puertas de Hierro forjado Filch ya estaba esperándole para abrir.

No había alumnos fuera en los terrenos, todos estaban dentro por el frío. Coincidió con varios alumnos que pasaban las navidades allí al cruzar los pasillos hacia la segunda planta los alumnos que se cruzaban con el lo miraban con curiosidad y sorprendidos. Resopló. Aquello era culpa de Skeeter. Lo había convertido en el cotilleo de todo aquel que leyera el profeta.

Al llegar al despacho de la Directora dijo la contraseña y las puertas se abrieron para él. Minerva Macgonagall estaba detrás del enorme despacho leyendo unos papeles.

-Severus, es un placer verte de nuevo.

-Minerva. Lo mismo digo

-¿has reconsiderado mi oferta?

-lo cierto es que si de eso venía a hablar.

- ¿y bien?

- no es compatible con lo que quiero ahora mismo Minerva.

-Severus…

-No quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida en Hogwarts- la cortó él- he estado a punto de morir. Le he entregado los últimos diecisiete años de mi vida a Este lugar. Me gusta enseñar a pesar de que la mayoría de esos chicos no vale ni para limpiar un caldero de pociones. Pero no puedo volver y perder lo que me queda de vida entre estas paredes.

Minerva le miró seriamente. Él parecía decidido. Pero no quería perder a tan excelente profesor. ¿Qué podría hacer?

* * *

Ya era casi medio día para cuando Snape volvió. Vio el humo del caldero en el salón. El fuego estaba apagado, pero guardaba el calor. Se asomó para ver como iba la poción. Y se sorprendió. Estaba malditamente bien hecha. Ese era el periodo de reposo que el correspondía y tenía un color purpúreo que en unas horas sería casi trasparente. Hermione era mejor de lo que creía. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en la percha. Vio que había unos trozos de carne en un plato y supuso que serían para la cazuela así que lo juntó todo y lo puso a calentar.

Puso la mesa con dos platos y el juego de cubiertos para dos personas. No estaba acostumbrado a comer con ella. Solía comer en el hospital o sino cada uno a su tiempo, pero ese día quería compartir la hora de la comida a su lado. Quería saborear cada segundo que ella le regalara a su lado. Hermione apareció en la cocina secando su pelo con una toalla. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta limpia, y olía a aquel jabón de flores que siempre usaba. Se paró en la puerta al verle y sonrió. Dejando la toalla húmeda en el picaporte.

- no le he oído entrar

- soy muy sigiloso.

- si…como una serpiente, bromeó ella llegando hasta él.

Snape se sentía torpe, no sabía muy bien que hacer en ese momento. ¿Debía besarla? Lo ansiaba pero ¿Qué esperaba ella? ¿Y si se arrepentía de la noche anterior? ¿Y si no quería saber más de él de momento? Entonces la mano de Hermione se Alzó y acarició su pelo, como había hecho por la noche. Lento con suavidad, mirándole como nadie jamás le había mirado.

Ella le calentaba el corazón. Se inclinó y la besó con ternura despacio, deteniéndose en cada recoveco de su boca, acariciando su mejilla. Había pasado demasiadas horas lejos de aquella diosa.

Sintió la risa de Hermione en sus labios y se apartó para mirarla.

-¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¿no va a dejarme coger aire?

- realmente no lo necesita- una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios mientras la miraba. – yo haré que respire.

Su boca mordisqueó su cuello mientras se estremecía en sus brazos.

Hermione se soltó de su agarre y fue a controlar la comida que estaba en el fuego, haciéndole sentir como un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito. Bien alguien tenía que guardar la compostura.

- ¿Cómo ha ido?

- ¿que?

- Los papeles ¿o Quizás sólo salió esta mañana para huir de mi?

Snape dejó escapar esa risa grave y sensual que a ella tanto le gustaba

- bien, he conseguido lo que quería

Permaneció en silencio y ella le miró intrigado.

-vamos, cuéntame. No te hagas de rogar así. ¿Qué fue lo que has estado haciendo?

- arreglar los papeles para volver a Hogwarts.

Hermione se congeló

-¿cómo? – él no podía volver a Hogwarts. Bueno en realidad si podía volver. Aún quedaban un par de semanas de vacaciones. Lo mismo que para que ella hiciera su examen y después. Puff, su escusa para estar con el se había acabado.

-No parece agradarle la idea.

Ella intentó disimular, pero por la rigidez con la que se movía. Snape sabía que no el hacía ninguna gracia oír aquello. Su corazón latía rápido. ¿Significaba eso que a ella le importaba? ¿Qué no quería perderle?

- verá, la profesora Macgonagall me tiene en muy Alta estima. No puede prescindir de alguien como yo. Y he de reconocer que la enseñanza me gusta. – podía ver como ella removía el cazo con saña. Descargando su furia con la comida. – así que cuando me ofreció el puesto le dije que si.- se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina para descansar y la miró. Si seguía removiendo así haría puré la carne. – con la condición de poder ir sólo a las clases y después hacer mi vida fuera del colegio.

Hermione se volvió para mirare. Con los ojos como platos de sorpresa.

- ¿se va a quedar aquí? – Él asintió- ¿y le dejan?- volvió a asentir. Podía sentir la furia de la castaña llenando el cuarto. Y volvió a reírse con maldad. Hermione realmente había pensado que se iría al colegio. Esquivó el trapo de cocina que pasó a un pelo de darle en la cara. Pero aquello no impidió que se riera aún más. – pensé que me abandonaría con mis estudios.

Parecía realmente ofendida. Se acercó a él para alcanzar los platos, pero no la dejó. Snape sujetó la mano para hacerla caer sobre sus piernas. Frente a frente.

- Así que…le preocupan sus clases.

- pues si, el examen está ahí y… bueno, tengo que aprobar.

Hermione le vio sonreír con regocijo y maldad. Mientras su mano la sujetaba por la cintura. Y sintió el deseo de ser suya otra vez.

Dioses estaba sentada allí sobre las piernas del mismísimo Severus Snape, discutiendo con él y lo único que deseaba era comerle a besos. ¿Qué estaba mal en ella?

- no te preocupes Hermione, no voy a dejarte.

Aquella frase fue para ella como bajar un escalón más alto de lo que esperaba ¿a que exactamente se refería? ¿No iba a dejar de ayudarla? ¿O no iba a dejarla escapar?

* * *

**uff no he podido resistirme, jaja creedme para mi también es adictivo escribir esto. aunque siento celos de Hermione... jajaj como muchas de vosotras seguro. **

**de momento poco avance, pero un poquito más de sensualidad que espero que os encante la nueva faceta de Snape ;) **

**nuane: me alegro que te gustara! habrá más prometido. al menos intentaré que ahora sea más sensual. **

**Alexza Snape: me alegra que te gustara. iremos viendo poco a poco que sucede con ellos. ;) **

**Alwaysseverus: me alegra que te guste! MUAK**

** 73: me encanta que te guste, habrá más cap para que desees ser hermione. jaja**

**mama Shimi: gracias, ;) no me hacen falta aplausos solo que te encante! y que sea excitante y sensual :) ^^**

**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune: jajaja creeme te entiendo.**

**patybendemalfoy: jiji si o dejaba scapar seria un crimen**

**Yazminsnape: muchas gracias! sii intentare mantener la chispa de ellos dos a pesar de que la pasión y el amor los consuma. ;)**

**Tequilanervous: jaja si que tenías ganas :P **

**sevsnap: gracias! espero tener suerte si, pero aqui me ves, arriesgando a tope por esta pareja jajaj**

**ErreDeRojas: me alegra que te guste! aunq no se muy bien por que... jajaaj ^^**

**queenslytherin: gracias! :) sip, voy a ver si les meto un poco de caña q sino todo amor y pastel es un rollo jiji**

**Aria: Hola guapa! ^^ me alegra que te guste jaja ¿por que no te hace cuenta en Fanfiction? te manda al correo las actualizaciones d las historias que quieres seguir. y así no andas despistada ;) leer dos cap seguidos... así no te dejo con la intriga! :P suerte con tus exámenes también! estudias medicina? **

**un bsito a todas! **

**espero que os guste la sorpresa :) **


	27. ¡Alan!

**¡Alan!**

Sonó el despertador y Hermione tuvo la tentación de Tirarlo por la ventana. Las sábanas no cubrían sus hombros desnudos y sintió frío por ello. Se cubrió con ellas y se juntó más contra el cálido cuerpo de Snape.

Él la rodeó con el brazo y jugó con su mano en la suave piel de su vientre.

- Va a llegar tarde.- murmuró él en su cuello.

Tenía razón, pero no quería irse, no tenía ganas de ir al Hospital. Por ella se quedaría toda la mañana allí en la cama, remoloneando felizmente, repitiendo los acontecimientos gloriosos de las dos últimas semanas. Levantó la cabeza. Y le miró enfurruñada.

-odio madrugar.

- yo odio que tengas que irte ya…- murmuró él mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y su hombro. Ese hombre…si que sabía como hacer estremecerse a una mujer.

- para.

Snape la miró interrogante, y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-¿Por qué?

- porque si sigues no iré a trabajar. Además también tú tienes que ir a Hogwarts.

-no necesariamente ahora. Aún me faltan un par de horas, mi despacho puede esperar.

Tiró de ella para dejarla sobre él y la besó con pasión. Le volvía loco.

Ella rodó para dar al otro lado de la cama lejos de su alcance y se levantó arrastrando la sábana con ella, para cerrarse en el baño antes de que él la alcanzara. Snape se rió y recolocó la ropa de cama para que no arrastrara por el suelo.

Cuando salió del baño y estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido azul marino y el pelo recogido. Le miró abrocharse el pantalón, aún sin camisa y se mordió el labio. Definitivamente aquel hombre era un dios sexy que la volvía loca.

-no desayuna

-he quedado con Alan para desayunar.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y volvió a adoptar su gesto de murciélago malhumorado de los últimos años.

- algún día, envenenaré su café.

Ella rió ante su comentario.

- Es sólo un desayuno, sin postre- añadió guiándole un ojo. Pero a él ese comentario le gustó aún menos.

- sólo recuerde mis palabras- Hermione se volvió para besarle fugazmente los labios antes de salir por la puerta y dejarle solo. La casa quedó extremadamente silenciosa sin ella. Vacía.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo sólo que había estado en sus últimos años de su vida, demasiados años.

* * *

Hermione entro en el hospital acalorada porque llegaba con el tiempo justo. Saludó a la recepcionista y aprovechó que esperaba el ascensor para mirarse en el espejo y atusarse y entonces se percató de la marca roja en su cuello. Sus dedos pasaron por encima rezando porque fuera pintalabios, pero no se fue.

Oh, perfecto, realmente iba a tener que cortarle los colmillos a ese murciélago.

Se cambió el pañuelo para ocultarla. Lo último que le hacía falta era algún comentario de Alan.

Salió al pasillo hacia el despacho que compartía con él y respiró dos veces antes de llamar, intentando que pareciera que no ocurría nada.

- Buenos días reina. ¿Esperas que se abra sola?

Alan la asustó al aparecer detrás de ella.

- ¿de done has salido?

- del despacho del fondo, tenía que comentar unas cosas con el jefe…- a miró de arriba abajo

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ella sonrió forzada.

-nada, me siento bien.

-si…llevas un par de semanas que te sientes de más de bien. Creí que vendrías echando pestes de Snape, después del día de navidad pensé que probablemente enterrara tu cadáver en ese tétrico jardín de atrás. Y resulta que ya ni siquiera te metes con él.

- bueno… sabe razonar…-comentó sin entrar más en el tema apartando la mirada de él

Alan se apoyó en su escritorio y la miró burlón.

- y por lo que veo morder también.

Ella se llevó la mano al cuello. Lo había visto.

Alan se rió y se dejó caer en la silla sin dejar de mirarla sorprendido.

-¡Lo hizo! Jaja, ¡Lo sabía!

-¿Qué sabías?

- esto, que algún día ese murciélago enfurruñado y asqueado con la vida reconocería lo que siente por ti.

- estas delirando

- venga Herms, llevas días viniendo más tarde que de costumbre, a veces te distraes, otras no me escuchas… te ha pillado.

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras. Realmente él tenía razón. La había pillado y bien. Y cada día era más difícil de ocultar.

-No se como ha ocurrido Alan, solo se que de repente estoy…estoy…

- con él.

-si, vaya.

-te invito a comer si me cuentas todo.

Ella aceptó la invitación. Se guardaría las partes importantes, pero al menos no tendría que fingir más.

* * *

Snape había sufrido un terrible primer día de reincorporación. Por todos los magos de la historia: realmente los alumnos cada día eran más incompetentes.

Su gesto de desaprobación debió ser evidente en la comida porque Minerva pareció interesarse por él.

- ¿Un mal día Severus?

- siento que esos chicos han perdido totalmente el primer trimestre de curso. No saben nada.

- no todos pueden ser brillantes como la señorita Granger ¿como le va por cierto?

Snape sintió como la sopa de de calabaza se le iba por el otro lado y tuvo que disimular la tos tras la servilleta

- ¿Cómo? ¿Granger?

Ella le miró extrañada.

- si bueno, es su…pupila ¿no?

-si, eh…si- las imágenes de ella besándole le atravesaron la mente.- bien, ella esta avanzando mucho. Aprende muy rápido. Siempre fue brillante.

-Y Griffindor- añadió con orgullo la mujer, sin apreciar el ligero rubor del profesor, al hablar de su alumna. A Snape todo aquello ya le daba igual. Muy atrás quedaban sus rencillas con los Griffindor. Era irónico pero las dos mujeres que habían tenido su corazón habían sido Griffindor.

-¿y que hace ella ahora que está aquí?

- trabaja en el hospital hasta las cinco de la tarde. Retomaremos las lecciones cuando salga.

- no sea duro con ella Snape. Déjela salir pronto, una joven de su edad, debe salir con sus amigas, divertirse, pasarlo bien, y disfrutar. Y no es propio que vuelva a su casa tan tarde.

Snape la miró incómodo. ¿A su casa?

-en realidad ella se queda en mi casa. - Macgonagall le miró sorprendida. Carraspeó para que su voz no sonara culpable – en su propia habitación, y con total independencia. Sólo es más cómodo. – Mintió.

Macgonagall no hico comentario alguno, y Snape suspiró imperceptiblemente. La realidad le golpeó de lleno ¿Qué ocurriría cuando la gente se enterara de que tenía algo con su alumna?

La mañana había sido realmente Ardua para Hermione, Alan no se lo había puesto fácil. Sus bromas la hacían perder la paciencia así que cuando salieron del despacho para comer fuera del hospital agradeció el aire fresco, aunque tuvo que reprimir las ganas de estrangular a Alan igualmente.

- bueno cuéntame, ¿Qué tal entonces?

-¿Qué tal que?

-¿Qué va a ser? Las cejas de Alan se alzaron en un baile travieso.

- eres un enfermo Alan.

-Ey, no te pongas así… no creerás que realmente quiero que te me pongas a hablar de sentimientos ¿no?

Ella le fulminó con la mirada. Y aún le quedaban varias horas de aguantarle así. Permaneció en silencio mientras le servían la comida. Tampoco sabía muy bien de que hablar.

- ¿sabes? ni siquiera se que contarte…es extraño, nunca me había sentido así. Toda mi vida babeando por Ron y zas, estoy con Snape. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-ciertamente no…Aggg, pero muchas de las lectoras del profeta darían lo que fuera por ser tu.

- no se, es extraño, no estaba ahí y de repente surgió.

-si estaba ahí.

-¿cómo?

- claro que estaba, tenías que haber visto tu cara eh Halloween cuando Mr Snape apareció con Narcissa Malfoy.- Oh vaya, ¿tanto se le había notado?- aunque él ha sido infinitamente más divertido.

-¿a que te refieres?

- marcó terreno Herms. Desde el primer día que me impidió aparecerme en casa lo supe. Quería alejarme de ti.

-¿Qué bobada es esa?

-¿Qué pasó el otro día?

- oh bueno eso fue un malentendido.

-ya un malentendido que casi acaba con mi cuerpo abonando sus plantas carnívoras del jardín.

-no seas bruto.

- pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es lo que hay ahora. ¿Qué hay?

Ella se lo replanteó. Había sexo, auque eso no lo admitiría en alto. Bastante evidente era ya la marca de su cuello, pero ¿Qué más?

- lo cierto es que…su actitud ha cambiado. – Él alzo una ceja – para bien. Es…él es, diferente. Sonríe – "y como sonríe"- bromea, me trata con dulzura…

-¿dulzura? ¿Segura que hablamos del mismo Snape?

-oh Alan por favor no lo hagas más difícil.

-vale asumamos que es el nuevo caballero andante de hoy. Pero ¿y ahora que?

- pues… no se. No es una relación exactamente.

-vivís juntos, compartís estudio, temas de conversación, dormís en la misma cama sin olvidar que tenéis sexo salvaje…

Ella se sonrojó al oír aquel último comentario y ver que la mujer de la mesa de al lado les miraba con desaprobación.

- agradecería que hablaras de mi vida privada más bajo y con mas respeto.

- pues deja de ser evasiva.

- no se que decir. ¿Qué le quiero? ¿Qué me gusta? ¿Qué solo es…pasión? No lo se. Sólo se que me gusta verle cuando llego a casa. Que me siento a gusto con él, me hace sentir diferente. Como si ser una sabelotodo no fuera malo. Hasta me siento atractiva.

Alan se rió con burla

- reina, no se si te has dado cuenta pero eres más que atractiva.

-pero nadie me ha hecho sentir así. Solo él. Tampoco hemos hablado de nada. No se muy bien que piensa. Si quiere que esto sea serio. Hay un pacto no hablado de no decir nada el uno del otro. Fuera de esa casa. Somos los mismos de siempre. Pero dentro somos nosotros mismos.

-¿que es lo que realmente te preocupa?

- no saber a donde lleva esto Alan. Eso es lo que me preocupa.

* * *

Al salir de trabajar, había quedado en cenar con Ginny y luna en su casa, así que ofreció a Alan que se quedara también. Había hablado con Snape a cerca de ello y no pareció importarle. Aquella tarde se quedaría hasta tarde corrigiendo y arreglando su despacho hasta que terminara de adaptarse. Así que mientras no tuviera que verlas. Le daba igual quienes fueran a su casa.

Alan apareció en la cocina con una risa burlona mientras ella preparaba todo.

-¿no has leído el profeta de hoy aún no?

-no, no he tenido tiempo- admitió

- pues nena créeme, merece la pena.

-¿es sobre otro de esos horripilantes artículos de Rita Skeeter?

- si. Habla de la fiesta benéfica en casa de los Malfoy.

- si, fue la semana pasada. Invitaron a Severus, pero él no fue.

- creo que no me podré acostumbrar nunca a que le llames así y pongas esos ojitos cuando hablas de él

-no seas tonto, y dime que pone.

El medimago se sentó en una silla mirándola traviesamente con sus ojos grises.

- la velada en la mansión fue una auténtico derroche de glamour, y buenas intenciones […]dieron lugar grandes conocidos como el exministro de magia Cornelius Fudge con su familia, la familia de los Greengrass, los adinerados Blaise…pero para sorpresa de todos se notó a ausencia del popular Severus Snape, y se desconoce porque, pues la familia no dio detalles. Después de todo y según nos ha hecho saber nuestra reportera Ria Skeeter, parece ser que el codiciado soltero de Oro, aún está disponible.

Hermione estaba indignada con el artículo. ¿Soltero de Oro?

Echó mano del periódico para asegurarse de que estaba escrito eso, y para su horror comprobó que si. Esa Skeeter iba atener que pasar otra temporada en su tarro de cristal.

La risa de Alan resonó por a cocina, el joven se dobló por el dolor en las costillas de tanto reírse. El timbre de la puerta sonó mientras él se limpiaba las lágrimas sin dejar de reír. Ella le sacudió con el periódico en la cabeza.

-Ey,- dijo cogiendo aire- no golpees ahí, tengo información muy valiosa.

Hermione acercó su nariz a la de él con los ojos entrecerrados. Furiosa. Mientras blandía el periódico.

-Se bueno Alan o te juro que te castigaré.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta mientras con el periódico en la mano arrebujado por la furia. Aún podía oír a Alan reírse.

Al abrir encontró en su jardín a más gente de la que esperaba. Luna y Ginny habían traído con ellas a sus respectivos novios y lavender que iba colgada del brazo de Ron.

-hola… que sorpresa. – aunque lo que realmente le sorprendió fue la absoluta indiferencia de ver a Ron lavender Brown. – pasad.

- sentimos no haberte avisado Hermione, pero las cosas han surgido así.

- Snape va a matarte por todo este jaleo- comentó Alan con sorna en voz baja. Mientras sus amigos dejaban los abrigos.

- ya buscaré la manera de compensarlo- respondió sin pensar.

- si pero por favor, no me des explicaciones de cómo.- añadió Alan en tono malvado con una sonrisa de burla haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un intenso color rojo.

- eres un enfermo Alan Cleveland.

* * *

Severus Llegó pasadas las siete de la tarde. Se sentía agotado, pero había dejado resuelto todo lo que tenía pendiente. Y así habría dado tiempo suficiente para que las amigas de Hermione no le molestaran con su presencia.

Dejó el abrigo sobre la cama y desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa se arremangó y lavó la cara con agua fresca para despejarse. Era agradable volver a casa.

Pasó una vista por la habitación y le agradó ver el pijama de Hermione sobre su cama, las zapatillas rosas bajo la mesilla de noche y un bote de crema en ella sobre el libro de cuentos. A penas eran tres cosas tontas, pero significaban mucho tenerlas en el que había sido siempre su cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras y se sorprendió de oír voces en la cocina. Sonaban voces de más de tres personas distintas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se congeló. No estaban solo ella y sus amigas, sino sus parejas y ese jodido medimago que la acompañaba a todas partes. ¿Qué era aquello?

Hermione se congeló ante la visión de Snape en la puerta de la cocina. Estaba… increíblemente sexy.

Y ella estaba en problemas

-ahora vengo- dijo intentando sonreír despreocupada y saliendo de la cocina como una exhalación se lo llevó al hall. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y le enfrentó.

- hay una explicación supongo… porque hasta donde se contar hay mas de tres personas ahí.

- si bien… debí avisarte. Pero aparecieron sin que lo supiera.

- lo hablaremos más tarde de todos modos. Cuando se larguen. – parecía realmente molesto por la gente en su casa. Aún podía ser tan desesperante. Solo que ahora chocaba con la increíble atracción sexual que sentía por él. Era el doble de guapo cuando se enfadaba.

Tocaron a la puerta para sorpresa de ambos y Snape la fulminó con la mirada.

- a mi no me mire, yo no he invitado a nadie más.

Se encaminó hasta la puerta y al abrir le sorprendió ver la alta figura espigada de Narcisa Malfoy con Draco Malfoy tras ella. La mujer la miró como si fuera la servidumbre y intentó mirar más allá de ella.

- hemos venido a ver a Severus.

- ¿Cómo?- ¿se pensaba que ella era la servidumbre que iba a anunciarles? La fulminó con la mirada con cara de pocos amigos.

- si Severs Snape, hasta donde se esta es su casa.

No le dio tiempo a responder a la petulancia de la mujer con un comentario cortante porque Severus apareció tras ella y pasó por delante para recibir a los invitados.

- Cissy, que agradable sorpresa

Snape tenía una ligera sonrisa en la cara y Para su completo horror depositó un suave beso en su mano y la hizo pasar. Ella estaba lo bastante bien vestida como para asistir a la entrega de los oscar y Hermione a penas llevaba unos vaqueros y un suéter cómodo.

- pensé que no estabas.

- estaba corrigiendo. ¿Por qué no pasamos al salón y os ofrezco algo de beber? Estaremos más cómodos.

Draco pasó también junto a ella y se dirigieron al salón. Hermione se sentía indignada. Ese maldito murciélago, ni siquiera la había mirado.

Al volver a la cocina sus amigos estaban recogiendo las cosas.

-wow, reamente él se ve como el soltero de oro no es así?- dijo Ginny con su sonrisa provocativa.

- si y exasperante- gruño Hermione enojada con el. - ¿ya os vais?

- si hemos quedado a cenar en casa de la madre de Ron ¿te animas? –preguntó Harry, por un segundo estuvo tentada a decir que si, pero realmente no tenía tiempo. Llevaba atrasado su trabajo de pociones.

- no esta bien, ya nos vemos otro rato.

Alan se quedo con ella para recoger, aunque permaneció en silencio un buen rato viendo que ella no estaba de humor. Mientras ella enjuagaba los platos el los secaba y apilaba.

- ¿Qué pasó?

-esa Malfoy…

-oh ya entiendo, "cissy" esta aquí.

- me ignoró- soltó de pronto Hermione indignada- a mi nadie me ignora- continuó blandiendo un plato- y todo porque "ci-ssy" llegó con su deslumbrante traje de Dolce & Gabanna y le deslumbró. Ahggg.

- relájate, estarás exagerando.

Alan se secó las manos y suspiró cansado.

-será mejor que me vaya. Mañana habrá que madrugar.

Hermione sintió como sus dientes rechinaban. Mientras escuchaba a Snape despedirse de los Malfoy. Se podían ir y no volver nunca más. Escuchó a Alan decir algo de que se iba entonces una malévola sonrisa surgió de pronto en su rostro.

Snape escuchó reír a Granger en el pasillo. Podía oír aún la voz de Alan despidiéndose de ella.

- Hermione quiero seguir viviendo – gruño el medimago en un susurro mientras ella lo achuchaba con fuerza y hababa lo suficientemente alto como para que él les oyera desde el salón.

- si rey- le ignoró- nos vemos mañana- respondió ella intentando parecer dulce.

- buenas noches.

Ella le besó en la mejilla con un sonoro beso y le saludó con la mano mientras recorría el jardín. Cuando cerró la puerta y fue al salón. Snape estaba allí en su sofá mirandola Parecía calmado pero peligroso.

- ya pensé que se quedaría a dormir, y que no se iría nunca

- bien, he pensado en ofrecérselo no crea q no siempre podía haber buscado la compañía de "cissy" para esta noche.

Snape se envaró. Así que era eso. Una lenta sonrisa de tiburón surcó su rostro.

Se acercó a ella lento, como si acechara a su presa y la arrinconó contra la puerta.

- ¿te preocupa que te cambie por otra?-Hermione se congeló ante el tono susurrante y sensual de su voz al preguntar aquello.

ella no contestó, sólo le miró a los ojos seducida por el. Snape chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza negando. – No Hermione, es demasiado bueno tenerte entre mis brazos gimiendo como para preferir a otra.

Sus labios la atraparon y se enredaron sus lenguas. La mano de Snape subió por la piel de su espalda bajo el suéter, haciéndola gemir. Separó el contacto que les unía y mordisqueó la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello. – aunque quizás, prefieras cambiar por alguien mas… joven.

Hermione sentía sus piernas temblar por la excitación. Aparto los mechones oscuros del hombre de su cara y desabrochó lentamente los botones de su camisa.

- le aseguro, profesor, que no hay nada que tenga pensado cambiar.

Él sonrió. Realmente adoraba a esa bruja.

* * *

**peeerdon por la espera! ya estoy akí! ^^ **

**Tequilanervous: si, es atrevido, pero me gusta que lo sea, le da emoción a la historia. ;) **

**Diable Dreams: Si celos y más celos ;) jiji, es lo que les da caña a estos dos, como puedes ver en este cap**

**mama Shimi: jajajaja me gusta q los dos sean lujuriosos, ^^ dejemos q Snape saque su lado de chico malo ;) **

**YazminSnape: gracias, me alegro que te guste! si busco la sensualidad sin caer en ser una ordinaria. creo q el sexo, tiene su lado mágico a pesar de ser un isntinto Básico de lo más primario jajaj. **

**Halunke prisioner: este es maslargo! espero compensarte. **

**Alexza Snape: aissss yo si que desearía sentarme en sus piernas, y ser Hermione, poco a poco se verá que tal sale entre ellos ;) **

**patybendemalfoy: joo no podía separarles, pero snape sin Hogwars no es Snape del todo ;)**

**Sevsnap: tooodas sufrimos de lo mismo que tu, envidia de hermione jajaj ^^ espero que te guste este nuevo cap**

**sailor Mercuri o Neptune: MUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIS! ^^**

**Nuane:y ahora un poco de celos para que no sea todo sexo y ternura ;)**

**ErreDeRojas: me alegra que te guste el humor de snape, intento darle a la historia toques de humor para que sea más entretenida, por eso recurro tanto a los celos :) y a las frases que se completan poco a poco jiji**

**Yetsave:me alegra que te guste la historia guapa. no he entendido lo que me ponías de Ron. ¿no te gusta que no acabe con ella? ¿o si te gusta que no esten juntos?**

**N.A: para cualquier sugerencia a cerca de la historia o cosas q os gustarían ya sabeis donde podéis ponerlo :) **

**Un saludo a todas Guapisimas!**

**MUUUUAKKK**


	28. Lo siento

**Lo siento**

Snape despertó solo en la cama. Eran las cinco de la mañana . Demasiado pronto para que ella no estuviera al refugio de sus brazos. Pero era el día del examen. Estaría nerviosa.

Se puso algo de ropa y bajó hasta el piso inferior donde la encontró sentada en el sofá.

Hermione tenía mal sabor en la boca. Sentía los nervios de punta, y frío a todas horas. Penas había amanecido y ya se paseaba por el salón de la casa con sus apuntes de la mano.

Bueno era el gran día. Debería demostrar que sabía y que no. Si valía realmente para que le concedieran su puesto en San Mungo. Tutelada, pero su puesto. Se dedicaría a aquello que le gustaba.

Snape se quedó frente a ella y la miró.

- debería estar durmiendo.

- no podía dormir, quería repasar.

Snape se acercó a ella despacio y quitó el libro de las manos. tomó sus pequeñas manos y la levantó. Para rodearla con sus brazos. Hermione sintió el cosquilleo cuando é la besó en la frente, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

- necesitas dormir. Sino estarás demasiado cansada para examinarte.

- me da miedo fallaros.

- No digas eso. Eres una gran bruja. Todo va a salir bien ya lo verás. -Ella asintió pálida. Con los labios fruncidos. - Vamos a la cama

Ella se dejó llevar hasta la cama y se acurrucó en el pecho de Snape. No se durmió ,no podía , pero el latido del corazón de él era pausado, suave y la relajó. Dejando que descansara un par de horas más.

* * *

Alan entró corriendo en el ministerio, en el departamento de salud. Había tenido una larga mañana en el hospital con sus pacientes y llegaba tarde para desearle suerte a Hermione, pero no para recibirla al salir. llegó hasta el pasillo donde se examinaría la bruja y encontró la figura oscura de Snape apoyada contra la pared. Había cambiado desde la primera vez que le vio. Levaba un elegante abrigo de cachemir oscuro con una bufnda a juego a parte de sus habituales pantalones plisados. Sin embargo no había rastro de su toga de profesor, o de la otra ropa oscura que llevaba antes. Lo que una mujer era capaz de hacerle a un hombre no tenía límite.

-buenas, ella esta dentro?- preguntó sofocado por la carrera.

- hace más de media hora. – respondió secamente él

- ufff... ¡que hora es? Si que me he retrasado.

-no es como si no fuera habitual en usted Cleveland.

El simplemente sonrió ante la broma.

- venga Snape, cambie su actitud. Ella ya es suya. – Snape se sintió palidecer. ¿cómo narices sabía aquel niñato eso?- No me lo ha contado Hermione. Simplemente, esas cosas se ven. ¿No podemos firmar la paz?

Alan tendió una mano al Snape que se lo pensó por un largo rato, aunque al final tendió su mano al medimago.

- esto es una tregua pues.

- llámelo como quiera.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras se metía una pastilla refrescante de limón en la boca. Y se sentó a esperar el largo rato que ella tardaría en salir. Perfecto. Al menos podía haber tenido una compañía más habladora.

* * *

Hermione sentía sus manos con el sudor frío al retorcerse los dedos. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí dentro, pero había contestado muchas más preguntas de las que había imaginado que la harían. El consejo de medimagos revisaba su examen y hablaban entre ellos. Ignorando que ella estuviera allí. Bien, habría preferido estar fuera, pero ellos no la habían dado permiso para salir. ¿Cuánto mas iba a durar eso?

Un mago de pelo canoso y la cara con mofletes sonrosados se dirigió a ella mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Señorita Granger. Aquí tenemos la carta firmada por sus tutores solicitando este examen. ¿sabe que esto es algo puntual que nunca antes se había hecho?- ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta. – el comité esta satisfecho con sus respuestas. Pero tendremos que deliberar sobre si accederá como medimaga en prácticas o no y cuanto tiempo serían esas prácticas. Por lo tanto se le comunicarán los resultados mañana mediante una lechuza oficial.

Hermione se quedó mirando al hombre con gesto abatido por unos segundos. Después recordó sus modales y Agradeció con una sonrisa forzada a los examinadores y salió del aula tan nerviosa como había entrado.

Alan y Severus la esperaban a la puerta y se sobresaltaron al verla salir.

- ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Alan ansioso

-Habrá que esperar

-¿esperar a que?

- a mañana, tienen que deliberar.

- oh vamos no es tan difícil- parecía realmente indignado. Snape por su parte la miraba silencioso. Ella estaba agotada mentalmente por el esfuerzo necesitaba descansar.

- será mejor que vayamos a casa, mañana ya se verá.

Caminaron por el edificio hacia la salida y Hermione les contó algunas de las múltiples preguntas que le habían hecho. Las que recordaba, las que le habían hecho pensar mucho. Había sido un examen realmente duro.

- era como si no quisieran aprobarme.

- es la primera vez que se hace esto.- aclaró Snape- se muestran reticentes a los cambios.

- no es como si me lo hubieran regalado. He tenido que estudiar mucho.

- pero eso ellos no lo saben Herms. – Alan la revolvió el pelo con cariño y se paró frente a la puerta. – en fin, yo me voy ya. Voy a solucionar unos papeleos de mi oficina ahora que me he pasado por aquí. – rodeó a Hermione con un fuerte abrazo y la besó en la coronilla.

- mañana en cuanto sepa algo te aviso.

El mago asintió y se despidió de ellos con un gesto para después darse la vuelta y volver por el enorme hall a adentrarse en el edificio.

- parece realmente abatido.- comentó Hermione mirando a Snape sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera.

- hemos puesto tanto empeño como tu Hermione, nosotros también queremos que salga bien esto y que te concedan ese puesto.

Ella le abrazó con ternura y frotó la nariz contra su pecho. Sonriendo. Al menos si no sacaba lo de medimaga, habría ganado algo bueno.

Salieron a la calle donde el viento frío de enero les despejó. Hermione se abrazó a él sonriente y caminaron por la calle abrazados. Snape se sentía como un adolescente. Ella era frescura en su oscura vida. La luz que le iluminaba. No demandaba nunca, sólo le daba. Y le agarraba como si él le importara de verdad. Era la única que se había preocupado por él en mucho tiempo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Hermione se sentía como un hipogrifo enjaulado en la casa. No tenía que estudiar más, no tenía a Snape para que la entretuviera, y Alan estaba en una reunión importante del hospital. A media mañana, harta de esperar una carta que no llegaba se vistió con ropa abrigada y salió a buscar a Snape al colegio. Sabía que aquel día sus clases terminarían por la mañana porque habían quedado a comer.

Se apareció en Hogsmade, y miró su reloj. Aún era temprano. Así que paseó por las tiendas del pueblo, por primera vez tranquila, sin el montón de alumnos que solían llenarlas en las escapadas de fin de semana.

A medio día ya estaba en el hall del colegio esperando a su profesor.

- Señorita Granger - la joven se volvió al oir la voz de la Profesora MacGonagall.- Que sorpresa verla por aquí.

- profesora MacGonagall, si eh…tenía algo que comentar al profesor Snape.

- Ya nos ha comentado que ayer hizo su examen. ¿Sabe ya algo del los resultados?

- no, aun no, debería de llegarme la carta hoy, pero aún no se nada.

- ¿ha venido por algo en especial?

-pues…- se quedó congelada al darse cuenta de que realmente no sabía que decir. ¿vengo a ver a Snape, ahora estamos juntos? Ni hablar. Macgonagall sufriría un infarto, por no hablar de que probablemente Snape montaría en cólera. Bien ese era un tema que tenían que tratar.- necesitaba hablar con el profesor Snape. – dijo al fin fingiendo inocencia.

- aún quedan unos minutos de clases. ¿Por qué no le esperas en su despacho?

- oh bueno , no se si el se molestará. –

- no se preocupe Granger, hablaré con el cuando salga de clase para avisarle, así no le pillará por sorpresa.

Hermione siguió a Macgonagall por los pasillos del colegio en silencio. Se sentía culpable de mentor a la mujer. Por supuesto que Severus no se tomaría a mal que le esperara en su despacho.

La profesora desencantó la puerta para poder abrirla y la invitó a entrar.

- espere ahí. Le avisaré no creo que tarde demasiado.

- gracias profesora.

- ah y por cierto, suerte con ese examen. Para mi sería una gran satisfacción presumir de que una de las alumnas de mi casa tiene un puesto importante en San Mungo.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa. Había pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que casi no recordaba las puntuaciones de las casas de Hogwarts y el prestigio que daban los magos de renombre a cada casa. Suspiró mirando por la ventana. Todo había cambiado. Ella misma lo había hecho.

A penas pasó unos minutos sola en el despacho cuando Snape apareció en la puerta. Llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados y el pelo hacia atrás aunque mechones desordenados Caían sobre su cara. Ella sintió como su estomago se encogía casi entre sus pulmones al verle. Era tan absolutamente sexy, y en las últimas semanas se mostraba de lo más cuidadoso con su aspecto. Parecía mucho más joven incluso.

- así que es cierto. Estas aquí.- dijo el con una ceja alzada sugesto se suavizaba al mirar a la joven.

- diría "Sorpresa", pero realmente no lo es, Macgonagall me la ha arruinado.- el la miró con una ceja interrogante y burlón

-no ha preguntado por que esta aquí?

- bueno , si, lo hizo, estuve por decirle : soy su regalo de fin de las clases. -Severus se rió con aquella risa sensual y grave. – pero bastó con un tenía dudas.

- hiciste bien, seguro que habría descontado al menos cien puntos a tu casa.

-¿con que derecho?- la castaña se acercó a él. - ¿a caso me he portado mal…profesor?

La boca de Snape descendió para atraparla en un tórrido beso. Ella le inflamaba y le hacía perder el control. Unos golpes en la ventana les hicieron separarse. Hermione abrió la ventana y una enorme lechuza oscura se coló hasta el escritorio. Se quedó congelada al mirarla.

- creo que eso es lo que ha estado esperando. – Hermione sintió pero no se acercó a la carta- no es como si fuera a explotar.

Él alcanzó la lechuza, retiró la carta de su pata y le dio un par de chucherías lechuciles, para después volverse a la joven.

- no se si quiero abrirla.

- lleva esperando esto mucho tiempo. Sea lo que sea lo que pone, piense que siempre vale la pena.

Snape la vio coger la carta con la mano temblorosa y sentarse en el sillón que había junto a la chimenea, justo en el mismo sillón donde él había pasado miles de noches amargado ahogado en wishkey de fuego pensando en su miserable vida. Dejó los papeles de los alumnos en la mesa y recolocó su escritorio. Ordenó la toga con la que daba clase en el armario y la miró. Estaba muy seria mientras leía. ¿habría ocurrido algo malo?

Entonces, sin previo aviso se echó a llorar.

Snape se quedó congelado ante la imagen de hermione llorando sintió que su corazón se oprimía en el pecho y corrió hasta ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y apartó los mechones de los ojos. No sabía a ciencia cierta si lloraba o reía. Ella le entregó la carta.

"_Señorita hermione Jane Granger. _

_Nos agrada comunicarle que el consejo de medimagos ha decidido aprobar su solicitud para coger una plaza de aprendiz en el hospital san mungo. La semana que viene será convocada a una reunión para decidir a cerca de su nuevo tutor. _

_Atentamente Magnus Welter"_

Cuando alzó la mirada ella tenía clavados sus ojos miel en él. Y sonrió antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Snape acarició su pelo y enterró la nariz en su cuello. Estaba tan orgulloso de ella.

Llamaron a la puerta. Y el corazón les saltó a ambos del pecho. Snape se separó de ella rápido como un resorte y se alejó lo máximo que le dio tiempo hasta que el profesor Flickwick apareció por la puerta.

- ehhh… perdón. Pensé que estaba solo profesor.

- Granger tenía unas consultas que hacer.- respondió Snape tratando de parecer el mismo de siempre. Hermione sintió como un jarro de agua fría cuando escuchó a Snape llamarla así. Y por segunda vez aquel día se dio cuenta de la realidad que la rodeaba. Para el mundo ella sólo era la alumna y Snape sólo era el profesor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, habían recibido una invitación de la señora que había organizado una fiesta en honor a Hermione por haber logrado aprobar aquel examen. Cuando llegaron a la casa Había globos por todas partes, serpentinas, confeti…

Miro alrededor en el salón. Los gemelos Weasley y Ron jugaban un apartida a nuevo juego de mesa inventado por ellos; Alan, que estaba realmente adorable con un gorro de cartón colorido sujeto con una goma a la cabeza, hablaba con Snape. Los señores weasley hablaban con Harry y Ginny Bill y Fleur amistosamente y Percy releía una revista de investigación que le había facilitado Alan.

- intenté explicarle a mama que esto eran adornos para cumpleaños de muggles, pero no hubo forma, se empeño.

- esta genial Ginny, muchisimas gracias.

- bueno te lo mereces. Todos esos meses aguantando a Snape y estudiando como una burra.

- bueno, Sanpe no es tan malo ¿sabes?- Hemrione se sentía con ganas de contarle a alguien su pequeño secreto. Y Ginny siempre había sido su mejor amiga. Sin embargo el gesto de la pelirroja era de incredulidad cuando la miró. Aquello le quitó las ganas de seguir. ¿Es que nadie iba a aceptar a Snape?

Harry sacó a todos de sus conversaciones al colocarse en el centro del salón de los Weasley y pedir atención al golpear una copa de cristal.

- por favor, me gustaría deciros algo ahora que estoy rodeado de mi familia. – Hermione sintió calor en su pecho. Harry, huérfano desde pequeño, se había apoyado siempre en la familia Weasley que lo había adoptado como un hijo más. Ella había sido su mejor amiga desde el primer curso de Hogwarts, y Snape, Bueno, había un vínculo silencioso entre ellos desde que Harry había conocido el pasado del profesor. – se que hoy es el día de Hermione, porque ella se merece mil ovaciones por haber sido siempre la mejor bruja de la actualidad pero, con su permiso- y sus ojos se dirigieron a la castaña que sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza- voy a aprovechar que estamos todos juntos celebrando algo bueno para contaros que hemos decidido Ginny y Yo. – Hermione vio como Ginny se ponía roja del color de su pelo y se dirigía al centro del salón para estar con Harry.- hemos estado pensándolo y, vamos a casarnos este año. En cuanto Ginny acabe el colegio.

Por un momento el salón se quedó en silencio. Hermione vio la sorpresa en los rostros de todos, y de pronto, la felicidad inundó el gran salón. Todos se acercaron a ellos a felicitarles. Hermione les estrechó a los dos con un fuerte abrazo. Sabía que sus amigos serían una gran pareja. Y que serían realmente felices. Echó un vistazo al salón y se percato de que Snape no estaba allí. Cogió un par de copas con un cocktail que habían preparado Harry y Ginny y salió del salón, aprovechando la distracción, en busca de su profesor.

Le encontró en la cocina pensativo, apoyado en la encimera, con las piernas estiradas, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha dejando su pelo caer sobre su cara.

- Estas aquí. – él alzó sus ojos oscuros sobre ella para mirarla. – Has elegido mucho mejor que la última vez para esconderte. No hace tanto frío como el jardín.

Snape sonrió levemente, había tristeza en sus ojos al mirarla. La miraba como si deseara más que nada algo que no podía tener. Sin tan solo fuera diferente. Si pudiera borrar su pasado de un plumazo, pero el era quien era, y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar ya. Su pasado le perseguiría y le atormentaría por siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Es difícil tener que fingir entre los demás. – Hermione se sorprendió de su confesión.

- eso es algo que no hemos hablado Sev, no tenemos por que escondernos.- Snape sintió que se le encogía el corazón al oírla llamarle así.

-¿Y salir de la mano a la calle, para que las miradas de la gente acaben con nosotros?

- ¿Qué miradas? – preguntó ella

- Hermione, soy casi veinte años mayor que tú… ¿Qué crees que dirán?

- ¿qué mas da que digan?

Su risa sonó amarga, y sus ojos reflejaban un dolor indescriptible.

- no seas tonta. Eres una gran bruja, con un gran futuro por labrarte, de renombre. Perteneces al trío dorado, has conseguido lo que nadie y yo…

-¿Qué? – espetó ella indignada.

- yo no soy mas que un profesor e Hogwarts, juzgado dos veces por Mortífago, la mitad de Londres me odia Hermione.

- pero yo…nosotros.

- basta Hermione. Esto no puede seguir. No hay un nosotros.

- deja que lo haya. Deja que seamos uno, mira Harry y Ginny.

-No Hermione, esto se ha acabado.

La castaña le vio salir de la cocina sin volverse. Escuchó su voz despedirse de los demás y la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Corrió hacia el jardín y le vio alejarse.

- Severus, espera.

Snape se volvió hacia ella. La luz tenue de la luna creciente hacía que su piel pareciese azulada, el viento frío agitaba su pelo y allí parada parecía un ser feérico. Su niña…

Dio un paso hacia ella y la miró de cerca. Su mano se alzó hacia su cara, pero antes de tocarla se arrepintió y la dejó caer.

- lo siento Hermione.

Ella se quedó allí mirándole desaparecer en la oscuridad, quieta, con al aire congelado en los pulmones, con los ojos anegados de lagrimas atascadas por el intenso dolor que sentía.

-¿Hermione?- ni siquiera se volvió al oír la voz de Alan- hace mucho frío aquí, vamos dentro.- el medimago esperó a que ella se moviera, pero se extraño al ver que no lo hacía. ¿Qué ocurría. - ¿Herms? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Quedo frente a ella parecía en shock.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella tardó en responder. Alzó los ojos llorosos para mirarle.

-se ha ido Alan- Y pedió todas sus fuerzas. Se dejó caer en sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente.

* * *

**se que todas nosotras preferimos que todo esté bien entre ellos, pero no puede ser tan falcil. Aún quedan algunas sorpresas en la historia. que ya sabeis que a mi lo que más me gusta es sorprenderos ;) espero que a pesar de este triste final os guste el capitulo. :) **

**mama shimi: si pense en unir a Alan y A Cissi pero me da pena por Lucius. el pobre Alan se queda compuesto y sin novia jaja. **

**YazminSnape: todo eso que has dicho pasará, pero lleva un proceso un poquito lento. Aún no son conscientes de lo que tienen el uno con el otro , entonce ses dificil que puedan verse como pareja estable. mi examen genial ya acabé. muchisimas gracias!**

**patybendemalfoy: jajaj por eso me Gusta Alan, porque está ahí para lo que necesito, comprometer a hermione, dar celos, ayudarla en malos momentos. **

**Alexza Snape: ohhh q supernota, podías corregir también tu mi examen no? jejeje :) muchisimas gracias. me alegro que te encante. **

**tequilaNervous: pues los malfoy nada en realidad, solo los puse para poder dar celos a hermione jeje :)**

**Diable Dreams: jajajaja si, yo también estoy celosa. ^^ **

**Nuane: pufff, habrá muchas reacciones, ya tengo pensado como va a ser ;)**

**yetsave: ya... yo cuando leía los libros me gustaba mucho la pareja Ron Hermione, pero cuando encontré esta pagina y empecé a leer estos fanfic adoré aún más la pareja Snape Hermione. y me enganché a escribir este fic. :) un besazo!**

**Sailor mercuri o Neptune: muchisimas gracias! MUUUAKKK :) **

**Aria-PLL: dos capitulos seguidos. mucho mejor no? jiji, asi parece que he escrito más :P si alan no se va a meter, tranquila. es solo como el amigo gracioso de hermione. Harry- Draco... te lo acabo de chafar con este capitulo jajja a mi es que harry es un personaje que me gusta de secundario, porque es un poco soso jaja es mi opinion eh? que habra gente que lo adore. Malfoy necesita alguien que le meta caña. quizás lo proximo que escriba sea un Draco-hermione que me gusta mucho. por suerte mi examen fue bien :) ¿vas a estudiar para ser medico? un beso guapa. **

**ErreDeRojas: jaja al parecer los celos es lo que mas os gusta a todas ;) me alegro que te guste. MUAK!**

**Halunke Prisioner: me alegra que te guste! un ebsazo gracias pro el review. **

**bueno chicas. voy a ver si escribo un poco del siguiente capitulo que ya lo tengo pensado. ^^**

**besitos a todas y mil gracias por los reviews!**

**nos leemos pronto!**

**MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAK**

**PD: no me odieis por este cap porfa jajaj :P**


	29. de vuelta

**De vuelta**

Alan se levantó del sofá después de pasarse más de tres horas contemplando la figura de hermione en su cama. El cuerpo de la bruja había dejado de temblar. Nunca la habría imaginado así de hundida. Había sido incapaz de explicarle lo que había ocurrido.sólo lloraba entre hipidos. y sus lagrimas bañaban su camisa y las sábanas de la cama. Suspiró y paso su mano por los mechones desordenados del pelo. Recogió su abrigo del brazo del sofá y salió por la puerta.

Para su sorpresa pudo aparecerse en el Hall de la casa. Snape debía haber retirado el encantamiento protector. Sus pasos le dirigieron al salón donde la luz aún estaba dada. Y encontró la figura de Severus snape en el orejero con la mirada perdida en las llamas y un vaso de Whiskey vacío en sus manos.

- es un poco tarde para visitas ¿no cree?- cuando habló su voz sonaba pastosa y ronca.

- necesito que me diga que ha pasado. ¿Qué le ha hecho a Hermione?

La mirada vidriosa de Snape le miró con furia. Llevaba más de una copa de más.

-no se atreva a acusarme.

- bien pues explíqueme que acontecimiento repentino ha sido el que ha dejado a Hermione sin fuerzas de llorar. – por un momento Alan creyó ver dolor en el gesto de Snape.

- sólo le dije que no podían seguir las cosas entre nosotros

-¿Por qué el cambio?

- ¿tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida?

- si cuando le influyen a la vida de hermione.

- Esto no tenía futuro.

- haberlo pensado antes.- Alan dejó que su voz denotara la furia que sentía por dentro.- ya es suficiente mayor para pensar en las consecuencias de los actos.

- no me sermonee.- se levantó del sofá intentando no tambalearse por el alcohol.-

- esto es lo que quería. Razone Snape. Ella esta mal y usted…sólo esta ahogado en alcohol. Ella podría cambiar su vida. Déjela que lo haga.

La figura de Snape se paró junto a la puerta y Alan vio como sus nudillos palidecían por la fuerza al apretar el puño.

- coja las cosas de Granger y lárguese.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Miró el reloj de la pared. Marcaba la hora, las ocho de la tarde, y el día, dos de febrero. Parpadeó al comprender que al menos habían pasado todo un día desde el último recuerdo que tenía en su mente. El de Snape. Después de eso sólo recordaba una nube en la que aún podía sentir los brazos de Alan rodeando su cuerpo y cargando con ella. Recordaba la voz del mago hablando entre la neblina de sus recuerdos pidiéndola que comiera, que bebiera agua, sentado a su lado en la cama. Pasó las manos por su rostro, e intentó contener un par de lágrimas, que se escaparon de sus ojos y siguieron el mismo camino que las miles de lágrimas que había derramado los días anteriores, por Snape. Aún recordaba sus palabras. "lo siento hermione" cerró los puños con fuerza y golpeó el colchón con rabia. Que tonta había sido. ¿cómo podía haber pensado que él la querría de verdad? ¡Era Snape!

Se levantó de la cama y se mareó, tuvo que aferrarse a la mesilla de noche para no caer al suelo, tenía las piernas temblorosas y la boca seca. ¿Cuanto hacía que no comía ni bebía nada? No reconocía la habitación donde estaba. Era un cuarto pequeño pero sencillo una cama grande, un armario junto al que estaba su maleta una escritorio y un ventanal con cortinas corridas. Había dos puertas y la que estaba frente a la cama resultó ser la que comunicaba con un baño. Entró en él. El baño también era pequeño pero acogedor. Encontró una pila de toallas en el armario y todo lo necesario para la higiene. Agradeció aquello. Necesitaba una ducha. No quiso ni mirarse en el espejo se desvistió y Se metió en la ducha. Las gotas heladas golpearon su piel y su cabeza y lo agradeció a pesar de que pronto empezó a tiritar de frío. Cuando salió de la ducha se sentía un poco más humana. Pasó el peine por su espesa melena y se miró al espejo. Su cara estaba pálida y bajo sus ojos había unas ojeras que quitaban el brillo a su mirada. Los labios estaban agrietados, y los ojos enrojecidos de llorar. Suspiró y sintió que su estómago se revolvía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta?

Secó su pelo con fuerza, frotando la toalla como si así pudiera olvidar los recuerdos. Y cuando estuvo vestida con ropa limpia salió de la habitación hacia un pasillo corto con varias puertas. No conocía aquella casa. Caminó apoyándose en la pared por la debilidad que sentía y llegó al cuarto del fondo, donde encontró la figura de un hombre recostada sobre un escritorio. Reconoció la cabellera castaña de Alan y la ternura la llenó por dentro. Él era su ángel salvador. Se acercó por detrás y cuando llegó a su altura vio que dormía sobre un montón de papeles. Acarició su pelo con suavidad. Ni se movió.

Examinó los papeles sobre la mesa era trabajo del hospital. Seguramente tendría atrasados los informes por cuidar de ella. Se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable. Él la había entregado todo. Su tiempo su paciencia, ahora su casa. Alan era una gran persona. El medimago se movió y levantó al cabeza pesadamente apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Se volvió para ver a la joven bruja detrás de él y se sobresaltó al verla

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué… Cuando te has levantado?

-hace un rato.

Alan la miró detenidamente. Parecía apagada, pero al menos se había levantado de la cama por iniciativa propia. Le había tenido realmente preocupado desde que la noche anterior se la había llevado casi en volandas hasta su casa. No sabía que había ocurrido. Solo sabía que lo que había entre Snape y ella se había terminado.

-¿Cómo estas?- se atrevió a preguntar. Una sombra de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Hermione

-Avergonzada.

-¿cómo?

-siento mi comportamiento Alan, me he dejado llevar. Lo siento.

Él se levantó para abrazarla.

- ey, no tienes que avergonzarte Herms, los amigos están para apoyarte en ellos. Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

-gracias. – respondió ella con tono suave, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-toma, esto es para ti.

Hermione cogió el papel que Alan le entregaba. Era una carta del ministerio, donde decía que su tutor por los próximos seis meses sería Alan.

-Y esto?

- lo solicité el otro día. Para no perder las buenas costumbres. – Una leve sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

- muchísimas gracias Alan, esto es muy importante para mi. Gracias por ser tu el que me apoye.

- No iba a dejar que te cogiera en prácticas cualquiera, créeme algunos dan realmente miedo.

Otra nueva sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Hermione. Y Alan sintió que su corazón saltaba. Esa era la Hermione que él quería ver. Suspiró levemente. Al menos no la había perdido del todo.

Un par de semanas más tarde el medimago resoplaba mientras intentaba razonar con la castaña para que se quedara con él en su piso. Hermione había recuperado parte de su autoridad y chispa anterior. Pero seguía preocupándole la tristeza que había en sus ojos.

- he dicho que no Alan.

- ¿Qué más te da quedarte aquí mientras estés de prácticas? Dijiste que tus padres volverían este mes de Australia. Quédate aquí y después vuelve a casa con ello.

Sus padres. Les había olvidado por completo. A penas había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de los Weasley y había estado tan centrada en no pensar en Snape que no había pensado nada. Sus prácticas habían comenzado un par de días atrás y era lo único en lo que era capaz de concentrarse.

- es que tenga nada en contra tuya Alan, es solo que quiero mi propia casa. Con el dinero que gane de trabajar en San Mungo quiero mi propio alquiler.

- pero si alegras mi casa, tan sola y vacía sin ti- la vio sonreir con su broma. Pero aún no era la Hermione que había conocido. Por eso no quería dejarla marchar. Tenía miedo. De que ella no estuviera bien.

- he de recoger las cosas de mi casa, quiero que mis padres vuelvan y sea como si nunca se hubieran ido, aun tengo cosas que recoger, limpiar, por no hablar de encontrar mi nuevo apartamento.

- ¿estas segura?

- totalmente. Lo necesito de verdad.

El brazo de Alan la rodeó repentinamente desde atrás. Sintió el aliento en su coronilla y como él la estrechaba con fuerza.

- sólo quiero que estés bien.

- estaré genial no te preocupes.

- ¿Quién me hará la cena ahora?

- has sobrevivido sin mi todo este tiempo.

- me has malacostumbrado.

- tranquilo te invitaré a cenar tantas veces como quieras.

Alan sonrió. Tenía que ocuparse de Hermione, aunque ella se negara a verlo tenía que cuidar de ella porque necesitaba alguien que la vigilase. Aún podía ver la sombra de la tristeza en sus preciosos ojos miel. Aún le costaba reírse de las bromas. Y se quedaba absorta mirando al infinito. Pensando en él.

* * *

Severus snape contemplaba desde el enorme ventanal de la Mansión Malfoy el jardín de la casa. Era un día despejado de invierno. Hacía ya una semana desde que Hermione había desaparecido de su vida. Pero le había parecido un mes. Un mes largo y tedioso, donde su vida había vuelto a ser como anteriormente. Pociones y clases.

No se había dado cuenta nunca lo había que había estado su vida hasta que ella había llegado a ponerla patas arriba. Con sus ordenes, su sinceridad, las sonrisas, los buenos ratos, las cenas y comidas calientes e incluso con algo que nunca nadie le había dado: El calor del amor.

Sabía que la había hecho mucho daño pero era lo mejor para los dos. Ella tenía por delante una vida larga y perfecta, un profesión respetable, renombre, podía encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que él. Había sido lo mejor. Aunque le doliera todo. Recordarla, pensar en ella , pensar en su soledad, hasta respirar dolía.

-estas muy distraido Severus. ¿Ocurre algo?

- no, pensaba en las clases tengo que corregir bastante.

- por que no te relajas un poco y te tomas algo con nosotros.

Él agradeció la oferta y se sentó en uno de los sofas de piel mientras se servía una copa.

- Leí en el periódico que le dieron el premio a tu alumna y esta de prácticas en San mungo.

- si, aprobó el examen.

- ¿sigue en tu casa?

- ahora que los exámenes terminaron no tenía mucho sentido.

- nunca tuvo sentido.

El gesto de snape no varió mientras mantenía su mirada oscura fija en los ojos grises de la mujer. Ella pensaba como todo el mundo. ¿Qué sentido tenía que un profesor y una alumna compartieran piso? Ninguno, menos aún que compartieran cama. Por eso la había dejado escapar. Había sido una locura e irresponsabilidad por su parte. Y un iluso por pensar que la gente lo aceptaría. Aún recordaba la cara del profesor Flickwick cuando entró en su despacho o la de Macgonagall cuando se enteró que Hermione vivía en su casa. Quizás ese era su destino, estar perdido y alejado de la felicidad, y conocer el amor y no poder tenerlo de su lado.

- te enteraste del cocktail que darán los Nott en su mansión. Sería interesante que nos acompañaras- Snape escuchaba la voz de Narcisa por encima de sus pensamientos amortiguada. No tenía ganas de socializarse ni de eventos de ese tipo. Pero tenía que actuar normal.

-¿cuándo es?

-es la semana que viene.

-tengo que organizar mis clases cuando la haga ya te diré.

Narcisa le miró fijamente y vio como él evitaba mantener su mirada. Había vuelto a Ser el Severus Snape de siempre. Frió distante, apagado y amargado. Por un tiempo pensó que la cercanía a la muerte el día de la batalla con Voldemort le había hecho cambiar su firma de ver las cosas, pero él había vuelto a su estado habitual. ¿Y si era otra cosa lo que e había hecho cambiar? ¿Y si era una persona? ¿Qué había ocurrido entre Hermione granger y Severus Snape?

* * *

Alan se dejó caer en el sofá color crema totalmente agotado. Habían tenido la enorme suerte de encontrar en el mismo bloque de pisos donde él vivía un pequeño apartamento para Hermione que estaba de alquiler. A penas contaba con una habitación una cocina un saloncito y un baño, pero para ella era perfecto. Y el la tendría sólo a dos pisos de distancia. Podría controlar que se sintiera bien. O si necesitaba algo.

Las maletas en realidad no habían supuesto mucho problema porque sólo habían sido dos pisos. Pero habían empleado su día libre en recoger el piso. Había sido agotador. Pero a la vez gratificante. Hermione, después de un par de semanas de lo ocurrido con snape ya sonreía más habitualmente, Hermione aún continuaba pasando el cepillo por el suelo de la casa. Parecía sofocada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los mechones de pelo se salían del pañuelo que intentaba contenerlos.

- deberías sentarte un poco.

- sólo quiero acabar.

- y yo quiero cenar. Tengo hambre.

- no hay nada en la nevera Alan, hasta mañana no voy a poder hacer compra.

- pues bajo a buscar comida. ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Hacemos emparedado de carne?

- si algo así sencillo.

Hermione le vio salir por la puerta de la calle. Y suspiró agotada mientras guardaba su cepillo de barrer nuevo en la alacena. Le agradaba mucho su nueva casa. Era pequeñita pero acogedora y estaría cerca de Alan. Se dejó caer al sofá agotada. Esa semana había pasado limpiando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Había dejado su casa en Londres perfectamente recogida para cuando regresaran sus padres. Todas las tardes pasaba allí un rato por si fuera ese el día que volvían. Y con el piso nuevo también había estado recogiendo para dejarlo de su forma. Le había puesto sabanas nuevas, una colcha de la cama nueva velas, pero aún le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer. Tenía una caja llena de libros que colocar en su estantería. Se acercó a la caja y la miró con cansancio. Si se lo quitaba ahora no tendría que hacerlo después. Alan volvió cargado con la cena.

-¿me hechas una mano?

- tengo que terminar esto, empieza tu.

Desempaquertó la caja y fue sacando libros uno a uno intentando hacer un hueco a todos en la pequeña estantería. Colocándoles por título y preferencia. Metió la mano en la caja y recogió uno de los últimos libros por colocar. Su corazón se praró en seco. Era su regalo de navidad. El libro que Snape la había comprado. La pena llenó su pecho y sintió que se ahogaba. Era como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo minuto desde el momento en que él se marchó. Ya no se sentía feliz por la casa, ni por el regreso de sus padres. Solo sentía vacío en su interior. Secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se serenó. Dejando el libro en uno de los estantes más bajos para no verlo muy a menudo. Necesitaba depejarse.

Un olor a carne frita le llegó desde la cocina. Su estomago se arrebujó como una bayeta y sintió como la bilis pujaba por subir. Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. No podía realmente con ese olor.

-¿Qué es eso que huele?

- es la cena.

-Ahggggg

-¿Ahg? Estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo y tu dices Ahg

- me revuelve ese olor.

- pensé que te gustaba

- lo siento Alan, déjalo , no me apetece comer eso. No cocines más.

- tengo hambre.

Ella sonrió mientras le veía recoger.

- bien no hay problema.- cogió su teléfono móvil muggle y le sonrió- voy a adentrarte en el maravilloso mundo de la comida para llevar.

Aquella semana continuó tranquila. Hermione continuó con la rutina de la semana anterior y mientras Alan terminaba papeleos del trabajo ella pasaba el tiempo en su casa esperando el regreso de sus padres. Estaba un poco preocupada, pues su regreso tenía que haber sido en navidades y febrero ya estaba pasando.

La tarde del viernes. Fue como todos los días. Se despidió de Alan y se dirigió a su casa en un aurbanización de Londres realmente bonita. Entró en el jardín y al meter la llave, solo tuvo que girar una vez para abrir la puerta. Al principio se asustó. Pero al entrar en la casa, escuchó la suave voz de su madre al fondo, y sintió su corazón palpitar fuerte.

Por un momento se quedó congelada en el Hall, no sabía muy bien cómo actuarían sus padres. Que recordarían y si tendrían concienci de haber pasado tanto tiempo fuera. ¿se acrodarían de ella? ¿habría revertido del todo el hechizo? Cerró la mano con fuerza en un puño y se clavó la llave en la plama. Suspiró y Avanzó hasta el salón con determinación. Encontró a los Grangrer deshaciendo maletas. Su madre tenía el pelo más corto y su padre había afeitado su barba. Pero por lo demás estaban igual que siempre.

Cuando se volvieron sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Tenía ganas de llorar. Su madre se llevó las manos a la cara y su padre sonrió.

Hermione Sonrió intentando aparentar normalidad y parpadeó para no derramar lágrimas.

- papa, mama ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

- oh querida.- su madre la abrazó con amor. – se nos han hecho realmente largas sin ti.

Hermione la estrechó más fuerte aún.

- Es bueno que hayáis vuelto ya a casa.

* * *

**uff me ha costado escribir este capitulo. se que no ha pasado gran cosa pero prometo más acción en el siguiente.**

**por cierto gracias por dejar que siga viviendo despues de lo que escribí en el capitulo anterior jaja no he recibido crucios... aunque alguna me odia.**

**tequilanervous: tranquiiila es que la istoria tiene que ser asi, pero no va a quedar así de mal. ^^**

**mama shimi: hasta que Snape no acepte su pasado no podrá vivir con su futuro. teme por el que dirán pot no arruinar la reputación de hermione.**

**nuane: jajaja el cap daba una buiena pista pero como no os esperabais esto pues era dificil de adivinar. me alegro que te guste a pesar de que ha sido triste!**

**patyvendemalfoy: si sev es así. necesitaba deshacerse de su antiguo YO ;) pero volverá. :)**

**lun black: yo tb he odiado escribir algo tan triste jeje pero tiene q ser asi :)**

**ErreDeRojas: nooooooo no quería hacer llorar a nadie sorry. se soluciinará.**

**yazminsnape: tranquiiila no soy tan malvada como para no arreglarlo más adelante ;)**

**sailor mercuri o neptune: yaaa...jooo soy mala, pero sldrá bien al final asi que ni una lágrima nena.**

**Aria: siii medico? yo soy enfermera :) ^^ q way no? espero que te gustara el cap!**

**Alexa snape: si es triste, me costó escribirlo, pero creo q el auténtico Snape sería así de comedido. despues de todo es una persona seria y reservada.**

**sevsanap: tranquila, mantendré a cissy alejada ;)**

**yetsave: no lagrimas porfavor. esto tiene solucion asi que sólo paciencia.**

**Guest: ya estoy akí jajaj :) no tienes que venir por mi**

**rozesakuraaa: me alegra que te guste el fic aunque has llegado en el momento más triste ^^ espero que disfrutes este nuevo cap.**

**pues nada voy a seguir con el siguiente capitulo ^^ q es muyyyy interesante :)**

**beeeesoooooooooooooooos!**


	30. Bum-Bum-Bum

**Bum-Bum-Bum**

Alan miró el reloj y volvió a llamar a la puerta de la castaña.

-Hermione, tenemos que estar en el hospital en veinte minutos. ¿Qué haces?

-¡voy!- la voz de la castaña se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Salió de la habitación a toda prisa disculpándose.

- lo siento, lo siento. He dormido mal. Y esta mañana me he quedado dormida.

Se fijó en las sombras oscuras bajo los ojos de la muchacha.

- últimamente no te encuentras muy bien.

- creo que he pillado me encuentro cansada.

-¿quieres quedarte en casa?

-no, esta bien, vamos al trabajo.

Alan la miró alejarse. Poco a poco volvía a ser su Hermione de Siempre, sonreía más a menudo, y hablaba y bromeaba bastante, pero le preocupaba su salud.

Al llegar al hospital tenían un montón de papeleos que arreglar. Y se pasaron más de media mañana intentando tenerlos en orden.

Alan encontró una carta del director del hospital en su escritorio.

-mira esto. Viene con nuestros nombres.

-¿Por qué solo una carta?

- nos ven como un matrimonio- bromeó el guiñando un ojo. Y haciendo A Hermione sonreír.

-no sería tu esposa ni loca.

-ohhh siempre hundiendo mi moral. - Hermione se sentó en la esquina de la mesa y acarició su pelo mientras él leía la carta en Alto.

- estimados señores están invitados como representación del hospital a la fiesta de los Nott para la recaudación de fondos, por las víctimas de la guerra contra Voldemort. Uhhh los Nott, son gente importante.

- y mortífagos.

- venga Herms, no seas así. Es una fiesta que te da la oportunidad de lucir vestido.

Ella apartó la mirada e intentó alejarse, pero Alan la frenó sujetándola por la muñeca.

-¿Qué ocurre?

- son los Nott, amigos de lso Malfoy, Severus irá seguro.

-Herms, Snape es ahora un hombre medianamente respetable. Su vida social no es muy amplia de todos modos pero ¿y que si va? Tu eres una mujer adulta. Ahora tienes tu trabajo y tus responsabilidades sociales. Ya ha pasado más de un mes preciosa. No puedes seguir así.

- Lo se, pero temo por mi reacción yo… aún siento por el algo tan fuerte…

Alan la abrazó con fuerza

- tienes que seguir adelante y yo estaré contigo para lo que sea.

- nunca pensé que enamorarme fuera tan…difícil de llevar. -Él se quedó mudo y la miró. Era la primera vez que abría su corazón a él. Y le confesaba que sentía amor por Snape. Él lo sabía pero oírlo de sus labios era diferente. – me dejo por la diferencia de edad. Por el que dirán Alan. ¿Crees que es justo? Si me hubiera dejado porque me odiara o porque ya no me quería pero… por la edad…¿se supone que debo ser como Narcisa Malfoy?

Alan suspiró y movió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser ese hombre tan idiota?

- Ya vale Hermione. No puedes pasarte el día pensando en esto. Él decidió.

- pienso si debería haber hecho algo para retenerle a mi lado.

Alan recordó la imagen de Snape en su sofá casi ebrio.

-si te quiere. Que vuelva y te lo diga. Tu ya has dado mucho por el.

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Y suspiró. Esas palabras dolían pero eran verdad.

Las semanas pasaron sin volver a comentar el tema de la fiesta de los Nott. Alan no quería presionarla, ella tenía que decidir. Y el iba a respetar su decisión. El día de la fiesta Hemione parecía realmente callada.

-¿te ocurre algo?

- quiero acabar los informes rápido.

- ¿quieres que te ayude?

-esta bien. Es sólo que sino no llegaremos.

- ¿llegar a donde?

- la cena es a las siete Alan. En casa de los Nott ¿recuerdas? Fuiste bastante insistente.

-ehhh…si, si claro. ¿Vendrás?

Ella alzó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa.

-ya he elegido el vestido.

* * *

Eran las seis pasadas de la tarde y Hermione no salía del baño. Alan paseaba por su salón como un gato enjaulado. Mujeres. ¿Por qué tenían que tardar tanto?

-Hermione! son casi las siete.

-son las seis y diez.

- llegaremos tarde. – Alan abrió la puerta del baño y la vio retocarse el moño.

-¡Alan! ¡Esto es invasión de la propiedad privada!

-oh solo imagina que llego en un buen momento y te veo desnuda

Ella le lanzó una toalla contra su cara. Y él se rió

-eres muy lenta.

- sólo es que me siento más cansada, demasiado trabajo.- dijo fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿aún? Podemos mirar alguna poción con vitaminas.

- no gracias. Se me pasará.

Contestó mientras se acercaba a él. El vestido de color azul oscuro era realmente elegante. Y caía con soltura hasta el suelo. Los tacones la levantaban al menos diez centímetros lo que la hacía más esbelta que habitualmente. Gracias a su genética el tenía una constitución alta y aun la sacaba una cabeza.

Cuando la castaña hubo terminado de arreglarse. Cogieron la carta trasladador que les dejó en un descampado donde había varias carrozas aparcadas en hilera. Cogieron la primera carroza que les llevó por un camino de gravilla entre espesos árboles.

- ¿estas preparada para la alta sociedad?

- creo que lo superaré.

Quería preguntarle como se sentía. Que ocurría con snape que pasaba por su mente. Quería saber que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Pero ella no le miró en todo el recorrido en carroza. Sólo perdía su mirada en el espeso bosque. Al llegar al jardín se dieron cuenta de que los Nott era una familia muy bien acomodada.

-están tan podridos de dinero como los Malfoy. Siempre me pregunto por que no en vez de tanta fiesta benéfica no donan su dinero.

Hermione le sonrió y tomó su brazo. Sabía que estaba preocupado por ella. Lo notaba cuando la miraba. Sus ojos grises ya no le ocultaban nada. Había ido por él y gracias a él. Pues sólo Alan hacía que se sintiera tan bien en un lugar donde no deseaba estar.

* * *

Los primeros invitados de los Malfoy habían llegado a las cinco de la tarde. Snape que había estado pasando unos días en la casa ayudando con los preparativos a Narcisa estaba harto de todas aquellas pamplinas. Quería que se acabara ya y poder volver a su cueva donde hundirse en su amargura.

Narcisa se acercó a él mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino de elfo.

- creo que ya están todos los invitados. ¿Crees que deberíamos cenar ya?

- aún quedan quince minutos. Deja que disfruten un poco más del vino. – saludó con la cabeza a un mago del ministerio cuando pasó a su lado.

- para Shara es muy importante esto. Después de la imputación de su marido por ser mortifago necesita recuperar el estatus perdido.

- toda esta gente sabe que los Nott son mortifagos, sólo han venido por la bebida.

Narcisa le fulminó con la mirada y apretó los labios.

- habla más bajo por dios. Van a oírte todos decir barbaridades. Si no te comportas te retiraré el vino.

- para eso tendrás que perseguirme toda la noche.

- No se que te pasa severus pero últimamente estas rarísimo.

-siempre he sido Así.

Snape se alejó hacia la parte más distal del comedor, no le apetecía hablar con nadie.

Su mirada vagó por el Salón e inmediatamente reconoció la figura delgada de Hermione. Había recogido su cabello y el vestido lucía precioso en ella. Pero parecía pálida. Su aliento se congeló en la garganta al ver la mano de Alan en su cintura mientras hablaban con un par de trabajadores del ministerio. Apretó la copa con fuerza. Hermione parecía apoyarse en Alan y sonrió ante algo que dijeron. Alan la miró y la estrechó aún mas cerca de él acercando sus labios a la frente de la muchacha. Se volvió y salió al balcón. Apretó sus dedos contra la copa y El sonido del cristal al romperse lo sacó de su arrebato de furia. Los cristales cayeron al suelo entre sus dedos. Y la sangre resbaló junto al vino manchando los azulejos del balcón.

- severus. ¿Ya te estas escondiendo? – Narcisa lo reclamaba desde dentro. Escondió su mano en la manga y contestó.

-dame un minuto. Y volveré dentro.

Hermione se sentía ligeramente mareada, y agradecía que Alan la rodeara con su brazo para sostenerla. No había visto a Severus en toda la tarde, pero sabía que el estaba por allí. Temía encontrárselo en cualquier momento.

Uno de los camareros se acercó a ellos con canapés y les ofreció la bandeja.

Ella sintió nauseas de ver la comida y declinó la oferta intentando sonreír amable. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Alan la vio alejarse hacia el balcón y frunció el ceño mientras la seguía. La encontró en la galería principal inclinada levemente sobre la barandilla.

- Hermione

- Alan siento haberte preocupado. Estoy bien.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- me he encontrado mal se me pasó ya.

- Hermione. Esta mañana a penas has comido y ahora rechazaste el canapé. ¿Vas a contarme que pasa?

Ella apartó la mirada de él.

- me dan nauseas a veces con la comida, debo estar resfriada.

Al alzar la mirada vio el gesto de Alan muy serio. Nunca lo había visto así. Él tomó su mano y apartó el pelo de su cara. Pero ella se apartó e intentó volver al interior.

-Hermione – la retuvo, no dijo más, pero ella supo que Alan necesitaba respuestas.

* * *

Minerva Macgonagal vio la figura de Snape por el pasillo principal de las mazmorras. Le había estado buscando un buen rato y al fin le encontraba. Apresuró el paso para alcanzar al hombre.

- Severus. Tenemos que hablar.

Él pareció intentar esquivarla. Últimamente estaba de lo más irritable. Y ella que creía que había mejorado tras la batalla con Voldemort.

- tengo clase ahora en a penas treinta minutos.

- tendrá que esperar, esto es muy importante

Snape frunció el ceño. Minerva parecía realmente preocupada. La siguió aprisa por los pasillos del colegio hasta el despacho del director, donde ya esperaban los weasley, un tres aurores del ministerio y el ministro de magia. Aquel ambiente no le gustó en absoluto. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Para aguantar reuniones.

-¿es una reunión de picnic?- preguntó ácido.

- es un tema complicado. Si has visto las noticias han estado atacando a Muggles estos días y anoche sabes que fue la fiesta privada de los Nott para recolectar dinero para las víctimas de la guerra.

Snape frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

Kingsley tomó la palabra.

- ayer los ataques se duplicaron. Casi terminan con una familia de mestizos en plena calle.

- se sabe ya ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- aún no- respondió kingsley. – pero creemos que seguidores de Voldemort que aún andan sueltos pretenden revivir su recuerdo.

- estais seguros de que es un grupo organizado y que no se trata de algo suelto.

- Aún faltan muchos mortifagos pro encerrar. Tengo al equipo de Aurores trabajando dia y noche. Pero no es suficiente.

- Queremos prevenir a aquellos más implicados- respondió minerva.- parsa que no sufran daños.

- vamos a salir con el equipo de aurores- añadió Arthur Weasley.- si ellos no son suficientes, les ayudaremos. ¿Contamos contigo?

Snape escuchó las palabras del señor Weasley, de fondo. No quería tener nada que ver con aquello pero. "severus" – la voz de Hermione resonaba en su mente martilleando y anulando su sentido común. No podía dejar que le pasara nada. La protegería a costa de su vida si hacía falta. Miró a los ojos a Arthur y asintió con un nudo en la garganta. su corazón latía deprisa.

Otra vez la misma pesadilla.

* * *

Hermione Alisó la sábana blanca que cubría sus piernas y recolocó el bozo había deshecho su moño y vestía el camisón de san Mungo. Suspiró al mirarse en el reflejo de la ventana. Era realmente absurdo que estuviera allí. Solo estaba un poco pálida nada más. Pero Alan se había puesto tan pesado, Que al final había pasado la noche en aquella cama. Sin ser capaz de dormir. Ni ella, ni él en aquel sofá incomodo. La habían visto tres medimagos diferentes pero no era suficiente. Alan quería la mejor, que no iría a trabajar hasta la mañana siguiente. Así que a pesar de que no había nada malo en ella había conseguido ingresarla hasta que la vieran. La puerta de la habitación se abrió cuando él entró. Parecía nervioso. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje, la corbata y los botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados y su pelo muy despeinado. Se sentó a su lado serio y la miró.

-has vuelto a retomar esa manía tuya de desordenarte el pelo.- el se sorprendió por su comentario y su sonrisa mientras hacía por peinarle.- eres un medimago de renombre. Tienes que cuidar tu aspecto.

- ahora mismo no me preocupa eso. – la mano de el tomó al suya y entrelazó sus dedos. – estoy preocupado llevas un tiempo que a penas comes vas a enfermar.

- no estoy enferma Alan.

-lo se- el dejo caer la cabeza abatido. – lo has tomado muy bien.

- soy consciente de esto desde hace ya un tiempo. Llevo un par de semanas pensándolo.

- ¿por que no me preguntaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Mara es la mejor medimaga que conozco que lleve esto. Va a venir a echarte un vistazo. Le he pedido que te deje aquí al menos esta noche también.

- Alan… quiero ir a casa.

- Ni hablar. Hace al menos cuanto que no comes a penas nada. No voy a descansar hasta asegurarme que todo esta bien.

Los dedos de Hermione rodearon la mano de Alan y le sonrió.

- todo va a estar bien.

Los ojos grises del medimago se abrieron sorprendidos era él el que tenía que animarla a ella no al revés. Era una mujer increíble. Valiente, fuerte, decidida. Suspiró. Se veía pálida. Pero desde luego que tenía mejor aspecto que la noche anterior. Al menos más animada.

Llamaron a la puerta y al abrirse apareció una mujer de pelo oscuro y corto nariz chata y pequeña y ojos almendrados de color azul pálido. Arrastraba con ella un carrito con una pantalla de televisión pequeña.

- Alan. ¿Cómo estas?

Hermione le vió levantarse y sonreír a la mujer mientras se abrazaban levemente.

- Mara, esta es Hermione.

La mujer se acercó a ella y estrechó su mano con firmeza. Había dulzura en su sonrisa y seguridad en su mirada. Era realmente guapa

-así que has sido tu la que has conseguido que Alan revuelva cielo y tierra para que no falte nada. – dijo con una sonrisa sincra. Hermione se sonrojó ya apartó la mirada.

- Ya le he dicho que exagera. Pero no me escucha.

- si puede ser muy terco

Arrastró el carrito hasta colocarlo a un lado de Hermione y se sentó en el reborde de la cama mirando a la castaña. Alan se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la cama.

- bueno cuéntame. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- normal. Sólo me encuentro mareada en alguna ocasión. Y la comida. No puedo con ella. Los olores me dan asco. – la mujer sonrió al oír eso.

– si he visto la historia que te abrieron ayer. Estas un poco deshidratada.

- por lo demás no me siento mal. No estoy enferma.

- no puedes dejar de comer Hermione. Y menos ahora que estas embarazada.

La castaña asintió. Mientras la medimaga sacaba del televisor un mando de estremo redondeado.

- bueno, vamos a ver al bebe.

Hermione se sintió nerviosa al momento al sentir el gel frío en su tripa. Alan se acercó mas a la cama. Y tomó la mano de Hermione para tranquilizarla.

La televisión se encendió en una pantalla negra rallada. Y cuando la medimaga colocó el extremo redondeado apreció una imagen que no pudo identificar en ella. Y un sonido que resonó en la sala suave pero rápida. Alan apretó su mano.

Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum.

Era el latido de su bebe.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas! ¿que tal? al fin termino el capitulo. jiji muy hábiles que vieron mis indicios de embarazo. ya sois mamas? que rápidas no? jajajlas nauseas en realidad no son tan ahabituale scomo todo el mundo cree. pueden aparecer o no. con olores o sabores. pero hay mujeres que realmente se convierte un problema en ellas tanto que a veces tienen que ingresarlas porque no pueden comer bien para su estado. por ejemplo la Kate Middlenton que sabeis que hace un tiempo ha estado ingresada por esta causa. **

**espero que os guste el cpaitulo aunque no ha sido tanta sorpresa como yo buscaba porque ya habiais descubierto que pasa. ^^**

**patybendeMalfoy: jajaj descubriste el secreto ^^si esta embarazada. :) y si aun sufriras un poquito mas. no me odies por ello ^^**

**Mama Shimi: jajaj si lo de las nauseas era por que fueras haciéndos a la idea. yo nunca he estado embarazada con 22 años aun es pronto para mi jajaj pero cuando lo esté espero no tenerlas. :) **

**nuane: :) pues ya ves que depara. un bebe jajaj :) ahora se les junta el problema de las revueltas de los mortifagos de nuevo. **

**YazmiSnape: sii? te gustó? me alegra que me digas que te gustó porque no estaba muy segura de como me había quedado. gracis por los animos. ya ves que si, embarazada de Snape. Que sorpresa no? jaja**

**tequilanervous: te suena a que alan cocina mal? jajaja ya ves que es el embarazo :O que pasará? ^^**

**Jisi Snape: jajajaj relax no soy tan mala de dejarlo asi ^^ y si esta embarazada pero no mueras, tienes que saber como sigue. **

**ErreDeRojas: otra que lo adivina. que chicas mas listas. ¿que ocurrirá ahora? :) **

**Lun Black. para snape nunca es tarde. Hermione realmente le quiere. o igual preferirá ahora a Alan... :)**

**Alexza Snape: jajaja pues si en 40 semanas se quita para ser exactos, asi que será u n bebe precioso de Snape. ¿que opinará el padre? **

**Sevsnap: Severus se dará cuenta de que esta haciendo el bobo tranquila :) **

**Yetsave: SII pero no pueden ser todo rosas. Snape se arrepentirá en algun momento. mas ahora que va a ser papa. **

**Samanthablack30: jajajaj HOLA!BIENVENIDA! te has leido la historia rapidisimo jajaj me alegra que te gustara. Lei tu primer Review el otro día y me sorprendió recibir el segundo tan avanzado. jajaj quizás leida entera es un poco densa, pero al parecer te ha gustado. que conste que a word son ya mas de 100 pag a verdana 10 asi que no es moco de pavo jajaja. muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios me animaron muchisimo me alegro que te guste, aqui hay un trocito más. disfrútalo. MUAK!**

** Voy a escribir un poco más del siguiente cap antes de dormir. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

**MUAAAAAAAAAAKK! **


	31. La orden del Fénix

**La orden del fénix**

Alan y Hermione estaban en silencio. Mara se había marchado al menos hacía veinte minutos y ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. La mano de Alan aún sujetaba la de la castaña con fuerza. Pero no se miraban. El sonido del corazón les había impactado a ambos. Una cosa era pensar en el embarazo y otra muy diferente escuchar el latido del bebe. Mara les había dado buenas noticias. A penas estaba de ocho semanas. A pesar de que se pudiera oír el corazón, el bebe aún era una masa indefinida. A penas habían distinguido nada en el monitor De las sombras grises y negras que se proyectaban. También les había tranquilizado en cuanto a la salud de Hermione. Ella tomaría una poción junto con las comidas que la haría sentir mejor al menos unos días en lo que terminaban sus nauseas.

Sintió a Alan moverse a su lado y sentarse en la cama con ella, mirándola fijamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron se sorprendió de lo guapo que era el medimago a pesar de lo desaliñado que estaba y de la profunda preocupación que llenaba su mirada. Siempre había estado tan absorta en Snape que nunca había entendido a sus amigas cuando hablaban tan bien de Alan. Para ella sólo era su amigo.

- ¿estas bien?- preguntó él con un extraño tono grave en su voz.

- eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti ¿no crees?

- estoy… Impactado. Sorprendido, ilusionado, y absolutamente feliz.

Hermione se rió sin poder evitarlo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- has descrito a la perfección como me siento excepto por una cosa que falta. – el la miró expectante.- estoy aterrada.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron cuando él la estrechó contra su pecho con fuerza. Y mojó su camisa. No sabía si reír o llorar o ambas cosas a la vez. Se sentía abrumada por la información. Ahora ya sabía con seguridad que esperaba un bebe. Y ya estaba de dos meses.

- ¿y ahora que Alan?

- no te preocupes por nada Herms. Yo estoy aquí contigo para Lo que necesites. – Sus manos acariciaban su cara con ternura.- mañana nos darán los papeles del alta y nos vamos a casa. Juntos, y ya se verá. No voy a dejarte sola con esto. Voy a estar ahí veinticuatro horas al día trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año, para ti y tú bebe.

- es mucho responsabilidad. Alan, no es tu responsabilidad.

- estoy dispuesto a asumirla. Estoy dispuesto a lo que me pidas.

-gracias.

Alan miró el rostro de Hermione. Ho había maquillaje en el, sólo sus pestañas húmedas, sus ojos brillantes y los labios rojos. El flequillo sobre sus mejillas arreboladas. Y sus manos calentando su rostro. Descendió lentamente hasta sus labios hasta que rozó los de ella. Y después suspiró. Apartándose. Y peinando su flequillo hacia atrás. No podía hacerlo. Ella era Hermione. la quería con locura, pero no así.

- Alan. Prométeme que seguirás siendo mi medico loco y bromista de siempre.

- te lo juro Hermione.

Ella le abrazó. Con fuerza deseando no soltarse nunca. Le gustaba su olor a colonia, sus mechones revueltos, la calidez de sus brazos. Él era su amigo. E iba a cuidar de ella pasara lo que pasase.

Para sorpresa de Alan y alivio de Hermione los papeles del alta llegaron aquella misma mañana. Alan quería que la vigilaran , pero Mara estaba convencida de que una vez que tomara la poción todo en ella iría bien. No tenía por que preocuparse. Le dio una cita para un par de semanas mas tarde y se despidió de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivían ya era medio día. Alan subía tras ella las escaleras refunfuñando aún indignado por el alta mientras Hermione Sonreía e intentaba hacerle razonar.

- no podían dejarme allí, entiéndelo.

- ¿y si te pasa algo?

- por dios Alan, eres medimago, me ayudas y ya esta.

- pero Hermione, no entiendo nada de bebes. Y mucho menos de los que aun están en el envoltorio.

La castaña rió a carcajadas. Le gustaba el cuidado que ponía Alan en ella. Le gustaba que permaneciera a su lado pasara lo que pasase. A pesar que a penas se conocían de unos meses atrás.

-¿Cuándo crees que se me notará la barriga?

- bueno puede que aun tarde un mes incluso dos. Estas delgada y es el primero. ¿Por?

- de momento quiero que esto sea un secreto.

- ¿un secreto?

- no quiero que nadie sepa de esto

- ¿Y Snape?

- no ahora, más adelante cuando ya sea inevitable ocultarlo. Quiero que el piense tranquilamente y recapacite sobre mi. No quiero que venga corriendo por el bebe.

- es su padre Hermione. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

- si, por supuesto y se lo diré. Pero más adelante. No quiero que se vea forzado a volver a mí Por esto. Si vuelve quiero que sea porque me quiere.

- te entiendo. Yo guardaré tu secreto pero sólo hasta que el bebé vaya a nacer.

- gracias Alan.

-lo has tomado bastante tranquila.- le dijo él mientras la miraba alejarse. Hermione se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras. Pero no se volvió a mirarle. Su mano subió hasta posarse en su tripa.

- es el hijo del hombre del que estoy enamorada. A pesar de las circunstancias. Es una buena noticia.

La castaña no dijo nada más sólo se dirigió a su habitación para dejar la mochila con la ropa sucia y cambiarse él la siguió con la mirada y cuando cerró la puerta se dejó caer en el sofá preocupado. Hermione con un bebe. Iban a tener que adaptarse a eso.

* * *

Un par de semanas más tarde. Hermione ya se encontraba mejor, aún tenía que tomar la poción para las nauseas, y su estado de ánimo cambiaba de la noche a la mañana pero se sentía mejor gracias al apoyo de Alan. Compartían la mayor parte del tiempo. Era agradable poder hablar con el de todo. Vivían prácticamente juntos a excepción de dormir, cuando Alan se bajaba a regañadientes a su casa un par de pisos mas abajo. Los primeros días había dormido en el sofá. Hasta que Hermione se había enfadado con el y le había pedido que dejara de preocuparse por ella. Aquella mañana la tenían libre en san Mungo y habían decidido comprar ropa holgada para ella, pues con las camisetas y los sueter que tenía ya se notaba una ligera tripa incipiente. Al volver al piso había una lechuza pequeña esperando en el alfeizar de la ventana. Hermione la cogió y leyó la carta. Era de Ginny.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Alan mientras sacaba la ropa de Hermione y la dobaba sobre la mesa del cuarto de estar.

- Que esta enfadada porque hace muchísimo que no me ve. Y tiene toda la razón.

-es la tercera carta que te escribe para que quedéis.

- y si descubre lo que me pasa.

Alan le entregó un suéter rosa palo amplio sonriente.

- no se enterará Herms. No te preocupes. – la castaña le miró agradecida mientras cogía el jersey. – esta tarde es una buena oportunidad para un te ¿no crees? – preguntó el medimago sonriente.

Hermione mandó notas a sus amigas para invitarlas a su casa. Le envió lechuza a luna y a Ginny, aunque cuando llegó la tarde preparó te para más gente por si ocurría lo de la última vez. Era una tarde fría de mediaos de marzo. Alan le había dejado unas pastas y se había marchado a adelantar trabajo a san Mungo. Como siempre Ginny y luna se presentaron tarde, pero al menos venían ellas dos solas. Con una enorme tarta para el te.

- ¿cómo has estado tanto tiempo desaparecida?- la regaño Ginny.

- perdonadme, he estado ocupada con la mudanza y adaptándome a las prácticas. Lo siento de verdad.

- oh te perdonamos- respondió Luna sonriente. – bonito piso. Yo también quiero trabajar ya. Estaría bien poder vivir con Neville.

- ¿y tu que tal con Alan?

-¿con Alan?- Hermione miró a Ginny sin entender mientras servía en te en las tazas.

- bueno te has venido a vivir aquí no? Estas con el verdad?

- no, Alan no es mi pareja- respondió sonrojándose.- es solo un buen amigo y compañero de trabajo.

-mama está encantada con que fuera tu novio. Aunque piensa que TRon es mejor.

- Ron nunca me quiso.- sentenció Hermione – y alan es solo mi amigo. Dile a tu madre que no se haga ideas.

- de cualquier modo te viene bien estar cerca de él .

- ¿por?

- ¿no lo has oído? Las revueltas de los mortífagos.

- Revueltas…he leído algo de ataques puntuales pero ¿tan grave es?

- si, más de lo que pensábamos. Nos hemos unido a la orden del fénix-. Exclamó luna sonriente. – te animas?

Hermione se quedó congelada. Las dos chicas parecían realmente entusiasmadas. ¿cómo podían? Ser de la orden del fénix era muy peligroso.

- no- dijo tajante

-¿NO?- Ginny parecía muy sorprendida- ¿Por qué?

-casi pierdo mi vida una vez. Creo que ya fue suficiente. Estos mortífagos pronto estarán entre rejas. Yo tengo mi vida ahora. Y quiero disfrutarla.-Sus amigas la miraron extrañadas. Hermione quería decirles la verdad. Quería decirles que no podía porque estaba embarazada y no pondría a su hijo en peligro por unos mortífagos. – lo siento chicas. Ahora hay mucha gente de nuestro bando. Sólo son mortífagos intentando meter miedo. Ya no hay Voldemort. No hay peligro. Y yo esta vez no quiero unirme.

El tema cambió a otros temas triviales. Al principio fue complicado continuar con la conversación por la impresión que sentían las dos brujas ante las palabras de Hermione. Pero después salió el tema de la boda de Harry y Ginny y el ambiente mejoró nuevamente.

- me casaré en la madriguera. A mama le hace ilusión.

- como Bill que bonito. Es una gran idea. – respondió Hermione. Sonriente

- tengo ganas la verdad. Me gustaría que vinierais a por el vestido conmigo que me ayudéis a elegirlo. Que seáis mis madrinas.

- claro Ginny lo que quieras.- contestó Hermione aunque dudaba que la idea del vestido que tenía Ginny fuera a quedarle bien para cuando se casara.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y Alan apareció en el salón sonriente. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y las mejillas rojas por el frío.

- Hola chicas. Bonita tarde primaveral- ironizó.

Las amigas de Hermione se levantaron para saludarle y ya no se volvieron a sentar más. Ayudaron a recoger las tazas y se excusaron para volver a casa.

- pronto será el toque de queda. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Se abrazaron con cariño y prometieron verse más a menudo. Cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró Hermione se volvió a mirar a Alan que tomaba un trozo de tarta en la cocina.

- ¿toque de queda?

- si, desde ayer.

-no me había enterado. No leí ayer el periódico…- Hermione se volvió para mirar a Alan. Que la miraba culpable. - ¿alguna explicación?

- lo siento Herms, no quería que te preocuparas. Si han puesto toque de queda. Y el otro día recibí una lechuza de los Weasley para ir a una reunión a la madriguera.

-¿reunion de que?

- de los que pertenecen a la orden de fénix- contestó Luna. Alan se sobresaltó y le hizo gestos a luna para que no siguiera. Pero Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

- Alan , no te metas en esto.

- es mi forma de protegerte herms no quiero te os pase nada a ti y...- se calló a tiempo.

- luna para que es esa reunion.

- por los ataques de mortifagos vamos a participar en las rondas de vigilancia.

La cara de Hermione mostró sorpresa. Asi que era por lo de esos ataques.

-bueno chicos nosotras os vemos otro día.- dijo Ginny previniendo la discusión entre Hermione y Alan. – ya nos vemos Herms.

Cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró Hermione se volvió hacia alan. Y cruzó los brazos indignada.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Quiero ir a esa reunion.

- no te lo conté precisamente por esto. Para evitar que fueras.

- no puedes hacer eso.

- no voy a permitir que entres en la orden.

- sólo quiero ir a la reunión. Se cual es mi responsabilidad ahora Alan.

Él la miró serio. Y asintió con rigidez.

- muy bien si ese es tu deseo.

* * *

El día de la reunion Hermione aceleró su trabajo en san Mungo para poder pasar por el piso y asegurarse de que la ropa que elegía disimulaba su estado. Cuando Alan llegó un par de horas más tarde, ella ya estaba vestida y preparada.

- ¿estas segura?

Ella le miró extrañada y asintió

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

- Snape estará allí.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró al escuchar eso. Por un momento se sintió tentada a replanteárselo, pero no quería. Quería saber que era lo que realmente ocurría con los Mortífagos. Lo cierto es que no ser había planteado la posibilidad de encontrarse con el. No sabía muy bien cómo tomárselo. ¿Qué haría? Se acercaría a ella o no ¿hablarían? Suspiró apenada. Echaba de menos los comentarios ácidos del mago, su sonrisa seductora, la forma en que sus mechones oscuros cubrían su cara cuando leía la dulzura con la que sus manos la acariciaban. "ya esta bien Hermione, deja de soñar. El ya no te quiere" su mano fue inconscientemente a su vientre. Y Alan la miró.

- ¿vas a decírselo hoy?

- no, aún no. Es demasiado pronto.

-va a ser peor cuanto más lo dejes.

- no es el momento Alan. Habrá muchísima gente. Cuando se lo diga quiero asegurarme que nadie me interrumpe.

Alan la tomó de la mano y la apretó fuerte sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de ella. Hermione le vio esbozar una sonrisa antes de sentir el tirón del estomago por la aparición conjunta.

Se aparecieron justo a unos cuantos metros de la casa de los weasley. Alan le fue abriendo camino por los matorrales hasta llegar al camino que les dejaba frente a la madriguera. Tocó a la puerta y esperaron a que les abrieran. La puerta se entreabrió dejando asomar la nariz de la señora Weasley que les hizo pasar deprisa.

Dentro hacía mucho calor. Hermione sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas con rapidez. Alan le insistió en que se quitara el abrigo para evitar que se desmayara por el calor. Ella cedió reticente aunque al pasar por el espejo vio que con el jersey que había elegido no se notaba nada raro en ella. Cuando entraron en el salón había mucha gente hablando. Había gente que ella ni siquiera conocía. Saludó a Harry y a Ginny con un abrazo y a luna y a Neville en la distancia pero al final se vio arrastrada por Alan hasta un sofá ya ocupado por dos magos y la obligó a sentarse en el brazo del sofá. Para asegurarse de que estaba cómoda.

- eres un pesado- susurró mirándole mientras el se colocaba tras ella sin soltarla.

- no queremos que te caigas redonda al suelo y todos descubran que escondes miss Granger- contestó el guiñando un ojo. Ella rodó la mirada y suspiró. No tenia remedio. Realmente disfrutaba con aquello seguro.

- habla más bajo. O lo descubrirás tu solo. – murmuró entre los dientes.

Severus llegó poco después acompañado por Draco malfoy. Y se cruzaron con Kingsley en el estrecho pasillo de la casa.

- Al fin. Os esperábamos a vosotros. – Se saludaron con un apretón de manos.- mas o menos estamos todos así que creo que podemos empezar.

Les condujo hasta el salón de los weasley

- hay mucha gente- le comentó malfoy al oído con cierto desagrado en su mirada. Quizás exageraban un poco desde su punto de vista.

- solo hazte un hueco – contestó el profesor secamente. Echó un vistazo al salón había muchos trabajadores del ministerio. Algún profesor de Hogwarts, los hijos de los weasley, potter, su prometida y…su corazón se paró.

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el brazo del sofá al lado de Ginny charlando tranquilamente como si fuera una reunión de amigas. El aire se sentía pesado en sus pulmones al mirarla. Estaba preciosa. Su pelo estaba peinado con orquillas a ambos lados, mechones caían sobre su frente con gracia, aún en la distancia podía ver las pestañas largas abanicando su rostro. Una leve sonrisa dulce dibujada en sus labios. Un día esa sonrisa había sido para él. Tragó con dificultad. Llevaba un bonito Jersey gris perla que dejaba al descubierto un hombro de piel tersa y suave y caía en cascada. Y como no Alan estaba tras ella, metido en la conversación con las chicas. La mano de Alan bajó por su hombro y la rodeó. Snape cruzó su mirada con la de Alan sólo por un segundo, pero suficiente para apreciar el reproche en sus ojos. Sus ojos descendieron una vez más hasta Hermione sólo pro poder verla y recordar las sensaciones que ella despertaba en el. La mirada de la castaña se volvió hacia él y le miró fijamente haciendo que su corazón saltara en el pecho. Las mejillas de ella se arrebolaron y en sus ojos castaños vio un brillo inusual. Los labios de Hermione se despegaron y aún en la distancia pudo ver cómo se movieron para formar una palabra silenciosa.

"severus"

* * *

**Bueno otro cap este lo tenía casi terminado sólo me quedaba releerlo para corregir lo que quedara mal. se que ahora va lenta la cosa y que estais deseando que Snape se entere ya pero tened paciencia ok? :) llegará.**

**73: no llores porfa... no es mi intención hacerte llorar. jeje. sólo un poquito de paciencia para que vuelvan.**

**tequilanervous: como ves hermione va a esperar al momento adecuado. tranquila. no le va a ocultar que va a ser papa**

**sevsnap: bueno como ves alan sólo es su amigo. La va a poyar en todo aunque no siente amor por ella. y severus es un cabezota, aunque aún la quiere.**

**Diosa Luna: jajaja la verdad que es una buena idea. lo de que alan consiga novia pero sabes que? no se con quien dejarle, no encuentro a nadie que me guste para él.**

**YazminSnape: tranquila. Alan y hermione no van a ser pareja jejej y si se lo dirá a Snape, pero paciencia. tiene que encontrar el momento adecuado.**

**Lun Black: jajajajaja no había pensado en esa idea, de que hermione mienta a Snape así... ahora me das que pensar... :P**

**Samanthablack30: despues del empacho que tendrás de historia aqui dejo otro cap jajaj espro que te siga encantando como los anteriores.**

**mama shimi: las nauseas fueron tan evidentes que todas sospechasteis. un par de capitulos jo si que se me ha visto el plumero. por cierto adoro tu foto de perfil. :)**

**dulceysnape: sorry, otra vez que no pasa nada jajaj ya los siento, no sufras ya queda menos para que esten juntos. **

**alexza snape: si, ese momento era de severus, pero claro él no es el que está con Hermione. es Alan el que cuida de ella. de todos modos tranquila no van a estar juntos. **

**patibendemalfoy: jaja ya se verá para que estan los mortífagos. ;) Alan solo esta cuidando de hermione no da celos a proposito. ^^ pobre snape **

**sailor Mercuri o Neptune: jajaj te compensaré con el reencuentro. :) **

**kuka Snape: te has leido tu todo en 2 días. puff! jajaja me alegro que te guste. ^^ a ver si te sigo manteniendo enganchada. un beso!**

**yetsave: jajajaj Otra que piensa que Alan esta dando celos. él solo quiere cuidar de hermione. al final os esta gustando Alan eh? **

**Nuane: ya falta poquito para eso nena, un poco de paciencia. :) MUAK!**

**voy a escribir un poquito más. **

**por cierto ya que sois mis lectoras estoy dudando para cuando acabe esta historia escribir un SEVMIONE o un DRAMIONE asi que como al final las que lo leeis sois vosotras, decidme que os gustaría más. muchas gracias. por todos los review chicas. me animan muchisimo a seguir.**

**un beso enoooorme!**


	32. Ahora más que nunca

**nunca escribo nada aquí arriba pero hoy... quería agradeceros a todas vosotras por vuestro apoyo. estos ultimos capitulos he recibido casi 20 review por capitulo. es muy agradable para mi abrir el correo y ves vuestras opiniones, crucios, alegrías. ojala que no solo con este fic sino con más os haga disfrutar las historias de esta adorable pareja. mil gracias a mis lectoras. **

**Ahora más que nunca**

La reunión se había alargado al menos unas dos interminables horas. Las cuales había pasado cruzando su mirada con la de Hermione y sintiendo que su corazón saltaba en el pecho cada vez que eso ocurría. A penas recordaba dos o tres frases sueltas de lo que habían dicho los participantes en la reunión. Se había apuntado junto con Draco Malfoy a las rondas nocturnas por las zonas más importantes y transitadas del Londres no Muggle. Consideraba que más de la mitad de los que estaban allí no tenían conocimientos suficientes en defensa contra las artes oscuras como para enfrentarse a los Mortifagos que había sueltos por Londres. Sin embargo no dio su opinión. Le alivió ver que Hermione se mantenía al margen de las rondas nocturnas. Aunque le sorprendió ser la única de su grupo de amigos que no se unía. Eso demostraba que era la única que no estaba descerebrada. ¿o había alguna razón?

Para cuando se terminó la reunión todo había sucedido muy rápido. La gente se agolpaba en el salón y los pasillos. Y por más que hizo por acercarse a ella sólo vio su pequeña figura alejarse seguida de Alan que no soltó en ningún momento su mano del hombro.

Ella se alejaba de él. Pero no podía irse. Quería verla, tenerla cerca, mirarla a los ojos y recordar la sensación de tenerla a su lado y saber lo que era el amor en estado puro.

Pero la gente les separaba. Su nombre quedó atascado en su garganta. Quería gritar por ella para que se detuviera. Para que le mirase.

Una mano le sujetó entre la multitud. Perdió un segundo en ver que era Draco el que le sujetaba y miraba extrañado. Para cuando se volvió hacia la gente. Ella ya no estaba allí.

Tardó una hora más en llegar hasta la casa en la calle la hilandera. Poco puso entusiasmo en vigilar a su alrededor por si le seguían o se metía en peligro. Poco le importaba. En aquel momento solo anhelaba haber tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

"y decirle que" su mente traicionera le aguijoneaba al mandarle recuerdos de la castaña "¿que la quieres?. Pero tú no sabes querer snape. Sólo conseguirás que sufra. Ya la has hecho llorar. Y ella ahora tiene a Alan" sacudió la cabeza intentado olvidar ese pensamiento, pero fue inútil. Era lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo antes ya había ocurrido así. Lily encontró a James Potter. Hermione había encontrado a Alan. "se acabó severus. Olvídala"

* * *

La luz suave del sol de atardecer tras las cortinas iluminaba la mitad del rostro de Hermione. Se sentía agotada aquel día. Las piernas le dolían bastante y no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar. En las últimas semanas. No era tan entretenido como antes. Alan se encargaba de pasar consulta mientras ella se ocupaba del papeleo. Él la había convencido alegando que no era bueno exponerse a enfermedades estando embarazada. Y en cierto modo tenía razón. Pero el trabajo de oficina era extremadamente aburrido.

Recostó la espalda la silla giratoria en la que se encontraba. Y dejó que el sol iluminara todo su rostro. Aún podía recordar la mirada de Snape de un par de noches atrás. No habían echo otra cosa más que mirarse toda la reunión. Sólo podía recordar con claridad la oscura mirada del profesor de pociones. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Tenía que reaccionar. Snape sólo la había mirado. Ni siquiera se había acercado a saludarla o a despedirse. Debía olvidarse de él. Estaba claro que ya no la quería. En unos pocos meses le diría lo del embarazo y se acabaría todo. Sólo sería el padre de su hijo. Aunque no era eso lo que ella quería. Su mano reposó sobre su tripa ya ligeramente incipiente. Desearía que snape viviera con ella la experiencia del embarazo. Que la ayudara a cargar el peso, que la mirara con ternura. Decidir juntos el nombre del bebe. suspiró apartando esos pensamientos dolorosos de su mente. Tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar. Por ejemplo sus padres. La habían llamado aquella tarde para ir a cenar con ellos. No sabían nada del embarazo. De hecho no sabían nada de Snape. No creía que sus padres tomaran a mal que tuviera un bebe pudiéndolo mantener con su trabajo. Pero ser madre soltera. Eso no sabía como se lo tomarían. ¿Cómo podía decírselo?

Había pensado en pedirle a Alan que fingiera ser el padre, pero eso era un problema enorme para él. Demasiada responsabilidad. Y al final tendría que contarles la misma mentira a todos. A los weasley a Harry…todos ellos eran gente importante en su vida quería decirles la verdad. Lo que no sabía era como decirlo. La pluma resbaló del tintero y cayó sobre la hoja de papel ensuciándolo todo. Para cuando quiso reaccionar no consiguió arreglarlo. Sólo que sus dedos se mancharan de negro. Tendría que pasar la tarde arreglando aquel problema.

Terminó un par de horas más tarde. Dejando los documentos bien ordenados. Alan clasificaba sus papeles en el escritorio de al lado cuando ella se colocó a su lado para mirarle hacer.

- ¿terminaste?

- si, he tardado el doble después del estropicio de la tinta.

- me esperas para irnos. ¿no?

- he quedado con mis padres para cenar. Si te espero llegaré tarde.

Alan miró por la ventana ya estaba oscureciendo. No quería que saliera sola.

- ¿Por qué no me das cinco minutos que termine esto? Te llevaré hasta allí.

- puedo cuidarme. Te recuerdo que yo era una de las integrantes del trío dorado. Me he enfrentado a más peligros en un día que tu en un año.

- por favor Herms. Hazme feliz.

Ella le miró poner pucheros y sonrió. No tenía remedio. Con esa cara no era capaz de decirle que no.

- esta bien iré abajo a esperarte.

Hermione bajó las escaleras del edificio concentrada en sus cosas. Tenía unos cuatro o cinco minutos en lo que esperaba a Alan. Tiempo suficiente para ir a ver a Mara y consultar un par de dudas que tenía. Sin embargo no encontró a la bruja por ningún lado. Ni en su despacho ni en la sala común de maternidad. Bajó a recepción a preguntar por si había fichado y le dijeron que era su día libre. Así que sus dudas tendrían que esperar hasta el próximo día. Bajó hasta el Hall principal y no vio a Alan por ningún lado. Era extraño. Había perdido al menos diez minutos buscando a Mara había tenido tiempo más que de sobra para bajar. Frunció el ceño al mirar el reloj. Odiaba esperar. El abrigo comenzaba a pesarle y la bufanda la oprimía demasiado del calor que hacía dentro del edificio. Se dirigió a la puerta de la calle.

Al abrir se coló fresco por la rendija y lo sintió realmente agradable en sus mejillas. Salió al exterior. Y dejó que el aire la despejara. Alan tampoco estaba allí, no pasaría nada si le esperaba en la puerta.

Una figura delgada pasó corriendo frente a ella. La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al dar la vuelta a la esquina. De nuevo la misma figura corrió hacia el otro lado. Cruzando por delante de Hermione. la bruja sacó la varita. Y bajó los escalones lentamente.

- disculpe, ¿ocurre algo? ¿necesita ayuda?

La figura que resultó ser una mujer se apoyó contra la pared sollozando. Hermione se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

- ¿puedo ayudarla? – preguntó una vez a su lado sus hombros temblaban. ¿estaba llorando? ¿La había ocurrido algo?. La mujer se dio la vuelta. Y se enfrentó a su mirada. Había una sonrisa desquiciada en su cara Cuando la apuntó con la varita.

La castaña alzó la varita, pero una mano enorme la sujetó del cuello. Y la inmovilizó. Una voz gutural resonó en sus oídos.

- hola preciosa. ¿Puedo ayudarte yo a ti?.

* * *

Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente Alan pensó que sería Hermione para recriminarle que había tardado más de dos minutos. Por ello se sorprendió al encontrar la figura alta, oscura e imponente de Severus Snape allí.

- Oh, si es para pedir cita, tendrá que hablar con mi secretaria.

- quiero ver a Hermione.

Los ojos del medimago se estrecharon en finas rendijas desafiantes.

- ¿si? ¿para hacerla llorar de nuevo?

- no es de su incumbencia para qué- la figura oscura del hombre se alzaba imponente y a penas se movió sin dejar de mirar a Alan. El medimago suspiró. No sabía que quería Snape pero él no era nadie para alejarlo de Hermione. Al final era el padre de la criatura. Quizás esa fuera una buena oportunidad para su amiga de decirle a Snape la verdad.

- ella ya no esta aquí.

- me indicaron este despacho abajo en recepción.

- si bueno lo que pasa que ha bajado a esperarme al Hall.

- no me mienta Dr. Cleveland. He pasado por el Hall y ella no estaba alli.

Alan se volvió para mirarle. Había miedo en su expresión.

- ¿cómo que no? Le dije que me esperara. – El corazón de snape se paró al escuchar las palabras del mago- ella no debe ir sola. Y ahora menos que nunca.

Alan dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se dispuso a salir a toda prisa del despacho. Snape le detuvo. Parecía preocupado.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- que no se si Hermione ha salido sola a la calle.

Severus Snape no dejó que más palabras aclararan el asunto. Simplemente se lanzó con Alan a una carrera frenética por el hospital. Había pasado por el hall y por diferentes pasillos y no la había visto. Aquel lugar no era tan grande. Esa maldita niña iba a matarlo a disgustos.

Salió a la calle y casi tropezó en los escalones de bajada. Estaba todo bastante oscuro. Y no se oían ruidos. Continuó su carrera por los alrededores. su corazón latía rápido y la preocupación no le dejaba pensar con claridad. hermione. si le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría nunca. No llegó a tiempo con Lily, la había perdido, pero no podía perder también a Hermione. Tenía que encontrarla.

* * *

Hermione estaba contra una pared de ladrillos. La enorme mano aun apretaba su garganta. Se removía e intentaba soltar la mano pero no podía. Su varita estaba en el suelo caída Aquellos hombres la habían arrastrado hasta una calle solitaria a unos metros de la entrada y salida del hospital. Aunque gritara nadie la oiría. Aunque no podía gritar tan fácilmente. Pues la mano a penas la dejaba respirar.

- ¿crees que será valiosa?- preguntaba el hombre enorme.

- es bruja idota. – Decía el segundo hombre al que no veía el rostro- no es muggle. Os dije que os asegurarais de que era muggle.

- es difícil. No se puede saber solo por el aspecto. Desde luego viste como una muggle.- aquel tío sería enorme pero sus capacidades intelectuales eran limitadas. El jefe era el otro.

- me molestan las ropas muggles. Mucho. ¿Y si te las quitamos brujita?

Hermione cogió fuerzas y le escupió a la cara. Aquello le enfureció y le golpeó en la cara haciendo que su cabeza diera con los ladrillos de la pared. Su visión se nublo y sintió que las piernas se le doblaban. Sólo alcanzó a distinguir un destello rojo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Severus Snape encontró las tres figuras oscuras en el callejón y supo que una de ellas era Hermione. Cuando se acercó un poco más vio como la joven bruja era golpeada. Aquello hizo hervir su sangre. Y le enfureció.

- ¡Desmaius!

La luz roja salió de su varita y abatió a uno de las dos figuras. La más grande. La otra se defendió con un par de hechizos que rechazó y al final huyó por el callejón. Dejando las dos figuras en el suelo. Snape corrió hasta Hermione. con su corazón a punto de desbordarse. Estaba tendida en el suelo, con la mejilla roja y los ojos cerrados. La sostuvo en sus brazos y la llamó pero ella no contestaba.

- Hermione por favor. no te mueras- susurró casi al borde del llanto. Necesitaba un médico. Conjuró unas cuerdas alrededor de las manos y los pies del hombre que había atacado y se levantó con ella en brazos. Primero se aseguraría de que ella estaba bien. Después. Volvería a ajustar cuentas.

* * *

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Quiso volver a cerrarlos y perder el conocimiento. Pero la voz de Alan la consoló. Parecía aliviado al verla. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su casa. En su cama. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

- Herms. ¿Estas despierta?

Parpadeó de nuevo y le miró. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y parecía de verdad aliviado. Asintió con la cabeza y sintió que el dolor que la atravesaba se la partiría en dos.

- lo siento- susurró ella.

- ¿Por qué saliste herms?- parecía realmente agotado y dolido.

- porque soy tota. Había una mujer. Me acerqué a ayudarla.

- no te acerques a nadie que no conozcas Hermione. Por favor. No es solo tu vida la que tienes que cuidar. Y si te pasa algo yo…- la mano de la castaña sujetó con fuerza la de él. eran grandes y eran agradablemente calidas.

- lo se, Lo siento. Solo no me riñas ahora. Me duele tanto la cabeza.

Alan asintió y besó su frente con ternura. Cuando se sintiera mejor hablarían. Él tenía cosas que arreglar. Y había dejado a Snape esperando en su despacho.

- le mandé una lechuza a tus padres para que no se preocuparan. Les he dicho que esten tranquilos que nos surgió trabajo. Ahora tengo que irme, te veré luego. Mañana tomate el día libre de todos modos. Te sentirás mejor si descansas.

Ella asintió y le acarició la mano antes de que se soltara y saliera por la puerta.

El mago salió del piso y se apareció en el despacho de san Mungo. Allí estaba aún severus Snape. Tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera cansado de esperar. Y sin embargo aún seguía allí. No tenía especialmente ganas de discutir con el.

- ¿Cómo esta?- Snape parecía muy preocupado también, pero había tenido que quedarse con los aurores para explicar lo ocurrido. Sin embargo Alan era reticente a compartir información con él. no creía que se la mereciera.

- ¿Por qué no va a verla usted mismo?

- si esta aquí supongo que ella ya se encuentra bien. – la mirada de Snape le miró desafiante. – si no la hubiera dejado sola ella no estaría así.

- yo no la dejé sola.

- Hermione estaba en la calle y usted aquí rellenando papeles estúpidos.

- ohhh ahora ya no es Granger… es Hermione.- snape retrocedió un paso. Estaba poniendo mucha implicación personal- no se atreva a decirme cómo tengo que cuidar a Hermione. Y menos cuando fue usted el que la dejó sola y sin protección.

- no le incumbe que es lo que pasó entre nosotros.

- si me incumbe- Alan subió la voz- porque ella lo ha pasado mal por usted y no se lo merece Snape. Si tan preocupado esta por ella por que no se lo dijo, por que no viene a buscarla al salir de trabajar.

- ¡NO ES ASUNTO SUYO!- bramo Snape.

Alan se movió a la velocidad del rayo y estampó su puño contra la mejilla de snape haciendo que retrocediera un paso para no perder el equilibrio. El silencio lo llenó todo. Snape cerró su puño y sintió la tentación de abalanzarse sobre él pero solo le miró con odio.

Alan le miró con la respiración entrecortada. Y dejó sobre el escritorio de madera una llave con un golpe seco.

- si realmente le importa, será mejor que se lo diga. Ella le necesita _a usted_ ahora más que nunca.

* * *

Hermione había pasado el día siguiente a su ataque sola en casa. A penas había visto a Alan excepto por la mañana cuando se iba a trabajar. Le insistió para que la dejara ir con el pero el medimago se negó en rotundo. Con el susto que se había llevado el día anterior no quería que ella fuera por allí. Necesitaba descansar.

El día se le hizo eterno. Había recogido todas sus cosas, la casa, había comido y recogido todo y aún no pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde. Con suerte aquella tarde Alan llegaría pronto.

Tenia tanto tiempo libre que había pasado la mayor parte intentando pensar que era lo que había ocurrido exactamente.

Se puso a hacer la cena para tenerla hecha cuando Alan llegara. Era aún muy pronto pero así estaría entretenida y no daría vueltas a las cosas. Gracias a Mara y su poción había solucionado en mayor medida su asco a la comida. Exceptuando el olor de la cebolla. Era incapaz de ver una cebolla y no sentir asco. A penas eran las cinco de la tarde cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió.

- hola Alan. – dijo alzando la voz para que él le oyera. Seguramente llegaría quejándose de la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía sin ella.

-hola Hermione. – su respiración se congeló, la mano se resbaló y cortó su dedo con el cuchillo, pero no reparó en la herida. Aquella no era la voz de Alan.

* * *

**Holaaaa **

**1. no me odieis por que alan pegue a Snape. se lo merecía. **

**2. se que lo he dejado en un momento crítico jaja esta noche o mañana subo el siguiente cap que ya esta casi casi escrito. tengo que releerlo y retocar cositas. no me odieis. ;)**

**tequilanervous: Relajate jaja las cosas llevan su tiempo. no me odies por favor. jiji. te prometo compensarte. **

**RochyRenguera73: jaja si verdad me hacía mucha ilusion que hermione estuviera embarazada. ^^ veremos que pasa cuando hablen.**

**yetsave: jaja ojala pudiera actualizar todos los días, pero es complicado. porque en los fines de semana tengo más tiempo entre diario no tanto. depende lo que avance. ^^ pero intento que sea lo más rápido posible. no se ya veré como soluciono lo de Alan. Porque me va a dar pena que se quede solito. jeje**

**nuane: Malfoy es un personaje que adoro. Como Snape ha estado en los 7 libros en la linea que cruza el limite entre bueno y malo tantas veces que me encanta. por eso intento que salga alguna vez. cuando puedo. además es un apoyo para Snape. **

**patybendemalfoy: jajaj se vuelven a ver y otra vez que no se dicen nada. ;) veremos a ver quien es el misterioso personaje que le habla a hermione ahora. :-***

**Lun Black: jajaj con 10 -12 semanas de embarazo si te lo propones se disimula bien la barriga. deoende de la constitución y si es el primer bebe o el segundo. pero aún no se tona demasiado. a no ser que te pongas ropita austada. no quiero que hermione mienta a Snape, asi que cuando sea el momento de estar con el. se lo dirá. sin tapujos. **

**yazminSnape. hoy me odiarás el doble jajaja porque te dejo aún con más intriga que el otro cap jeje. pero la actualización llegará pronto!**

**Mama shimi: hermione no esta en condiciones de hacer rondas nocturnas jaja con el bebe y lo gordita que se va a poner solo sería un estorbo. Snape tambien ama a hermione. solo que no sabe que es mejor para ella. estar con el o mejor sin el. **

**AlexzaSnape: jajaja Se que la relación de alan es especial, pero el no la quiere de pareja y ella solo esta enamorada de Snape. me alegra haberte dejado más tranquila jaja. ya queda menos para lo que quieres. **

**kukaSnape: jaja eres la unica que adora la ternura de Alan. se que se puede malinterpretar a veces pero sq es un personaje tan adorable. ^^ jajaj**

**JisiSnape: pues no se muy bien como voy a hacer que reaccione Snape jajaj aun tengo dudas. **

**sailor mercuri o neptune: te cuento un top secret? ya no falta nada. **

**SamanthaBlack30: ya esta mi prox capitulo y el siguiente en nada esta noche o mañana x la mañana segun el tiempo que tenga. espero que este tb te guste. te vuelvo a dejar con la intriga. **

**mimi0315: hola! :) pues la verdad es que ya casi no falta nada para que se entere, pero no se muy bien como poner que Snape reaccione o no. aun lo tengo que pulir esa parte. **

**ariana alice malfoy p: jajaj volvrán pronto. ya han sufrido mucho ;) gracias me alegra que te guste!**

**aNHi: te agradezco la verdad en el alma que hayas hecho el esfuerzo de comentar. si que es verdad que para los que escribmos los reviews son lo que nos impulsan, porque con ellos expresais vuestras opiniones e ideas que hacen que la historia sea mejor. :) me alegro que te guste aqui esta en nuevo capitulo disfrútalo.**

** luzenlaoscuridad: me alegra muchisimo que te guste el fic. disfrútalo mucho este cap. un beso enooorme y gracias por el review. **

**POR UNANIMIDAD SEVMIONE EL PROX FIC JAJAJA QUE LAS QUE HABÉIS COMENTADO TOOODAS LO HABEIS QUERIDO ASÍ. pero de momento disfrutad este. **

**MUUUUUUUAKKKK **


	33. Como respirar

**Como respirar**

Snape apretaba con fuerza la llave en su mano. Llevaba todo el día preguntándose que hacer, si a ella le agradaría verle. No sabía muy bien que le había llevado a San mungo el día anterior pero si sabía que tenía tantas ganas de ver a Hermione que le costaba respirar. Miró la puerta de madera frente a él. Sólo estaba a un paso.

Suspiró. Tenía que intentarlo. Alan le había dado la llave. ¿pero que haría? ¿Cómo se presentaría ante ella después de todo ese tiempo? Sólo le devolvería la llave vería ocmo se encontraba y se iría. "¿y si llamo al timbre?" su mano se acercó al botón a la izquierda de la puerta. Pero vio la mirilla que había en el centro. Ella podría verle y no abrir la puerta. Tenía que verla a toda costa. Lo necesitaba como respirar. Cerró el puño con fuerza y se armó de valor. Abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Pero ella le escuchó.

-Hola Alan- la voz de Hermione fue música para sus oídos. Sin embargo, la familiaridad que había en aquel saludo que no iba dirigido a él, le dolió en el pecho. ¿Tendría una relación con el medimago? ¿Se habría enamorado de él? Cerró la puerta empujándola y caminó por el pasillo. La luz venía de la primera puerta a la derecha, donde encontró la figura delgada de Hermione cocinando de espaldas. Su pelo recogido en un moño desordenado. Unos pantalones muggles de mallas y una camiseta de publicidad demasiado grande para ella. Esperó un par de segundos pero ella no se volvió a mirarle. Solo continuó con sus cosas. Y recordó que no sabía que no era Alan quien había entrado en casa. Se armó de valor y dio un paso hasta ella.

- Hola Hermione.

Ella se sobresaltó al oír su voz. Se volvió lentamente y le miró sin creerse que estuviera allí con ella. Quedó uno frente a otro mirándose. Snape se acercó un par de pasos a ella sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer. Dejó la llave sobre la mesa y la miró.

- me la ha dejado Alan.- ella no contesto- siento haberte asustado – Hermione seguía sin contestar y sin decir nada. Solo le miraba. Había sido una mala idea ir allí. Ella debía odiarle a muerte. No pintaba nada en aquel lugar. Retrocedió un paso apartándo la mirada de ella avergonzado por la situación – he llegado en mal momento, yo, siento haberte molestado. Será mejor que me vaya.

-¡No!- ella avanzó hacia él casi hasta tocarle. Sin embargo encogió el brazo para no hacerlo. Snape se fijó en su mano, un pequeño reguero de sangre recorría su dedo índice.

- te has cortado.- intentó acercarse a ella, pero Hermione retrocedió y envolvió su dedo en un trapo de cocina.

- sólo es un pequeño corte, no ha sido nada. Debería prestar más atención cuando estoy con los cuchillos, Alan suele echarme la bronca por ello.

El gesto de Snape se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado cuando ella habló de Alan. Fue consciente de que quizás no debía haberla dejado ir nunca. Había creado en ese tiempo un vínculo especial con el medimago mayor del que ya tenían. Jamás debió separarse de ella. Podía ser que la hubiera perdido para siempre. El ambiente había vuelto a quedar en silencio. Mientras se miraban.

- solo quería ver que estabas bien después de lo de ayer.- susurró excusándose. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- yo… te encontré.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Hermione en lo más profundo de su ser. Él la había salvado la vida.

- ¿fuiste tu?- él la miraba serio y asintió. Estaba tan icreíblemente guapo frente a ella con su camisa desabotonada, los mechones de pelo sobre su cara, y la preocupación en su mirada oscura.- ¿Por qué no te quedaste?- preguntó en un susurro.

- Quería hacerlo pero, los nuevos aurores son tan incompetentes que, me quedé con ellos en lo que Alan se quedaba contigo y el te trajo aquí.

Aquello no era suficiente. Él estaba ahí por algo y ella necesitaba saberlo

- te ha dado la llave por algo. Saber como estaba bastaba con que le hubieras preguntado a él. ¿A que has venido?

Los ojos oscuros de snape no se apartaron de los suyos mientras se acercó a ella lentamente hasta quedar a su altura. Su mano se elevó lentamente hasta posarse en el rostro de la castaña y la miró muy serio. Sus dedos acariciaban la mejilla con infinita dulzura. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado.

- porque me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho.

Al fin le había confesado lo que sentía por ella. La castaña no se movió. Parecía sorprendida. ¿Le rechazaría?

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas que rápidamente descendieron por su mejilla. Y dejó escapa el aire antes de dejarse caer sobe su pecho para abrazarle con fuerza. Snape la rodeó con los brazos. Y la acarició el pelo con suavidad. Mientras ella sollozaba. Le dolía tanto todo el daño que la había hecho. Ella sentía algo por él y el por ella, eso estaba claro. Ahora entendía todo ¿Qué mas importaban los demás si Hermione le hacía feliz?. La miró sobre su pecho llorar desconsolada. Y sintió encogerse a su corazón por la culpa.

- perdóname Hermione. Siento todo el daño que te he hecho. Nunca ha sido mi intención. Sólo no quería interferir en tu vida. No ser un lastre para ti y tu futuro.

- No lo entiendes severus- susurró ella entre hipidos del llanto. - mi vida está a tu lado. Y ahora más que nunca.

La mirada de snape se enterneció y retiró los mechones húmedos de su cara enrojecida. No entendía que era lo que ella quería decir.

- ¿a que te refieres?

La mirada cristalina de Hermione se alzó para sostener la suya. El llanto se había congelado y solo un par de lagrimas traviesas humededieron las espesas pestañas de la joven. Su pequeña mano tomó la del mago y la llevó despacio hasta su vientre.

- estoy embarazada Severus.

Snape sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas con aquella confesión Y parpadeó.

- ¿co-Cómo?

- vas a ser papa.

No podía articular palabra. Ni tragar saliva, casi no moverse. Retrocedió hasta apoyarse en la encimera de la cocina mientras intentaba coordinar su respiración. Había un extraño pitido en sus oidos. Se pasó la mano por la cara para intentar centrarse y miró a Hermione a penas a dos pasos de él. Ella se mordía el labio indecisa y preocupada. Mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sus pestañas aún estaban húmedas y sus ojos miel tenían el tono verdoso que adquirían cuando se humedecían por el llanto. Ella, estaba embarazada. Las pequeñas manos de la castaña descansaban juntas sobre su vientre, donde albergaba un bebe.

Su hijo.

Hermione le miraba frente a ella. Severus Parecía en shock por la información. ¿Qué diría al respecto? ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿le parecería mál? Entonces de forma súbita el se impulsó hacia ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó. Ella sintió el ardor de sus labios sobre los suyos, la calidez de sus brazos rodeándola, la pasión con la que besaba y recorría cada rincón de su boca.

Cuando al soltó le faltaba el aire. Y una risa suave se escabó de sus labios. Snape sólo no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

- Hará unas tres semanas no más. Tenía nauseas por la comida. Asi que empecé a sospechar.

- ¿has estado enferma?- snape acariciaba su pelo mientras la sostenía con su otro brazo rodeando su cintura. – debiste decirmelo.

- no he estado enferma. El embarazo es algo normal. Sólo tardé en darme cuenta. Quería decírtelo pero no he encontrado la ocasión. El otro día en la reunion desapareciste entre la gente. Quería un lugar y un momento tranquilo para contarte algo tan importante.

- ¿de cuanto estas?

- casi de doce semanas ya.

- tres meses… ¿has ido al medico? ¿Esta todo bien?

- si claro, Mara es la mejor en estos temas. Me ha controlado perfectamente estas semanas. Dice que todo esta estupendo. Tengo el primer control la semana que viene. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

Hermione sintió los brazos de snape que sin previo aviso la levantaron en volandas y dio un par de vueltas con ella mientras la besaba. Le dio la risa, al verle tan feliz y adoró escuchar la risa grave y sensual de él.

- estas loco bájame.

- ni hablar… no voy a soltarte ni a dejarte que te separes de mi ni un centímetro.

Ella se rió ante su buen humor.

- Severus.- susurró tornando su tono serio cuando él la dejo en el suelo-. Se que no estaba planeado esto pero ¿te hace ilusion?

Snape no podía dejar de mirarla y de acariciar su tripa. Aún no tenía casi nada. Solo se notaba una pequeña redondez que con aquella ropa holgada nadie sospecharía. Estaba absolutamente preciosa y le hacía más feliz que nadie en el mundo.

-ni te imaginas cuanto. Nadie en toda mi vida me había hecho más feliz que tu en este momento.

* * *

Para cuando Alan llegó a casa se dio cuenta de que tenía que llamar al timbre porque su llave la tenía Snape. Se preguntaba si él habría tenido el valor de ir a ver a Hermione. Cuando se abrió la puerta comprobó de qué se trataba la figura elegante de Severus Snape el que le miraba serio y en silencio desde el interior de la casa.

Alan dejó que una sonrisa de triunfo iluminara su cara y entró en la casa. Sin apartar la mirada de Snape.

- veo que ha hecho lo correcto. No me de las gracias.

- no sea egocéntrico Cleveland. A quien le tengo que dar las gracias es a ella por hacerme feliz.

Alan se volvió para mirarle sólo un segundo.

- desde luego es un hombre afortunado. No deje escapar la suerte de nuevo profesor.

La figura de Hermione apareció por la puerta del salón. Llevaba un forro polar ajustado que le marcaba ligeramente el embarazo ya de casi 3 meses.

- ¿Qué estais gruñendo por lo bajo como dos abuelos?

- Nada, ¿Cómo fue el día?- contestó alan inocentemente mientras la seguía hasta el salon.

Snape cerró con cuidado la puerta de la calle y se quedó pensativo. Lo cierto era que le debía un favor a ese medimago. Uno no, dos. Por cuidar de Hermione y por ayudarle a acercarse nuevamente a ella.

Cuando llegó al salón vio como ella le preguntaba a cerca de su trabajo. La conversación salía fluida entre ellos dos. Alan seguía siendo el mismo cabeza chorlito de siempre pero sacaba una sonrisa en la cara de Hermione. Tendría que aprender a vivir con eso en su vida.

Tras cenar y recoger el salón se sentaron de sobremesa en los sofás. Fue inevitable que saliera el tema del momento. Los ataques a los muggles.

- Ya no discriminan- dijo Alan.- ayer atacaron a un matrimonio por ir con ropas muggles.

- eso fue lo que me pasó a mi. – respondió Hermione recordando las palabras de los que la atacaron. – ellos me eligieron por llevar ropa muggle.

- intenta no pensar en ello. Ellos ya están entre rejas. – dijo Snape deseando haber retorcido el cuello a los que le hicieron eso.

-¿Qué buscan?

- solo llamar la atención y hacer daño a la gente. Buscan terror psicológico. Revivir la época del señor oscuro.

- sólo son una panda de renegados de la caída del señor oscuro- respondió Snape. – las grandes familias de mortífagos saben que la caída de Voldemort es para siempre. Esto es solo terror psicológico. Para meter miedo.

- ha muerto gente.- comentó Hermione apagada. – son peligrosos.

- los encontraremos Hermione.- dijo Alan frente a ella muy seguro de sus palabras.

- tengo miedo de que os pueda pasar algo. Es peligroso salir por las noches con esa gente por ahí.

- no vamos solos. No te preocupes. No pasará nada.

Hermione miró a Snape que la miraba en silencio. Su mano se había deslizado bajo la mesa para tomar la suya y la apretó con fuerza. La hacía sentirse segura.

El reloj de la pared dio las nueve de la noche. Y Alan se levantó de la silla bostezando.

- será mejor que me baje a casa. Estoy agotado después de hoy.

- mañana te veo.

- tomate mañana libre. Lo necesitas.

- Alan estoy bien. Me aburro aquí en casa.

- perdiste el conocimiento. Te quedarás aquí.

- no vas a poder tu solo con todo. Eres un terco.

- te mandaré el papeleo para que me eches una mano pero desde aquí.

- ¿vas a prohibirme ir a mis prácticas?

-voy a prohibirte que no te cuides – dijo mientras la rodeaba con el brazo y besaba su frente. Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy.

Alan le guiño un ojo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- nos vemos snape. – dijo en voz alta para que le oyera desde el salón y después se marchó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. ¿Es que nunca iban a llevarse bien? Había algo entre ellos que ella desconocía.

Al volver al salón Snape estaba también de pie ya.

- creo que debería irme yo también. Necesitas descansar.

Hermione le vió alisar la camisa y dirigirse a la percha para coger el abrigo. No quería que se alejara de ella otra vez. No podía dejarle ir.

- Severus, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

Snape se volvió a mirarla sorprendido.

- ¿te gustaría? – se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

- me encantaría no tener que separarme de ti.- las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron al decir sin pensar esas palabras.- es decir… si no quieres…

Pero él se acercó a ella y la besó. Con ternura, recorriendo sus labios y su boca con la lengua. Respirando lentamente y con el corazón acelerado.

- si eso es lo que quieres no hará falta que lo digas más veces.- la voz de Snape era ronca por el deseo, pero firme. Hermione sintió sus manos bajo su camiseta acariciando al piel de su cintura. Hacia tanto tiempo que no le sentía así que lo echaba de menos. Los labios de él se deslizaron por su cuello mientras su respiración agitaba los mechones de pelo. Él la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación donde la dejó descansando en la cama. Mientras se recostaba a su lado. Hermione alzó sus dedos para acariciar la mejilla de Snape. Tenía un ligero moratón bajo el ojo derecho pero a penas se le notaba. Recorrió sus labios con el dedo mientras él no dejaba de mirarla. Snape descendió de nuevo para poder besarla con dulzura mientras las manos de ella jugaban con su pelo y los botones de la camisa. Se separó de ella un momento para mirarla, con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿estas bien?

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Estoy mejor que en mucho tiempo.

- no le pasará nada al bebe si nosotros…- la mano de snape se deslizó por su vientre desnudo con cuidado.

Ella sonrió y rodó sobre el con una risita alegre.

- tranquilo. Mara no ha incluido esto en su larga lista de prohibiciones.

La mano de snape sacó su camiseta y el sujetador, mientras dejaba un reguero de besos en su cuello.

- ¿no me estarás mintiendo para conseguir lo que quieres?- su voz era casi un gemido de placer cuando rozó sus pechos con delicadeza y mordisqueó uno con dulzura.

Hermione retiró también su camisa y la cremallera de su pantalón con cierta prisa.

- Jamás te mentiría.

Se quitaron todas las prendas de ropa que llevaban y Hermione volvió a colocarse sobre él rodeándole con los brazos y besando sus labios.

La mano de Snape se deslizó por sus muslos hasta tocar justo en su centro haciendo que se estremeciera de placer. Un leve gemido salió de sus labios cuando movió su dedo pulgar en círculos sobre su clítoris y aumentó al intensidad del beso que se estaban dando. Había echado demasiado de menos aquellos momentos. La necesitaba. Y ella estaba tan húmeda. Hermione pareció entender su necesidad y se alzó sobre sus rodillas para permitir que el enorme miembro del mago se desliara en su interior haciéndola sentir llena. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Snape en el primer envite por el enorme placer que le hizo sentir.

- ¿ahí te gusta?

Ella sólo jadeó y asintió levemente. La mano de snape descendió por su cintura hasta sus muslos y la animó a mecerse contra él para sentir como entraba y salía de ella. Era absolutamente placentero. Las manos de él vagaban por sus pechos, bajaban hasta sus caderas para guiarla en los movimientos. Sus labios se encontraban se besaban. Las lenguas se enredaban u los jadeos y gemidos se entremezclaban mientras el miembro de snaoe entraba y salía de ella dándole un placer inimaginable.

Snape rodó sobre ella para tenderla en la cama. Sus labios vagaron por el cuello los hombros los pechos y el vientre, mientras sus envestidas eran más fuertes y la hacían gemir.

- Severus…- Hermione sintió el hormigueo en el bajo vientre y supo que iba a estallar de placer. Su mano se enteró en el pelo del mago y gimió a la par que él mientras estallaba en una onda expansiva de contracciones placenteras y el se derramaba en ella.

Snape se recostó a su lado y la besó mientras ella se acurrucaba junto a él tratando de recuperar el aliento. La mano de Snape acarició su vientre y la miró detenidamente. Ella era la mujer de su vida. La madre de su hijo y la única que le había hecho feliz.

* * *

**Aqui está! no se si era lo que esperabais pero es lo que ha salido. me ha costado escribirlo eh? he modificado todo doscienta veces. creo que va siendo hora de que sean felices ;) **

**aún quedan cosas pendientes claro como los mortífagos, la familia de hermione, todos los conocidos tienen que saber el secreto. la boda de harry. :) pero eso ya mañana será otro día que es la 1:28 de la madrugada y me caigo de sueño ;) **

**un besoooooooooo!**

**queenslytherine: jajaj no se si habrá cumplido tus espectativas. o no pero :) espero que te haya gustado. **

**minerva 91: hola! bueno no pasa nada si no te apetece comentar no es obligatorio jaja aunque me alegra que salieras a la luz :) por suerte Alan le ha hecho reaccionar y los celos le han venido bastante bien. gracias a dios ya esta con hermione y va a cuidar de ella como nadie. **

**tequilanervous: Hola! joo no te lo tomes a mal. Es una manera de hacerle reaccionar. si que es cierto que snape es una persona con pasado dificil. y que hay que tener consideración con él pero eso es cosa de hermione. ;) a partir de ahora ella le va a dar todo el amor que le han negado antes. :) siento que no te gustara lo que pasó. un beso!**

**mama shimi: jajaja si Severus es capaz de alterarnos a todas aisss. por suerte no fue mas que un pequeño corte tonto. no hay de que preocupars. **

**dulceysnape: jajaj no vas a tener que mirar mucho el correo no :)**

**yetsave: tachaaan ya esta ya ha reaccionado. y si, por suerte ern lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no identificar a mione :) jiji un beso!**

**patybendemalfoy: pues si, lo importante es que ya estan juntos (L) y que se quieren . veremos como se desarrollan acontecimientos. **

**Jisi Snape: proximo capitulo ya esta! hahaha te gustó? ;)**

**diosa Luna: jaja menos mal que me di prisa sino... :) **

**samanthablack30: claaaro sq tu te has leido todo de golpe y ahora te falta jajaja :) yo tb adoro a snape. **

**myloac: hola! saludos desde España! me alegra muchisimo poder llegar a vosotras con la historia y que te encante. muchisimas gracias por comentar. MUAAAK!**

**YazminSnape: casi no has tenido que esperar ni una hora porque acabo de leer tu review jiji. como ves no soy nada cruel. espero que te guste! :) **


	34. tengo algo que contarte

**nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas. **

* * *

**Tengo algo que contarte**

Severus No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Hermione se había dormido sobre su pecho dejando que su melena castaña y suave se desparramara sobre su cuerpo y las sábanas oscuras. Adoraba verla respirar con suavidad sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la delicia de su piel contra su cuerpo. Le llenaba de un sentimiento que no había conocido antes en su vida. Le preocupaban muchas cosas. ¿Qué diría la gente cuando se enterase? ¿Qué pensarían los padres de Hermione de su relación? Y sobre todo el embarazo. Aquello sólo complicaría más su relación. Sin embargo. Así como unos meses atrás aquello le torturaba hasta el punto de haberla dejado escapar. En ese momento la idea de que Hermione fuera a ser la madre de su hijo, la idea de ser padre, y de una nueva vida , le volvía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Las cosas llegarían poco a poco. Y ya irían viendo qué sucedía. De momento sólo quería disfrutar de ella. Y de aquel momento. Pero el sol asomó perezoso por los orificios de la persiana y atravesó las finas cortinas. Miró el reloj en la mesilla y ya marcaba las ocho. Él tenía obligaciones en Hogwarts. Se movió con suavidad para no despertarla y se dio una ducha en el baño de la habitación. El agua fresca ayudó a despejarle las ideas. Y a centrarse en sus clases de ese día.

Cuando salió a medio vestir ella aún estaba dormida entre las sábanas. Con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos, como suplicando por un beso. Las sábanas se habían deslizado dejando al descubierto la espalda de piel suave y tersa.

Severus se acercó a ella y deslizó su nariz por la línea media de la espalda hasta su cuello aspirando el suave perfume a rosas de ella. Besó con ternura su hombro y salió de allí conteniéndose de mirar atrás, o llegaría tarde a Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione despertó más tarde. Se desperezó y estiró en la cama. El lado de Snape ya estaba frío, pero no era extraño puesto que sabía que el tenía clase. Sin embargo después de todo el tiempo que había pasado sin estar con él tenía miedo de que no volviera. De perderle nuevamente. Su corazón martilleó y parpadeó rápido para deshacerse de un par de lágrimas rebeldes que asomaban en sus ojos.

Hormonas.

Últimamente lloraba por todo.

Desayunó tranquilamente mientras leía en el periódico los ataques de los muggles. Aquello se estaba yendo de las manos.

A media mañana miró el reloj de la pared que a penas marcaba las once. Mandaría una lechuza a Ginni para ver si quería comer con ella. Faltaba bastante para que Snape saliera de Hogwarts. Y tenía cosas de las que hablar con su mejor amiga.

Ginny llegó hasta su amiga castaña diez minutos más tarde de la hora pactada, sin embargo Hermione la recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

- lo siento- se excusó. – mi madre se ha puesto pesada con lo de limpiar. Ya sabes por lo de la boda.

-pero si aún falta bastante.

- lo se, pero ya sabes como es mi madre. – Hermione sonrió ante el gesto enfurruñado de su amiga.- siempre controlándolo todo.

Pasearon por el centro de Londres buscando un buen sitio donde comer y charlando de banalidades. Era agradable. Le recordaba a Hogwarts, y Ginny era una persona con la que se sentía realmente a gusto. Deseaba compartir su felicidad con ella. Era lo justo.

Eligieron un restaurante italiano tranquilo y decidieron comer en el interior, puesto que no hacía demasiado calor fuera. Las mesas eran de madera, con los típicos manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos. Le recordó a su infancia, cuando sus padres la llevaban a comer.

-mmm comida muggle Me apetecía un montón. – dijo Ginny mientras el camarero les ponía una botella de agua, pan y se llevaba las cartas. – bueno hablando de todo un poco que tal tu vida. A penas has abierto la boca, me has dejado a mí que ocupara el centro de la conversación y realmente no creo que hayas quedado para oír el gran número de colores que hay para los ramos de flores de novia.

Hermione rió y sintió el hormigueo de los nervios al mirar los ojos de Ginny. Tenía que decírselo.

- ha sido un tema muy instructivo. Me valdrá mucho para cuando me case.

- primero tendrás que encontrar con quien- bromeó la pelirroja con picardía. Hermione parpadeó y frunció los labios con culpabilidad fijando en una mirada cargado de significado en su amiga – oh dios mio… ya tienes pareja.

Una sonrisa tímida asomó los labios de Hermione que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Quién?- había curiosidad en la mirada de Ginny. Hermione abrió los labios pero la voz se quedaba atascada en su garganta. Cogió aire profundamente y sonrió con inocencia.

- Severus Snape.

El trozo de pan que Ginny tenía entre los dedos cayó sobre el mantel fuera del plato de cerámica. La pelirroja parpadeó sorpendida.

- Dime que hoy no es el día de los inocentes, ni nada por el estilo- Hermione negó con la cabeza haciendo que sus ondas castañas se escurrieran por los hombros. La sonrisa de Ginny se ensanchó y se rió con ganas. ¿Se había vuelto loca? –Hermione Jane Granger, ¡con un profesor! Esa si que no me la esperaba.

- técnicamente no es mi profesor ya. –murmuró la castaña sonrojada y sofocada.

- si si si si lo que tu digas – la pelirroja seguía riéndose, sin maldad, absolutamente sorprendida. - pero no te quedes así, cuéntamelo todo quiero saber todo sobre vosotros. ¿Cómo fue?

- no lo se… Cuando me quise dar cuenta Severus, no era el murciélago odioso de Slytherin. He compartido muchas cosas con él. Supongo que la convivencia ha sido un dato importante. De la noche a la mañana me molestaba que se viera con Narcissa Malfoy, que se mostrara frío conmigo… quería algo más. Por supuesto me lo negaba a mi misma. Era una absoluta locura Severus Snape y yo…-una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios mientras lo contaba.- pero se fijó en mí. Algo vería.

- No lo digas así. Si alguien puede ser la mujer prototipo de Snape esa eres tu. Guapa, inteligente, atrevida. Aunque no imaginé que Snape pudiera enamorarse.

- el amaba a Lily Potter.

La boca de Ginny se abrió sorprendida. Al parecer Harry no se lo había contado. Hermione sentía una ligera punzada de dolor en el pecho al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Pero habían sido la realidad en la vida de Snape. Tenía que admitirlas.

- ¿y crees que no siente lo mismo por ti?

- oh, no… no es eso. Sólo que no es el hombre que creíamos que era en Hogwartrs.

Ginny se quedó en silencio. Mirándola fijamente. Sin decir nada. – no tienes nada que decir. Pareces, decepcionada. . Susurró Hermione.

- no, para nada, sólo quiero que seas feliz Hermione. Mi hermano ya te ha hecho bastante daño. Y Snape… Temo que te use de juguete y luego te rechaze.

- no lo hará.

- ¿cómo estas tan segura?

- estoy embarazada Ginny.

Se miraron, fijamente, y la pelirroja, entrecerró los ojos evaluándola.

-¿cómo? Creo que no he oído bien. ¿Has dicho embarazada? – Hermione asintió sonriente – ¡dios mio Hermione! – Ginny saltó de la silla y rodeó la mesa para abrazarla con fuerza.

La emoción embargó a la castaña por el recibimiento de la noticia con ese entusiasmo y se echó a llorar. – Mione, no llores. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, es que aún no me he hecho a la idea y pensé que me odiaríais por ello. Temía perderte Ginny.

- estas loca, ese bebe es una bendición. De cualquiera de las maneras.- Hermione suspiró aliviada y la abrazó con fuerza. Se miraron, y Ginny le cedió un pañuelo para que limpiara las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Qué me miras tan pensativa?- preguntó Hermione.

La expresión de Ginny no cambió. Sólo la miró fijamente sin moverse.

- es que no me lo puedo creer- su amiga rió y Hermione sonrió levemente, - ¡Severus Snape va a ser padre!

Hermione la acalló y miró a su alrededor pero la gente del restaurante eran Muggles, no conocían a Snape. Suspiró aliviada por haber elegido Londres muggle para pasear.

- ¿Y Cuál es el problema?

- ¿dónde has visto su atractivo?

Una ceja perfectamente delineada castaña se alzó en mientras que una ligera sonrisa malvada curvó sus labios. Podría hablarle a Ginny de esos maravillosos y fuertes brazos, de la dureza de sus músculos y si seguía bajando de las otras muchas sorpresas de su anatomía masculina.

-creo que no deberías subestimar a Snape, es un hombre lleno de sorpresas.

- desde luego.- Ginny alcanzó su copa y tomó un sorbo de agua.- bueno y ¿por donde vais a empezar?

- ahora lo primero es presentárselo a mi familia.

- ¿cúando lo vais a hacer público?

- aún no lo hemos hablado. Pero imagino que de momento no. Vamos a tomárnoslo con calma. Excepto mis padres, claro. Ellos quiero que lo sepan ya.

-Ay Hermione. Ni te imaginas el revuelo que se va a armar. Y eso- dijo mirando su barriga – no es algo que se pueda ocultar.

- lo se, ya estoy de tres meses, pronto empezaré a no poder ocultarlo.

Las dos chicas rieron complices. Y Ginny acercó su mano para sujetar con fuerza la de su mejor amiga. – Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites. Y me alegra que hayas confiado en mí para esto. – Hermione sonrió. – y ahora cuéntame la parte interesante, Algo que solo le contarías a tu mejor amiga- Ginny dibujó un sonrisa traviesa- ¿cómo es el sexo con Snape?

Había pasado una tarde muy agradable con Ginny, se habían reído y habían compartido confidencias, sonrojándose y riendo. Su amiga le había prometido mantener su secreto. LA acompañó hasta su piso donde había quedado con Snape y estuvieron charlando y viendo revistas de bodas, hablando sobre vestidos, flores, invitados.

Cuando Snape apareció por la tarde, escuchó al voz de Hermione y la de otra mujer con ella en el salón. Se sorprendió de encontrar allí a la pequeña de los Weasley. La joven le miraba con un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Hermione se acercó a él sonriente y le abrazó. Parpadeó sorprendido bajo la atenta mirada de Ginny.

- tranquilo, lo sabe todo- susurró Hermione con una sonrisa.

Aquello le bastó para relajarse, aquella sonrisa y verla a ella bien, con buen color de cara y feliz le bastó.

- ¿estas bien?- le preguntó llevando la mano con suavidad a su vientre casi plano.

- si, todo está perfecto.

Ginny se enterneció ante la imagen. Desde luego iba a ser verdad lo que le había contado su amiga. Ver la ternura que iluminó los ojos de Snape, la preocupación en su voz y la suave sonrisa en sus labios cuando ella le acarició, era tan tierno.

Parpadeó ¡por todos los magos! Estaba llamando tierno a Snape. Se levantó del sofá decidida a irse antes de que su cerebro se confundiera más.

- bueno tortolitos. Es mi hora de volver a casa.

- si claro, perdona. ¿Nos vemos pronto?

- cuando quieras. Podrías venir a la madriguera cuando salgan las patrullas nocturnas. Así no estarás sola aquí.

- oh sería una idea fantástica. – Se abrazaron con fuerza- gracias Ginny.

Cuando se cerró la puerta las manos de Snape la rodearon por la cintura.

- ¿tenemos una cita pendiente no es así?

Hermione asintió. Iba siendo hora de que sus padres conocieran la verdad.

* * *

A Hermione le temblaban las rodillas mientras se acercaba a la casa de sus padres por el jardín delantero. La figura de Snape la seguía de cerca. Había optado por ropas muggles que no fueran totalmente negras. Cierto era que se notaba que era bastante mayor que ella. Pero lo cierto es que él tenía un aire juvenil debido a su mejor humor y al cambio de ropas que nunca había esperado ver en él. Se sorprendió mirándolo mientras se ponía a su lado junto a la puerta de su casa. Era un hombre realmente atractivo.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para mantener la mente fría, tenía que ponerse seria era un tema delicado.

Rozó con sus dedos el timbre de la puerta y oyó el sonido en su interior. La mano de Snape acarició la suya para mostrar su apoyo en silencio antes de que la puerta se abriera y apareciera su madre con un delantal de flores sonriente. Snape se sorprendió de ver que la señora Granger era prácticamente igual que su hija, aunque probablemente unos diez años mayor que él, aparentaba más joven. Su pelo era más oscuro y corto que el de su hija y su nariz un poco aguileña, pero por lo demás no había mayor diferencia.

-Hermione! cariño que sorpresa. No te esperábamos.

- oh lo se, mama, lo siento por no llamar, pero tenía ganas de veros y muchas cosas importantes que contaros.

- vuelve a haber problemas con ese lord volodort

- Voldemort mama, no eso ya…ya pasó mientras estabais fuera.

- ah que bien. Pero Hermione, no te quedes así no nos han presentado. – La mujer fijó sus ojos miel en Snape y le alcanzó la mano para presentarse- Jane Granger.

- Severus Snape, es un placer señora Granger.

Hermione se fijó como su madre evaluaba con interés la imponente figura del Mago.

- Jane, ¿Quién es a estas horas? – la figura del señor Granger apareció en el pasillo. Era un hombre alto y de constitución delgada. Con el pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás. También aparentaba ser joven.

- La niña ha venido a cenar con nosotros – contestó su mujer. Y el señor Severus Snape la acompaña.

- ¿cómo está la nueva médico de la familia? – su padre la estrechó con fuerza y sonriendo.

Snape tendió su mano al padre de Hermione que la estrechó con firmeza y una sonrisa cálida en su cara. ¿Duraría después de decirles la verdad?

- estaba preparando la cena. ¿por qué no os quedáis a cenar?

Hermione se puso tensa. Quería contarle a sus padres la verdad de una vez por todas.

-lo cierto es que antes de nada me gustaría hablar con vosotros. ¿Vamos al salón?

Sus padres se sentaron en un sofá y ella se sentó junto a Snape en el brazo del orejero.

- ¿ha pasado algo?. Preguntó su madre

- no, nada malo mama, pero quería hablaros del tiempo que habéis estado fuera.

- ¿de nuestras vacaciones en Australia?

- em…si, bueno, son más que unas vacaciones. Habéis estado fuera un año.

- pero no entiendo…

- os hechicé, para que nada malo os sucediera. Me daba miedo que os asociaran a mí Y os mataran. Sabéis que tomé parte muy activa en la guerra.

- Hermione, Debiste consultarnos eso. – su padre parecía indignado. - ¿Qué has hecho un año tu sola aquí?

- de eso precisamente quería hablaros. Se que a penas lleváis aquí un par de semanas pero… mi vida ha continuado desde que os fuisteis. He sacado mi titulo, y he conseguido el trabajo en el hospital para magos aquí en Londres. – sus padres asintieron.- bueno pues además… ahora tengo una vida nueva y la comparto con alguien. Ella tomó la mano de Severus y miró a sus padres que parecían sin entender muy bien- lo que quiero decir es… que Severus y yo estamos juntos y que vamos a formar una familia.

El silencio se instauró en el salón. Ella soltó aire y sintió la mano de Snape estrechando fuerte la suya.

- nos estas diciendo que… vosotros….- su madre no pudo continuar.

- os estoy diciendo que es mi pareja y que vais a ser abuelos.

Su madre se llevó la mano a la boca y su padre, adoptó una posición rígida y seria. Miró A Snape y se enfrentó a él levantándose del sofá.

- ¿se ha vuelto loco? Hermione es una niña a su lado.

- papa basta, no soy una niña.

-¡claro que lo eres!

- le quiero…

-¿te ha engañado? ¿Te ha dejado embarazada y por eso estás con él?

-¡papa!

-no se atreva a insinuar eso señor Granger- Snape no quería intervenir pero en aquellas palabras había un insulto velado a Hermione y eso no lo iba a permitir.

- Basta, los dos.- se interpuso entre los dos hombres- Es mi vida papa, siento si no puedes entender mi decisión. Pero la he tomado yo sola. Ya soy adulta.

-pero…- el señor Granger se quedó sin palabras. Parecía abrumado, sorprendido, asustado. Miraba A su pequeña como si la hubiera perdido. Su mujer le tomó del brazo y se puso a su lado solo una mirada de su esposa bastó para calmarle.

-¿por qué no os quedáis a cenar? A tu padre y a mi nos gustaría saber más de vosotros.

La cena había sido todo lo pacífica que había podido ser teniendo en cuenta la situación y al bomba que acababa de soltar. Las miradas fulminantes que su padre dirigía a Snape podrían haber hecho temblar hasta a los mortífagos. Pero Snape se tomaba con calma ese desprecio. Una vez terminada la cena Hermione recogía las cosas con su madre en la cocina y rezaba por que Snape y su padre no terminaran a golpes en el salón.

- ¿estas segura de todo esto Hermione?- ella levantó la mirada. Su madre no la juzgaba, pero parecía realmente preocupada por ella.

- si, claro que lo estoy.

- ¿estás con el por el bebe? dímelo en confianza

- no, para nada. Se que no era algo planeado por ninguno de los dos pero te aseguro que mi decisión de estar con el no tiene que ver con el embarazo. Si que me anima aún más a que todo salga bien pero ya quería que fuera así desde antes.

- ¿de cuanto estás ya?

- trece semanas. – se levantó al camiseta – ya se me va notando un poco.

-es una complicación bastante inesperada.

- lo se, pero Alan me ha prometido que podré compaginarlo con el trabajo. Os tengo a vosotros y a mis amigos que me pueden ayudar. Es un bebe no una tortura.

- ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

- No lo se. Supongo que me daba miedo vuestra reacción.

- Hermione, somos tus padres y te queremos pase lo que pase.

-Papa debe de odiarme

- en absoluto, te adora, eres su niña y precisamente por eso se comporta así. Porque te pierde. Ahora eres de otro hombre. ¿él te cuida bien?

- si, genial.

-supongo que es todo lo que un padre puede pedir. Es bastante más mayor que tu, pero eso no significa que las cosas salgan mal si realmente sentís algo. – su hija asintió-por cierto has elegido un hombre muy atractivo

Hermione sonrió y abrazó a su madre. Era genial que fuera tan comprensiva con ella.

Desde el salón Snape escuchaba el suave murmullo de las voces de mujer en la cocina. Se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá individual, y estaba situado frente al padre de Hermione que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

La incomodidad hacía que sintiera un nudo en el estómago. No quería llevarse mal con los padres de Hermione pero el padre se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Soltó el aire y inspiró con fuerza. Tenía que intentar arreglarlo.

- escuche señor Granger. Entiendo que es su hija y la quiere. Pero yo no le haré daño.

- Y eso quién me lo asegura.

- yo.

- señor Snape, puede que haya engañado a mi hija, pero no a mi, y si alguien le hace daño a mi pequeña…

- yo mismo lo mataré con mis manos. – la voz calmada y fría de Snape dejó congelado en su sitio al señor Granger.

- ella es mi vida, y el bebe que hay en ella nuestro futuro. Puede que no le guste la idea de tenerme con su hija, pero vaya haciéndose a ella porque no voy a dejarla ir y quiero que sea del todo feliz, cosa que no logrará con usted amargándole porque me odia a mi.

-vamos a marcharnos ya- la voz de Hermione se siguió de su figura en la puerta. Parecía relajada y sonreía levemente mientras abrazaba a su madre. Snape se levantó del sofá. Y se dirigió a la puerta donde se reunió con ella. La señora Granger les despidió con un beso pidiendo que volvieran pronto. El señor Granger, abrazó con fuerza a su hija, recordándole cuanto la quería. Y después de unos segundos en silencio le tendió la mano a Snape en símbolo de paz.

* * *

**perdooooon se que me merezco crucios por el retraso pero he estado liada con trabajo y estudios. todo no puede ser :) espero compensaros esta semana con doble capitulo. **

**muchismimas gracias a todas las que me escribisteis un fic en el ultimo capitulo os adoro! os contesto enel próximo capitulo que voy a seguir escribiendo ahora. miles de gracias también a todos los que me seguis. un besazo enoooooorme **

**nos leemos!**


	35. Háblame de ti

**Háblame de ti**

Snape se dejó caer en el sofá agotado. Tras largas horas de clase en Hogwarts, había superado la prueba de fuego con los padres de Hermione. Aunque se sentía psicológicamente agotado. Por suerte al día siguiente libraba. Se pasó la mano por la cara intentando borrar la mirada acusatoria del padre de Hermione. Le entendía perfectamente. Si él tuviera una hija de su edad, se horrorizaría de verla salir con un hombre como él. Sintió el peso de la castaña sobre él y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarla a horcajadas sobre sus piernas con una sonrisa dulce y el pelo castaño brillante y sedoso, sobre sus hombros. Las manos de ella acariciaron su pelo, sin decir nada, y se dejó hacer.

- gracias por tu paciencia. ¿Ha sido muy horrible verdad?

- nada es horrible si la recompensa eres tu. – ella sonrió más ampliamente. Las manos de Snape se deslizaron por su cintura hacia el vientre de la joven. Se había puesto una camiseta de lycra que se ajustaba y se veía claramente la forma ligeramente abultada por el embarazo. Le gustaba aquella discreta redondez y la acarició con sus manos fuertes y cálidas. Aún no era capaz de creer en el milagro de que fuera a ser padre.

- Al menos la idea de ser abuelos les hace felices.

Snape bufó con una sonrisa burlona

- Claro lo que no les gusta es que yo sea el padre.

- bueno, pero eso me tiene que gustar a mi…

- ¿y te gusta?

Ella deslizó sus manos por el pecho y sonrió traviesa.

-ni te imaginas cuanto…- los labios de Hermione eran suaves y húmedos, y la piel de su cuello lo más tierno que había tocado jamás. Deseaba mordisquearla hasta hacerla gemir de placer. Uno a uno los botones de la camisa de él fueron soltándose de su ojal gracias a las hábiles manos de Hermione. Y antes de haberse despegado de sus labios para respirar la camisa se deslizaba por sus hombros.

Sonó el timbre de la calle. Un gruñido brotó de la garganta de Snape cuando Hermione se separó de él. La rodeó posesivamente y la aproximó a su cuerpo

- no hagas caso, murmuró contra su cuello. Seguro que no es nada o nadie importante.

Ella se rió y le rodeó con fuerza para volver a besarle. ¿Quién habría imaginado ese lado travieso de Snape?

- he de suponer que consideras a Alan como nada importante.

- especialmente él – murmuró en un mohín enfurruñado

El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia una segunda y tercera vez seguidas.

Severus dejó caer la cabeza en el sofá resignado y suspiró.

- vale, me rindo.

Hermione se levantó y guiñó el ojo antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Al abrir estaban frente a la ella Alan y Ginny que casi la atropellaron para entrar.

- Como tardas. Si fuera una urgencia nos habría pasado algo hasta que llegaste. – Echó un vistazo a su barriga y sonrió.- y eso que aún a penas has engordado.

- son unas horas poco adecuadas para visitas, señorita Weasley ¿no cree?

Severus apareció en el pasillo aun abrochándose los botones de la camisa.

- ¿hemos interrumpido algo? – preguntó Alan con una sonrisa cómplice mirando a Ginny.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- se ha convocado una reunión de la orden

- ¿y para eso venís a estas horas?

- la reunión es esta noche- aclaró Alan. – hemos venido a buscaros. En realidad Ginny venía a buscar a Hermione y yo me he ofrecido amablemente para pasarme por la calle de la Hilandera y buscarle a Usted Profesor.

Snape alzó la ceja e ignoró el tono burlón del medimago.

- ¿es absolutamente obligatorio ir? Hemos estado en casa de mis padres cenando para hablarles de nosotros y el bebe. Estamos agotados, física y psicológicamente.

- han atacado a dos familias muggles esta misma noche. En dos zonas distintas de Londres.

Hermione suspiró. Recogió su jersey amplio de manga larga y las llaves de la casa antes de volverse a sus amigos.

- bueno entonces ¿nos vamos?

Ginny se retrasó un poco para esperarla mientras cerraba la puerta.

- no me puedo creer que quisieras escaquearte para darte un revolcón con Snape.

-no iba a…

- tenía los botones de la camisa desabrochados. No intentes mentirme.

- estoy realmente agotada, sólo quería irme a la cama.

- con el- la sonrisa de Ginny era malvada. – En fin no te culpo, por lo que he podido apreciar debajo de esa ropa oscura parece que esconde grandes secretos.

Hermione se paró mientras su pelirroja amiga bajaba por las escaleras riéndose. ¿Se lo había imaginado o había puesto especial énfasis en la palabra Grande?

Suspiro y llevó su mano a la barriga

- vete acostumbrándote cariño, así es la tía Ginny.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Weasley ya había bastante gente allí. No tanta como la última vez, pero si estaban algunos de los profesores de Hogwarts, unos pocos aurores, los Weasley al completo y miembros del ejercito de DUmbledore Dean, Luna, Cho Chang, Neville y luna entre otros y un par de personas que no conoció.

Snape saludó con un gruñido al entrar. No quería estar allí.

El plan de estar en la cama abrazado a su pequeña bruja era mucho más acogedor y placentero. Sin embargo se había visto arrastrado casi a las diez de la noche a esa maldita madriguera, rodeado de gente que a penas conocía o que lo había juzgado muy duramente en su pasado. No era su plan.

- no tienes buen aspecto Severus- la voz de Macgonagal a su lado hizo que volviera a la realidad. – ¿mal día en el colegio?

Ni se lo imaginaba.

- demasiado alumno incompetente.

- eres demasiado duro.

- seguro que no es ese el problema. Forzó una mueca que casi se asemejaba a una sonrisa y dio por terminada la conversación. La nueva directora de Hogwarts permaneció a su lado y aquello le hizo maldecir por lo bajo. Con McGonagall a su lado no podría acariciar a Hermione a escondidas. Podría verlos y darse cuenta. Gruño a penas perceptiblemente.

Definitivamente aquel no era su plan.

La figura alta del ministro de magia apareció en el Salón seguido por el señor Weasley y un par de aurores. Su gesto transmitía lo serio de la situación

- bueno ahora que la mayoría estamos reunidos creo que podemos empezar. Como ya sabéis ha ocurrido una terrible desgracia esta noche. Dos familias de Muggles han sido asesinadas a sangre fría por el grupo de la resitencia de mortífagos.

La mirada de Snape se cruzó con la figura de Hermione junto a sus amigas frente a él, próxima a la chimenea. Por un segundo los recuerdos volvieron para azotar su mente. Recordó la casa en Gordric's Hollow destrozada, la oscuridad cegadora y el cuerpo inerte sin vida de Lily. El corazón saltó en su pecho y le costó respirar. Sus ojos le engañaron transportándolo al pasado mientras la imagen de Lily sonriente acariciando su pelo le quemó por dentro. Abrió los ojos como despertando de una pesadilla.

Hermione estaba allí, con el brazo de Ginny rodeándola. Con el pelo castaño suave revuelto, y los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho.

No podía perderla. No ahora que ella era suya. No cuando iba a tener con ella lo que siempre había soñado. Había perdido una vez lo que más había amado en su vida. No podía perder a Hermione. No podría sobrevivir a semejante dolor otra vez.

La voz del ministro de magia volvió a sus oídos, e intentó prestar atención.

- Les hemos estado investigando y siguiendo. No son demasiados, pero si continúan pueden conseguir más gente partidaria a unirse a sus filas. No queremos que vuelvan a tener poder Jamás. Es por eso que hemos decidido comenzar con lo que acordamos hace unas semanas. Sobre las guardias nocturnas. Y empezaremos hoy.

El murmullo generalizado en la sala fue aplacado por la voz de uno de los aurores.

- nombraré dos equipos. Si alguno de los que nombre no puede que lo diga.

Hermione escuchó decir diez nombres cruzando los dedos por no escuchar el de Alan ni el de Snape. Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos salió elegido. Si estaban todos los hijos de la señora Weasley exceptuando Ginny varios aurores y otros dos magos que no conocía. Respiró tranquila sabiendo que podía irse a casa con Severus. Se acercó a el disimulando lo máximo posible y estuvo tentada a abrazarle.

- ¿Cuánto me alegra que no hayas salido?

- no será así todos los días Hermione.

-¿tienes que hacerlo necesariamente?

- es mi deber. Quiero protegerte y no conseguiré descansar hasta que esa gente esté encerrada en lo más profundo de Azkaban.

- Severus- la voz de Kingsley Shackelbot la sobresaltó pero se retiró ligeramente mientras Snape se volvía para hablar con él y otros profesores, pero se manutuvo Pendiente de la conversación que mantenían.

- había pensado que Macgonagall , Shlugron y tu os quedarais en la madriguera. Con Harry Ronald y Hermione. Será más fácil para nosotros, sabiendo que el cuartel general es seguro, sobre todo hoy que están tan revueltos. ¿Podríais hacerlo?- Preguntó mirando a los profesores

- Hogwarts estará protegido por su magia. Y hay más profesores. Protegeremos la casa de Los Weasley hasta vuestra vuelta.

* * *

Molly Weasley había preparado comida para los que quedaron en la casa cuando la reunión se hubo disuelto. Mucha comida. Hermione creía que era para ayudarla a pasar el tiempo en lo que su familia estaba fuera en el peligro de la calle. No la culpaba ella se sentiría igual si fueran Severus o Alan, o Harry.

Nadie había tomado a penas nada de comida así que todo había quedado ordenado en la despensa a la espera de que al volver los que estaban patrullando llegaran con hambre.

La luz de la cocina titilaba levemente. Hermione podía verlo desde el salón. Ginny se sentaba junto a ella acariciando a crooshanks que observaba todo tranquilamente desde su regazo.

Echaba de menos a Snape. A Penas se habían reconciliado hacía nada y no había podido disfrutar de su compañía debidamente. Si la gente de la orden supiera que eran pareja. Tenían que solucionar aquello pronto.

Se levantó con la escusa de ir al baño, pero al salir del salón encaminó sus pasos a la cocina, donde encontró frente a la ventana la figura de Severus. sus manos tocaron con suavidad su espalda y después sin dejar que se moviera apoyó al frente y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Era bastante peligroso estar en esa postura pero necesitaba ese consuelo en aquella noche tan larga.

Severus se giró para mirarla. Sus ojos mostraban el anhelo que sentía de no poder acercarse a ella y estrecharla en sus brazos.

- es muy tarde. En tu condición deberías descansar

- ¿mi condición? ¿qué condición es esa?- Preguntó traviesa.

- Hermione, no juegues conmigo, estas embarazada y bastante insufrible es ya no poder mimarte como mereces porque tengo la sombra observadora de minerva todo el día tras de mi.

- No estoy enferma o invalida ni nada por el estilo.

- pero eres más susceptible.

- la motivación de irme a la cama desapareció con la perspectiva de tener que dormir sola.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Snape, y ella se lamentó de haber dicho algo que le entristeciera. Quería verle reír. Aún no se había acostumbrado a ello peor le encantaba la suave curva de sus labios, la dentadura perfectamente blanca que siempre había ocultado tras ellos, la chispa en sus ojos negros y el aspecto terriblemente seductor de cuando se reía. Suspiró levemente y se dejó vencer hacia delante para ponerse de puntillas y rozar los labios de él por un segundo.

- si haces eso vas a volverme loco- su voz sonó ronca por el deseo

- quizá es lo que quiero…- susurró ella- ohh Severus, las cosas serían más fáciles si todos lo supieran- el suspiró y negó imperceptiblemente, sus cabezas se juntaros y sus labios se rozaron una vez más antes de que Snape, la apartara con rapidez de él, la dejó junto a la mesa mientras se alejaba al otro extremo de la cocina.

Las miradas curiosas de Molly Weasley y Minerva McGonagall aparecieron en la puerta de la cocina sólo dos segundos más tarde.

- Hermione querida. ¿Qué haces aquí casi a oscuras con el profesor Snape?

- charlábamos Molly. – la mujer alzó una ceja mirando de hito en hito al profesor de Hogwarts sin saber muy bien que pensar. No sabía muy bien que clase de vínculo había entre ellos desde que Hermione se encargara de sus heridas unos meses atrás.

- Severus me gustaría que habláramos. – dijo Mcgonagall sin cambiar ni un ápice su gesto inexpresivo.

Snape se alejó de la ventana y pasó junto a Hermione que parecía realmente abatida por no estar con él. Su corazón se rompía por dejarla en aquel estado. Y sin pensarlo alzó su mano y rozó con su dedo la barbilla de la joven bruja par alzar su rostro. Ella elevó la mirada para verle marchar. Y contuvo un suspiro al dejar de sentir sus dedos contra la piel de su barbilla. Después le vio desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

Severus estaba tendido en la cama de un cuarto en la segunda planta. Una cama pequeña para él pero no podía quejarse. Lo cierto era que el dolor de cabeza no se le había pasado desde la cena con los padres de Hermione. Y Mcgonagall no había ayudado a aliviarlo con su severo interrogatorio acerca de él y Hermione, del que sólo había conseguido respuestas secas y cortantes.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió. A penas hizo ruido y no entró luz de fuera donde todos dormían pero a pesar de ello escuchó una leve respiración gracias a todos sus años de espionaje. Sujetó su varita con fuerza y se volvió para apuntar al intruso.

- baja esa varita antes de que te hagas daño. – la voz suave de Hermione se coló en su cerebro y se congeló. La figura se acercó a la ventana y pudo verla con claridad gracias a la despejada noche exterior. Ella a penas llevaba unas braguitas de algodón blanco y una camiseta de lycra de tirantes que dibujaba la silueta de sus pechos y su embarazo. No habría estado más sexy ni aunque hubiera llevado un negligé

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó mientras ella deslizaba sus suaves piernas dentro de la cama con él.

- quería saber si Mcgonagall había sido muy dura contigo. Ha sido todo un atrevimiento cómo me has acariciado delante de ella.

- no ha sido nada. Sólo se ha puesto un poco pesada.

- tendrá que ir acostumbrándose no? Algún día esto no se podrá ocultar.- la mano de Snape acarició su tripa y suspiró.

- lo se, pero hoy no era el día más indicado. Ni siquiera es adecuado que estés aquí. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien entra en tu cuarto y no estas?

- nadie va a ir a mi cuarto

- ¿cómo estas tan segura? – preguntó mientras la rodeaba con su brazo.

- porque Ginny se escapa a la habitación de Harry todas las noches.

- no es una noche cualquiera.

- más razón para que quiera estar contigo. – susurró ella.

Aspiró su aroma y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho. La pequeña cama se quejó.

- creo que vamos a tener que abstenernos de los mimos- susurró él mientras atrapaba su nariz respingona en sus labios en un beso juguetón.

- creo que podré superarlo- contestó ella acariciando su pecho desnudo.

- ¿tan pronto se ha acabado tu deseo de mi?

- ni lo sueñes, pero lo último que quiero es a Mcgonagall hablándote de nuevo sobre la decencia de un profesor.

- entonces deberíamos dormir.

- ¿en serio? Creo que no quiero aún. Porque no hablamos.

- ¿Qué quieres hablar?

- Háblame de ti, yo hoy te he presentado a mis padres. Cuéntame cosas de tu familia, de tu pasado

- hay poco que contar…Mi padre era un Muggle que odiaba la magia. Amargó a mi madre la mayor parte de su vida. Y por supuesto la mía.

- debió de ser terrible para vosotros… ¿os…os maltrataba?

- según él imponía orden en casa. Mi madre era mucho más poderosa que él. Podría haberle castigado por todo lo que nos hizo, pero era demasiado débil de espíritu. Nunca se le enfrentó. Ir a Hogwarts fue una bendición para mi Hermione. Ahora sólo me ata a ella esa casa en la Hilandera, que podríamos vender y cambiar por otra que sea más adecuada.

-no…Me gusta esa casa. Hay algo especial en ella. Aunque quizás si podríamos cambiar algunas cosas.

- todo lo que quieras.

Hermione se acurrucó en su pecho había muchas cosas de Snape y su pasado que no sabía y quería conocer. Quería saberlo todo de él. Especialmente de una persona en su vida.

- Severus…

-¿humm..?

-…háblame de Lily.

* * *

**Hola! he vuelto. :) este capitulo es Light pero venía bien para la historia. sino queda todo muy aturullado. Prometo más acción para el próximo. **

** Lun Black: Holaaa! :) Parece que áun tendrás que esperes hasta el próximo cap para que se enteren. Lo cierto es que la reacción de unos padres seguro que fuera mayor pero... me daba pena por severus así que he sido buena. Quizá haga que aparezcan en más capítulos dan pie a bromas. :) me alegra que te guste Un beso! gracias por comentar! y por avisarme del error de poner señor Wealey en vez de Granger jajaj GRACIAS!**

**Papillon69: un poquito más de severus protector. ¿no iba a ser siempre un murciélago no? ;) **

**Mama Shimi: jaja si ahora falta el mundo mágico... verás Mcgonagall y molly weasley**

**yetsave: aisss suegras y suegros q complicados son.. jaja pero sabes que? me encantó saber que te hice reír. Ginny es un personaje que he usado poco pero me gusta porque es como Alan, me da pie a bromas pícaras. :) **

**Samanthablack30: gracias por esperar que volviera jejej. espero que te guste!**

**Sailor Mercuri O Neptune: me alegro que te guste el nuevo carácter de Snape. espero que te siga encantando en este cap. Todas queremos un hombre así de protector mejor dicho TODAS QUEREMOS A SNAPE PARA NOSOTRAS :) **

**YazminSnape: jaja no creo que todos los demás lo tomen bien al principio. pero el amor de estos dos no se rompe con nada :)**

**Alexza Snape: Jajaj me alegra que te guste! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. cuando estoy ocupada a veces teng poco tiempo y la inspiraciónno me viene. Y si el capitulo no me gusta no lo subo. por eso a veces tardo tanto. Un saludo ! gracias por el review. **

**tequilanervous: 15 años? bueno lo importante es el amor desde mi punto de vista. si quieres a alguien ni la edad, ni el aspecto ni el dinero deberían importar. los padres en general no toman bien niunguna relación. supongo que es el instinto protector jeje. **

**Patybendemalfoy: noo el resto no se lo pueden tomar bien todos :) tendrá que verse en el próximo cap aunque minerva ya sospecha. jeje**

**Deb Lee: muchísimas gracias. Es genial que te guste. me alegra mucho poder enganchar a la gente al fic. especialmente aquellos que los sevmione no os gustan. eso significa que poquito a poco consigo arrastraros ;) jeje espero que te guste!**

**Xerexes eli: ya estoy aqui! y sin imperius... jajaj **

**espero que os guste a todos. Los que comentais y los que no. y espero haberos dejado con las ganas de más. **

**nos leemos! MUUUUAK**


	36. Sentimental

**ATENCIÓN****: se que nunca escribo aquí arriba pero quiero aprovechar este capitulo para hablaros de mi nueva historia. :) esta subido ya el primer capitulo. Se llama: "Mi sueño eres tu" y me gustaría que le dierais una oportunidad, aunque la mayoría sois seguidoras de Severus x Hermione y no se si os gustará leer Severus X Lily. Pero he puesto todo mi cariño en esa Historia y he hecho Hecho que la historia sea de u na forma Alternativa en la que Snape pueda decirle a Lily cuanto la quiere y no tenga que sufrir por no tener lo que más ama.**

** por supuesto será como esta romántica con contenido ligeramente sexual. ****Os animo a probar :)**

**No os aburro más que al final entráis aquí para leer la historia que es lo que os interesa. espero que disfrutéis con este Capitulo. ;) **

**Un beso enorme a todas las que lo leéis. (respuesta a reviews al final del cap como siempre )**

* * *

**Sentimental**

Snape se incorporó en la cama Y la miró en la penumbra. Los ojos color miel de la castaña tenían un tono verdoso con aquella luz

-¿cómo? - ¿la había oído bien?

- cuando estuve cuidando de la mordedura a veces delirabas por la fiebre y susurrabas su nombre. ¿Cómo la conociste?

-Hermione… no se si quiero revolver esas cosas del pasado. – Hermione se apoyaba sobre su costado con el codo en el colchón y sujetando su cabeza con la mano. Los mechones castaños rodeaban su cara como un ovalo perfecto, las pestañas abanicaban sus mejillas sonrosadas y la luz de la luna tras ella le daba un aspecto espectral. Como un hada en su cama. Era demasiado feliz para querer volver a esos recuerdos dolorosos. Quería negarse, pero la inocente mirada de Hermione, la expectación por conocer la historia le hizo ceder. Era su pasado y ella tenía derecho a conocerlo.

- Vivía cerca de mí. Jugaba en un parque al que yo iba a veces y la veía con su hermana mayor, ella hacía magia. Sólo que no sabía lo que era aquello y su hermana la trataba como un…monstruo. Cuando reuní valor suficiente conseguí que habláramos y nos hicimos amigos antes de ir a Hogwarts.

-¿y allí? ¿Qué paso?

- ella era una Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin. Sabes lo que eso significa.

- ¿corbatas con colores diferentes?

- niña tonta… -la mano de Snape apartó el flequillo de su cara con ternura. -Seguro que el señor Malfoy fue tu mejor amigo en Hogwarts.

- digamos que…no nos caímos bien. No tuvo nada que ver con las casas

- por supuesto que no.- respondió el con ironía.- Aquella época todo era diferente. Voldemort estaba en sus comienzos y había bastante diferencia en cuanto a la pureza de sangre. No estaba bien visto que un león y una serpiente fueran amigos.

- ¿Dejaste de ser su amigo?

- No… eso jamás, pero con el paso de los años las cosas se nos ponían difíciles. Los seguidores de Voldemort tenían cada vez más peso. Entre los propios estudiantes había seguidores. Mi grupo de amigos lo eran. Y yo…- cogió aire para decir aquello.- yo también pensaba como ellos sólo Lily era la excepción. Mi excepción. Ella era, lista, guapa, popular… Y estaba enamorada de James Potter. – Hermione pudo sentir el dolor en sus palabras. Y la congoja oprimió su corazón ¿aún la amaba? Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Y bajar el nudo en su garganta. Ella había pedido hablar de aquello. Tenía que comportarse.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó intentando que su voz no sonara frágil.

- La llamé sangre sucia. Y se acabó. Ella siguió su vida y yo la mía. Supongo que toda esa amargura hizo que me entregara de pleno a la vida de mortifago. Espié para Voldemort.- La mirada de Snape estaba fija en la pared de la casa. Aún se sentía avergonzado por ello. Podía verlo en su gesto crispado, en como agarraba las sabanas con fuerza entre sus fuertes dedos. Ella acarició su antebrazo, la cicatriz

- todos nos equivocamos alguna vez Severus…

- mi equivocación le costó la vida a Lily.

- no fue tu culpa.

- no pude salvarla. Mis informaciones al Señor tenebroso no ayudaron a salvarla. Esa noche no llegué a tiempo. Cuando llegué a su casa. Su cuerpo yacía sin vida…

Hermione no sabía que decirle. Parecía como si aún recordara aquello como si fuera el día anterior. Diecisiete años no había sido suficiente para borrar aquello de su mente.

- ¿aún la quieres?

La mirada de Snape se alzó sobresaltada, como saliendo de sus recuerdos. La luna se reflejó en sus dos ojos negros como la noche. ¿si la quiero? …la quise, muchísimo y me dolerá siempre que viviera tan poco tiempo. Ella merecía mucho más. Pero ahora yo…Alcanzo un mechón de su pelo y lo acarició entre sus dedos. Cuando te conocí en Hogwarts el primer año me sorprendiste. Estaba claro que Potter tenía los ojos de ella pero tú… eras igual de espíritu. Tú inteligencia, lo avispada que eras, siempre queriendo saber más y ser la mejor y tan valiente… y estos meses me he dado cuenta de que no eres ella, sigues siendo lista, guapa, valiente, pero eres tu… mandona, impaciente, sabelotodo, dulce, divertida… has sacado una parte de mí que nunca había dejado salir Hermione. Y eso Hace que te quiera a ti. Y sólo a ti mi pequeña bruja sabelotodo.

Ella se rió silenciosamente y se acomodó en sus brazos.

- Es bueno saberlo.

- Ahora sólo falta que todos sepan lo feliz que soy contigo. Y que me has devuelto a la vida no solo al salvarme de esa mordedura. Sino al salvarme de mi mismo.

* * *

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente en la cama de Snape. Miró el reloj y marcaba las ocho de la mañana. Se había dormido. Su intención era escabullirse a la habitación suya antes de que la gente despertara. Se levantó de la cama sigilosamente para no despertar a Snape. Se entretuvo solo un segundo para apartar el pelo de su cara y contemplar lo guapo que estaba sin la ropa oscura. Tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Se acercó con cuidado a la puerta, pero a penas había tocado el pomo este se giró intentado abrir la puerta. Hermione se apoyó con todo su peso haciendo palanca para que no se abriera.

- Severus, soy MCgonagall- Iban a pillarles. La figura de Snape se volvió entre las sábanas y frunció el ceño aún adormilado al mirarla.

- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama con el frío que hace a estas hor…? – ella le tapó la boca

- Severus, ¿estas ahí? – insistió Mcgonagall.

Snape se enderezó en la cama despertando del todo. Recordó que estaba en la madriguera y que Hermione no debería estar en la habitación.

Ella le miró intentando contener la risa que le producía aquella situación.

- bajo la cama. – susurró Snape envolviéndola en una manta para protegerla del suelo frío. Cuando ella se hubo escondido abrió la puerta.

La mujer le miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y compendió que debía haberse puesto algo de ropa. A penas le cubrían sus pantalones. No era muy adecuado que abriera la puerta de la habitación en aquel estado. Menos si al otro lado esperaba Mcgonagall

- Minerva ¿ocurre Algo? – preguntó intentando adoptar naturalidad en su tono.

Ella parpadeó y frunció los labios en un gesto de desaprobación por las formas en las que abría la puerta.

-con lo que has tardado en abrir y no has tenido tiempo de ponerte nada?- la mujer lo miró interrogante e intentó sin éxito asomarse a la habitación como buscando por intuición- Sólo quería decirte que Shulgron y yo nos volvemos a Hogwarts. Los Weasley han vuelto al completo. Y las clases no perdonan.

- de acuerdo, yo volveré el lunes. Si ocurre cualquier cosa, no dudéis avisarme.

- Hogwarts estará bien. Me preocupa más los miembros dispersos de la Orden. Quizá convenga que se mudaran aquí o a la casa de los Black, Potter la ha cedido.

Snape asintió levemente prestando poca atención a la mujer. La figura delgada de Ginny Weasley apareció por el pasillo con un pijama ajustado y el pelo revuelto. Snape podía adivinar de donde volvía. Los pasos de la pelirroja disminuyeron su velocidad al pasar junto a la puerta y miró con interés el pecho desnudo de Snape y sus brazos fuertes. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara al pasar.

- Buenos días. ¿Mucho calor en el cuarto Profesor? ¿Suerte que no compartió cama sino no habría podido soportarlo.

- un respeto señorita Weasley, él aún es su profesor de pociones. – ordenó Mcgonagall ignorando el mensaje oculto en la burla.

Los ojos de Snape se convirtieron en dos rendijas oscuras al mirarla. Sólo la dejaba vivir porque era la mejor amiga de Hermione sino…

- Severus Nos vemos más tarde o No llegaré a tiempo a Hogwarts. Que tengas un buen día.

Al cerrar la puerta Snape resopló aliviado. Se habían librado de una buena. Al alzar la mirada vio la figura de Hermione envuelta en la manta abrazándose y sonriendo traviesa. Por ella, merecían la pena esos sustos.

* * *

- ¿de verdad tienes que ir?- Susurró Snape para que nadie los escuchara hablar.

- Severus ya lo hemos hablado es mi trabajo. Hasta que el embarazo me lo impida quiero ir. Es el hospital no va a pasarme nada.

- allí te atacaron Hermione.

- baje sola a la calle. Eso no volverá a ocurrir. No sufras.

- prométemelo. Si sales a cualquier lado que Alan vaya contigo, por favor.

-ohhh ¿que es eso? ¿Delegas en Alan? ¿Desde cuando? – el frunció el ceño – si te sigues portando así de bien te merecerás una galletita- bromeó ella.

- Hermione….- la voz de él fue un susurro mientras sujetaba sus mejillas- si te pasa algo yo…

- estaré bien. Me cuidaré mucho por ti. Y por el bebe.

- Herms, nos vamos- dijo Alan apareciendo en el rellano.

- voy por mi abrigo y vuelvo.

Alan y Snape cruzaron miradas.

- si le pasa Algo…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Alan desafiante- Por si no se acuerda hace unas semanas yo era el que cuidaba de ella. No usted. Así que no me diga que tengo que hacer cuando fue usted quien la abandonó.

- No sea insolente. Porque le mataré si ella le ocurre algo.

- correré el riesgo.

La figura de Ginny apareció en aquel momento en el Hall y se frenó al verles enfrentados. Con las miradas serias y furiosas.

- ¿ocurre algo?

- hablábamos de cosas e mayores Señorita Weasley, no se entrometa.- contestó Snape.

- sólo relajaros chicos. Toda esa testosterona no es realmente necesaria. Y Hermione ya baja.

La castaña apareció dos segundos después sonriente. Snape la vio salir tras un leve beso en los labios de despedida. Y vio como se alejaba junto a Alan. Tenía que protegerla costara lo que costase.

* * *

Horas más tarde. Snape esperaba a la castaña a la puerta de su despacho. Paseando de uno a otro lado como si estuviera encerrado. Había un montón de gente esperando a entrar en la consulta. La mayoría mujeres de todas las edades.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Hermione salió con una bata blanca luciendo la pequeña barriguita de mamá y las mejillas sonrojadas. Despidió a una mujer joven y miró la lista.

-¿No salías a las cuatro?

-Severus? ¿Qué haces aquí?- la castaña parecía sorprendida.- el enorme mago parecía que ocupaba toda la sala con su presencia. Y las mujeres que esperaban en ella le miraban con curiosidad y Lujuria. No podía culparlas. Ese hombre era como sexo en una botella. Listo para ser tomado.

- tendrás que esperar. Aún tengo consulta una hora más.

-¿realmente es necesario que trabajes tanto estando embarazada?

- ¿y tu realmente crees necesario dar el espectáculo aquí?- susurró ella enojada. Siéntate ahí y pórtate bien a las cinco habré terminado.

- Mandy Wilson, pasa por favor. -Una mujer joven y risueña se levantó ayudando a levantarse a una anciana maga y ambas cerraron la puerta.

- perdonad la espera. Ha habido una confusión a cerca de mi horario.

- joven, si yo fuera usted. – comentó la anciana- no perdería el tiempo en la consulta con viejecitas como yo y me iría con ese hombre. ¡Qué hombre!

- ¡abuela!- la chica que la acompañaba se sonrojó al mirarla.- No seas grosera.

- oh Sam, algún día tu conocerás uno así, para ti sola. Me recuerda a mi Alfred, era tan seductor… niña, soy una vieja bruja loca la mayoría de las veces, pero hazme caso, no dejes escapar a un hombre como ese, aunque… a juzgar por tu estado, ya le tienes bien cazado- la mujer guiño un ojo y sonrió. – bien hecho.

Hermione se sentía absolutamente azorada. Y sin saber que decir. ¡Tenía una mujer de unos cien años dándole consejos sobre hombres! Aquel trabajo era todo un misterio. Y Alan que pensaba que la zona de consultas sería tranquila para ella…

Una hora más tarde. Ya sin gente esperando para ser vista, dejó la bata en su percha, se arregló el pelo y salió de allí donde Snape esperaba en la silla leyendo un libro de pastas de cuero y haciendo anotaciones al margen.

- Listo, podemos irnos.

- AL fin, pensé que nunca se acabaría. Me he sentido como un mono de feria en un expositor. ¿Qué clase de consulta es esta?

Hermione sonrió para si. Snape tenia un atractivo crudo que había aumentado desde que no usaba esas horribles ropas de profesor. Era muy difícil ignorar su presencia, imponente y letal. Y ese aire de peligroso sólo le daba un toque aún más sensual a su aspecto. ¡Y era sólo suyo! Se mordió el labio mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

- Había pensado que… podíamos irnos a casa…

-él alzó una ceja y sonrió burlón.

- ¿A casa? ¿Ahora tiene prisa Granger? ¿Tiene algo en mente?

- puede…

Para su desgracia, Minerva Mcgonagall les había interceptado en el camino hacia el piso de Hermione. Y se había escandalizado de pensar que la joven Iba a pasar la noche sola. Por supuesto ese no era el plan de Snape, pero eso la profesora no podía saberlo. Así que a pesar de su discusión acabaron en la madriguera nuevamente. Rodeados de gente y deseando una buena sesión de sexo que al parecer era imposible que llegara debido a la falta de intimidad.

La hora de la cena fue Larga y tediosa. Tener que disimular que la carne que le producía arcadas estaba deliciosa ver el gesto agrio de Snape al otro lado de la mesa, sufriendo por no poder cuidar de ella y a Minerva Mcgonagall contando cosas terribles sobre las familias asesinadas lo convirtió en un episodio de terror.

- ¿Qué tal fue hoy en el hospital Hermione? – la castaña miró a Ginny con el agradecimiento en sus ojos.

- oh, bien, genial en realidad.

- ¿volvió sola?- preguntó Minerva escandalizada que Hermione hubiera salido de casa sin vigilancia.

-ehhh no, en realidad el Profesor Snape y El Dr Cleveland habían acordado que uno me llevaría y otro me recogería.

Severus Omitió comentario alguno mientras minerva le miraba interrogante. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino y siguió comiendo.

- es bastante peligroso salir en estos días. Al menos hasta que tengamos un poco controlada la situación.

- Nosotros fuimos los que arriesgamos todo para acabar con Voldemort- intervino Harry- Hermione vino conmigo Profesora, es una gran Bruja, no nos deberíamos preocupar por ella en realidad.

La castaña sonrió agradeciendo a su amigo que saliera en su defensa.

- Con una vez que jugarais a haceros los valientes es más que suficiente Harry.- la señora Weasley parecía preocupada.

- Tranquila señora Weasley. Vamos a cuidarnos para que nada malo pase.

* * *

Tras la cena Hermione se sentó en el sofá del salón con Ginny para jugar a las cartas mágicas. Y para haber sido una alumna de las más aventajadas. Ginny le dio una paliza bastante rápido.

- seguro que haces trampas- bromeó la castaña – es imposible ganar tan rápido.

- Hermione, déjame que te diga que sólo espero no seas así de mala con todo lo demás.

Su amiga se rió con ganas al ver la expresión de la castaña.

- ¿sabes que? Que desafortunada en juego afortunada en amores.

- ¿eso es una indirecta? ¿o es que tienes ganas de hablarme de tu vida sexual?- preguntó Ginny bajando la voz a pesar de que estaban solas allí.

La cara de La Bruja castaña adoptó un gesto muy parecido a Mcgonagall y la miró frunciendo los labios con desaprobación.

- señorita Weasley, ese no es un comentario propio de una señorita.

Las dos brujas rieron con ganas por la gran imitación de Mcgonagall que había hecho Hermione.

- Señorita Granger- Hermione se volvió hacia la puerta donde Snape las miraba apoyado en la pared. Llevaba una túnica de mago oscura sobre su ropa, como si fuera a salir. - me gustaría poder hablar con Usted un momento.

Hermione se levantó del sofá pero Ginny se levantó más rápido que ella y le sonrió.  
- Será mejor que yo vaya a buscar a Harry antes de que se vaya.

Hermione siguió con la mirada a Ginny hasta que salió del salón. ¿Harry? ¿Irse a done? ¿Sería el quien rondaría por las calles de Londres esa noche? Un gusanillo de nervios hizo que se agitase algo dentro de Hermione.

Se acercó unos pasos a Snape que se apoyaba en la cornisa de la ventana mirando el fuego del salón. Se puso a su lado, sonriendo.

- ¿estas bien?

- Si, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

- Podía ver tu cara de asco por la carne.

-Ah eso… gracias a dios ya ha pasado. Las verduras disimulaban su olor al menos. ¿Qué haces con esa túnica?

- Voy a salir Hermione.

- ¿salir? Pero… hoy no te tocaba a ti.

- Ha habido un problema en el ministerio. Tres de los Aurores que venían no pueden. Están siguiendo una pista.

- Pero…- Snape tapó sus labios con su dedo viendo la preocupación en los ojos de la bruja.

- Sabías que saldría Hermione.

- Pero no tan pronto…

- Que más da hoy que en dos días. Al final saldré. He sido espía para Dumbledore mucho tiempo. Se lo que es jugarse la vida. Pero en aquella época no tenía nada por lo que seguir viviendo. Morir o no era indiferente. – el corazón de Hermione lloró por esas palabras tan duras- Pero ahora, tengo alguien que se que me espera, tengo…un hogar al que regresar.

- Recuerda eso esta noche por favor.- susurró ella – recuerda que quiero estar contigo y que tienes un hijo al que ver crecer.

- lo haré. Y tu no olvides que voy a cuidar de ti, siempre y voy a protegerte como nadie jamás lo ha hecho. A ti y a nuestro bebe. Pero para eso necesito saber que esos mortifagos estan entre rejas.

Ella asintió. Con el corazón en un puño, apartó los mechones oscuros de Snape y sonrió levemente.

- Cuídate por favor.

- Lo haré. No te preocupes. Me cuidaré. Cuídate y no te pongas nerviosa, no es bueno para el bebe.

Los labios de Snape se posaron en los suyos con suavidad. Fue un beso suave, ligero, y breve, por miedo a que los vieran. Pero Hermione sintió que su pecho se llenaba de amor por él. Le amaba tanto que le dolía.

Snape se separó de ella y salió del salón sin mirar atrás. Ella suspiró mientras le veía alejarse por el pasillo. Ojala fuera verdad. Iba a ser una noche muy larga se cubrió los brazos y suspiró. Tenía frío. Contempló la noche clara desde la ventana rezando porque nada malo le sucediera. No quería una vida sin el.

Una silueta se colocó a su lado en la ventana, por el reflejo del cristal identificó el pelo oscuro y revuelto y dos ojos verdes brillantes que la miraban pensativos.

- ¿cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Ella no se volvió.

- ¿contar que?

- He visto que Snape te besaba

- ¿y si no hay nada que contar?

- pero lo hay ¿verdad? He visto algo en tu mirada cuando le miras. ¿Te cuida?

- mucho, me da lo que jamás soñé tener. Y menos de él.

Harry se rió, por sus palabras.

- Vale, Snape nunca ha parecido lo que realmente es. O al menos eso pensé cuando descubrí su pasado.

- Lo se…

- Hermione ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- no he tenido oportunidad. Y La verdad tampoco sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar.

- Sabes que le aprecio. Nunca antes lo había hecho pero. Casi da su vida por mi. Una vez estuvo dispuesto a darla por mi madre. Creo que merece que le de un boto de confianza. Y a ti se te ve tan Bien y a él tan diferente. Me alegro que alguien le haga feliz lo merece después de todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado. Y si esa persona especial que le haga olvidar todo lo malo eres tu, aún mejor, pues no creo que haya nadie más indicado para eso.

Hermione le abrazó con fuerza y sintió que las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- Oh Harry, eso es tan bonito…- Harry besó la coronilla de la castaña, encima de la espesa y mullida mata de cabellos brillantes.

- Luego me cuentas más detenidamente. Tengo que irme ya.

- Claro- respondió ella con el nudo aún en la garganta mientras se marchaba del salón.

Suspiró e intentó contener la emoción de su pecho. Harry era tan importante para ella. Como el hermano que no había tenido. Y que fuera la parea de Ginny sólo lo hacía más fantástico aún. Saber que ellos la apoyarían en su relación la hizo más feliz que nada. No necesitaba otra cosa más. Sólo tenerlos a ellos para sentir que podía con todos los contratiempos que hubiera.

Una lagrimita rodó por su mejilla. Sorbió la nariz y pasó el dorso de la mano por las mejillas. Esas hormonas revolucionarias…hacían de ella una sentimental.

* * *

**Papillon69: Jajaj si, seguro que se ponen un poco pesada. Mcgonagall casi les pilla ;) pronto se sabrá ya todo. quería que fuera en este cap pero me he liado a escribir a lo tonto y me ha quedado demsiado largo para ponerlo todo junto. **

**mama shimi: jajaj si, muy buena expresión para describir que le van a perseguir por esto jajaja Por suerte Nuestro Sev sabrá como hacer para ponerlas en su lugar. ¿ya tienes ganas de saber que pasa? ;) **

**Yazmin Snape: muchas gracias! me alegra que te guste. Como ves siguen con las ganas de darse cariños jaja pero pronto podrá. Como ya he dicho tengo intención de desvelarlo todo el proximo capitulo. **

**Sailor mercuri o Neptune: jajaja Si verdad? Ginny es genial Pone a sev en situaciones comprometidas. :) **

**Samanthablack: Hola! jajaj La verdad que segun lo plantea el libro yo también odio a lily, pero supongo que tenemos que ponernos en su lugar. ella se enamoró de otra persona. Nadie manda en el corazón. Tonta fue que no quiso a Ese bombón de hombre... (suspiro) Espero que tu odio a Lily, no te impida echarle un vistazo a mi nueva historia... :) intenteré que te guste a pesar de la protagonista jaja**

**Alexza Snape: es vuestra culpa, si tuya y del resto que adoráis este Snape tierno y yo soy blanda y peco de convertirle en una esponjosa nube de caramelo cuando se trata de hermione. Es Snpae debería ser duro e implacable, Aun que es tan tentador hacer que sea así de dulce con hermione. Me alegra que te guste! :) **

**Tequilanervous: Aqui lo tienes. No se lo tomó mal eh? jajaj quería aclarar el tema de Lily para dejar zanjado el pasado. creo que es muy importante que hermione Supiera que Severus sólo la quiere a ella. :) **

**Patybendemalfoy: Uno más, ahora Harry se ha unido al cub de los de bueno me gusyta que Snape y tu esteis juntos. Pornto se enterarán todos los demás. Las que peor lo llevarán seguro serán molly y Mcgonagall. **

**Yetsave: si... es como cuando te hechas novio... sólo tienes ganas de estar con el, verle a el acariciarle... Que bonito jajaj luego ya se tranquiliza la cosa un poco. Pero Snape a pesar de su cubierta de tipo duro es un osito dulce jajaj ;) MUAK!**


End file.
